That my heart breaks
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: "Si vous voulez me récupérer, vous n'aurez qu'à gagner la prochaine fois." Vorpal Sword a perdu et Akashi Seijuro, suite à un changement des thermes du pari, doit rejoindre Jabberwock. Mais comment prendre racine loin de tout ? Et comment vivre avec des gens aussi détestables que Silver ou Nash ?
1. Chapter 1 High School

**Salut !**

 **Premier chapitre de cette fiction (qui en comportera BEAUCOUP, genre, une cinquantaine).** ** **Les chapitres feront en moyenne 2000 mots.** Cette fiction m'a été inspiré par SesilliaS. En fait elle m'avait dit qu'elle voudrait un NashAka, j'ai trouvé l'idée intéressante et heureusement, j'ai vite eu un scénario en tête. Donc voilà, vous pouvez la remercier mille fois car sans son petit message, jamais je n'aurai fait cette histoire.**

 **Voilà, sinon, l'image de cover n'est pas de moi. Mais elle est parfaite pour cette histoire et elle en retrace l'ambiance même. Bravo à l'artiste.**

 **Sinon, Nash Gold, Akashi Seijuro, Jason Silver, la GM et compagnie ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, certains personnages dans cette fic seront de moi et je n'aimerai pas qu'on les utilise (sans autorisation du moins).**

 **Je ne sais pas avec quel rythme je publierai, dons je ne vais faire aucune promesse.**

 **Par contre, je vous le dit, j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire sur Nash. Pour moi, il est pas si méchant que ça. D'ailleurs, il est souvent écrit que c'est un méchant bonhomme que sur le terrain mais qu'en fait, en dehors, il est plutôt sympa (d'ailleurs, ça se voit TRES légèrement dans le premier chapitre des extragame).  
**

 **Je ne pense pas que cette histoire spoil beaucoup... mais dans le doute, aller lire les extra game ou bien la biographie de Nash (parce que bon... c'est lui et ses yeux qui sont important).**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Los Angeles High School_

Pour la première fois, Seijuro se demandait bien ce qu'il allait mettre. Il n'était pas coquet et ce n'était pas la tenue qu'il allait porter aujourd'hui qui allait changer sa vie, mais tout de même... Il avait l'habitude de bien s'habiller en toute occasion car il avait un rôle à respecter.

Au Japon, c'était plus facile car on portait l'uniforme, aussi, il n'y avait pas besoin de choisir quelle tenue on allait mettre pour la rentrée. Dans son nouveau lycée par contre, il n'y avait pas d'uniforme et le rouge se disait qu'il n'avait pas emporté assez de vêtements. Si Kise était là... Non, il était hors de question de se démoraliser le premier jour en pensant à ses amis.

Il soupira et choisit un t-shirt au hasard, un jean et enfila des converses noires. C'était sobre, parfait pour ne pas se faire remarquer et pour ne pas non plus faire tâche.

Il prit son sac de cours et ses clés avant de quitter le petit appartement du centre ville que lui payait son père. Akashi ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussi à le persuader de le laisser partir. Ça avait été facile et de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix. Les circonstances à cette époque l'avait forcé à partir.

Devant l'immeuble se trouvait le gros 4x4 de Nash. Le blond avait promis de venir le chercher pour le premier jour. Akashi lui avait dit non, mais il lui alors rappelé pourquoi il était là, à Los Angeles et le rouge avait finalement cédé. Il monta dans la grande voiture tape à l'œil, exactement comme il le détestait, et reposa sa tête contre la vitre.

-T'as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Oui. Même si j'ai un peu de mal à me faire à la chaleur qui règne en permanence ici.

-T'inquiète, ça va pas durer.

Akashi parlait un anglais quasiment parfait, vivre pendant un an dans un pays anglophone ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était l'un des arguments qu'il avait sortit à son père il y a un mois, quand il du lui dire qu'il devait partir à Los Angeles. Il n'avait pas donné la vrai raison, seulement que cela lui donnera de l'expérience.

Nash ne roulait pas comme un fou comme Akashi pouvait le craindre. Le rouge n'était pas non plus rassuré avec lui au volant, mais ça pouvait aller. En voiture, il fallait une dizaine de minute pour arriver au lycée, si on avait du moins la chance ne pas croiser de feu rouge ou de bouchon, chose assez courante à Los Angeles vers huit heure du matin.

-Je suis étonné que tu soit encore au lycée, finit par dire le rouge qui n'en pouvait plus du silence.

-J'ai repiqué la seconde. Silver aussi d'ailleurs.

-Il est aussi à ce lycée ?

-Oui.

 _Youpi_ , pensât ironique le rouge. Les paysages urbains de Kyoto lui manquait horriblement. Et puis, ici, il y avait trop de luminosité, trop de choses inhabituelle. Il n'aimait pas cette ville. Le Japon et ses amis qu'il avait laissé là-bas lui manquait.

Il y a plus d'un mois, Nash et son équipe, les Jabberwock, avaient humilié une équipe de street basket japonaise, composée des anciens capitaine de Shutoku, Tôo Gakuen, Rakuzan, Kaijo et Yosen. Désireux de les venger, le père de Riko Aida, le guide attitré des JabberWock pour leur voyage, leur proposa une revanche. Il mit sa vie en gage et demanda à la génération des miracles plus Kagami et d'autres joueurs tels que Takao de composer une équipe.

Le jour de la rencontre, les Vorpal Swords perdirent le match. Ce fut une défaite insoutenable. JabberWock avait dominé tout le match, c'était vrai. Mais alors qu'il n'y avait que deux points d'écarts, qu'il ne restait plus que cinq secondes, Kagami allait faire un dunk que l'on ne pouvait plus arrêter. Malheureusement, il lui manqua une petite seconde pour marquer le point et JabberWock gagna.

Une seule seconde.

Cependant, au début du match, Silver décida de changer les thermes du pari. À la base, si les JabberWock gagnait, le père de Riko devait se Hara-kiri. Être responsable de la mort de quelqu'un semblait déranger certains membres des JabberWock et Nash eu une autre idée : Si les JabberWock gagnait, un membre des Vorpal Sword devait les rejoindre.

À la fin du math, alors que les joueurs se saluaient, Nash décida qu'Akashi allait les rejoindre. Sa décision n'étonna pas le capitaine. Il savait qu'il avait attisé sa curiosité et que son œil de l'empereur l'intriguait. Akashi savait aussi qu'auprès de lui, il allait pouvoir le développer pour obtenir l'œil du démon, comme Nash.

Si le rouge compris cette décision, ce n'était pas le cas des autres.

 _-Akashi-kun, laisses-moi y aller à ta place ! S'écriât Kuroko._

 _-Hors de question la crevette, quitte à vous amputer d'un membre, autant prendre le plus important, rit Silver. T'as beau avoir un truc intéressant, votre capitaine reste le pilier de l'équipe. Je serai curieux de savoir comment vous allez vous en sortir sans lui._

Les autres membres des Vorpal Sword protestèrent mais les JabberWock, forts de leur victoire, ne voulait pas revenir sur la décision de Nash.

- _Akashi, laisses l'un d'entre nous y aller._

 _-Pourquoi ? Nous avons perdu, il faut honorer notre promesse. Pourquoi je me défilerai ? Dois-je te rappeler, Midorima, lorsqu'à la winter cup j'ai promis que je m'arracherai les yeux si je perdais ? Saches que je l'aurai fait. Aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas pour quelle raison je refuserai de respecter les thermes de ce pari._

Les gens quittaient les gradins, petit à petit, déçus que l'équipe japonaise n'ait pas triomphé.

Avec le sourire, Akashi se posta devant ses joueurs.

- _Ne vous en faîtes pas, si vous voulez me récupérez, vous n'aurez qu'à gagner la prochaine fois_.

Les deux équipes décidèrent qu'un nouveau math aura lieux en fin d'année.

Le soir, quand Akashi était rentré chez lui, il dit à son père qu'il voulait partir faire ses études un an à Los Angeles, que cela ne pouvait que l'aider plus tard et lui faire découvrir le monde. L'homme d'affaire accepta. Akashi ne mentionna pas sa défaite cuisante. Il la considérai comme honteuse et comptait bien faire payer aux JabberWock, à sa façon, l'humiliation que tout ses amis et lui même avait subit.

Personne, hormis lui, ne sut qu'il avait pleuré toute la nuit, de honte, de rage, de tristesse. Deux défaites d'affilé et l'obligation de quitter ses amis... cela faisait un peu beaucoup.

Il avait confiance en ses amis, il savait qu'ils allaient gagner la prochaine fois.

Nash du le réveiller, il s'était endormit dans la voiture.

-Alors c'est vrai, dit-il quand le rouge ouvrit les yeux. Les japonais s'endorment partout.

-Pas partout, seulement dans les transports en communs.

-Ah. Pourtant, on est seuls dans cette voiture, c'est pas un transport en commun. Est-ce que je transporte des fantômes ?

Il regard à l'arrière de la voiture et se mit à rire.

-Bon aller, descends, on est arrivé.

Le lycée était un pur stéréotype du lycée américain. Il était grand, au moins trois étages et une grande cours bordés d'arbres. La façade était blanche avec de grandes fenêtres. Les salles de classe devaient être lumineuses, se disait Akashi. Il apercevait une piste de course et un gymnase. Peut-être y avait-il un club de basket ? Après tout, il y avait bien des club de football américain, de base-ball et le basket n'était pas un sport à l'abandon en Amérique.

Nash semblait vouloir le suivre partout car il l'accompagna même devant le tableau de répartition des classes.

-Tu sais, je suis peut-être un petit japonais loin de son pays, mais j'ai pas besoin d'une baby sitter.

-Je te signale que moi aussi je dois chercher et trouver ma classe. Ne crois pas que je te suis partout. Tu ne serai pas un peu parano ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Mais Nash restait dans les parages. Akashi chercha sa classe un long moment avant de la trouver. Il voyait des élèves pointer son nom assez particulier.

-T'as vu, y'a un étranger dans la classe.

Avec ses cheveux roux et son physique japonais, Akashi s'était vite fait remarquer au milieu des autres.

Il monta dans les étages pour rejoindre la salle de sa classe. Nash n'était plus sur ses talons. Surprenant. Mais Akashi l'avait vu discuter avec Silver.

On lui distribua son emplois du temps. Il y avait quelques matières qu'il n'avait pas au Japon. Dans la salle, on le regardais de travers. À la pause, Nash était devant sa salle de cours, avec Silver.

-Il paraît que tu n'as pas cours le lundi après-midi.

-C'est exact.

-Cool, nous non plus. On pourra aller sur le terrain de basket.

-À ce propos... Est-ce qu'il y a un club de basket ici ?

Les deux se regardèrent et sourirent.

-Yep. Mais tu ne t'y inscrira pas.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Normalement, tu ne dois jouer qu'avec nous. Tu fais parti de notre équipe, non ?

-Et il y a une règle qui stipule que je n'ai pas le droit de faire du basket au lycée ? Le pari c'était seulement que je vienne avec vous. Rien d'autres. Je ne suis pas à vos ordres, je fais ce que je veux.

Nash se mit à rire, une main sur son visage.

-Ah, décidément... Je savais bien qu'on ne s'ennuierait pas avec toi ! Fais comme tu veux, mais tu n'apprendra rien dans le club du lycée. Pour le coup, je dois avouer que ça avait l'air mieux au japon.

Silver confirma ce point de vue d'un hochement de tête.

-Et bien ce ne sera que plus facile de prendre la place de capitaine.

Nash rit de nouveau, amusé des réactions de l'ancien capitaine des vorpal sword. Alors qu'il s'éloignait de Silver et Nash, ce dernier lui criât qu'il allait devoir s'habituer à les côtoyer.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est l'introduction, c'est pas forcément palpitant, juste histoire de présenter l'univers.**

 **Si voulez traduire le chapitre vite fait : Que mon cœur lâche. Et là les fans de musique française feront _tilt !_ Et oui, c'est le titre d'une chanson (Mylène Farmer... mais j'aimais bien juste le titre) et beaucoup de mes chapitres ont le titre de chansons (je trouve ça coooool).**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **PS : pour ceux qui me suivent, publication du chapitre 3 de Début de la fin.**

 **à plus !**

 **Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2 I lost a bet

**Hey !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi bah... ça va. Mon épreuve de lundi s'est moyennement passé. Disons que c'était comme je m'y attendais. La prochaine est lundi prochain, elle portera sur la biologie cellulaire (c'est assez proche de ce qu'on fait en SVT en filière S, c'est juste vraiment poussé). L'épreuve consiste en l'analyse d'expérience.**

 **Bref, je vous propose aujourd'hui la suite de cette histoire. Hier soir, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver Last Game (en vostenglish, version vostfr prévue pour décembre je crois). DU coup, j'étais hyper motivée pour écrire et pour poster la suite de cette fic ^^ mais je me suis aussi rendue compte que Nash n'était peut-être pas assez méchant dans mon histoire... à vous de jugez.**

 **SesilliaS : I unterstand ^^ I'm happy you like this story. It's a pleasure for me to whrite this story. Ah... yes, Nijimura will appear (in the next chapter). Oh... Hum... If you want, but you have to say it's a traduction ! Thanl you very much !**

 **arthygold : Merci ^^ contente que ce début de plaise.**

 **Kirara : Thank you ^^ I hope you will like the rest of this story.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Oh, oui, ça va être chaud ! Quant au coeur de qui, tu aura ta réponse dans un petit (long) moment. Merci ma prune ^^**

 **StupidePatate :Cinquante... en fait, j'en suis au soixantième, je pense que j'irai jusqu'à soixante cinq parce que là je suis vraiment à la toute fin de l'histoire. En effet, c'est la première en français (j'ai regardé). Merci, j'espère que ce chapitre, (un peu plus court) te plaira. Alors, non... Je ne pense pas publier de façon régulière cette fic, parce que j'ai actuellement quatre fics en cours et pas mal de travail. Mais je vais essayer de maintenir mon rythme actuel d'un chapitre par semaine d'une de mes quatre fics. Merci !  
**

 **Ce chapitre est donc un peu plus court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même. Le prochain sera un peu plus long.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _I lost a bet_

Une fois l'heure du repas arrivée, Akashi rejoignit Silver et Nash devant la cafétéria. Les deux l'informèrent qu'ils attendaient des amis de Silver comme chaque midis depuis qu'ils étaient dans ce lycée (étant donné qu'ils avaient déjà redoublé, ça devait faire un petit moment). Les amis en questions ressemblaient beaucoup à Silver, niveau gabarit et caractère. Akashi se fit discret et écouta les conversations, analysant le monde dans lequel on l'avait propulsé.

Il ne s'attarda pas avec le groupe quand il eu finit de manger et s'éclipsa pour aller retrouver le calme et la fraîcheur des couloirs du lycée. On était en septembre et il faisait vraiment chaud en Californie. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils y vivre ? Le climat plus doux de Kyoto lui manquait...

Après les cours, Nash vint chercher Akashi devant sa salle de classe. Il lui dit que les Jabberwock allaient s'entraîner sur un terrain de basket proche du lycée et qu'il devait venir.

-Et si j'en ais pas envie ?

-Tu viens quand même.

Il tira Akashi par le sac car il rechignait à suivre Nash et Silver. Le terrain se trouvait à vingt minutes à pied du lycée. Sur la route, Nash, Silver et Akashi croisèrent les autres membres et ils arrivèrent tous ensemble sur le terrain.

Il y avait déjà une équipe dont les membres étaient plus âgés que ceux de Jabberwock. Ils jouaient gaiement et pendant quelques secondes, Akashi vit en eux la génération et miracles à Teiko, quand elle était encore heureuse.

Silver s'approcha du plus âgé et lui demandât de quitter le terrain.

-Pourquoi ? On était ici avant.

-C'est notre terrain.

-Y'a pas votre nom marqué dessus.

-Je te rassures, c'est qu'une question de temps. Dégagez, on doit s'entraîner.

Alors que le garçon allait riposter, un de ses ami le prit par le bras et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

« _Ce sont les Jabberwock, ce sont ceux qui ont battus la génération des miracles, au Japon_ »

Le plus âgé se raidit alors, mais ne semblait pas décidé à léguer le terrain aux Jabberwock.

-Je m'en fou ! On était là avant ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de nous dégager.

Silver s'énervait, Nash aussi. Akashi décida d'intervenir, il prit un ballon et le lança à la manière d'un tipp-off entre les deux.

-Réglons ça au basket.

 _C'est ce qu'aurait fait Kuroko_ , pensât le rouge.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, merci crevette. On va écraser les moustiques.

Silver ricana et les Jabberwock se mirent en place alors que les autres hésitaient. Finalement, il se dispersèrent sur le terrain. Akashi prit la place d'un des titulaire et Nash le laissa mener le jeu, pour pouvoir le tester.

Jabberwock marqua les premiers points. Akashi marquait le meneur adverse et le passait sans le moindre problème. Toute l'équipe adverse n'avait pas un niveau très élevé. Silver se moquait d'eux à chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de marquer mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Nash faisait de même.

Akashi tentait de marquer seul. Il ne voulait pas passer le ballon aux autres pour qu'ils humilient les adversaires. Il marqua plusieurs trois points et fit même un dunk sous le nez de Silver.

-Crevette, je reprend la place de meneur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu joue solo.

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je ne savais pas que vous teniez tellement au travail d'équipe.

-Disons qu'on sait être solo quand il faut. Mais là, ça ne le nécessite pas. Alors laisses-moi ta place de meneur.

-Il se passes quoi si je refuse ?

-Tu sors du terrain.

S'il sortait du terrain, les autres allaient malmener les adversaires et Akashi ne voulait pas voir ça. Autant laisser sa place à Nash et tenter de limiter les dégâts.

Il prit la place de point fort et la partie reprit. Elle ne dura que dix minutes avant que les adversaires ne soient épuisés aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Ils étaient à genoux, en sueurs alors que les Jabberwock riaient aux éclats. Akashi s'approchât des battus et leur tendit la main.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fous avec des mecs comme eux, gamin.

Akashi eu un petit sourire.

-J'ai perdu un pari.

Ils le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds. Il y avait une forme de compassion au fond de leurs regards.

-Bon courage.

-Merci.

Ils quittèrent le terrain et les Jabberwock purent s'entraîner. Akashi n'avait pas la motivation habituelle, celle qui lui donnait des ailes quand il jouait un match. Là, il ne faisait que faire rebondir la balle et la lancer de façon mécanique. Même quand il n'était pas motivé et qu'il jouait moins bien, son jeu était déjà incroyable.

-Crevette, sois plus concentrée ! Tu joue comme un singe !

-Il va falloir que tu te décide, Nash. Je suis un singe ou une crevette ?

-Une crevette qui joue comme un singe, secoues-toi !

La séance d'entraînement prit fin. Nash proposa à Akashi de le ramener, ce dernier ne connaissant pas encore tous les trajets des bus, accepta. Et puis, il devait bien s'intégrer un jour.

* * *

Kuroko eu une pensée pour son capitaine en se levant le matin. Il regarda la photo des Vorpal sword prise avant le match contre Jabberwock à l'initiative de Momoi. Ils étaient tous souriants dans leurs tenus flambant neuves.

La défaite est une chose difficile à accepter, surtout quand on la paye si cher. Le départ d'Akashi Seijuro avait plombé le moral de toute la génération des miracles. Ils étaient en vacance d'été lorsque les Jabberwock étaient venus. La rentré au Japon se faisait en mai et celle en Amérique en septembre, Akashi avait donc poiroté plusieurs semaines avant de pouvoir aller en Amérique. Kuroko ne savait pas à quoi il avait passé son temps, mais il ne répondait plus au téléphone.

Depuis qu'Akashi était parti en Amérique, Kuroko n'avait plus la moindre nouvelle de lui. C'était comme s'il s'était volatilisé. D'après ce que Momoi savait, il ne parlait plus non plus à ses amis de Rakuzan.

D'ailleurs, Rakuzan sans Akashi, cela devait faire tout drôle. L'Inter High s'était finit une semaine avant l'arrivée de Jabberwock sur le sol japonnais et Rakuzan avait gagné. Kuroko se disait qu'ils auront au moins une victoire cette année. Leur place dans la Winter cup n'était même pas assurée. Sans Akashi, ils restaient bons, mais pas assez contre ceux de la génération des miracles.

Vorpal sword s'était donné une mission : battre Jabberwock et récupérer Akashi Seijuro, leur capitaine.

Un entraînement spécial, organisé par Kagetora avait lieu tous les week-end. Ceux de la génération des miracles n'étaient pas encore dans une année cruciale qui leur demanderai beaucoup de travail, ils pouvaient donc se permettre de consacrer quelques heures supplémentaires à Tokyo. Pour la bonne cause, se disaient-ils.

Pour les troisième année comme Hyuuga, c'était plus compliqué de répondre présents à chaque entraînement. Ils avaient des examens en fin d'année et plus de stresse.

Il fallait trouver de nouveaux joueurs.

La première pensée qui vint aux joueurs de la génération des miracles, s'était d'intégrer à Vorpal sword les meilleurs joueurs après eux : les rois sans couronne. Kiyoshi était hors course, il restait Hanamiya, Kotaro, Mibuchi et Eikichi. Cependant, ces quatre-là étaient en troisième année. _Ça vaut le coup d'éssayer_ , avait dit Riko.

 _Alors partons à la pêche aux talents !_

* * *

 **Alors, je parle de Kuroko dans ce chapitre, mais je vous le dit, la génération des miracles ne sera pas très présente. J'en parlerai que de temps en temps. J'aurai voulu en parler plus mais j'ai pas réussit et la fic est déjà super longue dans leur donner cette importance.**

 **Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 3 Rainbow guy

**Salut !**

 **C'est un peu un miracles que vous puissiez lire ce chapitre cette semaine étant donné tout le boulot qui m'attend, mais après m'être tapée deux heures de math, j'avais besoin de détente. Bref...**

 **arthygold : Merci ! Alors, la GM aura quand même son rôle, elle reste présente pour Akashi mais tu vois, j'ai fini cette fic le week-end dernier (et oui, TOUS les chapitres sont rédigés ! et la fic en comporte 66, donc c'est un peu très long XD) Donc si je fais interagir plus la Gm, imagine la taille de fic... Et je penses qu'on l'a vois quand même assez. Ahah, je sais, il va d'ailleurs garder crevette comme surnom. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire !**

 **StupidePatate : Décidément, ce surnom fait l'unanimité ! Moi aussi je le trouve chou. Merci ^^ Ouais alors... L'histoire fait officiellement 66 chapitres, donc c'est relativement long. La GM reste quand même présente, peu par rapport à Akashi, mais elle reste en fond quand même.**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks ! Yes, Akashi will play with JB, so he wear the uniform. I want to drawn him in black and green... For the moment, there is no love stories between Akashi and Nash (But... in the futur... hihi ^^)**

 **Anytime : Oui, je l'ai regardé avec les sous titre anglais. Il me semble que la version vostfr sera disponible en décembre.**

 **ajiahdompey : Je vais arranger le personnage que si je trouve qu'il s'éloigne trop de son caractère. Mais j'avais pas vu le film avant rédaction. Je n'avais lu que les scans. Et en fait, dans les scans, comme je survole un peu les dialogue, j'avais pas remarqué à quel point il était hautain et méchant. Mais bon, je vais faire avec. Il ne l'a pas complétement rompu, faut pas dramatiser... En fait, couper temporairement les ponts avec eux le force à chercher à s'intégrer. Il n'a pas le choix s'il ne veut pas passer une trop mauvaise année. Ouais, Kuroko a un pouvoir qu'il n'imagine même pas ! Merci ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !  
**

 **xShizukaa : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! ça me fait vraiment très plaisir de savoir que tu as tout lu ^^ (et tout aimé d'ailleurs). Et oui, Akashi va avec TOUT le monde ! Encore mieux qu'avec Kuroko, héhé. Il me semble aussi que je suis la seule à écrire sur Nash et Akashi sur le fandom français. Du moins, quand j'ai publié le premier chapitre, c'était le cas. Et oui ! Nijimura va faire son apparition triomphaaaaale (ce qui va rendre Akashi moins seul, cela semblait t'inquiéter) ! Arigato !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Rainbow guy_

Akashi se leva de bonne humeur, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé en Amérique. Il s'habilla comme un adolescent lambda et se coiffa avant d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui était le premier jour des clubs. Akashi allait enfin pouvoir jouer dans une vraie équipe et avec des gens qui ne seront pas aussi détestables que Jabberwock. Il trépignait d'impatience.

Alors qu'il se brossait les dents, il reçut un message de Nash. Il disait qu'il arrivait dans trois minutes pour l'emmener au lycée. Akashi n'aimait pas ça, mais il savait bien qu'il était obligé de subir la conduite de Nash s'il voulait qu'il lui fiche la paix.

Dans la voiture, Nash mit la musique à fond, ne laissant pas aux oreilles d'Akashi une seconde de répits. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la voiture bruyante quand ils arrivèrent sur le parking. Heureusement pour Akashi, Nash lui lâchait les basques durant les heures de cours et au moment des pauses, cependant, Akashi devait manger avec lui et Silver le midi.

Le soir venu, il se dirigea vers le grand gymnase au fond de la cours. Il y avait beaucoup de monde agglutiné. Les première et terminale accueillait les secondes (et le seul première) avec le sourire et leur expliquait l'organisation du club. Ils faisaient beaucoup de blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les résultats de l'équipe lors des compétitions n'était cependant pas terrible, ils n'avaient jamais atteint plus qu'une quart de finale en quinze ans d'existence. Mais dans sa tête, Seijuro s'imaginait déjà tirer cette équipe vers la finale en moins de deux ans. Il fallait juste qu'il devienne capitaine, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Combien de temps lui avait-il fallut pour devenir capitaine de Rakuzan ?

Le coach prit la parole pour expliquer le déroulement typique d'une séance d'entraînement. Puis, il présenta les titulaires.

-Notre pivot, Bryan. Notre arrière et capitaine Maxime. Notre petit ailier, Kevin. Notre ailier Thomas et enfin notre meneur et vice-capitaine, Shûzo.

Si Akashi n'avait été que moyennement attentif jusque là, planifiant plutôt sa domination du club de basket, il releva soudainement la tête et vit que le vice-capitaine était bel et bien Nijimura Shuzo, son capitaine de collège.

Akashi n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Shûzo était bien la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir ici. Pourtant, il se tenait devant lui et il n'avait pas changé du tout. Nijimura avait dû partir en Amérique à cause de la maladie de son père, c'était lors de sa dernière année à Teiko.

Dès que la réunion de la première séance prit fin et que l'entraînement à proprement parlé commençât, Akashi alla voir Nijimura.

-Nijimura !

Il se tourna vers Akashi et sourit.

-Ça alors ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Akashi se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait pas l'air si surpris de le voir. Peut-être avait-il consulté la liste des nouveaux joueurs avant la séance ?

-Oh, j'ai perdu un pari.

-Contre Jabberwock ? J'en ai entendu parler par Kagetora. Tu lui as sauvé les fesses !

-Non. Ce n'est pas nous qui avons demandé à changer les thermes du pari. Ce sont eux. Jamais je n'aurai choisit de les suivre.

-Alors... tu joues vraiment avec eux maintenant ?

Était-ce une trace de jalousie dans sa voix ? Non, cela ressemblait plus à de la tristesse. Il était triste de savoir Akashi dans une telle situation. Loin de la génération des miracles, loin de ses origines. Mais pas si abandonné, après tout, Nijimura était là, lui.

-Oui.

-Pas trop dur ?

-Disons que ça change.

Ils discutèrent durant toute la séance tout en se faisant quelques passes. Leur niveaux était assez élevé par rapport aux autres, si bien que beaucoup les regardaient jouer de loin. Le coach et le capitaine ne disaient rien.

Ils restèrent après l'entraînement pour finir leur conversation devant le gymnase.

* * *

Nash attendait Akashi devant le lycée car il devait le ramener comme tous les soirs. Cependant, cette andouille n'était pas encore arrivée, ce qui l'énervait. Il allait être obligé d'aller le chercher. Tout ça à cause du club de basket !

Le pas énervé, Nash se rendit vers le gymnase et aperçu alors Akashi et un autre mec en train de discuter. Ils souriaient tous les deux et semblaient se connaître. L'autre avait aussi une tête de japonais. Peut-être sympathisaient-ils à cause de leur nationalité ?

Nash arriva derrière Akashi et passa son bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'il parlait encore. Surpris par ce geste, Akashi cessât de parler.

-Nash ? Fit-il après un temps en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Salut crevette. Tu as oublié que je dois te ramener ?

-Pas du tout, mais tu vois, j'étais en train de discuter.

Nash daignât alors regarder Shûzo.

-T'es qui ? Demandât-il.

L'autre le regarda avec une forme de dégoût, surtout quand il fixa le bras de Nash autour d'Akashi.

-Nijimura Shûzo. J'étais avec Akashi au collège.

-Ah ! C'est donc ça. Je me demandais bien comment tu avais pu sympathiser aussi vite avec quelqu'un, crevette.

-D'ailleurs, si tu voulais bien nous laisser finir.

 _Quelle autorité !_ se disait Nash.

-Oh, ça va, vous pouvez parler devant moi.

-Non, puisqu'on disait du mal de toi, répliqua immédiatement Akashi.

-Mais bien sûr ! Tu es trop gentil pour ça, crevette. Et puis maintenant que les cours sont terminés, c'est l'heure où tu es à moi.

Nash se pencha sur le rouge et passa un deuxième bras autour de lui. Shûzo trouvait cette scène particulièrement gênante. Nash reposât son menton sur les cheveux d'Akashi.

-Tu veux bien le lâcher ?

-Je fais ce que je veux de lui. Je suis le capitaine des Jabberwock et c'est un membre de ma ligue. Si j'étais toi, je ne l'oublierai pas.

-Je te rassures, le message est enregistré. Je vais y aller, Akashi.

Le rouge se dégagea des bras de Nash et salua Nijimura. Il attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour s'en prendre à Nash. Celui-ci avait été affreusement possessif envers lui et cela l'irritait.

Il tentât de le frapper mais Nash attrapa son poing.

-Décidément, tu ne connais pas l'art de la baston. Tu frappes comme un singe.

-Je dois dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de frapper quelqu'un.

-Hum... Et si on allait se bastonner chez moi ?

* * *

Akashi n'imaginait pas que l'appartement de Nash serait aussi propre. Il était lumineux et décoré avec un goût propre au blond. Nash déplaçait son canapé pour laisser plus de place dans le séjour. Il déposa son sac dans un coin et retira ses chaussures.

Akashi fit de même et se plaçât en face de Nash. Le rouge ne s'était jamais battu. Il avait suivit quelques cours d'arts martiaux quand il était petit mais c'était tout. Il était sûr et certains se prendre des coups. Il avait déjà vu Aomine se bastonner, peut-être ces gestes pourront-il l'inspirer.

Nash attaqua de front avec un coup de poing que le rouge parvint à éviter. Il profita du déséquilibre de Nash pour essayer de le frapper dans les côtes, mais le blond avait de bons réflexes et Akashi supposait qu'il utilisait son œil du démon.

Akashi se prit un premier coup dans le ventre et se retrouva à terre. Nash avait une force impressionnante et des réflexes. C'était un adversaire coriace, aussi bien sur le ring que sur un terrain de basket.

Akashi parvenait à esquiver de nombreux coups, mais il s'en prenait d'autres. Pour le moment, comme au shogi, comme au basket, il analysait son adversaire et tâtait le terrain. Il n'était parvenu à toucher Nash qu'une seule fois à l'épaule.

-Tu bouges bien, pour un débutant.

-Pour une fois que je ne fais pas quelque chose comme un singe.

Nash se mit à rire et avança son poing. Akashi le saisit et retourna le bras de Nash qui grimaça.

-Saleté !

La phase d'observation était terminé. Avec un bras immobilisé, Nash faisait bien moins peur. Akashi donnait des coups de pied dans les côtes du blond tandis qu'il tentait de dégager son bras toujours emprisonné par Akashi.

Il y parvint et s'éloigna pour reprendre son souffle. Akashi en profita et fondit sur lui. Il se prit un violent coup de pied dans l'abdomen et recula, le souffle coupé.

-T'as perdu. Mais je dois avouer que tu te bas bien. Tu pourrait tenir tête à un mec dans la rue. Par contre, s'ils sont plus de deux, t'es mort.

-Merci pour ces encouragements.

-Je t'en pris. Le plaisir est pour moi.

-J'ai réussi à te faire reculer, on peu dire que j'ai vengé Kuroko.

Nash haussa un sourcil.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu avais frappé Kuroko quand il était venu vous voir au roppongi.

-Oh ! Le minus ?

-Oui.

-Il l'avais un peu cherché en même temps.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Par contre, là, c'est toi qui l'a cherché !

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Tu es possessif. Je ne t'appartiens pas.

-C'est qu'une question de temps, crevette.

Akashi préféra arrêter là la conversation avant de s'énerver, bien qu'il le soit déjà. Par moment, le capitaine de Jabberwock lui sortait par les yeux. Nash remit le canapé à sa place et remit les quelques objets qui avaient bougés pendant leur combat.

-Tu veux rester pour le repas ?

-Ça dépend, tu compte m'empoisonner ?

-Non.

-Alors je reste.

Nash parut étonné, pendant quelques secondes seulement, qu'il accepte puis alla en cuisine. Akashi n'avait accepté son invitation que parce que la solitude lui pesait un peu le soir. Même si Nash était de mauvaise compagnie, c'était mieux que rien.

-Par contre, crevette, tu m'aides à tout préparer !

Akashi se surpris à sourire. Après tout, cuisiner avec quelqu'un le changera de ses repas solitaire dans son appartement. Vivre seul avait du bon, mais c'était assez pesant avec le temps. Il prit le tablier que Nash lui tendit et coupa les tomates et les tranches de jambon. Nash voulait faire des sorte de panini avec du pain de mie qu'il fit chauffé au gaufrier avec la garniture dedans.

-Tu veux des cornichons, crevette ?

-Non.

-De la sauce barbecue ?

-Non plus.

-Pff, ces japonais... ils ne mangent rien.

-Détrompe toi, je connais deux personne qui mange pour quinze.

Nash ricana puis dressa la table sur la petite table. Il sortit une bouteille de soda du réfrigérateur puis mit les sandwich dans deux assiettes et emmena le tout sur la table.

Nash s'était préparé trois sandwich au total alors que le rouge n'en grignota qu'un seul. Le repas se fit dans un silence pesant.

Le capitaine des Jabberwock ramena ensuite Akashi chez lui et lui dit au revoir en lui précisant qu'il sera devant chez lui le lendemain, à l'heure habituelle.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Nijimura est donc apparu.**

 **La semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas ce que je publierai... cette semaine j'étais d'humeur à publier ce chapitre, on verra bien la semaine prochaine ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4 Last night, good night

**Salut !**

 **J'ai une toute petite demie heure pour poster ce chapitre, donc je vais en profiter. Désolé s'il reste des fautes de français... Je vous avais dit que beaucoup de chapitres avaient pour titre le titre d'une chanson, nous commençons donc avec celui-ci, venant d'une chanson de Hatsune Miku (je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous la présenter ^^)**

 **arthygold : Salut ! Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'Akashi soit seul en Amérique, ç'aurait été dommage. Ouais... J'avais cette scène où ils se bastonnaient dans ma tête dès le début de l'écriture de l'histoire ^^ Donc voilà, je voulais vraiment la mettre. Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire !  
**

 **xShizukaa : Donc mon titre était efficace ^^ Yes, the Rainbow guy... Oui, c'était juste une petit présentation, Nijimura réapparaitra assez souvent dans l'histoire. Bah... Il a quand même réussit à esquiver quelques coups, donc il a n'a pas eu super mal, ils ont arrêté le combat avant d'être tout les deux plié en deux sur le sol XD Merci beaucoup !**

 **Ajiahdompey : Merci ma prune ! Non, il n'est pas fou. Mais il est loin du Japon, loin de son père, loin de ce qui le retenait à ses bonnes manières. Finalement, ici, il peut être lui-même et faire ce qu'il veut sans avoir peur de décevoir quelqu'un (sauf Niji). Bisous !**

 **StupidePatate : Bonznour ! Nijimura était annoncé depuis le début de l'histoire, il est dans la description des personnages (avec Silver, Nash et Akashi). Pas grave ^^ Oui, ce couple est trop chou ! Ils sont fait pour être rivaux et pour être ensemble ! Brefouille... Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Last night, good night_

 _Titre : Chanson de Hastune Miku._

Seul dans son appartement, Akashi soupira et s'adossa à la porte d'entrée. Il avait l'habitude de la solitude, il l'avait même cultivé à une époque. Désormais, il aspirait plus que tout à revoir la génération des miracles, pouvoir être prit dans les bras de Kise, pouvoir se faire surprendre par Kuroko, voir Aomine sourire dès qu'il a un ballon dans les mains, partager un paquet de chips avec Murasakibara et enfin faire une partie de shogi avec Midorima. Leurs caractères particuliers lui manquait bien que, niveau caractères compliqués, Jabberwock n'était pas en reste.

Mais aucun d'eux ne vaudra ceux de la génération des miracles.

Akashi se rendit dans sa chambre et alluma son ordinateur portable. Il navigua un peu sur internet tout en faisant ses devoirs. Alors qu'il étirait son corps, se disant qu'il serait bien d'aller dormir, il reçu un message.

Il serait exagéré de dire que c'était un événement rare, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'Akashi ne discutait pas avec beaucoup de personnes.

Le message était de la part de Kuroko. C'était assez anodin mais cela fit plaisir à Akashi.

 **Kuroko** : _Bonjour Akashi-kun. Comment se passe ta semaine ? Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de ta rentrée, j'espère que tu vas bien._

Typiquement Kuroko. Il ne mentionnait cependant pas Jabberwock, cette attention fit lui fit plaisir. Pour les deux, il était difficile de prendre conscience qu'il était dans une autre équipe à cause de leur défaite. Akashi s'empressa de lui répondre :

 _Bonjour Kuroko. Ma rentré s'est bien passée. Je fais parti du club du lycée et j'y ais revu Nijimura-san. Seirin vise-t-il le championnat d'automne cette année ?_

Il envoya le message et attendit la réponse, allongé dans son lit, la couette remontée jusqu'au menton et les mains sous la tête.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ne voyant pas de réponse arriver, il soupira et s'allongea sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux, les bras le long du corps.

Le souvenir de sa dernière nuit au Japon lui revint, presque comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

 _À l'occasion de son départ, la génération des miracles et les rois sans couronne de Rakuzan avaient organisé une fête. Le genre de grande fête qu'Akashi fuyait, avec de l'alcool, des chips et beaucoup trop de musique. À vrai dire, tout le monde voulait oublier ce match désastreux contre Jabberwock._

 _Les américains avaient quitté le pays depuis longtemps déjà. Le match Jabberwock contre Vorpal sword avait eu lieu trois semaines avant la rentrée en Amérique. Nash était revenu au Japon pour accompagner Akashi et aussi, du moins, d'après Aomine, pour s'assurer qu'Akashi allait bien venir et non lui filer entre les doigts. À vrai dire, Akashi avait longuement hésité à se carapater._

 _La défaite brûlait sa gorge à chaque instant et cette fête au goût d'adieu empirait encore cette sensation. Mais au moins, point très positif, malgré sa défaite, aucune personnalité n'avait émergé de sa conscience. Ou alors, il ne le sentait pas encore._

 _La fête battait son plein à Tokyo. Ils avaient loué une salle et un DJ. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Notamment les membres des équipes des lycées respectifs de la génération des miracles._

 _-J'ai l'impression que vous avez hâte que je parte._

 _-Pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? fit Kagami. C'est juste qu'on a très envie de faire la fête et de se vider la tête._

 _Tout le monde voulait faire une croix sur ce match. Kise dansait sur la piste, Murasakibara était avec Himuro près du buffet. Il y avait des gobelets de bière dans toutes les mains._

 _Akashi resta en retrait. Il ne voulait pas s'amuser, son départ le préoccupait trop. Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il regarda discrètement, appuyé contre un mur au fond de la salle._

 _ **Nash** : _Tu t'amuses ? J'ai entendu parler d'une fête.

 _ **Akashi** : _Tu t'incruste t'es mort.

 _Après ça, Nash ne se manifesta plus. C'était SA fête après tout ! Sa fête, mais il ne voulait pas s'amuser._

 _Il but à peine une gorgée de bière et resta contre son mur un certain moment, jusqu'à ce que Reo vienne le voir._

 _-Salut, Sei-chan._

 _-Salut._

 _-Tu n'as pas l'air de t'amuser._

 _Cela relevait plus de l'affirmation que de la question. Il se mit à côté d'Akashi, les mains dans le dos._

 _-Pas vraiment. Les fêtes, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, là... c'est pire._

 _-Je sais. Ça à un goût amer ce soir. Je ne voulais pas venir mais Kotaro et Eikichi voulait être là pour te soutenir, sauf que je ne sais pas où ils sont finalement._

 _-J'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne me soutenir._

 _Reo fit la moue._

 _-Tu fais ton gros dur alors qu'en fait tu rêve qu'on te prenne dans nos bras et qu'on te dise que tu reviendra bientôt. Tu aurai seulement voulu qu'il n'y ait pas cette fête pour ça._

 _-Tu as sûrement raison._

 _-Je peux te faire un câlin si tu veux._

 _-C'est gentil mais tu m'as déjà offert de chocolat pour mon départ. Et je sais que ça te peines autant que moi._

 _Akashi n'était pas aveugle aux sentiments que nourrissait Reo à son égard. Il y avait une grande part d'admiration, de l'amitié mais aussi, caché et refoulé, de l'Amour. Ce n'était pas pour rien s'il lui avait offert des chocolats à la saint valentin. Il disait que c'était pour s'entraîner._

 _Reo se permit de passer son bras autour des épaules d'Akashi et reposer sa tête sur la sienne. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la musique devienne un peu sensuelle et que cette scène paraisse soudainement déplacée._

 _-Désolé._

 _Il s'éloignât d'un pas rapide._

 _Akashi retourna vers le buffet et y déposa son gobelet avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Tout le morne dansait, mais personne ne souriait, c'était bien la fête la plus triste qu'Akashi n'avait jamais vu. Il ne voulait pas rester là._

 _Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, faisant entrer un peu d'air frais, on agrippa son bras._

 _-Kuroko ?_

 _Le bleuté le regarda d'un air triste._

 _-Ne pars pas si tôt. S'il te plaît._

 _Akashi jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle pleine de couleurs. Kise dansait, les yeux fermés et la bouche pincée. Tout le monde dans cette pièce tentait de fuir la dure réalité pendant quelques heures. Akashi ne pouvait pas se dérober à cette réalité._

 _-Désolé, Kuroko. Je ne me sens pas de rester._

 _-On voulait te dire au revoir. On ne pourra pas être à l'aéroport demain. Reste au moins pour la surprise._

 _-Une surprise ?_

 _Kuroko eu un petit sourire._

 _-Une idée de Momoi et de tes amis de Rakuzan. Quelque chose que tu pourra emporter en Amérique._

 _Akashi soupira. Il était leur capitaine. Il ne pouvait pas partir aussi facilement, c'était son devoir de les épauler._

 _-D'accord._

 _La surprise était un plateau d'échec fait mains avec des figurines particulières : elles représentaient les membres de la génération des miracles en uniforme de Teiko pour les noirs et l'équipe de Rakuzan pour les blancs. Le roi était Akashi dans les deux cas. La reine était Midorima chez les noirs et Reo de l'autre côté. Les fous étaient Kise et Kotaro, les tours, Murasakibara et Eikichi, les cavaliers Aomine et l'ancien capitaine de Rakuzan. Les pions représentaient Kuroko d'un côté et Mayuzumi de l'autre._

 _Akashi sourit. Un vrai sourire qui fit plaisir à tout le monde. Tous savaient qu'Akashi jouait très souvent seul au shogi ou aux échecs, aussi, il pourra jouer avec eux autant qu'il le voudra désormais._

 _Les figurines étaient de bonne qualité, faites en bois. Il ne savait pas qui avait crée ce petit bijou, mais c'était très beau. Il remercia tout le monde et supporta les pleurs de Kise._

 _La musique recommença et Akashi s'éclipsa pour de bon. Il prit le train pour retourner à Kyoto, chez lui. Pour le quitter quelques heures plus tard._

 _Akashi ne se souvenait pas bien de cette dernière nuit chez lui. Dès qu'il était arrivé, il avait prit des somnifères et était allé se coucher. La seule chose dont il était sûre, c'était les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux sans interruption._

 _Le lendemain, Akashi se réveilla aux aurores. Son corps paraissait lourd et sa tête lui faisait mal. Dans la cuisine, un petit déjeuner copieux l'attendait. Les domestiques lui souriaient et s'était plié en quatre pour que tout soit parfait avant son départ. Ils lui glissèrent tous un petit mot gentil avant que le maître de la maison ne se réveille et les réprimande._

 _Avant que son père ne descendre prendre son petit déjeuner, Akashi préféra s'éclipser. Il retourna dans sa chambre, située au dernier étage de la maison, un étage quasiment rien que pour lui puisqu'il n'y avait que des chambres d'amis et la sienne._

 _Pour son voyage, Akashi mit un jean, un petit pull léger avec une chemise blanche à manches courtes en dessous ainsi que ses converses rouges un peu abîmées. Sa valise était prête depuis quelques jours, il ne fit qu'il ajouter son plateau d'échec tout neuf et quelques photos._

 _Il était prêt pour le départ. Akashi éteignit son portable. Il n'avait pas envie de recevoir des messages de ses amis qui lui souhaitaient un bon départ._

 _L'avion était dans deux heures mais Akashi préférait arriver largement en avance, en parie parce qu'il risquait d'y avoir des bouchons sur la route. Son taxi allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il descendit dans l'entrée, valise à la main et petit sac à dos sur l'épaule. Il se mit devant une petite fenêtre, souleva le rideau pour avoir une vue dégagée sur le portail en fer et attendit._

 _-Seijuro._

 _Il sursautât. Son père se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, tiré à quatre épingles et rasé de près._

 _-Ton avion est si tôt ?_

 _-Oui._

 _Il y avait beaucoup de non dit dans le silence qui les enveloppaient. À quelques secondes de son départ, et même si ce n'était que pour quelques mois, Akashi ressentait l'envie de dire certaines choses à son père. Aussi bien ce qu'il avait sur son cœur et qui le rongeait que ce qu'il pensait de cet homme acerbe._

 _Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Avouer qu'il ne voulait pas partir revenait à avouer être faible, ce qu'il n'était pas !_

 _Le taxi arriva et Akashi se précipita presque sur la porte._

 _-Bon voyage._

 _Il y avait un très net sous-entendu mais Akashi ne parvint pas à en saisir la subtilité avant de partir._

 _Sur la route, il y avait bel et bien des bouchons monstrueux pour aller jusqu'à l'aéroport. Nash attendait devant la grande porte. Il n'avait qu'un petit sac en bandoulière. Les deux attendirent qu'on annonce leur zone d'embarquement dans un silence pesant._

 _Puis, en ayant marre, Nash se décida à parler :_

 _-C'était bien ta fête hier ?_

 _-Oui._

 _Akashi sourit pour avoir l'air convainquant._

 _-Temps mieux. Avec l'équipe, on fait assez souvent des fêtes, c'est bien que tu ais eu un entraînement avant._

 _-À quoi ressemblent vos fêtes ?_

 _-Oh... Des filles, de l'alcool, de la musique et un peu de baston quand tout le monde est bien bourrés._

 _Akashi s'attendait à ce genre de description et savoir qu'il plongeait tête la première dans ce monde ne le rassurait pas du tout._

 _On les invita enfin à embarquer. Le voyage se passa bien, Nash dormit durant tout le trajet et Akashi ne fit rien hormis compter les secondes depuis son départ du Japon. Il n'était pas stressé dans l'avion, il le prenait depuis que son père voulait qu'il s'implique dans les affaires de l'entreprise._

 _Il pleuvait à verse à Los Angeles. Le temps était lourd et Akashi retira son pull dans l'aéroport. Nash et lui coururent vers un taxi. Le blond dérapa dans une flaque d'eau et se rattrapa au sac d'Akashi pour ne pas tomber._

 _Ce fût Akashi qui tomba. Sa tête heurta le sol. Il eu l'impression de se dédoubler, qu'il avait rebondit et que son esprit était sortit brièvement de son corps. Durant quelques secondes, il ne vit plus rien. Sa vue revint lentement, de l'eau tombait sur tout son corps, imbibant ses vêtements. Il ferma les yeux pour éviter l'eau d'y pénétrer et se releva._

 _-Ça va, crevette ? C'est le changement de gravité qui te fait cet effet ? Plaisantât Nash avec un grand sourire._

 _Avant que le rouge n'ouvre sa bouche pour lui expliquer que la gravité ne changeait pas drastiquement d'un point à l'autre de la terre, surtout quand on reste presque sur la même latitude, Nash le fit entrer dans le taxi._

 _Akashi massa sa tête durant tout le trajet._

 _Puis, ils arrivèrent devant son immeuble, il découvrit l'appartement que son père lui avait choisi, une architecture moderne, étonnement proche de la décoration qui ornait sa chambre à Kyoto. Akashi se reconnaissait en cet appartement. Pourtant, il pleura une fois le seuil franchit et la valise à terre._

Akashi fut réveillé par son portable qui vibra. Il se frotta les yeux et regarda l'écran qui l'aveuglât. Kuroko lui avait répondu. Akashi se sentit trop fatigué pour répondre, il reposa son portable et se coucha pour de bond, au chaud sous sa couette.

* * *

 **Alors, il n'en as pas l'air, mais ce flashback est important.**

 **La semaine prochaine, je ne pourrai pas publier le samedi car je serai en concours blanc avec le tutorat. Donc soit je publierai le dimanche, soit pas du tout. Et sinon, je pense que ce sera la suite du Serpent noir.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, le prochain sera... euh, cool, avec beaucoup de Nash.**

 **Review ?**


	5. Chapter 5 Magnetised

**Hello ! Voici enfin la suite. Comme j'ai enfin des vacances, je vais en profiter pour avancer mes publications. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose 4 chapitres : le 6 de Début de la fin, le 16 du Serpent noir, le 13 de Déchiré et enfin, celui-ci ^^**

 **Le titre de ce chapitre est celui d'une chanson de Tom Odell, un chanteur anglais que j'ai découvert grâce à mon père. J'ai bien aimé cette chanson et c'est surtout le titre qui colle bien à ce chapitre. Je pense sincèrement que ça va vous plaire. Sinon, j'ai hésité avec I l ive for the night de Krewella (chanson que j'ai découvert dans le film Carrie la vengeance) comme titre, juste parce que les paroles et l'air de la chanson collait plus avec l'ambiance de ce chapitre. Alors vous pouvez aller écouter les deux et vous verrez qu'elles sont très différente.**

 **ajiahdompey : Merci ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ^^ Persos, je l'aime bien (mais mon avis est trèèèès subjectif ^^) Cela dit il introduit le début de la vraie intrigue si je puis dire. Et surtout on en apprend plus sur Nash. Voui, c'est un beau cadeau ^^**

 **StupidePatate : Merci beaucoup ^^ J'ai mit plusieurs heures à trouver quel sera le cadeau d'Akashi, je n'avais aucune idée ! Et puis j'ai du voir un truc en rapport avec les échecs et là... illumination ! Un plateau d'échec personnalisé ! Bref... Malheureusement, il n'y aura pas d'autres flash back dans le genre (enfin... si, mais il est sera tellement énorme qu'il prendra plusieurs chapitres...) J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ^^**

 **SesilliaS : (I answer to your PM) I will write your OS, and I think it will be about TMHB (i've an idea...). Thanks !**

 **Guest : Et oui ! La seule et unique pour le moment. C'est vrai que leur couple est juste... trop mignon ! J'ai va pas mal de fanart Nash x Kuroko mais... NON ! Nash est fait pour Akashi ! Je ne pensais pas au début, quand on m'a proposé d'écrire un NashxAka, que j'allais autant aimé ce couple. Mais comme le NijiAka, il rejoint mes OTP ^^ Bref, merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre et la suite de cette fic va te plaire ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Magnetised_

 _Chanson de Tom Odell_

Akashi étira son corps fatigué et encore humide après sa longue douche. Il venait de courir presque deux kilomètres pour se changer les idées. Il faisait chaud à Los Angeles, même à dix heures du soir. À la même heure, à Kyoto, il ne devait faire que quinze degrés, l'idéal pour une course nocturne.

Kyoto lui manquait. Que ce soit son architecture ou son atmosphère particulière, ou bien encore les odeur de poulpes grillés et de sushis qui émanait du petit restaurant pas très loin de Rakuzan. Akashi préférait les beaux cerisiers de sa ville aux palmiers qui bordent les routes de celle-ci. Et puis, le soleil était trop agressif pour lui et le temps trop sec par rapport à Kyoto.

Il n'aimait pas Los Angeles. Vivement le retour au Japon.

Akashi enfila son pyjama quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Encore torse nu, il décrocha.

-Salut, crevette.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est un peu tard pour appeler.

-Oh, ça va ! Laisses tomber la politesse. Silver nous invites à une fête ce soir. Tu veux venir ?

Une fête avec Silver ? Il devait y avoir les autres de Jabberwock également. Akashi imaginait bien l'ambiance de la soirée : musique, alcool, filles, transpiration.

Hors de question.

-Non, merci.

-T'es tellement chiant comme mec... Va falloir que tu desserres les fesses un de ces jours.

Avant qu'il n'ai pu répliquer, Nash raccrocha. Akashi décida de laisser couler. Il se fichait éperdument de ce que pouvait penser Nash de lui. Il n'était pas coincé, seulement il n'aimait pas ce genre de fête. Il n'avait jamais essayé, c'était vrai, mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de commencer.

Au lieu de cela, il se coucha, comme le ferai un ados normal de son âge qui veut réussir ses études. Même s'il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Réussir n'a jamais été une option chez les Akashi.

* * *

Nash raccrocha et se tourna vers Silver qui pianotait sur son portable.

-Il ne viendra pas.

-Je t'avais bien dis que c'était pas la peine de lui demander.

Nash savait que pour qu'une équipe soit bonne et qu'elle gagne, elle avait besoin de cohésion. Jabberwock était liée par la méchanceté et le style de jeu de ses joueurs. Akashi était l'exact opposé de ce style et il n'allait pas se convertir aussi vite. Cependant, il allait bien falloir que la crevette fasse quelques efforts pour s'intégrer. Elle n'y avait rien à perdre de toute façon.

Ce n'était que temporaire.

Nash montât dans la voiture de Silver et celui-ci conduisit jusqu'à une boîte de nuit que Jabberwock avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Le DJ et les videurs les connaissaient bien et on y retrouvait souvent les même filles.

Nash s'assit sur le bord de la banquette et les filles ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Nick était déjà sorti avec la moitié d'entre elles. Elles ne cherchaient rien d'autres qu'un coup du soir et ne se faisait aucune illusions. Même si elles n'aimaient pas particulièrement la compagnie de ces mecs, elles avaient des verres gratuitement et sans efforts.

Zack était déjà repartit avec un fille alors que le groupe n'était arrivé que depuis quelques minutes.

-Et bien, il n'a pas tardé celui-là ! Enfin, ça en fait plus pour nous, n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles ?

Elles rirent toutes. Leurs corps fins et dandinaient sur les banquettes au rythme de la musique. Silver ne partaient que rarement avec une fille contrairement à Nick, Zack et Allen. Pour eux, c'était carrément systématique. Silver disait qu'il n'aimait par partager son lit et donc que la seule condition pour partir avec une fille, c'était d'aller chez elle après. Ces conditions n'étaient remplies qu'une fois sur trois.

Nash but quelques verres. Il écoutait Allen et Silver parler de l'université et un peu d'une équipe de basket qui venait de se créer dans le quartier proche de là où Nick habitait.

-Peut-être qu'on pourrai faire un match contre eux. On verrai enfin ce que notre petit nouveau vaut avec notre maillot sur le dos, rigolât Silver.

-Je ne lui ais pas encore donné de maillot, informât Nash en prenant un gorgée de bière.

-Ah bon ? Étonnant, tu as pourtant insisté pour qu'on change les règles au dernier moment. Je pensais que tu voulais tellement que ce petit gars entre dans l'équipe que tu as allais te précipiter pour lui donner un maillot.

Nash dévisagea Silver un moment, l'air menaçant. Il détestais quand on se moquait de lui ou revendiquait ses décision. Il n'avait pas encore donné de maillot à Akashi pour une raison assez simple : il fallait trouver sa taille ! Ensuite, il n'avais aucune intention de le brusquer. Nash avait bien remarqué qu'Akashi détestait l'idée même d'être un membre de Jabberwock et lui donner ce maillot signifierai la rupture complète avec son monde d'avant. Akashi n'était pas encore prêt.

Nash n'en revenait pas d'être aussi prévoyant avec lui. Pourtant, il avait pensé à cela de façon naturelle. C'était logique pour lui de préserver la crevette. Après tout, il était un atout majeur désormais car son style de jeu et ses passes, que Nash avait tout de suite remarqué, étaient inédites et vraiment incroyables. Même s'il avait pris la décision de faire entrer Akashi chez Jabberwock bien avant de voir ses passes miracles.

Nash se souvenait encore du roppongi, du minus qu'il avait frappé puis de l'arrivée de toute sa troupe. Il se souvenait de la sensation dans son corps quand il avait croisé les yeux d'Akashi. Il avait un regard particulièr, hypnotisant. Si Nash ne l'avait pas vu avant le match, il aurait eu des problèmes de concentration sur le terrain. Au moins, il avait eu droit à un temps d'adaptation.

Vorpal Sword les avaient défié et ils avaient répondu. Puis, Akashi avait parlé dans un anglais parfait même s'il lui restait un petit accent japonais. Mais en fait, aux yeux de Nash, c'était adorable. Et puis, il avait de tels yeux, une telle voix... Un tel corps, aussi, il fallait bien le dire.

Nash avait entrevu en lui, dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis un moment. Ils étaient comme les siens quelques années plus tôt, avant qu'il ne porte son masque.

Alors, après leur départ, il s'était tourné vers Silver, Nick, Zack et Allen et leur avait dit qu'il voulait changer les thermes du pari.

-Pourquoi ? Ce serai marrant de voir le vieux se faire hara-kiri.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, j'adorerai voir ça. Mais ce ne serai pas une humiliation encore pire pour eux si ont les privait d'un joueur ? Leur capitaine tant qu'à faire.

-Et c'est qui leur capitaine ? On sait même pas !

-Facile : le rouquin qui portait le veston. C'était celui qui avait le plus d'autorité dans le groupe.

Quand il vit le regard de Silver, il compris qu'il en avait un peu trop dit. Sa fascination pour la crevette devait se lire son visage.

-Tu veux qu'on ramène un singe avec nous ? Ça va pas la tête ?!

-On va les briser. C'est tout ce qu'on cherche après tout. Si on les ampute d'un membre, ils ne pourront pas se relever. Pour nous, ce sera gagnant-gagnant.

-Bof, commentât Allen. J'ai pas super envie de me coltiner ce mec dans l'équipe.

-On s'en fou, il aura qu'à rester sur le banc !

De toute manière, les ordres de Nash étaient indiscutables. Seul Silver osait s'opposer à lui. Les deux se considéraient à égalité.

Silver regarda Nash un long moment sans rien dire. Sa voix comptait plus que celle des trois autres. Nash n'attendait que son accord. Après tout, même s'il était capitaine, il ne pouvait pas intégrer un joueur simplement parce qu'il le voulait. L'équilibre de l'équipe était important pour la victoire.

-Pourquoi ? Se contentât-il de demander.

-Cette crevette a l'air puissante. Je pense qu'on ne le regrettera pas.

-D'accord. On verra demain comme il joue lors de l'échauffement. Après, on décidera.

Nash acquiesça. Finalement, le jour suivant, alors que les deux équipes s'échauffaient, Silver était venu voir Nash et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait changer les termes du pari.

Et Vorpal sword avait perdu.

-Il n'y a pas de maillot à sa taille, repris Nash en dévisageant Silver.

Allen rigola si fort que plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui. Silver eu un petit rictus.

-En fait, tu voulais seulement le faire venir pour te le taper.

-Hein ? firent Allen et Nick en même temps.

Nash se raidit sur la banquette. C'était vraiment dégueulasse de parler ainsi de son homosexualité alors que c'était un secret depuis le début ! Silver était le seul au courant et ça aurait dû le rester.

-D'ailleurs je suis étonné que ce ne soit pas déjà fait, t'es pas aussi lent d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu peux plus bander ?

Les filles qui entouraient Nash reculèrent, dégoûtée. C'en était trop, il se leva et fracassa la table avant de passer par dessus et d'agripper le col de Silver.

-T'es qu'un sale con !

L'alcool avait certes catalyser cette confrontation, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était entièrement responsable du poing que Silver se prit dans la figure. Il répliquait aussi sec et balança Nash sur la banquette en face.

Les videurs arrivèrent et séparèrent les deux puis les firent sortir par une porte différente. Mais les deux se retrouvèrent sur le parking.

-Si t'en es pas capable, je trouverai bien quelqu'un pour la dépuceler, ta crevette !

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Il n'y avait que Nash pour l'appeler crevette.

-Y'en as marre qu'on obéisse gentiment à tes ordres. Les ordres d'un pédé en plus. J'aurai rien dit si te montrais moins autoritaire. Mais depuis que la crevette est là, tu te montre comme le Grand Chef Nash et tu fais que rabaisser l'équipe.

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Nash était fou de rage, il était aveuglé par une colère qu'il n'expliquait même pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être la crevette qui me mettait dans un tel état, et surtout pas une envie de la protéger ou de protéger son image.

-En plus, il est peut-être même pas gay, comme toi, et tu l'as fait venir pour rien. T'es vraiment pathétique dernièrement !

Les deux se battaient mais leurs forces n'étaient pas égales et malgré toute la rage qu'il déployait, Nash se prenait beaucoup de coup. Silver avait des muscles monstrueux.

-En fait, t'es aussi nul depuis que tu t'es fais largué.

-Je ne me suis pas fais largué. C'est moi qui suis parti.

-Mais bien sûr !

Silver donna un coup plus violent qui envoya Nash à terre. Un petit attroupement s'était formé autour d'eux. Personne n'aidât Nash, allongé sur le sol, la bouche en sang et l'œil tuméfié.

* * *

Quand il revint à lui, Nash sentit d'abord les graviers du parking, la terre et le sang mêlés dans sa bouche, puis, ce fut la douleur sur son visage, surtout son œil.

Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et suppliât son cœur de se calmer. Il respira fort et lentement, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se calme ! Mais l'idée qu'il ne le fasse pas l'angoissât, ce qui fit accélérer son cœur encore et encore.

Finalement, il détendit son corps, tentât d'échapper à la douleur et ferma les yeux. Il se concentra sur tout sauf les battements de son organe vital. Étrangement, il imagina Akashi en train de dormir et cela l'apaisât pour un temps.

Silver n'avait pas eu tord tout à l'heure. Nash avait fait venir Akashi pour se le taper, il le voulait, il l'homnibulait complètement. Depuis qu'il l'avait entendu parler, vu jouer, il s'était dit qu'il le voulait dans son lit, rien que parce que ses gémissements devaient être divins. Dire qu'il avait fait tout ça rien que dans ce but le voir sous lui. Il n'avait aucune garantis qu'Akashi soit comme lui, mais rien que cet objectif lui avait remonté le moral. Il était pathétique, il avait été brisé par son ex. Akashi n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de tourner la page. Il y en avait eu d'autres avant lui...

À chaque fois, il les avait brisé aussi.

Son cœur battait moins fort. Nash se releva. Normalement, Silver devait le ramener, mais vu la dispute qu'ils avaient eu, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Il prit le bus jusqu'au centre ville lui il marcha un moment dans les rues.

Sa poitrine lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps.

Il se retrouva devant l'immeuble d'Akashi et pendant quelques secondes, il eu envie d'aller frapper à sa porte pour lui demander de lui tenir compagnie.

- _Pathétique, pathétique_... se murmurait-il sur tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui.

Il dormit avec de la glace sur l'œil, mais il n'échappera pas à l'œil au bord noir au réveil. Pourvu que la crevette ne lui pose pas trop de question...

* * *

 **Finalement, ce chapitre annonce pas mal de choses pour la suite... et introduit le personnage de Nash ainsi que sa face un peu plus sombre dont on avait pas forcément idée au début. l'intrigue se met en place...**

 **J'ai vraiment hâte de vous faire découvrir la suite !**

 **Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6 What happened ?

**Salut ! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, pour cette histoire mais aussi pour Début de la fin.**

 **StupidePatate : Merci ^^ Je trouve aussi, même si j'avais peur que ce côté protecteur fasse un peu OOC... Personnellement, je n'ai pas cherché à rendre Allen, Zack et Nick attachant... Par contre, j'ai un peu plus soigné le personnage de Silver (il aura même droit à une petite intrigue ! (très petite)). merci beaucoup et même si ce chapitre est un peu... mou, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout de même.**

 **IlonaDark : Merci ^^ Heureusement, je suis en vacance et peut donc proposer assez vite la suite. Ce chapitre est plus mou, en grande partie parce que je n'avais pas d'inspiration... ça arrive, certains chapitre sont un peu là pour faire du remplissage... Mais l'histoire ne va pas tarder à accélérer.**

 **arthygold : Mais ce n'est pas grave ^^ Oui, moi aussi j'aime la relation que j'ai réussi à mettre en place entre Silver et Nash. En fait, ils ne se le disent pas, mais ils se considère comme meilleurs amis. Ouais... Mais il y avait de l'alcool dans l'air ! c'est surtout pour ça qu'il a été si dur avec lui. Pas grave ^^ J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à imaginer le cadeau d'Akashi. Je ne voulais pas juste dire qu'ils lui avaient offert un cadeau, je voulait pouvoir le décrire et je voulais qu'il soit assez symbolique. Ah... L'ex de Nash... Il va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir quelques précisions sur lui. Et non, il ne l'a pas plaqué, c'est Nash qui est parti ! Nuance XD Merci beaucoup ce review, j'espère sincèrement que cette suite va te plaire.  
**

 **Guest : Salut ! Hum... oui, il aime bien Akashi, il l'attire comme un aimant, mais il ne s'agit pas "encore" d'amour pour lui. C'est physique. Ah... le NijiAka, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je les adore ensemble ^^ Mais je préfère largement ça au AkaKuro que je trouve trop banal et trop répandu. Pour le moment, je n'ai exploré que la face visible de l'iceberg du côté sombre de Nash. Il en reste encore pas mal, Nash a une histoire assez complexe que je prendrai le temps de développer au moment voulu. Sinon, j'avais bien vu ton premier review dans ma boîte mail, seulement, les reviews anonyme mettent deux à trois jours à apparaître sur le site, c'est pour cela que tu ne l'as pas vu (d'ailleurs, même s'il y avait eu un problème et qu'il aurait plus longtemps à apparaître, comme je l'avais dans mes mails, j'aurai pu te répondre). Merci beaucoup en tout cas !**

 **Ajiahdompey : Il ne le déteste pas, c'est le pouvoir de l'alcool ! Silver aime bien Nash, c'est son ami. Ils savent beaucoup de choses sur l'autre. Ahahah, Nash reste Nash ! Nash est possessif et Nash est très attiré physiquement par sa crevette. Je suis contente que les personnages soient IC ^^ ça me rassure. La suite, c'est pour aujourd'hui ! Merci ma puce !**

 **SesilliaS : Hello ^^ For the moment, there is no love between Nash and Akashi, and Nash juste like the body of Akashi. He's completely magnetised ^^ Thanks ! I hope you like this chapter to (but it's a little chapter without action...).  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _What happened ?_

Akashi attendait sur le trottoir que Nash arrive, il était rare qu'il soit en retard. Il finit par apercevoir sa voiture au bout de la route. Dix minutes de retard. Il allait falloir courir pour arriver à l'heure. C'était peut-être la gueule de bois qui l'avait empêché de se lever... décidément, Akashi avait bien fait de ne pas y aller à cette fête.

Il montât dans la voiture et commençât à rouspéter quand il vit le visage de Nash et surtout la couleur autour de son œil. Il le regarda de longues secondes pendant lesquels le silence était pesant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé... ?

-Rien. Une embrouille.

-Hum. Tu fais peur à voir. Déjà que d'ordinaire tu n'inspire pas confiance, mais là tu-...

-Oh ça va, fous-moi la paix !

Nash s'était retenu de lui dire que cette bagarre avait eu lieu à cause de lui. Mais il lui aurait alors posé trop de questions et Nash se serai sentit obligé de répondre.

À la pause de midi, Akashi compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose la veille. Silver et Nash ne s'adressaient pas la parole et semblaient en froid alors que ce n'était pas le cas il y a vingt quatre heures. Étrange...

Et puis, à l'entraînement, Akashi perçu les regards étranges que Zack, Nick et Allen glissaient à Nash. Ils parlaient dans leur coins et leurs yeux fixaient par moment Akashi. Encore plus étrange.

Mais à qui poser les questions ? Nash n'allait pas lui répondre, c'était sur... cela dit, ça valait le coup d'essayer. Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux sur le banc en train d'enfiler leurs baskets pour l'entraînement, Akashi posa quelques questions discrètes sur la fête.

-T'as bien fait de ne pas venir, crevette. Tu te serai fait chier.

-Peut-être pas. Compte tenu des réactions de l'équipe aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Il y a eu une bagarre ?

-Ouais, une énorme baston. Fous-moi la paix maintenant.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler parce que tu t'es fait ratatiné ?

Nash le fusillât sur regard. S'il avait des revolvers à la place des yeux, Akashi serai peut-être mort. À si petite distance, il n'aurait pas pu éviter les balles.

-OK. J'en parle plus.

* * *

L'entraînement de Vorpal Sword avait lieu tous les samedis. Kise attendait toujours ce moment avec impatience car il aimait jouer avec les anciens de la génération des miracles. Il ne manquait qu'Akashi. L'ancien capitaine lui manquait. Il n'était jamais bavard, mais sa présence était rassurante et son sourire toujours encourageant.

Devant le gymnase de Seirin, les autres attendaient que Kagetora ouvre les portes. La première chose que Kise entendit fut des rires et le bâillement de Aomine. La génération des miracles tentait de rester telle qu'elle était, mais faire semblant que tout est normal n'était pas simple. Leurs yeux les trahissaient.

Ces sentiments négatifs qu'ils nourrissaient ne faisaient qu'enflammer leur envie de gagner face à Jabberwock. Ils devaient à tout prix récupérer Akashi Seijuro. C'était une question de survie.

Kagetora arriva avec sa fille et cinq minutes de retard. Il ouvrit les portes et laissât les joueurs entrer. Ils se rendirent dans les vestiaires puis, une fois en tenues, se rendirent sur le terrain. Kagetora finissait d'installer les plots pour l'entraînement.

L'entraînement était toujours le même. Chaque semaine les même gestes, dans le même ordre. L'entraîneur sifflât et ils commencèrent à courir pour s'échauffer.

-Kagetora-san.

L'adulte sursautât et se tourna vers Kuroko.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Où est Momoi-san ?

Ce fût Riko qui répondit à sa place.

-Elle ne va pas tarder. Je l'ai chargé de trouver des infos sur Jabberwock pendant la semaine. Elle avait déjà un peu commencé avant.

Kuroko acquiesça et commençât l'entraînement avec les autres.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Momoi arrivât. Elle avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, à peine dissimulées sous une couche de maquillage. Kagetora interrompit l'entraînement, tout le monde devait entendre le fruit des recherches de la manager.

-J'ai trouvé des vidéos de matchs précédents de Jabberwock et j'en ais fait l'analyse. La dernière fois, nous avions fait l'erreur d'analyser seulement le match contre Strky, or ils ne s'étaient pas donné à fond lors de ce match.

Elle fit une pause et fouillât dans sa pochette remplie de feuilles gribouillées et de schémas.

-La plupart des matchs qu'on peut trouver avec eux ont eu lieu contre des équipes de streetbasket, nous étions leurs premiers adversaires avec un style plus académique. Cependant, cela ne les a pas décontenancé. Dans tous les matchs que j'ai trouvé, ils ne se donnaient pas à fond. Le seul où il ont été en danger à été celui où ils ont obtenu leur titre de meilleure équipe de Los Angeles. Ils ont battus les rois de l'époque lors d'un match très serré. C'était il y a un peu moins de deux ans. Si nous avions vus ce match plus tôt, nous aurions pu établir une meilleures stratégie et nous aurions pu anticiper le fait que Nash possède l'œil du démon.

Bien qu'Akashi ait été capable de contrer cet œil à la fin du match, ce dernier les avait beaucoup handicapé. Il était vrai que l'avoir su dès le début aurai été un immense avantage.

-J'ai beaucoup observé leur style. Je l'ai comparé à celui d'Akashi-kun pour prédire sa futur évolution. Même si cela ne nous fait pas plaisir, il est évident qu'Akashi-kun va changer et qu'inconsciemment, il va prendre certaines habitudes.

Les joueurs baissèrent légèrement la tête.

-Malheureusement, il est fort probable qu'il cherche à obtenir l'œil du démon lui aussi.

-On aurait affaire à deux yeux du démon ?

-Oui. Et s'ils décidaient de jouer comme une ombre et une lumière, alors le duo Nash/Akashi serait imbattable. Cependant... Il est possible qu'Akashi-kun décide de ne pas jouer contre nous. Après tout, il ne pourra jamais se donner à fond contre Vorpal Sword.

C'était le scénario le plus optimiste et heureusement, le plus probable. Kuroko imaginait mal Akashi jouer avec Nash dans le but de gagner. Si Jabberwock venait à gagner une seconde fois... Que se passerait-il d'ailleurs ? Akashi restera-il avec Jabberwock jusqu'à ce que l'équipe japonaise gagne ? Cette idée nouait la gorge du garçon.

-De plus, si Jabberwock va déteindre sur Akashi-kun, le contraire est également envisageable.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'Akashi pourrait leur apporter ? Demandât Midorima.

-C'est le meilleur meneur du Japon. Il pourrait enseigner ses passes à Nash, il pourrait les aider à consolider un jeu d'équipe. Cependant, il ne faut pas perdre de vue que nous possédons beaucoup d'atouts. Nous avons surtout un énorme avantage face à eux : trois d'entre nous, voire même quatre, peuvent entrer dans la Zone.

-Oui mais... si Akashi utilisait ses passes ou les enseignait à Nash, alors tout Jabberwock pourrait se retrouver dans la Zone, non ? Proposât Kagami, la mine sombre.

Momoi n'osât affirmer que c'était une possibilité. Après tout, ce qui dérangeait la dernière fois, c'était la présence de Nash. Or, la prochaine fois, Nash sera du côté d'Akashi. Il n'aura plus aucun obstacle face à lui. Mais de nouveau, Akashi pouvait très bien choisir de ne pas jouer et de ne rien enseigner à Nash. Mais si celui-ci venait à lui donner les clés pour développer l'œil du démon, fort à parier qu'Akashi devra lui donner des conseils en retour.

-C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment. Je vais encore peaufiner mes analyses que je vous transmettrait tout ça.

* * *

-Tu as l'air soucieux.

Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Nash qui le raccompagnait chez lui, mais Nijimura. Le lycéen était venu le chercher après son entraînement avec Jabberwock. Les deux garçons rentraient à pied. Ils en avaient pour une demie heure de marche environ.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose hier, lors de la soirée de Jabberwock, mais personne ne veut me dire ce que c'est.

-Tu penses que ça te concerne ?

-Et bien, sinon, pourquoi ne rien me dire ? Je suis censé être l'un des leur.

Akashi faisait souvent la grimace après avoir dit ça. Nijimura était rassuré de voir son dégoût à l'idée d'être un membre de cette équipe. Akashi avait certes un peu changé, il avait pas exemple acquis un tic de langage propre à Los Angeles, mais dans le fond, il était le même.

-Tu n'as aucun moyen de les faire parler ?

-Pas s'ils ne le veulent pas. Tant pis, je saurai bien un jour. Tout viens à point à qui sait attendre.

-Akashi devient philosophe...

-Seulement fataliste. Et je l'étais déjà.

Akashi gardait les yeux rivés sur la rue et ne vit pas le léger sourire de Nijimura.

-Au fait, ajoutât le plus âgé, j'ai des nouvelles de la génération des miracles. Leurs entraînements se passent super bien.

-Tant mieux.

-Tu n'en as pas, toi ?

-Je n'en demande pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de venir réclamer des informations. Ce sont elles qui viennent à moi.

-Tu devrais faire des efforts.

Akashi ne voulait pas l'entendre. Il savait qu'il devait le faire. Ce n'était pas bien de délaisser ainsi ses amis, de considérer à tord que leur parler réveillera forcément en lui ce qu'il cachait. Akashi essayait de se couper le plus possible du Japon pour ne pas souffrir de la distance. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la génération des miracles vivre sans lui. Mais pour ses amis, même s'il n'était plus là, le monde continue de tourner. Son comportement était tout simplement égoïste.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Il ne pouvait rien promettre de plus pour le moment.

* * *

 **Et oui ! La génération des miracles est de retour ! C'est malheureusement sa dernière apparition avant un long moment ! C'est aussi et surtout parce que je devait écrire ce passage au Japon que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre (et qu'il est aussi mou). Il y a pas mal d'explications et tout et tout.**

 **Rassurez-vous, il n'y aura plus de "chapitre remplissage" comme celui-ci (ou alors juste un ou deux vers le milieu...). Le prochain aura bien plus d'action et de passages avec Akashi et Nash (et il sera aussi plus long).**

 **Bref... Review ?**


	7. Chapter 7 Everybody hurts

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ? Moi super ! Tellement bien que je me suis dit que ce serai pas trop mal de publier ce week-end, juste avant les fêtes (je vous avez bien dit que je profiterai de mes vacances !)**

 **Le titre du chapitre vient d'une chanson de Avril Lavigne (vous pourrez constater que certains artistes reviennent assez souvent, j'essaie de caser mes chouchous ^^ mais je pense quand même qu'il y en aura certains que vous ne connaissez pas du tout !).**

 **Arthygold : Oui, meilleurs amis, même si on dirait pas parfois ^^ Malheureusement, ils ne parleront plus vraiment de cette soirée. Je pense que si Nijimura n'était pas là, Akashi craquerait complétement. Effectivement, je ne l'ai pas précisé ici (parce que normalement j'en parle dans les dernier chapitres), mais personne ne va devenir le nouveau capitaine de Vorpal Sword. Personne ne veut porter le numéro 4. Voilà, c'était un petit détail ^^ Ah... Oui, je suis d'accord, c'est complétement cheaté, mais c'est pas grave ^^ quand à savoir si Akashi va jouer ou non, c'est dans 60 chapitres, donc on a le temps avant d'y réfléchir héhé. Merci de beaucoup de continuer à me soutenir !**

 **StupidePatate : Bonjour ! Contente que tu aimes ce chapitre, moi c'était très loin d'être mon préféré. Bah en fait... Akashi ne va jamais le savoir. Voilà... T'inquiète, Akashi va prendre de leurs nouvelles ! Quant à l'intrigue de Silver, elle va se mettre en place dans un long moment (après le dixième chapitre dans mes souvenirs). Bref... Momoi reste Momoi XD Pas grave pour ton message coupé en deux ^^ Merci !  
**

 **Dollylix : Salut ! C'est pas grave ^^ Oui, c'est assez physique pour le moment (même si on sait tous que ça va pas durer...) Merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le précédent !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Everybody hurts_

 _Chanson de Avril Lavigne_

Le coach félicitait le travail d'Akashi à chaque séance. Le rouge n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, après tout, il avait un niveau excellent et il le savait parfaitement. Pas besoin de lui rappeler quatre fois par séance. De plus, Akashi avait bien vu que de nombreux membres du club, assez baraqués et avec un niveau plutôt bon le dévisageaient et semblaient détester qu'il attire ainsi toutes les éloges.

D'après le coach, son niveau était tellement impressionnant qu'il allait devenir titulaire. Akashi soupçonnait que le coach réagissait ainsi pour être sûr que sa poule aux œufs d'or ne parte pas parce que le reste du club a un niveau déplorable. Même Kuroko était meilleur ! Ce n'était pas Nash qui disait que les japonais jouaient comme des singes ? Avait-il déjà jeté un coup d'œil au club du lycée ? Sans doute. C'était même sûrement pour cela qu'il avait voulu empêcher Akashi d'y mettre les pieds et qu'il avait intégré Jabberwock.

D'ailleurs, le rouge réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout l'origine du club. Il connaissait l'origine de la génération des miracles, celle de Vorpal Sword, la création du club de Rakuzan, mais il ne connaissait pas l'origine de l'équipe dont il faisait maintenant parti.

Les entraînements de basket se finissaient assez tôt par rapport au Japon où ils pouvaient s'éterniser. Akashi, après s'être changé, revenait à son casier pour prendre ses affaires de cours.

Ce soir-là, il trouva une lettre dans le casier. Elle était emballée dans une enveloppe blanche avec un petit cœur qui la fermait.

Une lettre d'amour ?

Akashi avait déjà reçu des lettres semblables au collège. Il s'adossa à la porte de son casier et l'ouvrit. La lettre était écrite sur du papier cartonné rose. L'écriture était assez peu soignée.

 _Seijuro,_

 _Je te regarde souvent jouer lors des entraînement du club de basket. Je sais que cela paraît étrange et que tu dois te dire que je suis une malade qui t'observe en cachette mais je suis de nature timide. J'aimerai qu'on discute, rien que pour être amis. Si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai que ce soit là où personne ne pourra nous voir. Disons sur le toit du lycée, après ton entraînement de ce soir ?_

 _Si tu ne viens pas, je comprendrai et promet de te laisser tranquille mais venir ne t'engage à rien._

 _Espérant te voir ce soir,_

 _Une admiratrice._

Le rouge soupira et rangea la lettre dans son sac. Il regarda sa montre, Nash pouvait bien l'attendre encore dix minutes. Akashi était un garçon galant, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à cette fille même si sa démarche était maladroite, ce serai lui manquer de respect. Et puis, comme elle l'a dit, cela ne l'engage à rien.

Akashi monta sur le toit du lycée et constata qu'il n'y avait personne pour le moment. Il se rendit vers la barrière et attendit. Peut-être qu'elle avait peur en voyant qu'il était venu, peut-être avait-elle été retenue ? Akashi se fixa pour objectif de rester dix minutes au maximum.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il entendit des pas derrière lui et vit six garçon. Akashi les reconnut : ils étaient dans le club de basket. C'était des pivots, assez baraqués et grands. Akashi les avait vu le dévisager durant les séances.

Il allait peut-être passé un mauvais quart-d'heure.

-Salut, _prodige_.

-Salut. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Pendant qu'ils avançaient vers lui, tels des fauves en chasse, Akashi tentât d'évaluer leurs forces et ses chances de s'en sortir. Grâce à Nash, il avait prit conscience qu'il avait un déficit de force, surtout face à des personnes plus grandes que lui et à priori habituée à se battre. À moins d'être particulièrement diplomate ou de courir vite (ce qui était heureusement son cas), il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

-Tu sais, mister surdoué du basket et... comment il t'appelle le coach, déjà ?

-Le _génie_ , ajoutât un des mecs.

-Ah oui, le génie du club de basket !

Leurs tons ironique et suintant de méchanceté faisaient frissonner le rouge. Il n'avait que rarement eu affaire à ce genre d'énergumènes et il s'en serai largement passé. C'était très certainement ces ordures qui avaient écrit la lettre pour le piéger.

-Venez en au fait. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-On t'aime pas. Tu attires toute l'attention et nous qui étions les stars du club l'année dernière, on passe pour des nuls et des débutants.

-Peut-être parce que vous êtes effectivement nuls.

-Ne te vantes pas, on sait tous que t'a perdu face à Jabberwock et que c'est pour ça que t'es ici. On peut peut-être pas te battre sur un terrain, mais on peut le faire ici. Avec les poings si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Normalement, c'est maintenant qu'il faut courir.

Akashi lança son sac et les autres le suivirent du regard tandis que le rouge en profitait pour courir. Il avait gagné deux secondes. Il devait remercier Kuroko et ses techniques de misdirection.

L'un des mec l'avait vu filer et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire encore un pas de plus vers les escalier, lui administra un coup de poing dans le ventre. Akashi tomba à genoux, le souffle complètement coupé et incapable de se relever pour le moment. Un autre poussa son dos avec son pied et Akashi se retint avec l'une de ses mains qu'un autre s'empressa d'écraser. Akashi parvint à retenir le cris témoignant sa souffrance. Il sera seulement les dents.

Le leader de la bande se pencha sur lui et l'agrippa par le col avant de le soulever. Akashi profita de son souffle revenu et de la situation pour donner un coup avec sa jambe dans les côtes du garçon.

-Fumier ! Jurât-il en se tenant le ventre.

Un des assaillant immobilisa le rouge dans ses gros bras et les autres en profitèrent pour le frapper au visage.

* * *

Nash attendait devant sa voiture depuis déjà dix minutes. La crevette n'avait pas pour habitude de le faire attendre. Avait-il un problème ? Le capitaine de Jabberwock regarda sa montre et se demanda ce qu'il devait faire : partir à la recherche d'Akashi, au risque qu'il arrive entre temps à la voiture et pense que c'est Nash qui est en retard ou bien continuer à attendre.

L'instinct de Nash lui disait qu'il devait partir trouver Akashi.

Le blond soupira et coinçât une note entre son essuie-glace et le par-brise.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pas où commencer ses recherches. Il se rendit au gymnase et constata qu'il était fermé. Puis, il alla au casier d'Akashi et le vit fermé et sans son propriétaire dans les parages. Nash fit le tour des toilettes des différents étages mais le rouge restait introuvable et il n'y avait plus un chat dans le lycée (ce qui était d'ailleurs un peu inquiétant avec le soleil déclinant).

Il entendit des rires au loin, alors que Nash inspectait le dernier étage. Les personnes en question semblaient venir du toit du lycée. Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient éloignés, Nash montât les escaliers et se retrouva sur le toit.

Akashi était allongé sur le dos, les mains jointes sur son ventre et le visage assez calme. Nash le regarda de longues minutes car cette scène lui semblait irréelle. Akashi saignait du nez, sa lèvre inférieure était gonflée et fendue, il y avait du sang sur son t-shirt et même sur le sol, pourtant, il était serein.

Il le vit passer une mains sous son nez et regarder le sang sur ses doigts. Nash finit par avancer vers lui.

-Crevette ?

Le rouge tourna la tête vers lui. En s'approchant, Nash vit le sac de cours du rouge abandonné dans un coin et toutes ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Il y avait ses cahiers, ses stylos, ses ciseaux et même son portable dont l'écran était en partie cassé.

-Oh, c'est toi, Nash.

Il avait une voix plate et le regard emplit de désillusion.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Je me suis fais passer à tabac.

-Par qui ?

-Personne. Des mecs du club du lycée.

-Je vais me les faire !

Nash commençait à faire demi-tour pour aller casser la gueule des intéressés.

-Pourquoi tu ferai ça ? Demandât le rouge avec une pointe d'ironie.

Nash avait seulement laissé sa colère de voir le rouge à terre parler. Depuis quand souhaitait-il le défendre ?

Il retourna vers Akashi et se pencha sur lui. Il semblait vouloir l'aider à se relever.

En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva avec une paire de ciseau grande ouverte sous la gorge.

-Ne me touches pas, Nash.

Son regard ne laissait pas la possibilité de discuter cet ordre. Nash déglutit, le rouge était affreusement intimidant.

-D'accord, débrouilles-toi tout seul.

Nash s'éloigna et descendit jusqu'au rez de chaussé du lycée, relativement vexé que le rouge l'ai repoussé alors qu'il proposait seulement son aide. Il donna un coup dans un pot de fleur en retournant sur le parking. Akashi réapparu au bout de quelques minutes, son sac sur l'épaule.

Il montât sur le siège passager et Nash démarra.

-Tu as de quoi te soigner chez toi ? Demandât Nash alors que le rouge avait déjà un mouchoir sous le nez.

-J'ai de la glace.

Nash acquiesçât et ramena Akashi chez lui. Il descendit de voiture et prenant son sac et avant de claquer la portière, il regarda Nash.

-Tu veux monter ?

-Tiens donc, un besoin de compagnie ? Raillât Nash ayant retrouvé ses manières.

Mais le rouge ne commentât pas et ferma la portière avant de sortir ses clés. Nash décida de le suivre jusqu'au troisième étage, là où se trouvait son petit appartement.

Akashi déposa son sac dans sa chambre puis se rendit dans la cuisine. Il sortit de la glace qu'il emballa dans un torchon et déposa le tout sur sa lèvre qui avait encore enflée. Son nez ne saignait plus, ce qui était déjà une bonne chose. Maintenant, il allait devoir laver son t-shirt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur ce toit ?

Nash s'était mit à l'aise, affalé dans le canapé à regarder le rouge faire couler de l'eau dans le lavabo de la salle de bains dont il avait laissé la porte ouverte.

-Rien.

-Vraiment ? Après ton entraînement tu t'es dit : tiens, si j'allais faire un tour sur le toit alors que Nash m'attend pour me ramener comme il a la gentillesse de le faire depuis le début de l'année alors qu'il fini deux heures avant moi !

Akashi déposa la glace et retira son t-shirt pour le faire tremper dans l'eau froide savonneuse puis remit la glace avant de rejoindre Nash dans la pièce principale.

Il ne vit pas le regard du blond qui mangeait son torse laiteux. _Merde, c'est qu'elle est bien foutue la crevette !_ Nash se racla la gorge et croisa les jambes.

 _Mais vas remettre un t-shirt ! Caches donc ce torse qui invite à la luxure !_

Le rouge ne semblait pas entendre ses plaintes silencieuses, il se concentrait sur la douleur à sa lèvre.

Nash qui scrutait toujours le torse parfait sous ses yeux remarqua alors un hématomes qui s'y formait.

-Ils ne t'ont pas frappé qu'au visage.

-Oui.

Le rouge baissa les yeux vers son torse et vit l'hématome. Il pesta et partit dans sa chambre mettre un t-shirt. _Enfin !_ Criait le fort intérieur de Nash. Akashi revint vêtu d'un haut blanc avec un violon électrique imprimé dessus.

-Un violon ? Notât Nash.

-Tient donc, tu sais à quoi ça ressemble.

-Étonnant pas vrai. Tu es musicien ?

-On peut porter un t-shirt avec un instrument de musique sans pour autant être musicien.

Akashi s'assit sur le canapé à son tour.

-Cela dit, dans mon cas, je suis bien musicien.

-Violon ou autre chose ?

-Violon et piano.

-Hum, digne d'un gosse de riche. Un vrai stéréotype.

-Je te rassure, tu es le stéréotype de la racaille avec ton tatouage.

-Merci !

Ils restèrent sur le canapé sans un mot un long moment, puis Nash finit par demander au rouge s'il n'avait pas une console de jeu, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Il finit par décréter qu'il était temps qu'il parte et qu'il viendra chercher Akashi le lendemain, à l'heure habituelle.

Resté seul, Akashi appuya sa tête sur le canapé. Il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! C'était donc un chapitre un peu plus long, avec de l'action et plus d'Akashi et de Nash.**

 **Je voulais le poster vite parce que je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite du chapitre précédent et je voulais vite vous apporter la suite. Donc, voilà, c'est fait ^^**

 **Reviews ?**

 **Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes !**


	8. Chapter 8 Candyland

**Salut ! Je vous propose aujourd'hui la suite de TMHB ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Avez-vous passé un bon réveillon ? Vous avez eu des cadeaux à gogo ? Persos, j'ai eu pleins de livres ! (et des chocolats ^^)  
**

 **La musique de ce chapitre viens de NCS release, une chaîne youtube que j'aime bien où on trouve pleins de musique sympa. Celle que j'ai choisi, c'est en partie pour l'ambiance et pour le titre (vous allez comprendre).**

 **StupidePatate : Je m'étais bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, justement grâce aux pensées de Nash à la fin. Ah, j'ai justement fait en sorte que tout n'aille pas trop vite entre eux, j'espère que je ne serai pas allée trop lentement à ton goût. Je te rassure, Akashi sera vengé ! Merci beaucoup !**

 **IlonaDark : Oui, je comprend que cela fasse un peu peur. Mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à une changement drastique dans la personnalité d'Akashi. Il ne va pas devenir une racaille tatouée ^^ Merci !**

 **Dollylix : Nash se vengera en temps et en heure, rassure-toi. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup écrire les petites piques entre Nash et Akashi, je trouve ça mignons qu'ils se répondent ainsi. Comme un couple en fait ! Alors qu'il n'en sont pas (encore) un. Merci, à bientôt également !**

 **arthygold : Oui, Nash se vengera. Merci, je suis contente de ce retour parce que ma plus grande peur était de faire un Nash OOC, mais à priori, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas. Je suis contente que la personnalité que je lui ais donné (taquin, protecteur, ...) te plaise. Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Je vais publier la suite de Début de la fin aujourd'hui.**

* * *

 _Candyland_

 _Musique de Tobu (NCS realease)_

Nash attendait devant l'immeuble d'Akashi. Il était assez curieux de voir le visage du rouge après une nuit de sommeil. Sans surprise, il le vit débouler avec sa lèvres encore enflée et des traces sur le visage. Cela dit, son visage faisait bien moins pitié que celui de Nash.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Demandât-il en redémarrant la voiture.

-Non, ça peut aller.

Silver vit la grosse voiture de Nash arriver et se décida à l'attendre devant le lycée. Son rire en surprit plus d'un quand il vit les deux visages marqués des garçons.

-Mais qu'est-ce vous avez foutus ? C'est un concours de celui qui gardera le plus de traces de baston ? Vous avez une de ces gueules !

Il ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter de rire. Nash serrait ses poings. Qu'est-ce que ce mec était pénible ! Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à Akashi qui semblait lui aussi contenir son envie de tabasser Silver. Le rire de Silver attirait les regards et tout le monde vit alors les deux visages amochés. Certes, Nash avait ce visage depuis la veille, mais il n'empêchait que le voir ainsi aux côté d'Akashi était drôle.

Cela dit, il semblerait que Silver et Nash se soit réconciliés. Ils n'étaient plus en froid. Akashi n'aura sûrement jamais le fin mot du pourquoi de cette baston. Dommage...

Durant toute la journée, Akashi et Nash essuyèrent les railleries des gens. Ils assumèrent les colorations de leurs visages.

Le seul qui montrât un peu de compassion fût Nijimura. Il se montrât très inquiet et prévenant.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Ils étaient dans les vestiaires, Akashi ne pouvait pas dire à voix haute qui avait fait ce coup. Il les désignât discrètement.

-Je vais bien trouver une bonne raison de tripler leur entraînement.

-Tu es diabolique, mais ne te fatigues pas pour ça.

-Ils t'ont fait du mal, Akashi.

-Ils n'en valent pas la peine.

Mais Nijimura n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il rajoutât aux bourreaux d'Akashi des exercices supplémentaires en ne donnant qu'une vague raison à cela. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de pratiques que leur colère envers Akashi allait se calmer. Le rouge se promis de traîner seul dans le lycée le moins possible.

Nash attendait Akashi devant sa voiture, comme tous les soirs. Il invitât le rouge à monter puis quitta sa place de parking.

-J'ai appris que Zack faisait une fête samedi soir. Tu comptes y aller ? Demandât Akashi pour faire la conversation.

-Non.

-Étonnant, fit le rouge en haussant un sourcil. Il me semblait que tu allais à toutes les fêtes.

-Je n'aime pas la maison de Zack, dit il amèrement.

Drôle de réponse. C'était-il passé quelque chose là-bas ? Akashi esquissa un sourire.

-Par contre, ajoutât Nash. Ce soir, il y a une fête foraine, tu veux venir ?

Akashi réfléchit sérieusement à cette question. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Ce sera toujours mieux que de passer son temps seul chez lui. Et puis, il y avait moins de risque d'y trouver de l'alcool que dans la boîte de nuit de la dernière fois.

-Il y aura les autres de l'équipe ?

-Évidement.

Ils approchaient de l'appartement d'Akashi. Il devait vite donner sa réponse.

-Je vais venir.

-D'ac ! Je viendrai te chercher vers vingt heure.

Akashi acquiesçât et descendit de voiture dès qu'elle fût arrêtée. Il montât les trois étages de son immeuble et entra dans son appartement. Il alluma presque aussitôt la télévision pour avoir un bruit de fond et déposa son sac de cours dans sa chambre.

Il alluma son ordinateur et se connecta pour facebook. Akashi envoya un petit message à chacun des membres de la génération des miracles et aux rois sans couronnes de Rakuzan. Il n'eut pas la réponse immédiatement, mais rien que le fait de reprendre contact avec eux lui redonnait le sourire.

Akashi ne savait pas s'il allait manger à la fête foraine ou s'il devait manger avant. Dans le doute il grignotât une pomme et une barre de chocolat blanc. Il fit ses devoirs et constatât qu'il était presque vingt heures.

Il descendit sur le trottoir pour attendre Nash. Le blond ne tardât pas à se présenter au volant de son imposante voiture.

-Allez, monte, crevette !

La fête foraine avait lieu en centre ville, sur une place gigantesque et s'étendait dans les petites ruelles. Il y avait l'inévitable grande roue, des manèges en tous genres, des stands pour gagner des cadeaux et des stands de nourriture.

Les autres de Jabberwock attendaient au pieds de la grande roue. Allen, Zack et Nick eurent la même réaction que Silver auparavant, ce qui agaçât grandement Nash et Akashi. Les deux garçons savaient qu'on devait les regarder bizarrement.

Une fois l'euphorie des trois joueurs terminée, le groupe décida de commencer par un tour de grande roue. D'après Allen, c'était pour repérer les jolies filles car c'était l'heure de pointe. Nash et Akashi se retrouvèrent sur le même siège. Nash se tenait bien fermement au barreaux.

-Tu as le vertige ?

-Pas vraiment. C'est surtout parce que c'est assez instable.

Le plus jeune ne fit aucun commentaire et mit sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son sourire. Depuis le sommet de la roue, on voyait très bien les alentours et on apercevait même la plage. Mais même vu de haut et baignée de lumière orangée, cette ville ne parvenait pas à détrôner Kyoto dans le cœur du garçon.

Allen et Nick avaient remarqué un groupe de filles dans une ruelle pas très loin et s'en allèrent pour tenter leur chance. Zack décidât de les suivre lui aussi.

-Tu n'y vas pas, Silver ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on t'a pas vu accompagné ?

-Je reste avec vous. Au cas où quelqu'un voudrait pour chercher des noises. Vous n'avez pas l'air très bagarreurs.

Nash voulu lui mettre son poing en pleine face mais préféra tourner les talons. Akashi le suivit, ne souhaitant pas être seul au milieu de tout ce monde.

-Tiens, regarde, au stand là-bas on peu gagner des ballons en forme de crevette.

-Et alors ?

-Si je gagne, ça me fera une deuxième crevette de compagnie.

-Je ne suis pas une crevette de compagnie.

-Prouves-le moi ! Je te signale que tu me suis depuis tout à l'heure.

Akashi serra les poings et décida de riposter. Il se rendit au stand de tir, paya pour avoir cinq balles et les lança sur la pyramide de boîte de conserve. Il obtint sans difficulté le gros lot et le ballon crevette.

-Comment ça, tu ne l'aura pas, dit-il à Nash en revenant vers lui.

-Bien joué.

Akashi accrocha le ballon à son poignet et les deux garçons continuèrent à explorer la fête foraine. Ils jouèrent à différents jeux d'adresse et de tirs, gagnant à chaque fois les plus gros lots, souvent des peluches, qu'Akashi redonnait aux enfant qu'il pouvait trouver. Après tout, il n'allait pas s'encombrer avec ça dans son petit appartement. Il ne garda que le ballon.

Ils retrouvèrent Silver, lui aussi avait gagné pas mal de lots, notamment des jeux vidéos.

-J'ai gagné celui-ci à la barbe d'un mioche, c'était trop drôle.

-Tu n'es pas sympa.

-Calmes-toi, gamin, il n'en est pas mort !

-C'est de la méchanceté gratuite.

-Gratuite ? Non, pas vraiment. J'ai dû payer dix dollars pour jouer.

Akashi renonçât à discuter avec Silver. C'était un dialogue de sourd, très peu pour lui.

Les garçons furent rejoint par Allen, Zack et Nick, qui avait apparemment échoués dans leur mission drague. L'équipe voulait rentrer. Alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher pour rejoindre l'endroit où leurs voitures étaient garées, Nash se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Nash ? Lui demandât doucement Akashi.

-J'ai cru... non, ce n'est personne.

Il sourit pour rassurer Akashi et lui tapotât le dessus de la tête.

-Tu comptes garder ce ballon toute ta vie ?

-Bien sûr que non, je vais lui rendre sa liberté.

-Je peux m'occuper de lui si tu veux ? On pourrait faire une garde alternée ?

-Nash, est-ce que tu te rends compte du nombre de bêtises que du débites chaque jour ?

Et puis, qui savait ce qu'il allait faire subir à ce ballon pour embêter Akashi ? Il serait bien capable de prendre un stylo pour lui dessiner une chevelure rouge ou des yeux vairons. Akashi supportait déjà pas mal de blague et de jeu de mot sur son surnom ridicule, et il acceptait même que Nash l'appelle ainsi, mais il ne fallait pas pousser la blague trop loin non plus.

Arrivé à la voiture, Akashi détachât le ballon de son poignet. Il flottait juste au dessus de sa tête. Il lâcha progressivement la corde et laissât le ballon s'envoler. Libre.

-Waouh... Tu as fais ta bonne action du jour, non ? Tu as rendu sa liberté à une crevette.

-Tu devrais en faire autant et foutre la paix à la crevette.

-Tu en as marre de moi ?

-Parfois, oui.

-Bah, de toute façon, tu ne peux pas partir.

Oui, contrairement à ce ballon, Akashi ne pouvait pas s'envoler. Piégé, ici, avec Jabberwock. Il regardât le ballon partir avec un léger sentiment de tristesse. Heureusement, quand Akashi rentra chez lui, il découvrit les réponses joyeuses de ses amis. Ces quelques mots qu'ils échangèrent avant d'aller se coucher lui remontèrent le moral.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ce chapitre vous as plu ? Moi j'ai bien aimé le ballon crevette !**

 **Reviews ?**

 **Je posterai sûrement samedi la suite, avec un nouveau chapitre remplis de Nash et Akashi !**


	9. Chapter 9 Two in one

**Hello !**

 **L'année 2017 touche bientôt à sa fin, je voulais vous offrir deux derniers chapitres : celui-ci, et le 14 de Déchiré. Ces vacances touchent bientôt à leur fin pour moi (je retourne en cours mercredi, argh...) mais j'ai pu commencer à travailler les cours du second semestre et j'ai fait le pleins de détente. J'ai aussi beaucoup écrit et eu beaucoup d'idées (mais je vous en reparlerai).**

 **arthygold : Contente qu'il t'aie fait rire, je le voulais justement drôle. C'est vrai... entre Nijimura et Akashi, je me demande bien lequel des deux est le plus diabolique... Disons qu'Akashi commence à s'adapter à l'apprécier. Ils passent tous leur temps ensemble, c'est une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm XD Comme quoi, Silver est plus drôle qu'il ne à l'air ^^ Merci beaucoup pour cette review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^**

 **Dollylix : Merci ! Ouf, faire un Nash OOC était ma plus grande crainte ! Ahah, mystère ^^ Et autant te dire qu'il va falloir attendre encore un petit moment pour avoir une réponse. Nash est bien plus mystérieux qu'on pourrai le croire. Je lui ais construit une histoire complexe. Nash va se venger dans ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **SesilliaS : Hello ^^ Yes, I'm in hollyday, so I spend time to uptdate my story. The little revenge of Nash and Akashi is in this chapter. Yes, me to, il like the last chapter ^^ Akashi is going to be friend with Nash (and more in the next of the story...). Don't worry, during this month, I can guarantee you that they are going to become much closer. Thanks to your support !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Two in one_

Akashi toucha son visage amoché et retira vivement sa main. Sa peau était encore très sensible. Akashi avait eu l'occasion de croiser ses agresseurs aux club de basket. Comme il s'y attendait, ils avaient admiré leur œuvre. Il y a juste une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas compris : peut importe combien de coup il se prendra, jamais il ne leur fera le plaisir de quitter le club de basket. Il ne renoncera pas à cette passion et au plaisir de discuter avec Nijimura deux fois par semaine. Son ancien capitaine lui avait beaucoup trop manqué, ils avaient du temps à rattraper.

Dans les couloirs, Akashi eu justement le loisirs d'admirer les visages abîmés de ses agresseurs. À croire qu'avoir le visage tuméfié était à la mode ces derniers temps. Dès qu'Akashi croisât Nash, il comprit que c'était lui qui était allé les voir.

Pourquoi ?

Akashi ne lui avait jamais demandé sa protection et il estimait ne pas en avoir besoin. Alors pourquoi avoir prit la peine d'aller tabasser ces mecs ? Et comment avait-il su que c'était eux ?

Le soir, Akashi attendait Nash de pied ferme devant sa voiture. Il tapait presque du pied.

-Salut, crevette !

-Pourquoi tu les as frappé ?

-De qui tu parles ?

-Ceux du club, ajoutât le rouge en montant en voiture.

Nash démarra la voiture et sortit de sa place habituelle. Jamais elle n'était prise, Nash devait faire trop peur pour qu'on essaie de la lui voler. Quand on voyait ce qu'il avait fait à ces gars, on comprenait pourquoi.

-Je l'ai ais croisé par hasard et j'étais pas d'humeur. Jusqu'à ce que tu me parles d'eux, je ne savais pas que c'était ceux qui t'avaient frappé.

Mouais, peu crédible. Nash avait dû préparer son discours, ce n'était pas un hasard. Les choses arrivent rarement par hasard.

Nash se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à l'appartement d'Akashi.

-Où on va ?

-Bouffer. Je t'invites si tu veux.

-Oh, quelle galanterie.

-Ton premier rencard j'imagine.

Akashi rigolât en voyant que Nash se garait sur le parking du MacDo.

-Un rencard ? Ici ? Jamais de la vie !

-Un jour, crevette, je t'organiserai un rencard inoubliable dans un MacDo.

-Il faudrait déjà qu'on sorte ensemble et ça n'arriverai jamais.

-J'ai bien dit que le fait que tu sois à moi n'était qu'une question de temps, non ?

Étrange. Nash paraissait sérieux. Tellement sérieux malgré son sourire qu'Akashi ne su quoi dire et le suivit sans autre commentaire. Et puis, depuis quand Nash aimait-il les mecs ? Lui qui draguait toujours les filles lors des soirées avec Jabberwock.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, ce qui étonna Akashi. Ils allèrent commander aux bornes et comme Nash l'avait promit, il paya les deux consommations. Akashi n'était pas avare de ce genre de nourriture mais de toute façon, c'était exceptionnel. De plus, cette ambiance et cette odeur de friture lui rappelait le Maji-burger où il allait manger avec ceux de la génération des miracles.

Ils s'assirent à une table, dans un angle et mangèrent dans une silence assez léger.

-J'aimerai te poser une question, commençât Nash en buvant une gorgée de coca.

-Je t'écoutes.

Il mordit dans son hamburger et fixa son interlocuteur de ses yeux verts.

-Sur le terrain, lors de notre match, tu as changé à deux reprises.

-Changé ?

-Ton comportement était différent. Tes mouvements et tes capacités physiques aussi.

-Et donc, quelle est ta question ?

Il eu un petit sourire.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Très honnêtement, Akashi n'avait pas envie de parler de ses problèmes, surtout qu'ils étaient quasiment résolus. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne pour un fou ou que le regard que l'on pouvait poser sur lui change.

-Il ne s'est rien passé.

Autant rester évasif et même carrément mentir.

-Tu mens.

-Pas du tout.

-Dis-moi la vérité.

Akashi plongea son regard dans celui de Nash tout en prenant une cuillère de son Mcflurry Oreo.

Il finit par baisser les yeux. C'était du passé. Il n'avait pas envie de le ressasser et pas envie d'en parler, surtout à Nash. Mais celui-ci risquait de ne pas le lâcher. S'il ne trouvait pas sa réponse chez Akashi, il ira sûrement la chercher ailleurs, au moins, il avait eu la décence de lui demander en privée avant.

-À une époque, entama Akashi, je me suis « divisé ». Une sorte de deuxième personnalité a surgit de moi et un jour où j'ai été confronté à la défaite, elle est sortie et a prit le contrôle. Ça a duré un an où je me suis exilé parce que je n'avais plus envie, j'avais peur de mes faiblesses, alors je l'ai laissé agir et il a détruit mon équipe. Au lycée, il a refait la même erreur mais je suis revenu à temps pour l'en empêcher.

Akashi regarda Nash un long moment, cherchant à savoir s'il le croyait ou non, s'il riait ou non. À vrai dire, il semblait concentré sur cette histoire et buvait les paroles d'Akashi.

-Lors du match, j'ai dû échanger ma place avec lui car il est plus puissant que moi et possède un œil particulier l'œil de l'empereur.

-C'était le premier changement ?

-Oui. Ensuite, voyant que nous allions perdre, nous avons tenté de re-fusionné pour ne refaire qu'un, comme avant...

-Deuxième changement ?

-Oui.

-Mais ? Il me semble qu'il y a un « mais ».

Le rouge passa une main sur son visage et soupira lourdement.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est étrange. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que la fusion a fonctionné, il me manque. Et puis, d'autres fois, je sens et je sais qu'il est encore là. Mais j'ai vécu tant d'année en sa compagnie que ça peut n'être qu'une sensation trompeuse. Comme les membres fantômes.

-Est-ce que ce trouble a un nom en particulier ? C'est pas un dédoublement de la personnalité ?

-Non. Si c'était le cas, je ne pourrai pas savoir qu'il est là. Dans mon cas, je sais comment il est apparu et pourquoi. Je sais qu'il est là et nous échangeons volontairement nos places. Cela se rapproche plus d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Sauf que contrairement à beaucoup d'autres gens comme moi, je n'ai qu'une seule autre personnalité.

Nash hocha la tête, pensif. Les paroles d'Akashi ne semblait pas l'avoir perturbé alors qu'elles paraissent aberrantes.

-Qui te dit qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres ?

-Je le saurai.

-Pas forcément. Peut-être que je parle à une crevette mais que la crevette originelle est prisonnière et que tu me mens. Et si la crevette originelle était cachée par une autre, une diabolique qui l'aurait emprisonnée sans que vous ne soyez au courant ?

Il mimât son idée en prenant des frites. Il y avait une grande fritte qu'il appela la méchante, celle qui aurait l'œil de l'empereur. Celle-ci aurait caché la plus petite fritte et n'aurait pas dit à la moyenne fritte qu'en fait, elle n'est pas l'original.

Akashi eu un petit rire nerveux.

-C'est n'importe quoi ton histoire.

Nash mangeât les trois frittes avec un air espiègle.

-N'empêche que ça tient la route. Ça ferai un beau scénario hollywoodien.

-Pas avec des frittes ou des crevettes comme personnages principaux.

-Bien évidement.

Akashi ne croyait pas en la version de Nash, beaucoup de psychologues qu'il était allé voir après la winter cup lui avait expliqué son problème. Aucun n'avait mentionné une troisième personnalité ou bien le fait que l'original serai cachée. Ses souvenirs remontaient à ses trois ans. C'était le maximum dont il pouvait se souvenir et il savait qu'à cette époque, il était bien et aucun malheur ne lui était encore arrivé, donc il n'avait aucune raison de s'être divisé à cette époque.

-En tout cas, t'étais vachement plus sexy et bandant quand t'étais avec ta personnalité méchante.

-Bandant ? Tu me trouves bandant ?!

-Disons que t'es pas mal pour une crevette.

Akashi clignât plusieurs fois des yeux avant de constater avec aberration que Nash plaisantait et se moquait de lui.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas un sujet très drôle.

-Non, moi je m'amuses.

-J'aimerai te demander quelque chose moi aussi.

-Je t'écoutes, crevette.

Il reposa son menton sur ses mains et observa attentivement Akashi pendant qu'il finissait sa glace.

-Comment as-tu eu l'œil du démon ?

-Bonne question : par l'entraînement. Et une dose de talent naturel que tu n'as pas.

-Mais j'ai déjà l'œil de l'empereur.

-Il n'appartient pas à un autre ?

-Je l'ai récupéré.

Nash resta muet quelques temps.

-Nash, fit plus sérieusement encore Akashi. Entraînes-moi, aides-moi à développer l'œil du démon.

-OK. On commence demain matin.

 _Sérieux ? C'était si facile ?_

-Je viendrais te chercher chez toi et on ira courir.

-Courir ?

-Je vais te faire l'entraînement que j'ai suivis dans ma jeunesse. Celui qui m'a permis de me défouler. Je courrais tous les jours sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres. Ensuite, je jouais beaucoup au basket. Je pense qu'il y a une part de volonté. Et aussi...

Il fixât Akashi longuement. Cherchant une part de sa vérité dans ses yeux qui ne reflétaient que détermination. Mais ses yeux, il les avait scruté de nombreuses fois. Il savait que d'autres choses pouvaient s'y refléter. Parfois, la même chose que dans les siens. Sauf que lui avait apprit à le cacher un petit peu mieux.

-Aussi ?

-Rien. Tu l'as déjà.

Nash finit ses frittes.

-J'ai quand même une condition, crevette.

-Laquelle ?

-Je t'apprends à maîtriser l'œil du démon, mais en échange, je veux que tu me dise comment entrer dans la zone.

Ainsi il avait remarqué qu'Aomine et Kagami y étaient entrés avec facilité. Aomine savait forcer la porte, tout comme Akashi, mais Kagami, ce n'était que parce qu'il arrivait à se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit lors des grands matchs.

-Qui te dit que cela s'enseigne ?

-Je me suis déjà retrouvé devant cette porte. Mais je n'ai pas réussit à l'ouvrir. Tu sais, j'ai fait mon enquête sur toi après ton arrivée dans l'équipe. J'ai surtout entendu parlé de ta fabuleuse série de victoire et aussi du match de la winter cup. J'ai aussi vu la vidéo. Tu es entré dans la zone et je veux savoir comment tu as fait.

La zone était l'avantage de Vorpal Swords. Jabberwock ne la maîtrisait pas. Ils devaient préserver cet avantage.

-Je n'ai pas reçu d'enseignement pour y entrer. Ça s'est fait naturellement.

-Je pourrai te répondre la même chose pour l'œil du démon. C'est en partie vrai d'ailleurs.

Nash pouvait entrer dans la zone. C'était évident. Il avait le talent pour cela. Nash dans la zone serait trop dangereux pour Vorpal Swords. Remarque, lui-même sera une menace dans les mois à venir s'il obtienait l'œil du démon. Akashi n'avait pas envie que cette année en Amérique ne lui serve à rien. Il voulait devenir plus fort.

-D'accord. Je te dirai ce que je sais.

* * *

 **Voili voilou... Alors, je précise une chose importante : l'idée de Nash concernant les personnalités d'Akashi n'est qu'un délire de sa part pour rigoler, ce n'est pas sérieux du tout, ce n'est pas l'intrigue de cette histoire !**

 **Ensuite, je vais bientôt reprendre les cours, donc également mon rythme d'avant les vacances, et avant mes exams : un chapitre par semaine d'une de mes quatre fics en cours. Peut-être que je publierai mardi soir mais je suis pas encore sûre... ça dépendra beaucoup de mon humeur.**

 **Reviews ?**


	10. Chapter 10 Real gone

**Hello !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous un très bonne année 2018 avec tout ce qui va avec : sante, bonheur, amitié et famille (parce qu'on a tendance à oublier à quel point c'est important). J'ai repris les cours mercredi (par 4 heures d'anatomie, de quoi nous achever XD). Mais les cours du seconds semestres sont bien plus intéressants !  
**

 **Le titre de ce chapitre viens du film Cars de Disney. J'ai regardé le film pendant les vacances d'été avec mon petit frère et on était tous les deux en kiff en écoutant cette musique, surtout parce qu'on s'amusaient à imiter la guitare. Et voilà, j'avais envie de faire un chapitre avec cette chanson ^^ en plus, le titre, si je traduit bien, c'est "vraiment parti", donc ça colle assez bien avec les événements de ce chapitre.**

 **Ajiahdompey : Contente que ces chapitres t'aient plus ^^ Je pense qu'à la place de Silver j'aurai rit moi aussi ^^ Voui, le ballon crevette ! J'aimerai trop avoir le même ! Pour le moment, on y est pas encore, même si Akashi possède presque l'oeil du démon, il faut encore beaucoup de travail pour le maitriser, or, comme tu vas le lire, pour Nash, entrer dans la Zone n'est pas sa priorité. Merci ma prune !**

 **artygold : Le coup des frittes, c'était parce que je me suis dit que j'étais pas assez clair dans mon propos, la théorie de Nash n'est pas facile à résumé alors j'ai imaginé ces quelques lignes où il explique avec les frittes, et j'ai trouvé ça drôle. Il faut se dire que si Nash et Akashi progressent dans leurs coins, c'est aussi le cas de Vorpal Swords (mais bon, face à un oeil du démon et une zone... mais on est loin d'en être là pour le moment). Merci beaucoup de continuer à me suivre !**

 **StupidePatate : C'est pas grave ^^ Ahah, oui, je trouve ça chou aussi. Ben... il y aura très bientôt un rapprochement physique entre Nash et Akashi, mais de là à ce qu'ils sortent officiellement ensemble, effectivement, il y a encore du chemin à parcourir. Je n'ai parlé du MacDo que parce que c'est le genre de nourriture typiquement américaine, mais moi, je déteste y aller (je serai d'ailleurs incapables de te citer un seul menu du MacDo ou un nom de burger, je doit y aller une fois par an maximum). Oui, de vrais monstres ces deux là ! Mais le match contre VS, c'est dans longtemps, donc VS aura elle aussi le temps de s'entrainer. Merci pour ce review, j'espère que cette suite te plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Real gone_

 _chanson de Sheryl Crow_

Nash attendait dans la voiture. Akashi le rejoignit avec son sac de sport sur l'épaule. Ce matin était leur premier entraînement. Nash voulait commencer par développer un peu plus le corps d'Akashi. Lui-même avait beaucoup couru durant sa jeunesse. Il ne savait pas si cet entraînement lui avait permit de développer l'œil, mais il le supposait.

Entrer dans la zone n'était pas sa priorité pour le moment, il préférait entraîner la crevette. Premièrement parce que ça risquait d'être drôle, et deuxièmement parce qu'il devait se rendre utile sur le terrain.

-Où va-t-on ? Demandât le rouge.

-En foret. Le terrain irrégulier, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour le corps. Et puis ça change de l'air de la ville.

-Tu courrais dans la foret pour t'entraîner ?

-Oui. J'ai grandi en campagne, tu sais.

La foret en question se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres, entre plusieurs petits ruisseaux et pas trop loin de la côte. En allant vers l'est, on pouvait entendre les vagues quand il y avait beaucoup de vent.

Les arbres étaient hauts mais il y avait peu d'herbes en raison de la sécheresse du coin. La terre était sèche et craquelée par endroit. Il y avait de la poussière et Akashi en avait plein les chaussettes. Cela dit, il avait rarement courut aussi vite aussi longtemps. Nash pouvait tenir un rythme incroyable.

Après l'entraînement, ils retournaient chez eux pour se préparer à aller en cours. Les premiers jours, Akashi somnola en cours. Il devait trouver son rythme, suivre celui de Nash ne lui convenait pas encore.

Parfois, il se laissait distancer et en profitait pour prendre un autre chemin dans la forêt, puis il rejoignait Nash à la voiture. Ces moments, seuls à courir dans cette atmosphère nouvelle était une vrai bouffée d'air frais dans ses neurones. Il avait toujours aimé courir, et là, dans les bois, avec l'odeur de la foret et les piaillements des oiseaux, c'était parfait.

* * *

Silver n'était pas seul quand Nash et Akashi arrivèrent sur le terrain de streetbasket. Il discutait avec une fille. Nash fut surpris au premier abord, puis il se mit à rire.

La fille en question était assez jolie et surtout, pulpeuse. Elle avait une poitrine généreuse, de long cheveux noirs et bouclés, une peau halée, un rouge à lèvres rouge vif sur ses lèvres charnues. Son corps devait affoler bon nombre d'hommes. Dès qu'elle vit Nash et Akashi, elle dit au revoir à Silver et s'en alla.

Aussitôt, Nash lui tombât dessus.

-Alors, c'est qui cette meuf ?

Silver soupira et fit rebondir quelques secondes le ballon qu'il avait dans les mains.

-Je l'ai rencontré hier. Maria elle s'appelle. On a pas mal discuté.

-C'est une bombe.

Silver haussât un sourcil, mais il savait bien que Nash était gay, aucun risque qu'il tombe au pied de Maria.

-C'est la seule chose que t'as à dire sur elle ?

-Je ne lui ais pas parlé, donc oui. Si elle ne s'était pas barrée, j'aurai peut-être pu te dire qu'elle était drôle, gentille, ou pas pour toi. En tout cas, il est rare de ne pas te voir seul.

Pour le coup, c'était un compliment qu'il lui faisait.

-Mais, si ce n'est que ton plan cul, c'est bien aussi.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Nash et Akashi virent plusieurs fois Maria en compagnie de Silver. Nash soupçonnait Silver d'être enfin tombé amoureux. Il connaissait le pivot de Jabberwock depuis son année de seconde et c'était la première fois qu'il restait avec un fille plus d'une semaine. D'ordinaire, ses plans cul ne le supportaient que quelques jours, puis se cassaient. Soit Maria ne contentait de peu et était très facile, soit, elle était tombé amoureuse elle aussi.

* * *

Akashi montait dans la voiture de Nash. Le blond baillât avant de démarrer la voiture, ce qui fit rire Akashi.

-Eh, c'est pas drôle crevette. Tout le monde a le droit d'être fatigué.

-Je note. Pour la prochaine fois où tu te fichera de moi.

Nash lui lançât un regard mauvais puis quitta le parking du lycée. Il mit encore une fois sa musique insupportable à fond. Akashi était néanmoins parvenu à le convaincre de mettre un peu moins fort.

En arrivant devant l'immeuble d'Akashi, Nash lui demandât d'attendre un peu avant de sortir. Le blond descendit de voiture et alla chercher quelque chose dans le coffre. Il revint avec un carton et le tendit à Akashi.

-Cadeau de la maison.

-C'est quoi ?

-Tu verra bien. Allez, à demain !

Il fit signe à Akashi de dégager de sa voiture et s'en alla en faisant crisser les pneus. Akashi restât un moment perplexe sur le bord du trottoir.

Il glissât le carton sous son bras et rentra dans l'immeuble. Intérieurement, il espérait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague, comme un cadeau piégé qui allait lui exploser à la figure. Tout était possible avec Jabberwock.

Mais quand il déballa le carton, il découvrit que c'était bien pire. Il savait que ce jour allait arriver. Mais même avec la meilleure préparation mentale au monde, c'était encore trop tôt.

Akashi lâchât le carton qui tombât. Son contenu se rependit sur le sol de sa chambre.

Assit sur le bord de son lit, Akashi observa la tenue de Jabberwock. Elle était à sa taille, noire et verte avec ces griffures sur le côté. Et le chiffre neuf. Quelle blague de mauvais goût ! Le neuf était le chiffre qu'il portait à Teiko, avant de devenir capitaine.

Alors c'était officiel... Vorpal Swords, c'était fini. Akashi était sur un autre continent, au sein d'une autre langue, d'une autre culture, dans une nouvelle équipe. Sa vie au Japon s'étiolait.

Akashi s'allongeât sur son lit. Il regarda le plafond. Le blanc. Il pensait aux nuages qu'il regardait parfois à Teiko avec Kuroko. Il arrivait que l'ennui en cours de sport soit trop grand pour qu'on puisse lutter... Tout ces moments du passé.

Ça ne devait pas être si grave. Il fallait bien partir un jour au l'autre. Quand Akashi était parti pour Rakuzan, c'était un départ volontaire. Et puis, tout le monde avait fait pareil. L'ambiance à cette époque n'était pas à la réunification. Mais la génération des miracles s'était enfin retrouvée. Il était cruel que tout ces efforts se meurent. Akashi avait beaucoup perdu pour rendre cette réunification possible. Il avait été battu, il s'était prit la colère de son père, il avait faillit perdre sa nouvelle équipe, il avait brisé sa série de victoire. Cette réunification valait ces sacrifices. C'était ce qui rendait son départ et l'acceptation de sa nouvelle condition encore plus difficiles.

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Akashi fini par s'endormir. À son réveil, la tenue de Jabberwock était encore là, neuve, petite, avec son numéro dessus. Les choses n'étaient pas retournées dans l'ordre.

Il entendit son téléphone vibrer et se leva pour aller le chercher.

C'était un message de Nash : _Alors ? Content ?_

Non ! Bien sûr que non andouille !

 _À ton avis ?_ Lui répondit Akashi.

 **Nash** _: Je me doute que tu n'es pas content. J'ai énormément retardé l'échéance. Je voulais te laisser du temps._

 **Akashi** _: Tu t'attends à ce que je t'adule pour ça ? Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu as pris cette peine._

 **Nash** _: Tu es insupportable quand tu es de mauvaise humeur ! Et si on allait courir pour se changer les idées ?_

 **Akashi** _: Non._

Non, mais, et puis quoi encore ?

 **Nash** _: Cinéma ?_

 **Akashi** _: Non. Laisses-moi tranquille._

Il éteignit son portable.

Parfois Nash était une vrai saleté avec lui. Mais la plupart du temps, il ne faisait que le taquiner et il arrivait qu'il prenne « soins » de lui. Ce contraste par rapport à son comportement quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux perturbait Akashi.

Et si Nash ne faisait que porter un masque ?

Et s'il cherchait à briser ce masque avec Akashi ? Le rouge devrait-il en faire autant ? Non. Hors de question de se livrer. Si Nash voulait faire ami-ami, ça ne regardait que lui. Il fera ses efforts tout seul, dans son coin !

Akashi soupira et regarda de nouveau la tenue de basket qui traînait sur le sol, attendant que son nouveau propriétaire l'accepte. Il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il était là, il était temps qu'il essait de s'intégrer, sinon, son séjour ici allait devenir de la torture. Cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais peut-être que se rapprocher de Nash était un bon départ. Après tout, lui-même faisait l'effort de l'entraîner et même s'il le taquinait très souvent, il n'était pas méchant avec lui. Il était même assez protecteur. Il avait tabassé ces mecs après tout.

Akashi ralluma son portable et vit les messages de Nash. Il semblait presque inquiet.

 **Nash** : _Tu m'en veux, crevette ?_

 **Nash** : _Crevette ! Réponds-moi !_

 **Nash** : _Tu me fais la gueule ? Pour si peu ? Il fallait bien que tu l'ais un jour cette tenue !_

 **Nash** : _On organise une soirée Jabberwock samedi soir, ça te dit de venir ?_

 **Akashi** : _Je viendrai._

Le cœur battant la chamade, Akashi se demandait bien ce que Nash allait lui répondre. Allait-il se moquer, ou bien lui en vouloir de l'avoir ignoré pendant une heure ?

 **Nash** : _OK, ça me fait plaisir que tu acceptes._

 **Akashi** : _Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire plaisir._

 **Nash** : _Bien évidement, crevette._

Akashi se sentit sourire, avant de mettre par réflexe une main sur sa bouche pour le cacher, comme si Nash pouvait le voir.

 **Nash** : _Bonne nuit crevette._

 **Akashi** : _Bonne nuit, Nash_.

Il n'était pourtant pas tard, mais Akashi était fatigué et n'avait pas faim. Il éteignit son téléphone et se leva pour se mettre en pyjama avant de disparaître sous sa couette. La tenue de Jabberwock était désormais pliée et rangée tout a fond de l'un de ses tiroirs.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Comme je vous l'ais dit, je reprends mes cours et donc mon rythme d'1 chapitre par semaine d'1 de mes fics en cours( rassurez-vous, le Serpent noir est bientôt fini donc vous aurez moins à attendre). De plus... vous allez adorer le prochain chapitre ! Akashi ira à sa première soirée JB, yatta !**

 **Bisous !**

 **Reviews ?**


	11. Chapter 11 Le Pacha

**Hello !  
**

 **Je publie aujourd'hui parce que je ne pourrai pas le faire samedi. Voilà, c'est tout XD**

 **Je vais mettre en fin de ce chapitre un compte-rendu de ce que j'ai fait durant les vacances de Noël (concernant l'écriture, bien évidement), parce que j'avais dit que je le ferai.**

 **Dollylix : Bonne année à toi aussi ^^ Merci, tu vas voir que ça va avancer encore plus dans ce chapitre (on rentre enfin dans les choses sérieuses !).**

 **Ajiahdompey : Très triste réalité, en effet. Mais il va s'en remettre ! Euh... Tu te doute bien que je sais pas comment on éveille l'œil. Tout comme personne ne sais comment Takao a eu l'œil du faucon. Donc je suppose que c'est par l'entraînement et on découvrira plus tard un autre aspect. Nash lui-même ne sait pas trop comment il a fait. Mais le terrain accidenté c'est plus pour la forme physique que pour l'oeil.**

 **arthygold : J'ai moi aussi dû faire preuve d'imagination pour l'imaginer justement dans sa tenue, mais du coup, je l'ai dessiné avec, et ça rend bien. Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien Silver finalement, par contre, je n'ai pas cherché à développer les autres. Ah, Oui, Maria, c'est justement l'intrigue que j'ai réservé à Silver. Peut-il rester en couple ? Ne t'en fais pas, AKashi va prendre conscience très vite que Nash l'aime beaucoup. En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire et à bientôt !**

 **SesilliaS : ****I went on the page of you spoke to me. Actually, it is funny and nice. Your story in the air interesting, if you came to finish it, I shall read it. You can thank me as often as you wish it, me too I have to thank yourself because without your review, I shall never have had the idea to write on Nash and Akashi, and now, their couple is my favorite OTP. I find them perfect. I also hope. Thanks for this review !  
**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !  
**

 **PS : Je vous demanderai de participer à un vote en fin de ce chapitre, comme j'avais fait l'année dernière, pour savoir quelle fic vous aimeriez lire.**

* * *

 _Le Pacha_

Nash attendait devant l'immeuble, Akashi le rejoignit et ils montèrent dans le 4x4. Akashi ne savait pas où les Jabberwock allaient se réunir se soir, Nash avait voulu tenir cela secret. Dans la grosse voiture, le capitaine mit de la musique, du rap, au volume le plus élevé et ouvrit les fenêtres. Toute la ville pouvait ainsi profiter de ce doux son à neuf heure du soir.

Akashi posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, faisant rire Nash.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es sensible ! Je ne fais que nous mettre dans l'ambiance de ce soir !

-Ça promet !

-Si tu restes si coincé, oui.

Nash, après vingt minutes de route, s'arrêta devant un bâtiment blanc avec une enseigne fluorescente où était noté : _Le pacha_. Juste en dessous, il était précisé que c'était une boîte de nuit. Nash passa devant le vigil qui semblait le connaître sans même présenter de pièce d'identité et en doublant tous ceux qui attendaient depuis plus de dix minutes. Nash prit le bras du rouge pour bien signaler qu'il l'accompagnait. Le vigil ne demandât pas si le garçon était majeur.

À l'intérieur, il y avait des lumières colorées de partout et beaucoup de bruits. Le rouge grimaça mais suivit Nash qui passait aisément au milieu de tout ce monde, jusqu'à arriver à une table ronde, entourée d'une banquette toute aussi arrondie sur laquelle les autres membres de Jabberwock étaient assit, avec des femmes en petites tenues.

Silver draguait deux filles en même temps tout en buvant une bouteille de bière. Akashi s'assit à côté de Nash sur la banquette. Le blond lui proposa une bouteille de bière. Akashi hésita, puis, devant l'insistance de Nash, finit par céder.

-Une seule, pas plus.

-OK. Si tu veux.

Des filles vinrent l'aborder sur la banquette. Elles s'assirent à côté de lui et lui prirent le bras.

-Tu nous offre un verre ?

-Hum...

Il ne savait pas comment leur dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Silver se mit à rire.

-Ne soit pas si coincé. Offres-leurs un verre. Elles sont mignonnes comme tout.

Effectivement, elles étaient mignonnes, mais sans plus et Akashi savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas intéressé par les filles. Finalement, ce fut Silver qui paya la tournée pour tout le monde.

-Je sais, dit Nash, que tu ne voulais boire qu'un seul verre. Mais crois-moi, un de plus ou de moins...

Il tendit au rouge le verre commandé et celui-ci le but cul-sec, comme le blond. Les filles roucoulaient autour d'eux et Silver payait tournée sur tournée avec les autres mecs de Jabberwock. Seul Akashi restait en retrait, tellement en retrait que même les filles s'étaient lassées de lui et se pavanaient devant les autres.

Au bout d'un moment, et après quatre verres, Akashi se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes, un prétexte pour prendre l'air cinq minutes. Il aurait largement préféré passer cette soirée seul dans son appartement à réviser ou à dormir.

Dans un coins de la boîte de nuit se trouvaient deux garçons en train de s'embrasser. En les voyant, Akashi se sentit assez mélancolique. Lui n'avait jamais pu embrasser de garçon, d'une pars parce qu'il ne s'était jamais déclaré à qui que ce soit et d'autre part parce qu'il avait peur de ce que sont père pourrait en penser.

Il était vrai qu'actuellement, s'il embrassait quelqu'un, son père n'en aurait pas vent. Finalement, ici, il était bien plus libre de ses mouvements. S'il le voulait, il pouvait boire, embrasser, et enfin avoir une vie.

Il regarda ces deux garçons avec envie. Il voulait avoir quelqu'un à embrasser, à toucher, il voulait être à leur place. Il s'humecta les lèvres, essaya d'imaginer ce contact qui devait être délicieux. Ses lèvres étaient vierges et en avaient marres. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui faisait ainsi comprendre à son corps qu'il était temps de vivre.

Quand il revint à sa place, Silver et Nash semblaient en train de se disputer. Ils cessèrent dès que le rouge revint s'asseoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On vous entends brailler depuis le fond de la salle.

-Nash est un abrutit.

-Pas autant que toi, Jason.

Nash tendit un autre verre à Akashi.

-Tu veux me rendre ivre, c'est ça ?

-Possible. Allez, crevette.

Akashi prit le verre et trinqua avec Nash quand celui-ci lui proposa. Ils avalèrent le contenu d'une traite.

Plus détendu par l'alcool, Akashi accepta la compagnie d'une fille, histoire de faire comme les autres. Silver commanda deux barres de shots et en distribua deux par membres des Jabberwock.

-Après ça, crevette, on arrête l'alcool, promis, assura Nash.

-Ce sont les deux derniers... répéta le rouge.

-Oui. Cul sec !

Ils burent tous en même temps. Akashi sentit sa tête tourner. Il entendit vaguement que Nash lui demandait s'il allait bien. Une main se posa sur sa joue et on tourna sa tête vers la droite. La fille le regardait et semblait vouloir l'embrasser. Elle s'approchait de ses lèvres. Akashi allait lui dire non quand Nash le fit pour lui. Il la repoussa assez froidement et elle piqua une crise.

-De quoi tu te mêles ? S'insurgea Akashi en se tournant vers le blond. T'es jaloux ?

-Où tu vas chercher ça ?

Mais même avec de l'alcool dans le sang, Akashi savait reconnaître une personne qui mentait et une personne qui cachait quelque chose. Nash était jaloux.

Après avoir réalisé cela, Akashi se calma. Nash était jaloux... Mais pourquoi ?

Akashi était perplexe. Il regardait du coin de l'œil Nash qui discutait avec les autres. Il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool qui l'empêchait de réfléchir et surtout de comprendre.

Akashi restât un moment, un verre vide entre les mains, à réfléchir à ce que Nash lui avait dit et ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se montrait protecteur envers lui, sympa, il avait dit qu'il sera à lui, qu'il allait lui organiser un rencard. Akashi avait toujours penser que cela n'était que de la plaisanterie mais... Et si Nash voulait qu'ils deviennent un peu plus que de simples amis ? Et s'il ne faisait que le draguer depuis son arrivée en Amérique ?

-Je vais y aller.

Sans même dire au revoir, il se leva et quitta la boîte de nuit. Une fois dehors, il sentit qu'il pouvait mieux respirer. L'air frais lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il tituba et se retint au mur du bâtiment. Très honnêtement, il ne savait pas comment il allait rentrer chez lui...

-Je vais te ramener.

-Nash ? J'ai pas besoin d'aide tu sais. Je sais marcher.

-Pff, n'importe quoi, crevette. Tu marches aussi bien qu'un bébé d'un an. Je te ramène.

Avant que le rouge ne puisse protester, Nash le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers sa voiture. Il l'aidât à monter sur le siège passager. Akashi sentait sa tête tourner. Il avait décidément trop bu.

-Tu as bu toi aussi, fit-il remarquer à Nash d'une petite voix.

-C'est vrai. Mais moins que toi, et moi j'ai l'habitude.

Fatigué, Akashi se dit qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas protester. Et puis, Nash disait avoir l'habitude. Il pouvait bien lui faire confiance pour cette fois.

Nash roulait plus prudemment que d'habitude, son rythme était lent, assez lent pour qu'Akashi s'endorme. Le voyant ainsi assoupit, Nash se demanda s'il devait le ramener chez lui ou chez Akashi. Après tout, son appartement à lui était bien plus proche de là où ils étaient. L'idée, qui n'était qu'un petit bourgeons dans sa tête, finit par éclore et devenir plus imposante. Oui, il pouvait le ramener chez lui. Même au niveau de la sécurité, c'était plus prudent de faire moins de kilomètres.

Il se gara pas très loin de son immeuble et prit le rouge sans ses bras, faisant en sorte de ne pas le réveiller. Il prit l'ascenseur, priant tout de même pour ne pas croiser de voisins, se serait dérangeant. Il n'avait pas la réputation d'être un mec sympa dans l'immeuble et de très mauvaises rumeurs risquaient de courir sur lui si on le voyait avec un mec inconscient dans les bras.

Heureusement, il ne croisa personne et pu rentrer sans problème dans son appartement. Il emmena Akashi dans la chambre et l'allongea sur le lit double. Il retira ensuite ses chaussures et le recouvrit d'une couette.

Nash retourna dans la cuisine et but un verre d'eau avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il retira ses vêtement et ne garda que son sous vêtement pour dormir. Il se coucha avec Akashi. Il était relativement excité à l'idée de dormir dans le même lit que lui.

Alors qu'il essayait de dormir, il sentit le rouge bouger. Il tourna la tête vers lui et constata qu'il s'était considérablement rapproché. Nash tourna son corps vers lui, assez curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Akashi ne dormait pas, mais il était quand même loin d'être réveillé.

Son visage s'approcha de celui de Nash. Il ne sut quoi faire quand il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser maladroit, le baiser d'un mec endormit et ivre, mais il comptait quand même. Nash était perplexe. Que devait-il faire ? Réveiller Seijuro, approfondir le baiser ou arrêter ?

Il préféra ne rien faire et simplement voir ce que voulait le rouge. Apparemment, Seijuro voulait aller plus loin. Son corps s'était collé au siens, il embrassait avec bien plus de vigueur de même de passion. Nash passa sa main dans les cheveux roux et rapprocha la tête d'Akashi de la sienne. Il avait secrètement attendu ce moment depuis sa rencontre avec Akashi. Enfin, il l'avait embrassé ! C'était la preuve qu'il était présent dans l'esprit d'Akashi. Même ivre, Nash savait qu'on ne faisait jamais les choses par hasard.

Le rouge finit par s'éloigner de Nash, le visage paisible d'une personne profondément endormie. Nash le regarda quelques instants, fasciné par le visage particulier d'Akashi. Il profita de sa torpeur pour observer ses lèvres qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes, ces joues rougies par l'alcool, ces cheveux rouges qui tranchaient sur sa peau si pâle, ses cils relativement courts, son nez à la forme légèrement en trompette. Il le trouvait beau. Nash resta perplexe quelques minutes. Akashi allait-il se souvenir de ce baiser ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, comment réagir le lendemain ?

* * *

 **Enfin ! Ils se sont embrassés ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il a fait parti des tout premier que j'ai écrit, parce que j'imaginais très bien ce premier baiser dès que j'ai commencé cette histoire.**

 **Comme promis, voici le compte rendu de mes vacances (ça va être long) :**

 **Petit 1 : J'ai avancé l'écriture de Disparu qui était un projet que j'avais quasiment abandonné alors que chaque scènes étaient bien précises dans ma tête. Je pense que ceux qui ont lu Help vont se dire que les deux histoires se ressemblent niveau scénario mais... oui et non. C'est Help qui ressemble légèrement à Disparu (parce que Help a été écrit quelques mois plus tard) dans le sens où c'est la GM qui va se battre pour sauver Akashi, mais c'est tout. Le scénario n'a rien à voir !**

 **Petit 2 : Un nouveau projet est né, le deuxième plus sombre que j'ai jamais écrit (cherchez pas, le premier n'est pas et ne sera jamais publié). Le résumé de ce nouveau projet sera sur mon profil bien sûr, mais je vais quand même le mettre ici :**"Akashi avait résumé les choses ainsi : j'ai fait une bêtise et maintenant, quelqu'un est dans le coma. Nash n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, il voulait seulement l'aider à ne pas tomber, à ne pas se laisser engloutir par cette vie qu'il menait. Au milieu de la fumée, il lui montrât une autre façon de vivre et d'aimer." **  
Oui, c'est un Nash x Akashi, oui, ça va pas être drôle comme histoire, oui, ça parle de choses très sombres. En gros, ça va parler de drogue, de dépendance, de sexe, de prostitution, de honte, de recherche de soi, de désespoir, de suicide. Ce ne sera pas rose et vous pourrez le constater dès le premier chapitre. Akashi sera brisé, Nash sera un peu perdu entre réalité et hallucinations, ils seront tous les deux seuls à affronter tout ça. Cela faisait très longtemps que je voulait parler de drogue, parce que sinon, j'ai un peu parlé de tous les autres problèmes que peuvent rencontrer les ados : trahison, mort, suicide, maladie (mentale et cancer), handicap, viol, tromperie, mensonge et tout et tout... Mais, pas encore la drogue (ou indirectement dans Help).**

 **Petit 3 : J'ai commencé à travailler quelques scénarii (dont une histoire sur My hero academia (un Shoto (so sexy) x Midoriya)), j'ai écris deux trois chapitres par-ci, par-là. En ce moment, j'ai tellement de projets intéressants que j'ai du mal à ne me concentrer que sur un et du coup, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avancer. Mais je vais trouver... Je vais essayer de me focaliser sur une histoire parmi toutes. Après tout, vu le peu de temps que je peux consacrer à l'écriture en semaine, ce serai dommage de passer ce temps à me demander sur laquelle je vais écrire.  
Du coup, parmi ces fics, dîtes-moi lesquels vous aimeriez lire (donnez-moi deux noms maximun svp): _Le couloir arc-en-ciel (résumé sur mon profil), Les créatures de l'ombre (résumé sur mon profil), Disparu (résumé sur mon profil), Life's just smoke (résumé ici et sur mon profil), De sang et d'or (résumé sur mon profil) et Yellow (résumé sur mon profil)._**

 **Reviews ?**


	12. Chapter 12 Wake up

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Êtes-vous en vacance ? Moi, oui, mais seulement pour une semaine. Et puis, dans les études supérieurs, la notion de vacance est assez ironique.  
**

 **Je vous annonce les résultats du petit sondage de la dernière fois (ce résultat n'est pas officiel, ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté pour les deux fictions qu'ils aimerait lire peuvent encore le faire). Dans l'ordre décroissant : Life's just smoke, Disparu et Le couloir Arc-en-ciel à égalité, de Sang et d'or et enfin Yellow.  
**

 **Cmnz : Coucou ^^ Contente que ce que j'écris te plaise. Okay, vote enregistré ^^ J'ai bientôt fini l'écriture de Disparu (elle n'est pas très longue en même temps). Merci, j'apprécie ton soutient ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.**

 **Kyoko Akashi : Salut ^^ Merci, ça me fait plaisir. Vote enregistré, merci de ta participation. J'ai bientôt fini l'écriture de Disparu (20 chapitres, relativement courte donc). Je vais faire de mon mieux, écrire est vraiment ma passion et la partager ainsi c'est vraiment super. Donc je n'arrêterai pas de si tôt et je ferai en sorte de m'améliorer. Merci pour ton review et ton encouragement, effectivement, ce n'est pas facile, mais je m'accroche !**

 **SesilliaS : Hello ! Yes ! The famous kiss ^^ ****I had in mind this scene since the any beginning. Do not worry, they will be lovers in due course (still some chapters, less than 10, I reassure you). You will see in this chapter how's that be going to take place between them. Ah, yes, so cute when he is jealous. OK, vote registered. Thank you for your supports, that really pleases me !**

 **arthygold : Bonznour ! Oui je sais... mais bon, il a seize ans, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Ben... en fait, Silver a effectivement Maria, mais il essaie de convaincre les autres que ce n'est pas une histoire sérieuse et pour cela il drague d'autres filles (il cache qu'il est amoureeuuuux ! Bon, je suis d'accord, et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, c'est un mini spoil parce que je ne l'ai pas encore dit clairement). Tu es perspicace, c'est exactement ça, ils se sont encore disputé à cause d'Akashi. En fait, Silver a demandé à Nash quand est-ce qu'il comptait sauter le pas avec sa crevette (ça par contre, ce ne sera jamais dit, cette dispute, ils n'en reparleront jamais parce que c'est très mineure comme incident. Je me permet donc de t'en parler ici). Nash a une très bonne raison de tenir à sa réputation (ce sera expliqué en large et en travers bien plus tard). Voui, le bisous ! J'avais cette scène en tête depuis le tout début. Tu verra bien leurs réaction dans ce chapitre ^^ Ok, vote enregistré. Alors, non, je ne connaissais même pas Yellow avant que tu ne m'en parle. J'ai eu l'idée de Yellow il y a très longtemps mais je n'avais aucun scénario qui tenait debout à côté. Donc, Yellow n'a rien à voir. à la prochaine !**

 **caloug13 : Bonne année à toi aussi ^^ j'espère que celle-ci a bien commencé. Ok, réponse prise en compte ^^ Yellow est un peu au point mort depuis quelques temps. J'ai écrit tout le scénario, mais maintenant il faut que j'écrive tout et c'est pas si simple. Mais bon, je ne désespère pas puisqu'il m'était arrivé la même chose avec Disparu et j'ai réussi à bien reprendre son écriture et à quasiment la finir. Ah, Vivre à en mourir... moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire, ça a été la première histoire vraiment longue que j'ai écrite et j'ai moi-même pleuré en l'écrivant. Mais de rien, je me régale à les écrire !  
**

 **Syrielle's : Hey ^^ Hum... oui, cette fic sera sombre. Mais à titre de comparaison, elle l'est moins que Help, Début de la fin ou 5 signes. Je ne pense pas que tu pleurera. Ah oui, moi aussi j'ai souvent envie de revoir le fim dès que je relis cette fic ou que j'écris un NashxAkashi. Je comprend donc ta frustration. Tant mieux si tu ne le trouve pas complétement OOC, c'était ma crainte. Après, je suis d'accord pour dire qu'il est pas très méchant. Ah, tu n'aime pas sa double personnalité ? Moi, ça ne me dérangeai pas. Bonne nouvelle : cette fic, j'ai fini de l'écrire, elle comporte 66 chapitre (plus une fin alternative). Sur ce, merci beaucoup pour ce review ^^**

 **xShizukaa : Bon retour ! Ça y est, il y a eu le baiser ! Je comprend que tu ais flippé (c'était effectivement une manœuvre de ma part) et oui, cette fille est suicidaire. Je crois que j'ai rarement autant rit en lisant un review ! Ce n'est pas méchant, c'est seulement que je ne pensais pas que j'avais une réputation de sadique ^^ Oui, tu lis du Miss Yuki, il faut d'attendre à tout ^^ Cela dit... je ne fais pas tant de troll que ça... *boude dans son coin*. Bref, tu aura tes réponses dans ce chapitre. Au prochain chapitre donc ! Merci ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Wake up_

Akashi ouvrit les yeux dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était encore habillé et la place à côté de là où il dormait était encore chaude. Quelqu'un avait dormit avec lui ? Pourtant, il était actuellement au milieu du lit, l'autre n'avait pas de place.

Il se mit à rougir en pensant à ce qui avait pu se passer. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la soirée. Le rouge prit sa tête entre ses mains et rassemblât ses souvenirs : Il était allé au pacha avec Jabberwock. Il avait bu. Il avait vu ces mecs s'embrasser. Il y avait des femmes. Nash en avait fait partir une puis... plus rien. Le noir complet.

Au moins, le fait qu'il soit encore tout habillé le rassurait un peu. Il aurait été bien plus angoissé s'il s'était réveillé nu dans ce lit inconnu.

Akashi soupira. C'était bien la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait. Il se leva, curieux de savoir chez qui il avait passé la nuit. La chambre en elle-même était simple, mais pleine de bazar. Akashi remarqua des trophées de basket dans une étagère. Il y avait un sac de cours qui traînait sur le sol et que le rouge reconnu tout de suite. C'était celui de Nash. De plus, la tenue de streetbasket des Jabberwock était étendue sur un cintre qui dépassait d'un grand placard.

Il avait dormit dans le même lit que Nash... Cette nouvelle éveillât en lui deux sentiments contradictoires. D'un certains point de vue, il était rassuré d'avoir dormit avec un pas tout à fait inconnu mais... c'était Nash quoi.

Akashi mit quelques minutes à se débarrasser des rougeurs sur ses joues et décida de quitter la chambre. Celle-ci donnait directement sur un salon lumineux et une cuisine ouverte où Nash préparait le petit déjeuner.

-Salut, crevette ! Bien dormit ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

-T'étais bourré hier soir. Tu t'en souviens pas ?

-Non.

-C'était pas beau à voir. Comme moi aussi j'avais bu, j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque en voiture et faire encore des kilomètres pour te ramener chez toi et repartir. Mon appart était plus proche.

-Je vois... Tu as dormi... ?

-Sur le canapé. Tu crois quand même pas qu'on allait dormir ensemble ?

Alors la chaleur sur le matelas était en fait la sienne. Il avait du se décaler avant de se réveiller.

-T'as faim, crevette ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir ?

-Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on aurait pu baiser ? S'esclaffât Nash en se tournant vers la poêle où il faisait griller le bacon.

-Je ne parlais pas de quelque chose que j'aurai pu faire avec toi, mais de manière générale. Je n'ai rien fait de stupide ?

-Non. On va aller courir après ? Éludât Nash.

-Bien sûr.

Nash avait préparé des toast et des œufs brouillés qu'il mangeât en silence avec Akashi. Il le regardait par moment et repensait au baiser de la veille. Akashi faisait-il semblant de ne pas s'en souvenir ? Difficile à dire...

Nash lui prêta un bas de sport et ils allèrent courir comme à leur habitude.

-T'as pas trop la gueule de bois ?

-Non, ça à l'air d'aller.

-Figures-toi que j'ai lu une étude selon laquelle, les japonnais tiennent bien moins l'alcool que les autres en raison d'une protéine qui serai absente*.

-C'est n'importe quoi.

-La revue avait quand même une certaine renommée, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait tord.

Akashi se renfrognât dans son siège.

Ils coururent dans une petite foret, à quelques kilomètres de Los Angeles. Les basket que Nash lui avait prêté étaient trop grande et Akashi avait un peu de mal à courir, mais il ne se plaignit pas et suivit le rythme soutenu de Nash.

L'air sentait bon les feuilles humidifiées par la pluie. Il y avait de la mousse partout et le terrain glissait. Ils ne coururent pas longtemps, du moins par rapport à d'habitude.

Il retournèrent à la voiture par un petit chemin en pente. Leurs chaussures étaient pleines de terre et ils les retirèrent pour monter en voiture.

-Tu veux conduire, crevette ?

-Tu rigoles ?

-Non. Je peux t'apprendre, histoire que tu ne conduises pas comme un singe quand tu rentrera au Japon.

-Arrête un peu de nous rabaisser.

-Des singes restent des singes. Tu veux conduire oui ou non ?

-Oui. Rien que pour te prouver que tu as tord.

Nash ressortit de la voiture et laissa la place conducteur pour Akashi. Il dut avancer le siège car ses jambes étaient plus courtes que celles de Nash.

-Tu connais les pédales ?

-Oui.

-OK. Pour démarrer, tu appuis sur l'embrayage, et sur l'accélérateur, assez fort pour que le moteur ronronne. Ensuite, tu retire doucement ton pied de la pédale d'embrayage.

Il laissa Akashi faire après avoir retiré le frein à main. Le rouge fit exactement ce que Nash lui disait et la voiture démarra.

-Maintenant, appuie sur la pédale d'embrayage et passe la seconde. Et arrête d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur pendant la manœuvre.

-D'accord.

La voiture faillit caler mais Akashi parvint à passer la seconde, puis la troisième quand il arriva sur la plus grande route. Ils sortaient de la forêt des chemins boueux. Sur la grande route, Akashi ne roula pas très vite, apprenant lentement à contrôler le véhicule.

-Tu te débrouilles bien. Mais tu es mollasson. Accélères et passes en cinquième.

Sur l'autoroute pour rentrer dans la grande ville, Akashi fit une pointe à cent kilomètre heure. Une fois arrivé dans la ville, il repassa le volant à Nash et ils retournèrent dans son appartement. Akashi prit une douche rapide puis remit ses affaires de la veille.

-Je vais te ramener, informa Nash.

Akashi ressentit quelque chose d'étrange quand il dut dire au revoir à Nash. C'était comme s'il laissait quelque chose derrière lui. Il avait l'impression que tout n'avait pas été dit et qu'il manquait un détail au puzzle de la nuit.

 _*C'est véridique (on apprend aussi ce genre de choses en médecine...), il s'agit de la P450 2E1, qui sert à l'une des 2 voies d'élimination du paracétamol (le paracétamol est l'exemple qu'on voit en cours, le prof nous a ensuite donné cette anecdote concernant la défaillance en P450 2E1 chez les asiatiques, ce qui fait qu'ils supportent moins bien l'alcool), donc si vous voulez gagner à un jeu à boire, jouez contre des japonnais._

* * *

 **Je suis vraiment heureuse. Nous avons dépassé les 50 reviews en seulement 11 chapitres ! Je suis tellement contente que cette fic vous plaise ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous donner la suite.**

 **Un grand et immense merci !**

 **(Je pense que vous allez beaucoup aimé le prochain chapitre ^^ il sera bien plus long pour compenser le petit chapitre de cette semaine).**

 **à plus !**

 **Reviews ?**


	13. Chapter 13 Montain

**Hello ! Pour compenser le petit chapitre de la dernière fois, je vous propose aujourd'hui un chapitre bien plus long et plus intéressant !  
**

 **Ajiahdompey : Effectivement, Nash a dormit avec Akashi. Il lui a mentit en disant qu'il a dormit sur le canapé. Si tu te demande d'où viens le nom de la boîte de nuit, c'est tout simplement celui de la boîte de nuit la plus proche de chez moi (à 15 minutes de route, paumée en pleine campagne). Oui, je sais que tu attend lJS avec impatience. Mais ne t'en fait pas, au rythme où j'écris, je peux te dire que tu la lira un jour pas si lointain. Sur ce, bye ^^**

 **arthygold : Bonjour ^^ De toute façon, on comprend facilement dans ce chapitre là qu'il tient beaucoup à Maria. Oh, non, il pourrai y avoir d'autres sujets de dispute comme... Euh... Il peut y en avoir d'autres ! Silver peut ne pas être d'accord sur un truc concernant JB. Et bien, tu va malheureusement devoir attendre un moment avant de savoir concernant la réputation de Nash (si tu veux un ordre d'idée qui donne un peu le vertige, c'est vers le chapitre 40). Non, pas de problème ^^ Je comprend que tu ais pu penser cela. Tu verra bien, mais tu aura déjà un début de réponse dans ce chapitre concernant ces souvenirs oubliés ^^ Non, Nash n'a pas dormit sur le canapé ! Il s'est juste réveillé en premier et a menti. Ouais, je trouvais ça drôle d'imaginer Akashi conduire. J'étais moi-même en pleine conduite accompagnée lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour ce review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer ce chapitre.**

 **SesilliaS : Don't worry, this chapter must be longer. You will haven't to wait long before the next romantic scene. Thanks for this review ^^  
**

 **xShizukaa : Ahah ^^ Nash est quand même prudent, surtout avec ce genre de secret. Après tout, il suffirait d'un faux pas, d'un mot mal placé pour qu'il perde le début d'amitié qu'il a tissé avec sa crevette. Il est le seul en qui Akashi a un minimum confiance. Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Je ta rassure, cette review aussi m'a fait sourire ^^**

 **Comme vous allez pouvoir le voir, ce chapitre est plutôt d'actualité. Ce n'était pas volontaire, il a été écrit en août pourtant...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Montain_

En novembre, les stations de ski ouvrirent leurs portes. Ce fût à cette époque que Silver organisa un week-end ski avec les Jabberwock. Akashi n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils étaient du genre à ce faire des week-end entre amis, pourtant c'était le cas.

Il était prévu de partir le vendredi, juste après les cours et de prendre deux voitures, celle de Nash et celle de Silver. Nash profita du fait que sa voiture soit grande pour prendre toutes les affaires, notamment les ski de ceux qui en avaient déjà.

Akashi allait devoir rater l'entraînement du vendredi soir, il demanda à Nijimura d'en avertir le coach.

-Pourquoi tu rates l'entraînement ?

-Je pars en week-end avec Jabberwock.

-Sérieux ? Je savais pas que t'étais copain avec eux. Tu sais quel genre de mecs ils sont.

-Je sais. Mais je suis normalement l'un d'entre eux, donc je pars avec eux.

Nijimura n'en demanda pas plus et affirma qu'il allait prévenir le coach de son absence. Seijuro eu tout de même l'occasion de lire dans son regard que cela le contrariait. Évidement, il voyait d'un mauvais œil ce rapprochement.

Le vendredi soir, Nash vint chercher Akashi devant sa salle de cours.

-Prêt pour le voyage ?

-Oui.

-Y'en a pour sept heures de routes. Tu vas réussir à me supporter ?

-Parce que je vais monter dans ta voiture ?

-Oui. Et c'est non négociable.

Akashi suivit Nash dans les couloirs, puis jusqu'au parking. Les autres membres de Jabberwock se battaient pour avoir la place de devant dans la voiture de Silver.

Les deux voitures se suivaient sur les grandes routes. Nash écoutait de la musique tandis qu'Akashi tentais de dormir. Aucun des deux ne voulait vraiment discuter. Mais en sept heure de route, ils savaient qu'il auraient le temps de parler.

Parmi les innombrables rêves qu'il eu le temps de faire, l'un d'entre eux revenait un peu trop souvent. Seijuro se voyait embrasser Nash. Mais à son réveil, si toutes les autres images tirées de ses rêves disparaissaient, celle-ci persistait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait l'impression que c'était trop réel pour n'être qu'une simple hallucination. Et si c'était un désir, tout simplement ? Ou bien...

-T'as déjà skier, crevette ? Lui demandât Nash alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Oui.

-Cool, on pourra faire des pistes noires.

Ils arrivèrent au chalet vers une heure du matin. La petite ville de montagne était éclairée par des lampadaires à la lumière orangée. Il y avait de la neige partout et peu de monde dans les rues. On voyait les chasses neige sur les pistes qui les remontaient.

Le chalet était en bois foncé, plutôt grand à deux étages. Il ressemblait à ces chalets suisses que l'ont vois sur les cartes postales. Ce chalet appartenait à la famille de Silver, il disait qu'il y avait même un jacuzzi dans la véranda.

-On déchargera les affaires demain matin, déclara Silver en baillant.

Il y avait une chambre pour chaque membre de l'équipe. Akashi s'installa dans une chambre à l'étage avec un lit simple et une armoire. Nash se trouvait dans la chambre juste en face et Silver dans la grande du bas.

Épuisé par la longue route, Akashi se coucha sur la couette, sans même retirer ses vêtements.

* * *

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par la musique que Allen avait mit à fond pendant qu'il préparait le petit déjeuner. Il n'était que sept heure du matin. Le rouge se leva et enfila des vêtements propres. Il mit un jean et un gros pull ainsi que deux paires de chaussettes. Le chauffage n'avait pas encore été mit et il faisait froid.

Il descendit dans le salon où tous les autres se trouvaient déjà.

-Crevette ! T'es enfin debout ! Faut qu'on se dépêche de manger pour être les premiers sur les pistes. Sans compter qu'il faut aller louer les skis et les chaussures.

Akashi mit la table pendant que les autres planifiaient le parcours de la journée. Ils voulaient faire toutes les pistes noires de la station et prendre le télésiège qui montait à trois milles mètres.

Après le petit déjeuner, pendant que ceux qui n'avaient pas besoin d'aller louer de matériel faisaient la vaisselle, les autres se rendirent en ville. Ils allèrent dans le premier magasin de location et ressortirent une demie-heure plus tard.

Le reste du groupe attendaient devant le premier télésiège, skis ou snowboard déjà aux pieds. Ils faisaient partis des premiers à parcourir les pistes. Il y avait du brouillard et lorsqu'ils prirent le télésiège qui grimpait au plus haut, ils montèrent au dessus des nuages.

La vallée était invisible, cachée sous la mer de coton gris. Il ne dépassait que certains pics enneigés.

Akashi n'avait pas fait de ski depuis quatre ans et il eu besoin d'un petit temps pour reprendre ses marques. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul. Nick tombait très souvent, surtout quand il essayait de prendre les petites bosses sur le bords des pistes. Akashi s'amusât véritablement durant cette journée, il ria avec Jabberwock devant la gamelle monstrueuse de Silver dans la poudreuse, il parlât bien plus que d'habitude et avec le sourire. Nash faillit lui faire remarquer, à un moment, qu'il était heureux, mais il avait peur que cela braque Akashi pour le reste de la journée.

Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant au bord des pistes à midi puis repartirent. Ils frimaient sur les pistes et draguaient les filles dans les files d'attentes. Silver était même parvenu à récupérer un numéro.

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu as Maria ?

-Allen, je fais ce que je veux. Maria, c'est que du sexe.

-Mais bien sûr ! Rit Nash. La dernière fois t'a passé une heure au téléphone avec elle.

Silver préféra ne pas répondre et se contentât d'offrir un regard noir au capitaine.

Le soir venu, ils étaient tous plus ou moins crevé. Akashi se sentait bien. Il avait un peu mal aux mollets cependant.

-Je vais faire chauffer le jacuzzi, annonça Silver.

Le jacuzzi en question était assez grand. Comme il se trouvait dans la véranda de l'étage et comme le chalet était en hauteur par rapport au village, on voyait les lumières et toutes les maisons. Le spectacle était beau, Akashi resta plusieurs minutes à l'observer.

-Tu viens, crevette ?

-J'arrive.

Il y avait des bulles, c'était chaud et agréable. Akashi se retrouva coincé entre Nash et Zack. Il n'était que moyennement intéressé alors que les garçons parlaient des filles qu'ils avaient dragué. Bien évidement, le sujet Maria fut remit sur le tapis, ce qui énerva assez Silver pour qu'il quitte le jacuzzi.

-On va se mater un film ce soir ? Proposât Nick.

-Ouais, vous voulez regarder quoi ?

-Pourquoi pas Halloween ? Je crois l'avoir vu dans la pile de DVD du salon.

Ils entonnèrent presque tous la musique du film. Zack et Nick quittèrent le jacuzzi à leur tour pour aller préparer la soirée films. Ils disaient aller acheter des bières et des chips.

-Encore une soirée alcool, j'espère que tu ne sera pas aussi saoul que la dernière fois, crevette.

Le rouge ne répondit pas. En fait, il avait le regard préoccupé par un détail.

-Tu as une cicatrice, sur le torse.

Akashi ne l'avait jamais remarqué. C'était une longue cicatrice verticale au milieu de son torse, entre ses pectoraux.

-C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on exhibe.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

-Rien. T'es trop curieux, crevette.

Akashi ne savait pas si cela sonnait comme un reproche ou une simple constatation. En tout cas, il sortit du jacuzzi à son tour. Resté seul, Akashi se tourna pour regarder la ville et les lumières. Le Japon lui manquait et ses amis aussi. Il commençait à bien s'entendre avec les Jabberwock, mais jamais il ne pourra tisser une relation de confiance comme il avait avec la génération des miracles. Que devenaient-ils tous ?

Peut-être que le seul avec qui il pouvait s'entendre, c'était Nash. Plus Akashi apprenait à le connaître, plus il trouvait qu'il était sympa. Du moins, vivable. Sa méchanceté ne se voyait que sur le terrain, à l'extérieur, c'était une autre personne. Il était un peu comme Murasakibara : deux personnes opposés selon les circonstances.

Zack et Nick avaient acheté beaucoup de bières. Toute l'équipe était installée dans le canapé, sauf Nash et Akashi qui étaient dans les fauteuils sur les côtés. Le film commença. Akashi l'avait déjà vu avec Murasakibara au collège, puis il l'avait revu avec Nebuya et Kotaro au lycée. Il le connaissait par cœur et ne l'avait pas aimé plus que ça.

S'ennuyant, il but au moins quatre bières. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop boire, il ne voulait pas revivre l'amnésie de la dernière fois. Mais il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire.

Vers la moitié du film, il décida de partir. Il enfila une veste et des chaussures et partit prendre l'air. Nash décida de le suivre. Depuis le baiser de la dernière fois, il collait Akashi, simplement pour savoir si, sobre, il était capable de l'embrasser aussi. Mais, juste au cas où, il se munit d'une bouteille de gin trouvé dans le chalet.

-On va faire un tour, crevette ?

Ils marchèrent dans la neige, dans la ville. Il n'y avait pas un chat et tout était fermé. Ils n'entamèrent pas la bouteille avant plusieurs minutes et ne burent que quelques gorgées chacun.

-Je suis sûr que tu meurs de curiosité.

-À propos de ta cicatrice ?

-Oui.

-C'est vrai, j'ai très envie de savoir. Mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as remit le sujet sur le tapis.

-Non, je vais te le dire, crevette. En fait, j'ai subit une opération quand j'étais petit.

Akashi attendit qu'il en dise plus mais Nash arrêta là son explication.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. C'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

Le rouge pesta dans son coin. Il faisait de plus en plus froid et l'eau gelait. Il y avait des plaques de verglas un peu partout et les deux dérapaient de temps en temps.

-Tu as beaucoup bu, non, crevette ?

-Pas tant que ça.

-Assez pour tituber.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-C'est con parce que demain tu ne te souviendra plus de l'explication de ma cicatrice.

-C'est vrai c'est...

Ils glissèrent tous les deux sur une plaque de verglas. Se trouvant au sommet d'une montée, les deux dévalèrent la pente. Nash se retrouva sur Akashi qui riait comme un gamin. Voyant l'air sérieux du blond, Akashi cessa de rire.

-Quoi ? Soufflât-il.

Leurs respirations faisaient un petit nuages.

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Oh.

Nash se pencha vers les lèvres du rouge qui frémissaient. Il voyait qu'il respirait plus vite et qu'ils semblaient attendre qu'il le fasse.

Alors qu'il n'y avait plus qu'un millimètre entre eux, Nash entendit un chien aboyer et releva la tête. Quelqu'un arrivait.

Il se releva et aida Akashi à se remettre debout. Il vacilla et se mit à rire.

-Tu sais quoi, t'es chiant quand t'es bourré, crevette.

Mais Nash était surtout frustré de ne pas avoir eu le temps de l'embrasser alors que c'était le moment idéal et le lieux quasiment idéal. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir eu autant envie de le faire, c'était bien la première fois.

* * *

Quand Akashi se réveilla, il se souvint vaguement avoir marché avec Nash dans la ville. Ses souvenirs s'arrêtait quand ils parlaient de la cicatrice du blond. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir des mots de Nash. Merde, il avait oublié le plus important !

Les autres n'étaient pas encore levés, il n'y avait que Nash, assit sur le canapé devant la télévision, il semblait jouer sur son portable. Son regard, quand il se posa sur Akashi, l'électrisât. Il eu la sensation qu'il s'était passé quelque chose la veille, quelque chose d'important. Pour la première fois, il trouvât le regard de Nash sexy et il lui donna envie. Il déglutit et faillit remonter à l'étage pour aller prendre une douche froide.

-Tu viens pas t'asseoir, crevette ?

-Si, j'arrive.

Même pour Nash, rester à moins de deux mètres du rouge était compliqué. Au bout de trois minutes, il dut croiser les jambes pour cacher son début d'érection.

Heureusement, les autres se levèrent vite et rejoignirent le salon plongé dans un silence gênant. Nash restât assis, jambes croisé, le temps que son érection se calme puis aida à mettre la table.

Ils passèrent leur journée sur les pistes de ski puis partirent le soir après avoir rendu les ski et fait un très bref ménage des lieux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'être saccagés en deux nuits. Ils remirent les affaires dans les voitures et gardèrent la même formation que la dernière fois.

Dans la voiture de Nash, le silence était encore plus gênant et le blond ne voulait pas mettre de musique pour une fois. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose la veille ?

-J'ai pas fait de bêtise hier soir ?

-Quand tu étais saoul ?

Akashi n'aimait pas ce mot mais il acquiesça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu appelle une bêtise ? Dires des âneries ou embrasser n'importe qui ?

-J'ai embrassé quelqu'un ?!

-Non, crevette.

 _Dommage, d'ailleurs._

-Tu as seulement titubé et tu as dérapé sur une plaque de verglas.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai des bleus sur les genoux ?

-Oui. Sûrement.

Et il avait complètement oublié l'explication de la cicatrice de Nash.

-Dis-moi, Nash. Est-ce que tu m'as parlé de l'origine de ta cicatrice hier soir ?

-C'est ton problème si tu as oublié.

-Tu me l'a dit une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

-Parce que je savais que tu n'allais pas t'en souvenir. T'étais bourré hier soir.

Le rouge soupira et observa le paysage jusqu'à s'endormir durant tout le trajet. Ils rentrèrent très tard et ce fut sous le signe de la fatigue qu'ils déchargèrent les voitures. Ils restèrent tous dormir chez Silver, sur les canapés du salon car ils étaient bien trop fatigués pour reprendre le volant et renter chez eux.

Le lendemain, ils durent le lever très tôt pour que chacun remporte ses affaires chez lui puis préparer ses affaires de cours.

La concentration en cours était impossible à trouver après un tel week-end. Surtout pour Nash et Akashi.

* * *

 **Alors, oui, c'est vrai, je l'avoue, je ne suis pas allée vérifier s'il y a avait des stations de ski ouvertes en novembre aux Etats-unis. Mais je me suis dit que c'était possible vu que c'était un super grand pays et qu'il y avait les Rocheuses et qu'il suffisait d'une bonne chute de neige qui dure plusieurs semaine pour convaincre d'ouvrir les pistes.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera assez court... mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il ne va rien se passer, loin de là...**

 **Reviews ?**


	14. Chapter 14 Little secret

**Hello les petits choux ! (ouais, j'avais envie de changer ma façon de dire bonjour...).**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court, désolé. Mais croyez-moi, je me rattraperai avec le prochain ! (Le prochain fait parti des plus longs de cette fiction). J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !**

 **SesilliaS : Hello ^^ Thanks ! Akashi is more funny when he's drunk, I understand that you like him. Yes, there will be a match, don't worry (I draw Akashi in Jabberwock's cloths, he's really... waouh !).**

 **Guest : Nijimura te manquait ? Je comprend, mais c'est parfois pas facile de le faire apparaître. Mais t'inquiètes, il va revenir un peu plus souvent. Bien sûr qu'il est jaloux ! Il est même hyper jaloux ! En fait, c'est surtout parce qu'il déteste JB. Oui, j'ai publié la suite du Serpent noir récemment. En fait, je faisais un peu trainer cette fic car depuis quelques chapitres, j'avais l'impression que plus personne n'était intéressé par elle. Mais là, il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre, donc ça devrait aller vite. J'ai un blog sur lequel je compte mettre des dessins de cette fic d'ailleurs. Je vais pas tarder à m'en occuper. Sur ce, merci pour ton review ^^**

 **arthygold : Bah, en même temps... Ils sont potes et quasiment sur la même longueur d'ondes pour tout, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se disputeraient ? Bon, peut-être à cause de leurs problèmes de couples respectifs, mais on en est pas encore là XD Yep, sport d'hiver. C'est un hasard si je le publie à cette période d'ailleurs. En fait, la question d'Akashi était plutôt de savoir s'il allait être seul avec Nash dans la voiture ou pas. Laisse le temps à Akashi pour réaliser qu'il n'a pas fait qu'un simple rêve ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ce review, comme d'hab, ça me fait super plaisir !**

 **ajiahdompey : Oui, il se rapproche de Nash. Il le considère presque comme un ami maintenant. Je sais, il n'est pas vraiment absolu quand il boit XD merci !**

 **Caloug13 (réponse au PM) : ****Bonjour ! Ah, oui, je comprend que ça choque et que ça énerve de voir Akashi pas maître de lui-même. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'on le vois pas souvent ivre mais... Comme c'est une fic qui se passe en Amérique et que dans les films et les bouquins, on a l'impression qu'ils font tout le temps la fête et qu'ils sont tout le temps bourré, j'ai repris ce cliché. Bah, il allait pas non plus embrasser sa crevette sur le canapé devant tout le monde ou alors que quelqu'un arrivait vers eux dans la rue. Surtout qu'il n'est pas encore sûr que sa crevette, la première fois, l'ai embrassé par attirance pour lui. Tu n'aura pas à attendre longtemps pour savoir qui de Nash ou Akashi va parler du baiser en premier. J'ai pas l'intention de vous faire attendre une éternité à ce sujet, faut bien que l'histoire avance ! LJS et Yellow ? Okay. Merci beaucoup pour ce petit message, il m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite de mon histoire te plaira tout autant !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Little secret_

Nash grogna quand on frappa à sa porte. Il était en train de faire cuire du bacon et avait la flegme d'aller ouvrir sa porte. Mais la personne de l'autre côté insistait grandement. Il posa sa spatule en soupirant et ouvrit la porte.

Il se prit un poing en pleine figure.

Nash recula de plusieurs pas et observa la personne en face de lui. Akashi semblait en colère. Il avait encore le poing en l'air et Nash n'en revenait pas qu'il ait autant de force. Pourtant, lors de leur précédent affrontement, il n'avait pas montré une force pareille.

-'tain ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'on s'était embrassé ?

Nash le regarda avec des yeux ronds et le rouge arma son poing.

-Houlà ! Calmes-toi, crevette ! Pas la peine de me frapper.

Le blond massa sa joue endolorie. Akashi ne semblait pas décolérer. Cela dit... il était sexy quand il était en colère. Ses yeux brûlaient de rage.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Tu ne t'en souvenais pas.

-Justement ! C'est le genre de choses importante à savoir.

Nash se releva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où les bacon était en train de griller tranquillement.

-Tu as faim ?

-On s'en fou, réponds-moi.

Akashi s'assit à la table de la cuisine et croisa les jambes. Il gardait cet air menaçant.

-Je suis curieux : comment tu as su qu'on s'était embrassé ce soir-là ? Je n'en ais pourtant parlé à personne.

-J'ai bluffé. Jusqu'à il y a peu, je ne m'en souvenais pas. J'ai pensé que c'était un rêve, mais ça semblait... Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venu. Et il se trouve que tu n'a pas nié ce fait, donc que c'était vrai. On s'est bien embrassé.

-En fait, c'est toi qui m'a embrassé.

-Je sais.

S'il savait tout cela, pourquoi l'avoir frappé ? Et pourquoi prendre la mouche pour si peu ?

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me frapper, tu sais.

Le rouge eu un petit sourire alors que Nash servait le bacon. Il sortit un assiette supplémentaire pour Akashi.

-Ça m'amusais.

-Mais quel sadique ! En tout cas, laisses-moi te dire que tu embrasses très mal quand tu es bourré. Il va falloir que tu prennes des cours.

-Excuses-moi de ne pas être un coureur de jupons.

Nash s'esclaffât et découpât son bacon en continuant à parler, sourire sur le visage.

-Jupons ? À moins que tu ne sois fan des écossais, il n'y a pas beaucoup de garçon qui portent des jupes. Et tu as l'air branché mec, vu que tu m'as embrassé. Si tu veux, je peux te donner des cours de baiser. Mais je suis déçus de constater que les japonais embrassent aussi bien qu'ils jouent au basket. J'espère que vous êtes au moins bon au lit.

Akashi haussât un sourcil suite à ce monologue.

-Pourquoi cette inquiétude ? Tu ne te tapera jamais de singe, non ?

-Ah oui ? Ça pourrai arriver.

-Je ne vois pas comment. Tu ne te rabaisserai pas à te taper un singe. Je me trompe ?

-En plus d'en avoir les yeux, tu as aussi une langue de vipère ?

Ils se défièrent du regard, finalement amusés par cette joute verbale. Akashi mangea sa petite tranche de bacon puis se leva.

-On a rien fait d'autres que s'embrasser ?

-Rien. Mais si tu veux, tu peux passer un de ces soirs et...

Akashi haussa un sourcil.

-Tu me proposes de coucher avec toi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu embrasses comme un singe, alors je me doutes qu'au lit, ça doit pas être mieux. Mais tu es un membre de jabberwock maintenant, donc tu dois faire les choses comme nous.

-Nash, le coupa Akashi. Il est hors de question que j'ai une aventure avec toi un jour. Le fait que je t'ai embrassé... j'étais pas moi-même.

-On verra bien. Tu saura que je suis plutôt doué dans ce domaine, ça ne me dérange pas de t'initier.

-De quoi tu te mêles.

Avant que Nash ne reparte dans un discours qui allait sûrement, soit mettre Akashi mal à l'aise, soit l'énerver, il préféra s'en aller.

Nash soupira. Allait-il un jour parvenir à savoir ce que pensais Akashi Seijuro ? Il était très clairement troublé par ce qu'il venait de lui proposer. Nash lui-même était étonné d'être parvenu à le formuler, ça lui avait complétement échappé. Est-ce qu'Akashi allait se montrer plus distant maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il était intéressé ? Nash fantasmait sur Akashi depuis longtemps, ce n'était plus un secret. Mais là... il venait carrément de lui proposer de passer une nuit avec lui.

Et si Akashi acceptait ?

* * *

Silver vint voir Nash peut de temps après le passage éclair d'Akashi. Il avait le visage pâle et semblait nerveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Soupira Nash en le voyant.

-Je te retourne la question. Tu t'es encore battu ?

-Ah, non. Rien à voir.

Il invita Silver à s'asseoir et alla chercher des bières au frigos. Décidément, entre lui et la crevette, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille ! En plus les deux étaient des piques assiette.

Silver but sa bière sous le regard attentif de Nash.

-Tu te souviens de Maria ?

-Non mais c'est quoi cette question de merde ?! Évidement que je me souviens d'elle.

Silver le fixa avec un regard noir.

-Tu parles d'elle sans arrêt, justifiât Nash.

-Pas pire que toi et ta crevette.

-Je ne parle pas tant que ça de Seijuro.

Il haussa un sourcil genre « t'en es sûr, menteur ? ». Oui, il était sûr et certain de moins parler de Seijuro que Silver de Maria.

-Et donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Maria ?

-On est plus ensemble.

Nash laissa transparaître sa surprise. Et bien, il pensait que Silver s'était enfin casé ! Cela dit... « plus ensemble », cela signifiait qu'il considérai bel et bien que lui et Maria formait un couple. C'était pas du flan cette histoire, et surtout pas un concentré de sexe comme il le faisait volontiers croire aux autres.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Alors pourquoi tu viens squatter, andouille ?

-J'avais pas envie d'être tout seul, OK ?

Il se leva pour aller chercher une autre bière dans le frigos.

-Tu deviens fleur bleue... notât Nash avec un petit sourire.

-Et toi donc !

-Je suis toujours le même.

-Ah bon ? Dommage. T'étais mieux il y a un an.

Nash savait bien de quoi Silver voulait parler. Il était vrai qu'il préférai lui aussi celui qu'il était un an plus tôt, mais il y avait des choses qui ne pouvaient pas changer. Même avec du temps. Comme par réflexe, Nash posa une main sur son torse et passa un doigt le long de sa cicatrice. Silver l'avait rencontré alors que les choses n'allaient déjà plus en lui. Jamais il n'avait connu le Vrai Nash. C'était même à se demander s'il avait un jour existé.

-T'es où ?

-Hein ?

Il releva la tête vers Silver qui le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

-Rien. Tu semblais ailleurs.

-Ah...

Ils burent une dernière gorgée de leurs bière puis Silver proposât de jouer à un jeu vidéo pour qu'il se changent les idées. Nash accepta volontiers et alluma sa console de salon. Il mit un jeu de guerre multijoueur et passa une manette à Silver.

Trucider des gens leurs faisaient oublier un temps ce qui se passait dans leurs vies. Silver était loin d'avoir les même problèmes que Nash, il n'avait subit qu'une petite peine de cœur, très loin de ce que Nash avait du endurer.

Les guerriers se transformaient en Maria, dans le cerveau de Silver. Pendant un instant, Nash cru le voir avec les yeux humides.

Hum, sûrement un effet secondaire du temps qu'ils avaient passé devant les écrans.

* * *

 **Bon, voilà. Pas mal de choses se sont passées pour un si petit chapitres. Rassurez-vous, on entendra encore (un peu) parler de Maria, elle n'a pas complétement disparu du script. Quand à la décision qu'Akashi va prendre concernant la proposition de Nash... Bah, je vous laisse à vos théories XD Je comprend que ça vous fasse bizarre comme conversation. En fait, ça a un peu échappé à Nash.  
**

 **Sur ce, à plus !**

 **Reviews ?**


	15. Chapter 15 We were infinite

**Hello ! Vous avez passé un bon week-end de pâques avec pleins de chocolats ? Moi, oui.  
**

 **Bref, j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire avant de commencer. Premièrement, vous vous en doutez, mes examens sont bientôt, j'ai donc planifié minutieusement les prochaines publications. La semaine prochaine, je publierai soit la suite de Déchiré, soit celle de Début de la fin. La semaine suivante( 21 avril donc), ce sera la chapitre qui n'aura pas été posté. Et ce sera la DERNIERE publication. En effet, après, je serai en révision intensives (bien que j'ai déjà commencé). Mes examens sont le 16 et 17 mai. Et après, je pourrai reprendre à fond mes publications et mon écriture, en résumé, je serai libérée, délivrée.**

 **Autre chose que je voulais vous dire : un dimanche soir, seul soir de pause que je m'accorde dans la semaine (hormis mon heure de publication du samedi), je me suis crée un blog sur trumblr (on fait tous ce genre de truc un peu compulsif, sans réfléchir, comme s'acheter un nouveau livre alors qu'on en a une quarantaine dans la bibliothèque qui ne sont pas encore lu...). En fait, je suis dans une période où, pour me détendre, je dessine. Et je dessine énormément et de mieux en mieux. Bref, il y a longtemps, j'ai fait des dessins avec les tenus des personnages dans le Serpent noir mais aussi, Akashi en tenue de JB. Je me suis dit que ce blog sera une bonne occasion de vous faire découvrir ces dessins. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne publierai pas la suite du Serpent noir tant que je n'aurai pas posté ces dessins (mais théoriquement, je posterai ces dessins après mes examens donc n'ayez pas peur XD ils sont scannés et n'attendent que ça).**

 **Voilà, vous savez à peu près tout.**

 **Kyoko Akashi : Il est lourd, hein ? Bah ça va pas s'arranger dans ce chapitre, mais Akashi va lui remettre les idées en place efficacement, je te rassure. C'est juste une période, il va vite se calmer. Merci de suivre cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^**

 **ajiahdompey : Ouais, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, cette ambivalence viens principalement du fait que j'ai eu du mal à trouver le ton de leur conversation. Je voulais qu'Akashi soit énervé mais il fallait qu'il soit plus calme sur la fin... bref, un peu mal dosé et maladroit, je te l'accorde. Évidement, ce sont des êtres humains ! Moi aussi j'aime bien Silver quand il est touchant... Bref, merci !**

 **SesilliaS : ****Hello! You have no interesting ideas and fortunately, kept silent about fast aura your answers in chapters to come. Having said that, for the moment, Akashi wants to have no love relation with Nash. He wishes that they are friends but nothing others.** **Hum... Nijimura will really have no this role, it will be more a confidant of Akashi. Even for me, the role of Nijimura is not great clear. He is only there for the moment and Nash is jealous there. Yes, Jabberwock is a little bit strange family. So, i hope you like this chapter, see you soon !  
**

 **arthygold : Akashi reste Akashi ^^ C'est vrai qu'on verai plus Aomine ou Kagami faire ça mais bon... Je trouvais ça drôle. J'en était sûre ^^ cette cicatrice va t'intriguer encore longtemps (mal)heureusement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, dans le prochain chapitre, on aura enfin l'apparition furtive d'un nouveau personnage central dans l'intrigue de mon histoire, donc ça te permettra d'étoffer tes théories sur la cicatrice et de te divertir en attendant de connaître son explication (parce qu'il va falloir attendre longtemps, mais je crois que je l'avais déjà dit, je sais plus...). Ouais alors... apparition furtive histoire d'avoir le fin mot de leur rupture, c'est tout. J'ai fait intervenir Maria pour donner plus d'importance et de profondeur à Silver, j'avais besoin d'un confident pour Nash comme Nijimura est celui d'Akashi. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Merci encore de continuer à suivre cette fic.**

 **Miccah02 : Coucou ^^ Merci, c'est pairing assez peu représenté et je trouve ça dommage car ils sont... trop mignons. Merci, en espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Après de longues semaines d'absence, voici le retour des chapitres avec des titres de chansons ! Pour le cou, ce nom n'as pas grand choses à voir avec ce qui va se passer c'est juste le titre de la chanson que j'écoutais en l'écrivant. Et puis, j'imagine un ciel étoilé quand je l'écoute... bref.**

* * *

 _We were infinite_

 _Musique de Inukshuck (NCS release)_

Les frères de Allen, tous en études supérieures, avaient organisé avec leurs potes une sortie camping près de la frontière avec l'Oregon, dans une forêt située en altitude. Le seul ennui qui s'est présenté à eux est que tous leurs amis n'ont pas pu venir à cause d'empêchements divers. La veille du départ, les frères proposèrent à Allen de venir avec Jabberwock.

L'idée ne plaisait pas vraiment à Akashi. Il n'avait jamais fait de camping de sa vie et ne voulait pas se retrouver en pleine forêt avec eux. Il avait bien remarqué en côtoyant Jabberwock que les choses pouvaient très vite dégénérer en leur présence. Ajoutez à ça de l'alcool...

Cependant, partir avec eux était toujours mieux que de passer son week-end seul. Akashi commençait sérieusement à ne plus supporter la solitude. Dès qu'il rentrait chez lui après les cours, son appartement était toujours vide et il n'y avait pas un bruit. Akashi était obligé d'allumer la télévison ou de mettre de la musique pour redonner vie à cet endroit. Était-il déjà en train de craquer ? Loin de ses amis ?

Nash lui avait promis qu'il s'occupait de tout : duvet, matelas et tente. Akashi lui en était reconnaissant car il ne voulait pas acheter ce genre de chose sachant qu'il n'allait sûrement plus jamais s'en servir. Excepté le duvet, ça pouvait être pratique.

Jabberwock devait rejoindre la maison de Allen puis se répartir dans les voitures. Silver montât dans la voiture de Nash avec Akashi. Il laissât le rouge aller à l'avant. Les deux américains discutèrent durant toute la route. Ils parlèrent aussi bien du lycée que du prochain match qu'allait devoir faire l'équipe. Ils décidèrent aussi de changer un peu la façon qu'avait Jabberwock de s'entraîner. Nash y pensait déjà depuis un moment et en avait fait la remarque à Akashi.

Le sujet Maria ne fût pas abordé. C'était en grande partie parce que Silver voulait que cela reste secret et même s'il appréciait plus ou moins Akashi parce qu'il était l'obsession de Nash, il se refusait à parler de son ancienne relation devant lui.

Il faisait plus frais. Mais on restait en Californie et même s'il ne faisait pas aussi chaud qu'à Los Angeles, la température restait celle d'un printemps japonnais. Mais en plus sec.

Ils garèrent leurs voitures sur le bord d'un sentier en terre et se répartirent les sacs. Akashi n'avait avec lui que son sac à dos qu'il avait vidé pour le remplir avec ses vêtements et tout ce dont il pensait avoir besoin.

Ils marchèrent presque une heure pour rejoindre la clairière dans laquelle les frères voulaient camper. Elle était relativement grande et plane. On voyait les montagnes, des pics relativement hauts. Akashi aimait bien le calme qui régnait ici. C'était très différent de l'ambiance oppressante de la ville. C'était comme la forêt où lui et Nash allaient courir.

Il se faisait tard. Akashi aida Nash à monter la tente, bien qu'avec le modèle qu'il avait prit, cela ne prenait que quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi une tente pour deux personnes ?

-C'était moins cher que si j'en prenais deux individuelles.

De toute façon, tous les autres aussi avaient une tente double qu'ils allaient devoir partager. Les frères d'Allen avaient déjà la leurs et Silver comptait partager la sienne avec Allen, Nick et Zack devant cohabiter dans l'autre.

-Et tu as pris un duvet double aussi ?

-N'importe quoi... ça aurait été bien, mais non. Cependant, nos duvets peuvent n'en faire qu'un.

-Non merci.

Partager sa tente avec Nash était déjà trop. Après tout, Akashi se sentait assez mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il lui avait proposé de coucher avec lui après tout. Et ils s'étaient embrassés. Certes, à cette occasion, Akashi était ivre, mais il ne pouvait cesser d'être gêné par cet acte. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait l'attirer chez Nash quand il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool.

C'était Silver qui portait dans son sac les quatre matelas gonflables, ils étaient tous deux places. Cependant, comme tout matelas gonflables, ils allaient sûrement se dégonfler au court de la nuit.

-Je vous préviens, fit Silver, il me semble bien qu'il y en a un qui est crevé. Ceux qui ont le matelas crevé devront faire la vaisselle du week-end.

Les différents membres du groupe se regardèrent, puis regardèrent les matelas. Ce choix était un choix crucial.

-Tu penses que c'est lequel, crevette ? Glissât Nash à son oreille, le faisant légèrement frémir.

-Je sais pas trop.

Akashi se penchât vers celui qui semblait avoir le moins servit et le prit. Il le dépliât et le regardât, ne repérant aucun trou ou trace d'usure à première vue. Pendant son inspection, tous les autres groupes avaient choisit le leur.

N'ayant pas de gonfleur électrique, les garçons durent gonfler le ballon avec un gonfleur manuel. Cela leur prit environ moins de dix minutes, puis ils rejoignirent les autres qui étaient en train d'allumer un feu de camp au milieu du cercle que formait les tentes. Ils avaient pris des feuilles mortes et des pommes de pins pour aider le feu à bien démarrer au début puis utilisèrent de petites branches et de plus grosses pour le maintenir. Les frères de Allen mirent des pierres tout autour du foyer puis allèrent chercher des rondins de bois assez gros pour servir de siège.

Il était déjà tard quand tout le monde eut fini de monter sa tente et gonfler son matelas. Il faisait déjà nuit. On entendait les hiboux et les chouettes ainsi que les insectes. Loin de la ville, les étoiles étaient visibles dans le ciel et les garçons se régalèrent de ce spectacle tout en mangeant leurs sandwichs.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller dormir, fatigués par le voyage.

Dans la tente d'Akashi et Nash, l'ambiance était assez tendue. Les deux garçons étaient dos à l'autre et se mettaient en pyjama. Nash hésitait à se retourner pour voir Akashi nu mais se retint. Le rouge devait sûrement le surveiller, il n'apprécierait pas de le voir se rincer l'œil ainsi.

Ils se couchèrent dans leurs duvets respectifs et s'endormirent assez vite.

Dans la nuit, Nash se réveillât et constata qu'Akashi n'était pas dans son duvet. Bien que fatigué, le blond se leva et sortit de la tente. Il trouvât Akashi assit devant le feu en train de faire brûler le bout du bout de bois qu'il avait dans la main. Il remuait les cendres encore bien rouges.

-Crevette... Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

-Je me suis dit qu'il serai dommage de laisser le feu s'éteindre. Et puis, je n'arrivai pas à dormir.

Nash s'assit à côté de lui sur le rondin de bois.

-Quelque-chose ne va pas ?

Il prit à son tour un bâton et s'amusât avec les cendres.

Akashi repliât ses jambes contre lui, il frissonnât. La nuit était froide et il était pieds nus et seulement en pyjama.

-Je me sens seul, avouât finalement Akashi.

-Comment ça ?

-Le soir, quand je rentre chez moi. Les week-ends, la nuit... J'en ai marre d'être ici.

Il commençait à craquer.

-Tu parles à tes amis ?

-J'ai de leurs nouvelles de temps en temps. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir de très longues conversations par message. Ce n'est pas mon genre.

-Tu devrais faire un effort. Ou bien les appeler. Ou...

Mais Nash fit la grimace rien qu'à cette idée.

-Ou quoi ?

-Peut-être... passer plus de temps avec ton ami, là... Nijimura.

Nash détournât le regard. Rougissait-il ? Avec le peu de luminosité qu'offrait la lune, les étoiles, les braises et les rares flammes, Akashi ne pouvait pas l'affirmer. Il y eu un petit coup de vent glacial et Akashi se repliât encore plus en frissonnant.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non... tu crois ? Ironisât le rouge.

-Je connais un bon moyen de se réchauffer...

-Hors de question. N'y a t-il aucun moyen d'être sérieux deux minutes avec toi ?

Nash soupirât puis se leva. Il étirât un peu son dos et ses bras, faisant remonter légèrement son haut de pyjama qui laissât entrevoir son nombril. Akashi le détaillât sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Je retourne dormir. Tu viens ?

Akashi soupirât, reposât son bâton puis se leva pour le rejoindre.

Le lendemain, les garçons se levèrent avec le soleil. Il faisait frais et il y avait de la rosé sur le sol et sur les tentes. Il s'avérait que le matelas troué était celui de Silver et Allen qui avait donc passés la moitié de la nuit avec les fesses sur le sol.

La journée se passât sans problème, les garçons profitèrent du sol relativement dur et sec pour jouer au basket. Ils firent des quatre contre quatre durant presque toute la matinée. L'après-midi fut plus calme, ils partirent en exploration dans la forêt. Les frères de Allen proposèrent de jouer à cache cache. Akashi n'aurait pas imaginer que Nick allait s'écrier qu'il voulait y jouer. Jabberwock était resté de grands gamins.

Akashi, qui montrait le moins d'enthousiasme, fut désigné pour chercher les autres. Il protesta un peu puis renonça. Pendant qu'il comptait jusqu'à trente dans sa tête, il se concentrait pour repérer les bruits de pas. Heureusement, la terre était assez sèche par endroit et quand Akashi ouvrit les yeux, il vit les traces de pas dans la poussières. Il trouvât ainsi sans difficultés Allen et Zack. Silver était tellement baraqué qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher. Le plus difficile à trouver fut sans surprise Nash. Il s'était planqué entre deux rochers.

À la partie suivante, Nash fut le premier à être trouvé par Zack et il dût donc compter à son tour. Il se mit sur un arbre pour compter et Akashi se cachât tout simplement de l'autre côté de l'arbre au tronc assez épais pour le cacher tout à fait.

Quand Nash eu finit de compter, il partit derrière lui et ne vit donc pas le rouge qui tournât autour de l'arbre pour échapper à son regard.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Nash disparu au milieu des arbres. Akashi entendit ensuite un souffle près de son oreille. Il se retourna vivement contre le tronc. Deux mains se posèrent de chaque côté de sa tête. Nash le surplombait. Son regard était sombre et étincelant.

Akashi ne savait pas pourquoi il ne bougeait pas, pourquoi ce regard l'hypnotisait. Était-ce cela qui le faisait craquer quand il était ivre ?

-Je t'ai trouvé.

L'une des mains de Nash descendit lentement, jusqu'à toucher son épaule. Elle remontât le long de sa peau, jusqu'à sa joue. Son pouce caressât sa lèvre et Akashi préféra détourner le regard et s'enfuir.

Le soir venu, les garçons se regroupèrent autour du feu. Les frères de Allen avaient amené une glacière et aussi un barbecue de voyage. Dans la glacière se trouvait de beaux morceaux de viandes qu'ils avaient prévus de faire griller avec de la sauce barbecue. Ils s'occupaient de la cuisson pendant que les autres rigolaient autour du feu.

Pendant que les frères allèrent manger leurs morceaux, Nash et Akashi gérèrent le barbecue.

-Et au Japon, fit Nash, vous mangez quoi lors d'un barbecue ?

-On aime bien le mais grillé avec de la sauce soja.

-Décidément, vous êtes forts : vous arrivez à rendre le barbecue chiant et végétarien.

Akashi ne fit aucun commentaire. Nash lui laissât le barbecue et allât fouiller dans la glacière. Il en sortit un paquet venant d'un poissonnier. Akashi se doutât, rien qu'à son sourire, de ce que c'était.

-J'ai acheté des crevettes.

Tellement prévisible... et pénible.

Il ouvrit le paquet et posât les crevettes sur la petite grille. Elles prirent assez vite une teinte grillée.

-Je sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai envie de sauter une crevette...

Akashi avait l'habitude de ces allusions sexuelles depuis que Nash lui avait proposé de passer une nuit avec lui. Et si c'était ça qui attirait le Akashi bourré ? Répugnant mais probable. Peut-être que l'alcool anesthésiait complètement ses neurones. En tout cas, quand il était sobre, de genre de réflexions l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Akashi s'en allât, bière à la main et rejoignit les autres autour du feu.

Nick avait amené sa guitare et se mit à chanter après que le repas soit fini. Il jouait bien et Akashi se laissât porter par l'ambiance détendue. Il but plusieurs bières, alors qu'il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Tout le monde but un peu plus que de raison ce soir-là. Ils allèrent chercher de petites branches dans les bois pour faire griller des chamalows dans le feu. Akashi n'en avait jamais goûté et trouva cela étonnement bond. Il en mangeât beaucoup, jusqu'à ce que son estomac lui fasse comprendre qu'il lui en demandait trop. Ça plus l'alcool, Akashi commençât à se sentir mal.

Il quitta le cercle du feu et se rendit dans sa tente pour s'allonger. Sa vue était double, voir même triple quand il marchait. Il était complètement à l'ouest et se mit à rire dès qu'il se vautra sur le matelas. Et mince, encore une fois, il avait trop but.

Nash le rejoignit. Il était aussi ivre que lui. C'était la gueule de bois assurée le lendemain. Nash regardât longuement Akashi qui était étalé sur le lit, en étoile. Le rouge ne réagit pas quand Nash se mit sur lui, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et le corps entre ses jambes. Il descendit lentement, jusqu'à ce que ses hanches entre en contact avec celles d'Akashi. Ils sentaient leurs haleines alcoolisées.

Les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas pendant un certain moment, jusqu'à ce que Nash passe à l'action. Il se penchât et embrassa Akashi. Ses mains se calèrent dans les cheveux du plus jeune et prirent soin de le décoiffer. Leurs baisers étaient maladroits mais avides. Le bassin de Nash se frottait contre celui d'Akashi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le rouge ne sente son érection contre son jean.

Il repliât ses jambes autour de Nash et passât ses mains autour de son cou, il laissât ses doigts de noyer dans ses cheveux dorés. Le bassin de Nash rencontrait le sien à intervalle régulier, il faisait des va et viens contre son jean qui commençait à devenir bien trop serré.

Le plus jeune posât ses mains sur le torse de Nash et le poussât. Mais ce n'était pas pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui, c'était seulement pour qu'il s'allonge à son tour sur le matelas et qu'il puisse se mettre sur lui. Nash sourit tandis qu'Akashi passait ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds. Nash caressât ses fesses, puis remontât ses mains froides sous son t-shirt et caressât son dos.

Les doigts d'Akashi frôlaient les reliefs de son tatouages, sur son cou. Il sourit entre leurs baisers fougueux. Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas sobres.

Nash allongeât Akashi sur son duvet. Leurs lèvres semblaient scellées. Mais Nash cessât de l'embrasser quelques secondes, le temps de le regarder. Puis, il repartit à l'attaque de sa bouche tout en laissant l'une de ses mains caresser son ventre.

Akashi se sentait fiévreux. Avec l'alcool, aucun des deux garçons n'avait vraiment conscience de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, ils étaient tous les deux dans le flou, dans le noir.

-Hey, les mecs, fit une voix depuis l'extérieur.

Nash cessât d'embrasser Akashi et se releva.

-Quoi ? Putain !

-Y'a des étoiles filantes, venez voir.

-On s'en branle ! Va te faire voir !

La personne n'insista pas. Quand Nash se tourna vers Akashi, celui-ci s'était glissé dans son duvet et commençait à roupiller. Bon, il n'allait donc rien se passer d'autre...

Nash faillit tomber sur Akashi en voulant embrasser sa joue pour lui dire bonne nuit. Cela le fit rire et il abandonna avant de lui aussi se coucher dans son duvet, tout habillé.

Au petit matin, les deux garçons n'avaient aucun souvenir de leur nuit. C'était le noir total. Pourtant, Nash était persuadé qu'il s'était passé quelques chose entre lui et Akashi. Dire qu'il s'était promis de ne plus boire en excès pour ne plus louper ce genre de moment... c'était réussi !

Akashi s'était réveillé, tout habillé dans son duvet et était assez dubitatif. Qu'avait-il fait ? Nash semblait se poser les mêmes questions. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un long moment.

-Toi non plus, tu te souviens de rien ?

-Ouais, répondit Nash en grognant.

C'était vraiment pas malin ça !

Silver proposât qu'ils aillent prendre une douche froide à la cascade qu'il y avait pas loin d'ici. Il y avait un petit quart d'heure de marche. La cascade devant faire vingt mètre de haut. Le bassin en bas était très profond mais l'eau était si claire qu'on pouvait voir les rochers au fond. Allen trempa sa mains dans l'eau, elle était froide.

-Bon allez, tous à poil, on va sauter ! Annonçât Nash.

-à poil ? Fit l'un des frères. Non mais ça va pas !

-Je déconne. Gardez votre slip.

Cependant...

-Sauf toi, crevette... lui glissât-il discrètement.

Akashi l'ignorât et se rendit un peu à l'écart pour retirer ses vêtements. Il garda son boxer noir et rejoignit les autres, non sans ignorer que Nash s'était rincé l'œil pendant qu'il se déshabillait. Silver avait une musculature impressionnante quand il ne portait pas de veste. Il était bien plus musclé que Nebuya.

-Honneur au plus petit, rit Zack.

Akashi s'avançât sur le rocher qui surplombait la chute d'eau. Il regarda en bas, sentit son cœur commencer à s'emballer. Il ne devait pas hésiter. Ce genre de choses, ça ne se fait pas tous les jours. _Fonce !_

Il s'élançât et sautât. La chute parût durer une seconde, c'était si rapide ! Il eu à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il avait sauté que ses pieds rencontraient déjà l'eau. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait crié. L'eau était froide, elle faisait comme des aiguilles qui entraient dans sa peau. Une barre douloureuse de créât au niveau de son front, comme s'il avait mangé trop de glace. Il ressortit sa tête de l'eau et nageât jusqu'au bord pour laisser sa place à un autre.

Nash sautât à son tour, exécutant au passage une petite figure comme le ferait un plongeur. Il devait déjà avoir fait cela plusieurs fois. Il s'enfonçât dans l'eau mais n'en ressortit pas tout de suite. Avec les bulles et le sable qu'il avait remué en sautant, l'eau se troublât quelques temps.

Nash réapparut juste devant Akashi, à quelques centimètres de lui en fait. Son sourire était narquois, comme toujours.

-J'ai hésité à te retirer ton boxer.

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop.

-Tu me saoul, Nash. Laisses-moi tranquille.

Derrière Nash, l'un des frères d'Allen avait sauté et les éclaboussât.

-Je te déteste, soufflât Akashi.

Touché en plein cœur, le visage de Nash restât pourtant impassible.

-OK. J'arrête.

Il s'éloignât et n'approchât plus Akashi du week-end. Il ne lui adressait même plus la parole, à moins que ce ne soit indispensable. Plus le rouge y pensait, plus il se disait qu'il ne comprendra jamais Nash Gold.

Le soir, Akashi s'était mit à l'arrière de la voiture sur le chemin du retour. Il repensait à ces mots qu'il ne pensait même pas qu'il avait pourtant dit à Nash. Il regrettait, il ne voulait pas être si dur avec lui mais ses réflexions l'énervait au plus au point. Sans compter cette nuit dont il ne se souvenait plus. Et cette constante solitude... Akashi ne voulait pas voir s'éloigner le seul membre de Jabberwock avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien.

Nash déposât Silver devant chez lui. Akashi passât sur le siège passager, il avait l'intention de s'excuser mais Nash prit les devants.

-Tu pensais ce que tu m'as dit ?

Le visage de Nash semblait triste. Les quelques mots d'Akashi l'avait véritablement blessé. Akashi se sentait coupable. Il ne voulait en aucun cas lui faire du mal.

-Non.

Nash sondât de ses yeux verts l'esprit d'Akashi avant de démarrer la voiture.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'as dit, crevette ?

-Je voulais que tu me fiches la paix.

-Je vois... ça te dérange tant que ça que j'ai proposé qu'on passe une nuit ensemble ?

-Oui. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

-Mais, tu ne nies pas m'avoir embrassé ?

-Non, mais je préfère préciser que j'étais ivre à ce moment-là.

Nash retrouvât peu à peu son sourire, manifestement heureux de ne pas être rejeté de sa crevette. Il avait encore ses chances. De toute façon, et il en était désormais certains, Akashi finira par passer cette nuit avec lui. Il le savait car le rouge ne le regardait plus comme avant. Il s'interrogeait sans cesse sur ce qu'il devait faire, s'il devait rester dans les clous ou oser se montrer tel qu'il voulait être. Akashi voulait déployer ses ailes et se lancer dans le vide. Il voulait vivre avec toute la fougue que lui offrait ce nouveau départ. Nash pouvait lui offrir cette chute libre.

-Je serai là demain, lui dit Nash quand il se gara devant son immeuble.

-Comme toujours, lui répondit Akashi avec un sourire énigmatique.

* * *

 **Et voilà... C'était le plus long chapitre de cette histoire (oui, j'ai vérifié). Le fait de voir Akashi ivre peu vous paraître redondant (et je suis tout à fait d'accord. J'avais prévu d'écrire ce chapitre si la GDM mais j'avais aucune idée puis cette scène de Nash et Akashi ivres dans la tente est apparue dans mon esprit et puis... bah, je l'ai écrite), mais c'est la dernière fois que ça lui arrive. Vous ne verrez plus d'Akashi ou même de Nash bourré (ce qui signifie qu'à partir de maintenant... il seront conscient de tous ce qu'ils feront...).**

 **le prochain chapitre va être très importants pour trois choses, notamment parce qu'il y aura le premier vrai match. C'est pour cela que le jour même, ou quelques jours avant, je publierai sur mon blog le dessin d'Akashi en tenue de JB que j'ai fait. Voilà.**

 **reviews ?**


	16. Chapter 16 Fireworks

**Hello !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? Moi, super. J'ai fini mes examens, donc je suis en vacance. Voilà voilà... Cela signifie que je vais pouvoir publier plus souvent et plus de chapitres. J'ai l'intention de publier le mercredi et le samedi. Je vais entamer Disparu et Life's just smoke (les résumés sont sur mon profil).  
**

 **Miccah02 : Merci pour ce review ^^ Oui, ça avance bien, et ça va aller encore plus vite à partir de maintenant. Je me suis pas mal attardé sur les débuts de leur romance, mais maintenant on va passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il va se lâcher, en effet, ne t'en fait pas pour ça ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Ajiahdompey : Détaillé... euh, tu vas voir. Évidement qu'il s'inquiète ! Si la crevette pense du mal de lui, il ne pourra plus espérer sortir avec ! Mais Akashi l'aime bien, Nash ^^ Merci ! **

**Athygold : Salut ! Effectivement, j'espère que ce nouveau personnage te plaira, même si concrètement, il sera plus présent dans le prochain chapitre. Je comprend ^^ Mais c'est bon, la phase bourrée est terminée. Oui, ce chapitre était le plus long de la fic. J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ^^ merci !**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks ! Yes, it's the first match. I hope you will like this. Oh, yes, very, very lot of lemon.**

 **wysan : ****Hello ! Hum... Sorry, my english is really bad and translate everything shall ask me too much time, I can't. Thanks for support me.**

 **Meretdith Du : De rien ^^ merci à toi de la lire ! Je suite contente qu'elle te plaise. Concernant la traduction euh... je vais y réfléchir et je te dirai. Je t'enverrai un PM.**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Il est important.**

* * *

 _Fireworks_

 _Titre : chanson de Katty Perry_

Jabberwock avait un match ce week-end là. Jabberwock ne jouait pas avec ses uniforme, inutile, d'après Nash, pour un si petit match. À vrai dire, il n'y avait même pas de public, seulement quelques skater car le terrain de basket se trouvait près d'un skatepark.

Les adversaires n'avaient pas l'air redoutables. Nash laissa sa place à Akashi pour voir ses progrès et resta sur le banc. Akashi avait passé beaucoup de temps à étudier la façon dont jouait Zack, Allen, Silver et Nick pour pouvoir analyser plus facilement les possibilités qu'offrait le jeu. Il avait utilisé la même méthode de travail que Momoi. Celle-ci, au collège, lui avait montré sa base de sa technique de recherche et de prédiction. Akashi avait une vue d'ensemble de l'équipe qui lui permettra de la mener au mieux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un vrai match et l'adrénaline que cela procurait lui avait manqué. Silver le se chargea de l'entre deux. Il passa immédiatement le ballon à Akashi qui profita de la lenteur de l'équipe adverse à se placer en défense pour faire un trois point.

Le premier quart temps se termina avec vingt points d'avance pour Jabberwock.

-Bien joué, crevette.

-Merci.

-On pourrait fêter ces magnifiques panier chez moi, disons, sous la...

-Couette ? Finit Akashi. Hors de question, Nash.

Il avait recommencé ses allusions avec l'autorisation d'Akashi qui avait de toute façon compris que c'était dans sa nature de le taquiner et qu'il était de toute manière incapable de ne pas le faire plus de deux jours. On ne change pas Nash Gold si vite.

Le blond soupira longuement. Il semblait s'ennuyer à regarder le match. Ses jambes trépignaient, il transpirait l'envie de jouer.

-Tu peux prendre ma place si tu veux.

-Non. Je veux d'abord voir tes progrès.

-Je n'aime pas dire ça, mais ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'adversaires que j'aurai besoin de l'œil de l'empereur.

Si Akashi utilisait cet œil, il allait massacrer les adversaires et balayer tout leurs espoirs. Hors de question, il avait vu au collège ce que cela faisait, il l'avait vu sur l'ami de Kuroko. Jamais il ne refera ce genre d'erreur. Il n'aimait pas détruire ses adversaires.

-Tu es trop gentil.

-Je ne trouve pas que ce soit un défaut.

-Tout dépend des circonstances.

Silver s'avançât vers Akashi et lui flanqua une tape dans le dos.

-Bravo gamin, t'as décidément un niveau pas si mal pour un singe.

L'arbitre improvisé siffla pour indiquer la reprise du match.

-Retourne sur le terrain, crevette. Sinon j'estimerai que tu ne veux plus jouer et t'emmènerai chez moi pour...

-Bon, vous arrêtez de batifoler ? S'agaçât Silver. En piste, gamin !

Akashi ne s'attarda pas plus avec Nash et retourna sur le terrain. Il joua durant tout le second quart-temps et fit encore de nombreux bon mouvements. L'écart se creusa sur le tableau des scores.

Nash reprit les rênes de l'équipe au troisième quart-temps. Il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Akashi était bien trop réticent à utiliser son œil. Peu importe, il allait le faire à sa place. L'écart était désormais de cinquante points, mais ce n'était pas assez pour Nash.

Il utilisa son œil du démon et écrasa les adversaires avec l'aide de Silver. À la fin, ils avaient triplé le score des adversaires, sans rien faire d'extraordinaire. Akashi n'aimait pas cette façon de jouer. Il vint s'excuser auprès des joueurs à la fin, quand Jabberwock avait le dos tourné.

-C'est rien, disait le capitaine. On savait à quoi s'attendre. C'est dur, mais...

-C'était agréable de jouer contre vous.

-Merci. Mais ne te force pas à être sympa. C'est pas la peine.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla avec le reste de son équipe.

Akashi resta à les regarder s'éloigner jusqu'à ce que Nash vienne le voir. Le soir tombait sur la ville. On entendait les roulement des vagues sur la plage à quelques mètres de là. La mer prenait une teinture orangée et rouge et le ciel devenait violet par endroit. Il y avait quelques nuages blanc au milieu de cette aquarelle.

-Tu viens, on va fêter notre victoire.

-La fêter ? C'était une victoire pitoyable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? On a triplé leur score !

-Certes, mais on leur a fait du mal. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être humilié de la sorte. C'était méchant d'avoir utilisé l'œil du démon.

-Si tu l'avais fait dès le début, je n'y aurai pas été contraint. Maintenant, viens avec moi.

Il prit le poignet d'Akashi ce qui le fit légèrement rougir et l'entraîna vers le skatepark où était déjà les autres et ceux qui avaient composé le public de cette rencontre. Il y avait de la bière et un petit feu avait été allumé. Les skateur faisaient des figures incroyables tout en riant. Eux au moins, si disaient Akashi, il peuvent donner tout ce qu'ils ont sans jamais blesser personne. Il y avait de la musique qui venait d'une enceinte amené par une des mec du public. Le skatepark était complètement tagué, par endroit, des dessins et à d'autres, des mots en couleurs flashes.

Il s'assit avec Nash sur le bord de la piste et il lui passa une bière. Akashi connaissait bien les effets de l'alcool sur son corps maintenant, mais il se laissa tenter par une bière.

-Merci.

-Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir, hein ?

-Faut voir. Je suis quelqu'un de rancunier.

-OK, au moins je saurai que j'ai pas intérêt à te mettre en boule.

Nash eu un petit sourire espiègle.

La soirée avançait. La mer avait disparue dans la nuit et ne faisait plus qu'un avec le ciel noir et les étoiles.

Akashi avait déjà bu deux bière et comptait s'arrêter là. Le petit feu faiblissait, la soirée arrivait à sa fin.

Jabberwock et les skateur se levèrent s'avancèrent vers la plage. Akashi et Nash suivirent le mouvement et allèrent eux aussi sur le sable mais restèrent un peu en retrait.

Soudain, un feu d'artifice éclatât sur la plage. Il était un peu plus loin, mais de la plage, on le voyait très bien. Les reflets sur la mer étaient magnifiques. Le ciel s'embrasait et le sol vibrait sous les explosions. Le vent soufflait la poussière vers le large.

La main de Nash se glissa dans la poche arrière du jean d'Akashi, le faisant légèrement sursauter, il n'avait rien sentit, absorbé par le feu d'artifice.

Akashi tourna la tête vers Nash. Rien que dans son regard, Akashi pu lire ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il attendait. Comment dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie sans mentir ?

Akashi se mit en face de Nash, il le laissa mettre ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

Il ferma les yeux et Nash pu observer quelques secondes son visage blanc et paisible absorber toute les couleurs du feu d'artifice. Il se pencha vers lui et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, s'éloignèrent. Ce n'était qu'un test. Nash embrassa d'abord la commissure des lèvres d'Akashi, puis, elles se posèrent dessus. Il embrassa sa lèvres supérieur tandis qu'Akashi faisait de même avec la lèvre inférieur de Nash. C'était un peu humide et chaud, mais certainement pas désagréable. Une main de Nash remontât dans son dos.

Ils entrouvrirent leurs bouches et décalèrent leurs têtes. Leurs langues passèrent d'une bouche à l'autre. _La crevette embrasse bien_ , se disait Nash. Tellement bien d'ailleurs qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'était bien mieux que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassé car aucun n'était saoul. C'était un baiser tout ce qu'il y a de plus voulu.

Nash s'écarta quelques secondes.

- _Kissu wo shite*_ , chuchotât Akashi.

Il était rare qu'il parle en japonais, même en présence de Nash qui était quasiment bilingue. Peut-être était-ce l'émotion qui faisait resurgir sa langue natale. Peut-importait, de toute façon, on répond toujours à la demande d'un beau garçon. Le feu d'artifice semblait mimer les battements de leurs cœurs, ce bruit assourdissant les coupaient du monde réel.

À la fin du feu d'artifice. Jabberwock et les skateur retournèrent sur le skatepark. Nash et Akashi avaient finis de s'embrasser depuis un petit moment, si bien que personne n'avait rien vu no entendu.

* * *

Appuyé contre sa voiture, il avait un vu imprenable sur la plage et le skatepark. Il avait bien fait de rester car ce spectacle n'avait rien de comparable. Devant lui, la pire des trahison. Nash, SON Nash, embrassait quelqu'un d'autre. Un petit gringalet roux de son équipe.

Ses poings se contractèrent à cette vue repoussante.

Comment Nash avait-il pu tomber si bas ! Il avait pourtant tout fait pour faire de lui quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un de fort, comme lui.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter cette vue. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'y mettre fin.

Coûte que coûte.

Nash ne devait pas rester avec cette créature.

* * *

* _Embrasse-moi_.

 **Et voilà ! Le méchant de l'histoire est apparu, mais on le verra plus dans le prochain chapitre. J'espère sincèrement que ce début d'intrigue vous plait.**

 **Je compte publier le premier chapitre de Disparu le week-end prochain (et peut-être LJS, je ne sais pas encore) et mercredi, je vais finir le Serpent noir et Début de la fin.**

 **J'ai publié sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil), le dessin de Seijuro en tenue de Jabberwock que j'ai fait. Je vous invite à aller le voir. J'y ais mit d'autres dessins, notamment un illustrant ma fic Le serpent noir.**

 **à plus !**

 **Reviews ?**


	17. Chapter 17 First time

**Salut !**

 **Je suis impatiente et nerveuse à l'idée de publier ce chapitre. Il est très long et il s'y passe plein de chose. J'aurai pu le diviser en deux parties mais... non. J'ai pas voulu et l'histoire fait tout pile 66 chapitre (comme dans mon pseudo), donc rien que pour ça, je veux pas passer à 67. Désolé, vous devrez vous contentez de ce long chapitre. Mais je suis pas sûre que cela vous dérange tant que cela, non ?**

 **A rthygold : Hello ! Décidément, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'arrive à faire changer d'avis quelqu'un à propos d'un personnage (ou d'un couple). Je suis contente ^^ Ah, oui, la fameuse fin... héhé. Je te rassure, tu vas en savoir plus dans ce chapitre, je compte pas faire durer le suspense éternellement. Par contre, concernant la cicatrice... il va falloir attendre. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^**

 **Sesillia S : Thanks ^^ Oh, no, we don't meet Alexandra. I don't know about her and Nash. But now, i'm curious. You will know more about this caracter in this chapter, don't worry. I hope you will love this chapter ! See you next !**

 **Cassou102 : Merci ^^ ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre et la suite.**

 **Miccah02 : Merci ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Sur ce, je dois quand même vous prévenir que nous rentrons dans la partie _hot_ de cette histoire et qu'elle va enfin mériter son raiting M...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Mercredi, j'ai terminé Le serpent noir et Début de la fin Partie I. J'ai également publié de nouveau dessin sur mon blog, le liens et sur mon profil.**

* * *

 _First time_

 _Titre : Chanson de Ellie Goulding et Kygo_

Il frappa à la porte. Il tentait d'oublier ou plutôt, d'ignorer sa main qui tremblait légèrement. Il était sûr de lui, du moins, il le pensait alors... pourquoi tremblait-il ? Était-ce l'excitation ? Cette pensée fit fleurir sur son visage un petit sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit et Nash le regardât longuement avant de l'inviter à entrer. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et se dévisagèrent. Nash devait commencer à comprendre pourquoi il était venu ce soir-là. Son visage plutôt perplexe finit par dévoiler un sourire. Il le laissât retirer sa veste, avancer un peu plus dans l'appartement. Il posât ses mains sur le col de sa chemise blanche et retirât le premier bouton. Leurs poitrine se soulevaient plus vite, l'excitation commençait à monter entre leurs corps.

Nash l'embrassât, retirât sa chemise avec vigueur. Il touchât son torse, caressât son dos. Le désir montât, devenant brûlant, ils avaient l'impression de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler.

Nus, Nash l'allongeât à même le sol. Il le regardât et sourit avant de descendre une main vers ses fesses et...

Akashi se réveillât soudainement, le corps en sueur. Il passât une main sur son front trempé et regardât autour de lui. Il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, rien d'anormal à priori.

Il n'avait quand même pas... Si, il avait rêvé qu'il faisait _presque_ l'amour avec Nash Gold. Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, qu'il était attiré par le capitaine des Jabberwock mais de là à... Il désirait vraiment le faire ?

Plus il y repensait, plus il se disait que, oui, il aimerait bien le faire, voir ce que cela fait, tester, essayer. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait ? Mais juste après que cette pensée ait traversé son esprit, Akashi secouât la tête. Non, c'était trop tôt. Et puis Nash n'était sûrement pas le partenaire idéal pour une première fois.

Akashi se rallongeât dans son lit fermât les yeux. Il revit alors le visage de Nash tel qu'il se l'était imaginé dans ce moment et le garçon resserra ses cuisses. Il ne pouvait nier que cette vision l'excitait.

* * *

Juste devant lui se trouvait le copain de Nash. Il marchait tranquillement avec son sac en plastique seulement remplie d'un paquet de pâtes, un tube de dentifrice, des tomates, des poivrons et des épices. Le rouge semblait regarder son portable tout en avançant dans la rue en esquivant les passants.

Il avait envie de lui faire mal, rien que parce qu'il avait approché Nash. Nash était à _lui_ et à personne d'autres, surtout pas un gringalet.

Il avança, le visage sombre, vers lui. Il vit un parking pas très loin d'ici et la voiture de Nash. Il devait sûrement le rejoindre là-bas après sa mini course. Il fallait agir maintenant.

Le garçon avança plus rapidement et empoigna le bras du rouge. Il le cogna contre le mur derrière lui.

Son sac tomba sur le sol mais le garçon roux ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne voyait que le regard bleu et furieux juste devant lui.

-Je t'interdit de t'approcher encore de lui, dit-il.

-De qui ?

Ce rouquin avait une jolie voix, il devait bien le reconnaître.

-Nash. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu traînes avec lui, mais saches une chose : il est à moi.

Le garçon restait calme, bien trop calme. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas peur ? Toute les personne qu'il avait pris à part s'était toujours faîtes dessus. Pourquoi pas lui ? Il était pénible, ce gosse.

Il arma son poing et s'apprêta à le frapper. Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent enfin et il le fit lever son genoux, prêt à lui envoyer un coup dans les côtes.

-Arrêtes !

Il se tourna vers l'origine de la voix et vit Nash. Son aura indiquait qu'il était dans une colère noire. Il en l'avait vu que peu de fois comme ça, dons la fois où ils avaient rompus.

-Lâches-le, Shawn.

-Alors c'est vraiment lui, ton nouveau copain. Franchement, je pensais que tu avais de meilleurs goût. Mais en même temps, comparé à moi...

-Ne t'étouffes pas avec ta modestie. Ce serai tellement dommage !

-Tu as pris des cours d'ironie ?

-Oui, et je te prierai de ne rien faire à mon professeur.

Shawn lâcha Akashi qui ramassa son sac avant de se poster près de Nash.

-OK. Je vous laisses tranquille. Mais ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Nash.

Sur ce, Shawn s'éloigna. Nash prit le bras d'Akashi et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le parking. Il le lâcha seulement devant la voiture malgré ses protestations sur toute la route.

-Montes.

-Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, Nash.

-Putain ! Tu vas faire ce que je te dis pour une fois ! Sinon, je te laisses te démerder pour rentrer et tans pis si tu retombe sur ce malade !

Akashi préféra ne pas énerver plus Nash et monta docilement à l'avant. Nash mit sa ceinture et fit gronder le moteur. Il sortit à toute vitesse du parking et parcourra toute la ville à une allure folle.

Le rouge ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Était-ce seulement la vu de ce mec qui l'avait fait enrager ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre eux ? Akashi avait bien compris qu'ils étaient sortis ensemble, mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer.

Et puis, ses yeux... C'était des yeux de fous. Akashi en avait déjà vu des similaires, à une époque, quand il se regardait dans le miroir.

-Je t'ai brusqué, désolé. Mais j'ai besoin de conduire pour me détendre.

Akashi préféra ne pas répondre et se laissa conduire dans la ville jusqu'à ce que Nash soit plus calme, ce qui prit environ quarante minutes. Il se gara devant son immeuble et proposa au rouge de monter. Akashi hésita un peu, il avait eu peur de Nash quand il était intervenu. Il avait une aura si sombre... Certes, il avait l'air calmé, mais cela ne changeait pas la vision qu'Akashi avait eu de lui.

Il monta tout de même avec lui, emporté par une certaine curiosité.

Dans l'appartement, Nash jeta son sac dans un coin et partit dans sa chambre. Akashi le suivit et le vit s'asseoir sur son lit et retirer ses chaussures.

-Entre, soit pas timide, crevette.

-Je ne suis pas timide.

-J'imagine que tu as des questions.

-Oui. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi je me suis fais agresser par un de tes ex en plein rue.

Nash eu un petit sourire triste et se leva pour s'adosser au mur.

-Shawn Cline est un mec un peu bizarre. On s'est fréquenté il y a un an et ça n'a pas duré plus de trois mois. Il est violent, possessif, jaloux. Cela dit, il était... impressionnant. J'aimais beaucoup être avec lui au début, puis c'est devenu bizarre après que.. bref. Il m'a détesté quand je lui ais que je ne pouvais plus être avec lui. Même moi, j'ai des limites et ce mec les a franchit. S'il te cherche encore des noises, n'hésite pas à le frapper. J'ai bien vu tout à l'heure que t'allait le faire.

-Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je l'aurai mit à terre.

-J'avoue que ç'aurait été jouissif à voir, crevette.

-Est-ce qu'on va devoir se méfier de lui maintenant ?

-Non, je ne penses pas. C'était exceptionnel ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

-Si tu le dis...

Pensif, Akashi s'avança dans la chambre. Il regarda le bazar sur le bureau de Nash, cela lui correspondait bien. Il y avait des livres, des feuilles griffonnées, des surligneurs et des stylos ouverts qui traînait. Akashi réalisât alors qu'il était seul, dans une chambre, avec Nash. Il y a quelques mois, voir même il y a une semaine, avant le baiser sur la plage, être seul avec Nash dans une pièce ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il ressentait un puissant désir envers lui, qu'il sentait que c'était réciproque et qu'il avait fait ce rêve explicite, Akashi se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée d'être monté.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Nash tenait fermement ses hanches. Évidement, cela devait arriver, un jour où l'autre. C'était tout de même la première fois que Nash le tenait ainsi. Il avait bien caressé une fois ses hanches à travers son jean dans les couloirs, mais c'était tout.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai proposé de coucher avec moi un de ces soirs ? susurrât Nash à l'oreille de Seijuro.

Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait.

Akashi voulu retirer les mains sur ses hanches mais elles se déplacèrent sur son pantalon. Il gémit alors que l'une d'entre elle caressait son entre jambe. Son autre bras le maintint serré contre son torse. Akashi reposa ses mains sur le bras de Nash qui l'enserrait et tentait de se dégager. Il était mitigé. Avait-il envie d'aller plus loin ce soir ? Après tout, il n'était pas tout à fait certains des raisons pour lesquelles Nash le touchait. Était-ce parce qu'il avait revu son ex et qu'il s'était rendu compte que le sexe lui manquait ? Ou bien, était-il vraiment attiré par Akashi ? Pour le moment, le rouge protestait pour la forme.

Akashi sentait très bien l'érection de Nash contre ses fesses. C'était à la fois étrange et en même temps excitant. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il s'était déjà réveillé en pleine nuit après un rêve érotique avec Nash comme protagoniste.

Nash déboucla sa ceinture et fit tomber son jean sur ses chevilles. Il n'y avait plus qu'une mince couche de tissus entre son sexe et la main experte de Nash. Merde, ce que c'était excitant !

-Tu bandes vite, crevette.

Akashi tentât de répondre par autre chose qu'un gémissement mais il n'y parvint pas. La main de Nash était divine et la façon dont il le serrait contre lui rendait cette étreinte plus excitante encore. Akashi se tortillait sous le plaisir dans les bras de Nash. Il fermait les yeux et soupirait tandis que le blond savourait ces sons qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendu chez le rouge. Il baissât la tête et embrassa le cou exposé de Seijuro et y laissa un suçon. Il avait rêvé de ce moment depuis leur rencontre.

Akashi gémit plus fort. Il bougeait sa tête, cambrait son corps et ses frottement contre le corps de Nash l'excitait au plus haut point. D'un mouvement habile du poignet, il poussa Akashi à la jouissance.

Le rouge avait les jambes qui tremblaient et le souffle rapide.

-Alors ? Tu veux continuer, Seijuro ?

C'était bien la première fois que Nash disait son prénom. C'était tellement sexy ! Akashi ouvrit ses yeux encore embués par le plaisir qui l'avait assaillit.

-Je...

-Dis-le moi, avec des mots qui vont me plaire.

Akashi avait bien une idée de ce que voulait Nash. Il sourit et commença à défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Qu'est-ce qui le retenait d'aller plus loin ? Ici, il était libre.

-Baises-moi, Nash.

Le blond ne s'étendait pas à ce que ces mots lui fassent un tel effet, il ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à ce qu'Akashi utilise un langage aussi cru malgré ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Ce mec lui réservait encore de nombreuses surprises. Akashi les avait dit avec une voix tellement sexy, il ne pouvait résister. Il réalisa seulement après qu'il ne s'était pas gentiment offert à lui, bien au contraire, il venait de lui ordonner de le prendre.

Sans la moindre gentillesse, il plaqua le torse du rouge contre le bureau et descendit son boxer. Il se pencha sur lui et présenta ses doigts devant sa bouche. Akashi les regardât longuement. Il ne savait pas précisément ce que Nash attendait de lui pour le coup. Face à cette expression, Nash rit.

-Je me doutais bien que tu étais puceau, mais pas que tu étais innocent à ce point.

Nash appuyât ses doigts contre les lèvres d'Akashi qui les lécha puis Nash les présenta devant ses fesses. Il ne prévint pas le rouge avant de les faire entrer en lui et un petit cris échappa à Akashi. Nash semblait impatient, pressé d'aller plus loin. Le rouge ne savait pas s'il aimait cela ou non.

-Si tu savais comme tes cris me font bander.

-Ngh... Si tu savais comme tes doigts... ah !

-Je sais, Seijuro, je sais.

Akashi se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort. Ces sensations toutes nouvelles dans son corps éveillait en lui des sentiments étranges. Il avait un peu peur de la suite, de ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Coucher avec quelqu'un n'est pas une chose que l'on fait sur son coup de tête, pourtant Akashi s'était laissé emporter. Loin de la prison dorée de son père, il se sentait libre, peut-être un peu trop. Il s'apprêtait à perdre quelque chose de précieux.

Nash retira ses doigts puis son pantalon et libéra enfin son érection. Il prit une capote qui traînait dans un tiroir de son bureau et l'enfila avant d'écarter les fesses du rouge.

-Je ne vais pas te ménager. Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais personne ne te fera jouir.

Akashi cria en sentant Nash s'enfoncer d'un coup violent en lui. Le blond ne lui laissa que trois secondes de répits avant de ressortir et de le pénétrer de nouveau, le plus profondément possible. En un coup, il avait déjà touché le point qui lui faisait voir des étoiles. Akashi ne s'était jamais attendu de la gentillesse de la part de Nash, même pour sa première fois. Nash restait Nash après tout. Heureusement qu'il l'avait bien préparé, sinon Akashi aurait bien plus de mal à se retenir de crier.

Nash posa une main sur les hanches du rouge et l'autre agrippait son épaules tandis qu'il enchaînait les coups en lui. Il sortait et entrait en lui à intervalle régulier, laissant quelques secondes entre chaque coup, mais ceux-ci allaient si profond en Akashi qu'ils le faisait crier à chaque fois.

Nash utilisa ses jambes pour écarter encore plus les cuisses du rouge et il claqua sa main sur sa hanche, le laissant pousser un long gémissement.

-Han... Han... N-nash, plus... vite.

Akashi n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit cela à voix haute, d'en redemander. Il abolissait toutes les barrières qu'il avait mit dans son esprit, les principes qu'on lui avait inculqué. Évidement, jamais son père ne lui avait dit de ne pas coucher avec quelqu'un sur un coup de tête et contre un bureau, mais il était clair qu'il ferait un infarctus s'il voyait son fils ainsi.

-C-comme tu veux.

Les cris du rouge devenaient plus aiguës. Il cambrait son corps et ses mains serraient les feuilles de papier sur le bureau. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça ressemblait à ça de coucher avec quelqu'un. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, il y a quelques mois, qu'il vivrait sa première fois avec Nash Gold, penché sur un bureau. Pourtant c'était le cas et le rouge ne regrettait pas son choix.

Nash claquait de temps en temps sa main sur ses fesses et c'était délicieux. Akashi ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il entendait Nash soupirer derrière lui. Il se demandait bien à quoi ressemblait son visage en ce moment... avait-il une expression sérieuse ou bien de la béatitude sur son visage ? Y avait-il des sentiments dans ce qu'ils faisaient ? Ou bien, comme avec la conduite, Nash essayait-il de se détendre ?

Akashi se sentit sur le bord du gouffre de la jouissance, près à tomber et à venir. Nash aussi semblait proche de sa limite et ils jouirent tous les deux.

Akashi se redressa et sentit ses jambes flageoler, elles n'allaient pas pouvoir le porter. Nash jeta la capote et détailla le corps encore en sueur d'Akashi ainsi que ses joues rosées et ses yeux pétillants, bien que fatigués.

Nash respirait vite et ses lèvres frémissaient. On voyait dans son regard qu'il avait adoré ce qui venait de se passer.

-C'était bon, Seijuro, dit-il simplement.

-Oui.

-Maintenant, on peu dire que tu es à moi.

-Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Je n'appartient à personne.

-Quelle expression ringarde. Allez, viens te coucher, t'as l'air crevé.

Akashi aurait bien voulu, mais même en se tenant au bureau, il sentant que ses jambes ne pouvaient pas le porter. Nash sembla le remarquer et se mit à rire avant de prendre le rouge dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le lit.

-On se refait ça quand tu veux, crevette.

C'était étrange. Il disait cela presque comme s'ils venaient de faire une partie de basket, comme si c'était normal. Alors que non. C'est une étape importante. Nash ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Pour lui, il était évident que ce n'était qu'un jeu. Mais du coup, cela signifie qu'ils sont simplement amis ? Que ça ne changera rien à leur relation ? Faut-il en être déçu ?

Le rouge sentit Nash dans son dos qui gigotait pour éteindre la lumière. Quand la chambre fut plongée dans le noir, Nash se tourna vers Akashi et passa un bras autour de lui pour le maintenir contre son torse nu.

-Tu sais, Nash, je vais pas m'échapper, pas la peine de me coller autant.

-On sait jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Akashi sentit l'intervalle encore chaque respiration de Nash augmenter et en déduit qu'il s'était endormis. Il voulu retirer le bras qui le serrait mais Nash le remettait sans cesse et finit par emprisonner les mains du rouge avec la sienne.

Akashi mit presque une heure à s'endormir bien que son corps était épuisé. Il portait encore sa chemise ouverte et sentait la chaleur du torse de Nash à travers le tissu. C'était agréable, réconfortant. Est-ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir couché avec lui ? Il ne savait pas. Ça avait été divin, incroyable, un mélange de sensations exquises. Mais c'était tellement éloigné de son comportement habituel. Il n'avait pas non plus fait ça avec un inconnu, mais sa conscience persistait à lui dire que c'était mal, ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il finit par s'endormir, le corps parcouru par les frissons du à la douce respiration de Nash contre sa nuque.

* * *

À son réveil, Akashi se demanda ce qu'il faisait -encore- dans la chambre de Nash. La seule différence avec la dernière fois que c'était arrivé, c'était qu'il était à moitié nu et qu'il avait mal. Hier soir pourtant, il se sentait bien, il n'avait aucune douleur, mais au petit matin, c'était tout l'inverse.

Akashi regarda son corps. Il se sentait différent. Une part de lui regrettait d'avoir cédé au plaisir, à la facilité. Mais la majeur partie de son inconscient lui disait qu'il avait bien fait et que de toute façon, il aurait craqué un jour où l'autre.

Il se leva et enfila son boxer qui traînait encore par terre. Mince, il avait oublié qu'il avait jouit dedans la veille. Peut-être pouvait-il en emprunter un à Nash ? Akashi fouilla dans le placard et trouva le tiroir destiné aux sous-vêtement, il prix un boxer rouge et l'enfila. Il était un peu trop grand pour lui, mais c'était supportable. Akashi remit son jean et boutonna sa chemise avant de se rendre dans la pièce principale.

Nash sirotait une tasse de café, à en juger par l'odeur, tout en regardant lé télévision. Il détailla Akashi quand celui-ci le rejoint.

-Bien dormit ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Non, ça va, mentit-il.

-Super, on va pouvoir aller faire notre footing.

 _Mince._ C'était une mauvaise idée.

-Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus.

-Alors je vais me contenter de te ramener chez toi. Dommage.

Après un petit déjeuner, assez copieux par rapport à ce que Seijuro avait l'habitude de manger quand il était seul, Nash le ramena à son appartement, le temps qu'il se change, prépare ses affaires de cours et prenne une douche. Il attendit dans la voiture qu'Akashi ait fini pour ensuite l'amener au lycée.

Le soir, lors de l'entraînement de basket, Akashi resta avec Nijimura dans un coins du gymnase. Il ne se sentait pas capable de courir pendant des heures, il avait fait une demie-heure et sport et son corps lui disait que c'était une mauvaise idée après ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Nijimura s'était blessé lors de l'entraînement il y a une semaine. Les deux discutèrent pendant qu'ils regonflaient les ballons.

Akashi regarda les joueurs et en vit un, un peu en retrait, les mains repliées contre sa poitrine et l'air craintif qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

-C'est qui, lui ?

Il désigna le garçon en question.

-Il était là l'année dernière, c'est un troisième année, Daniel je crois. On raconte qu'il a eu une aventure avec Nash il y a quelques mois et qu'il a du aller à l'hôpital psychiatrique pour s'en remettre.

Nijimura lança un regard lourds de sous-entendu à Akashi.

-Ton ami est un malade, Akashi. Tu ne devrait pas traîner aussi souvent avec lui.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Nijimura.

-Je dis ça pour toi. Je pense qu'il te veux dans son lit. C'est même évident ! Tu devrais faire attention.

-Nijimura, je ne me mêle pas te tes affaires, alors ne te mêles pas des miennes.

L'ancien capitaine de Teiko regarda son kouhai avec intérêt avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Tu n'aurai pas... Tu as couché avec Nash ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Akashi ne regardait pas Nijimura dans les yeux et était concentré sur le ballon entre ses mains. Les souvenirs des mains de Nash sur son corps revenaient en masses. Il sentait la chair de poules s'étendre sur ses bras.

-Merde alors... Tu as vraiment couché avec Nash !?

-Fous-moi la paix, Nijimura ! Je couche avec qui je veux !

Akashi réalisa alors que de nombreux regards s'étaient tourné vers lui et il rougit avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son ballon. Nijimura resta silencieux durant le reste de l'heure mais la gêne entre eux était palpable.

-Tu sais, ajouta Nijimura. Je ne te juge pas. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

-Super.

La fin de l'entraînement approchait et Akashi préféra s'éloigner. Il commençât à ranger le matériel et observa du coin de l'œil celui dont Nijimura avait dit qu'il était sortit avec Nash. Daniel devait faire la taille d'Akashi, il avait une façon de jouer assez banale, ce n'était sûrement pas ça qui avait attiré Nash. Akashi aimerait lui parler, lui demander si la rumeur était fondée.

Au bout d'un moment, Akashi remarqua que Daniel le fixait lui aussi. Il détourna vite le regard et fit un lancer, qu'il rata. Si Daniel était comme Shawn, alors Akashi avait du soucis à se faire. Où est-ce que Nash allait chercher ses petits-copains ?

* * *

Jabberwock avait un entraînement sur un petit terrain de street basket en ville. C'était la première fois depuis le matin qu'Akashi croisait Nash. Le blond le détailla, comme s'il voulait le dévorer ici-même, ce qui flatta relativement le rouge.

Silver faisait quelques lancers quand Akashi arriva. Depuis que Maria avait quitté Silver, celui-ci semblait un peu plus morne, cependant, il fit un clin d'œil à Akashi en le voyant.

-C'était bien hier soir ? Dit-il au rouge.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ?

-Fais pas l'innocent.

Akashi fusilla Nash du regard.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Oui. Tu sais, depuis que Maria l'a plaqué, il ne cherche qu'une histoire croustillante à se mettre sous la dent. Il a compris qu'il s'était passé un truc et il m'a fait chier pour que je lui parle.

-Félicitations, d'ailleurs, vous deux.

-On est pas ensemble, rectifia Akashi. C'était qu'une nuit.

Silver semblait presque déçu.

-Nash, pour une fois que tu tombes sur un mec normal, tu sors pas avec !

Le blond haussa les épaules tandis que Silver s'éloignait.

-Alors comme ça, on sort pas ensemble, crevette ?

-Non.

-On est sexfriend alors ?

-Si tu veux.

-Alors viens chez moi ce soir, à moins que tu ais encore mal aux fesses.

-Pas ce soir.

Akashi sentit la main de Nash se glisser dans la poche arrière de son jean. Il la retira aussitôt.

-Pas touche.

Nash soupirât et s'éloignât sous le regard perplexe d'Akashi. Il ne savait plus où il en était... Il avait adoré cette nuit, même s'il savait que Nash n'avait pas vraiment de sentiments pour lui. Akashi lui-même ne savait ce qu'il ressentait pour Nash. Et maintenant, voilà deux ex qui se ramènent et mettent le bazars. Et si Shawn réapparaissait ? Et si Akashi devenait comme Daniel ? Et Nash ne faisait que jouer avec lui, sans en avoir rien à faire de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir ? Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur la veille.

* * *

 **Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai réécris ce chapitre... La première fois, je trouvais que la scène de sexe ne comportait pas assez de sentiments, donc je l'ais réécrite. Puis, j'ai trouvé que ça allait trop vite entre eux, donc j'ai rajouté une partie au début pour expliquer qu'ils s'embrassaient dans les couloirs et que les sentiments d'Akashi se développaient mais... j'étais pas satisfaite. Puis, j'ai eu l'idée du rêve érotique pour faire comprendre qu'Akashi veut vraiment en arriver là, finalement. Donc voilà, c'est cette version finale que vous lisez. Mais c'est bien la première fois que je me prend autant la tête sur un chapitre (un autre chapitre qui m'avait donné du fil à retordre fut le dernier de Vivre à en mourir (je ne parle pas des deux épilogues). En effet, la première écriture de ce chapitre ne comportait pas tout le POV Akashi qui est très touchant et important et ensuite, il n'était pas du tout cohérent avec l'état de santé d'Akashi (en même temps, je l'ai écrit avant même d'avoir fini l'histoire parce que j'avais une idée très précise de la fin que je voulais). Donc je l'ai complètement réécris.)**

 **IMPORTANT (ou pas XD) : Je commence aujourd'hui une nouvelle histoire ! Je vais publier le prologue de Disparu. _Résumé_ : ****Akashi Seijuro, le fils du grand PDG Akashi Masaomi a été enlevé. La GM se lance alors dans une course pour le retrouver. Mais les questions se bousculent : pourquoi personne ne demande de rançon ? Pourquoi Masaomi ne réagit-il pas ? Que cache vraiment la famille Akashi ?**

 **reviews ?**


	18. Chapter 18 Want tou

**Hello !**

 **Je suis contente que je dernier chapitre ait plu malgré sa taille de géant par rapport à la moyenne de cette histoire.**

 **IlonaDark : Merci, tu me rassures ^^ Je voulais pas une romance tout de suite, il fallait d'abord qu'ils se trouvent. Pour le moment, ils hésitent... Bien, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^**

 **SesilliaS : Ahahah ^^ Yes, it's Nash ex-boyfriend. No ! But we meet Nash's father in this story. But in a long long time (in the middle of the story). Daniel is an another ex-boyfriend. Because Akashi is not sure that he love Nash or not. He don't know why Nash kiss him, if he love him or not. Ah, it's complicated in english for me to explain... Thanks you very much ! And thanks for my draw.**

 **Arthygold : Je te rassure, on aura droit à un long flash back pour expliquer la relation qu'il y a eu entre Nash et Shawn. Je n'allais pas le larguer là sans mettre plus d'explication dessus. J'ai essayé de développer à fond le background de Nash. Ah, le lemon... peut-être pas le plus réussi que j'ai écrit pour cette fic, mais un des plus longs (si tu te poses la question, Nash et Akashi vont avoir une vie sexuelle plutôt active...). Merci !**

 **xShizukaa : Oui, c'est vrai... c'est un peu rapide. Mais j'ai jamais été très douée pour écrire les début de romance, j'aime bien que ça saute une ou deux étapes. Et là, Shawn a précipité les choses (volontaire ou non ? héhé ^^). XDD oui, moi aussi j'imagine trop Masaomi allongé sur le sol avec le fantôme qui sort de la bouche et son fils avec Nash... bref... Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Want you_

Akashi se réveilla avec une série de frissons le long de son dos. Cette sensation était pour le moins étrange et inhabituelle. Il soupira et repensa au rêve qu'il venait de faire et qui était sûrement à l'origine de ces frissons : il venait de rêver de sa nuit avec Nash. Cela faisait une semaine mais il ne parvenait pas à le faire sortir de sa tête.

Akashi passa une main sur son visage. Plus il pensait à cette nuit, plus il se disait qu'il avait envie de recommencer, d'ailleurs son corps ne demandait que cela et le lui faisait bien comprendre au réveil. Akashi devait passer au moins dix minutes sous l'eau froide pour se calmer. Cependant, il se disait que s'il recommençait, alors il donnerai raison à Nash, il lui prouverai qu'il avait adoré, qu'il lui avait fait découvrir des sensations qu'il voulait retrouver.

Cela lui ferai bien trop plaisir. Akashi devait résister encore une semaine (le minimum vital). Il devait faire croire à Nash qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ça si exceptionnel. Dans une semaine, il pourra lui sauter dessus de nouveau.

Merde ce que ça peut être long une semaine !

* * *

Akashi rangeait ses affaires et se rendit à son casier pour déposer ses livres et ses cahiers. Nash et Silver l'attendaient devant la cafétéria avec d'autres amis de Silver. Nash ne ramenait jamais d'amis le midi, Akashi commençait à penser que Silver était le seul. Quoique, désormais, Akashi pouvait considérer qu'il était ami avec Nash.

Il n'y avait rien de bon au repas. Le groupe s'assit à une grande table près d'une fenêtre. Sans surprise, Nash s'assit à côté du rouge. Au bout de même pas cinq minutes de repas, le rouge sentit le pied de Nash qui frôlait le siens. La première fois, il crut que c'était une erreur. Puis l'incident se reproduisit une fois, deux fois et même trois fois.

Nash lui faisait du pied.

Akashi calculât que son pied revenait en moyenne toute les vingt secondes. Akashi leva son pied et, dès qu'il sentit celui de Nash approcher, l'écrasât avec son talon.

Nash pesta et s'attira des regards. Juste à côté de lui, triomphant, le rouge continuait à manger sa viande. Mais son regard pétillant trahissait que c'était lui le coupable.

-T'es pas sympa, bougonnât Nash une fois remit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ce fût la main de Nash qui partit à l'attaque. Elle se posa discrètement sur la cuisse d'Akashi qui la repoussa.

Personne n'avait remarqué leur manège durant le repas, pourtant leurs regards voulaient tout dire. Les deux se dévoraient. Akashi s'était promis de tenir une semaine mais il se demandait si ça allait vraiment être possible. Nash en tout cas manifestait bien qu'il avait envie de recommencer.

À la fin du repas, alors que Silver et ses amis s'éloignaient un peu et alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans les couloirs, Nash plaqua Akashi contre un mur et l'embrassa. Il fut étonné de ne trouver aucune résistance.

-Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas te toucher ?

-Je n'aime pas ça en public.

-Oh, mais en privé, tu me laisserai te toucher ?

-Faut voir.

-OK. Suis-moi.

Il prit la main du rouge et le guidât dans les couloirs jusqu'à parvenir à celui attenant à l'amphithéâtre. Nash ouvrit la porte d'un petit local à peine éclairé par une ampoule pendouillant au plafond.

-C'est quoi ici ?

-Le local du club théâtre, utilisé seulement le _mercredi et jeudi de quinze heure trente à seize heure trente_ , récitât Nash.

L'endroit sentait la poussière et le papier peint beige se décollait, laissant voir de grosses traces de colle orangé.

-Charmant...

Akashi ne s'avançait pas dans le local, relativement encombré de cartons et de déguisements. Il sentit Nash se coller à lui et commencer à embrasser son cou. Akashi n'en revenait pas de déjà sentir son érection contre ses fesses.

Il lui faisait vraiment cet effet là ? D'un certains point de vue, c'était flatteur. Mais d'un autre, Nash passait pour un obsédé.

Akashi n'était pas vraiment excité par cet endroit et la perspective de se faire prendre ici. De plus, il s'était promis de tenir encore une semaine.

 _OK..._

Il se retourna dans les bras de Nash et déposa un tout petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Non.

Sur ce, il se décala et ressortit du local, laissant planté là un Nash interdit et excité au possible.

Il passa sa tête par la porte pour constater que le rouge avait déjà disparu et qu'une troupe d'élève arrivait. Mince, c'était bientôt l'heure de retourner en cours. Akashi le plantait vraiment au pire moment.

Que faire maintenant ? Attendre que son érection se calme ou bien s'en débarrasser lui-même ? La deuxième option était bien trop humiliante pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de faire ça, d'habitude, il avait toujours une voir deux personnes prête à baiser avec lui dès qu'il en aurait envie. Akashi était le premier à le laisser en plant, à se faire désirer autant et jouer avec ses nerfs. Ce mec n'était pas banal, hors de question de le voir fuir, Nash devait trouver un moyen de le garder près de lui. S'il voulait qu'il devienne un gentil petit ami, soit. Il le sera.

En attendant, Nash avait un problème bien plus important. Il baissa son pantalon et s'assit contre la porte. Ça l'ennuyait de devoir se masturber alors qu'il y avait Akashi avec lui il y a deux minutes. C'était une vraie entache à sa réputation !

Pendant qu'il pestait contre Akashi pour l'avoir abandonné, il se rendit compte qu'il l'adorait, ce rouquin désobéissant et capable de le mettre dans des états pareil rien que par sa présence. Il avait quelque chose de sauvage, il était inatteignable et c'était parfait. Absolument parfait. Sauf dans se genre de situation.

* * *

Akashi était appuyé contre la voiture de Nash quand celui-ci arriva. Le soleil californien déclinait entre les immeubles de Los Angeles. Akashi avait un sourire narquois sur le visage qui énerva Nash dès qu'il l'aperçus.

-T'es fière de toi, crevette ?

-Très.

Il montât dans la voiture et observa le blond. Il était énervé, aucun doute.

-Tu te rends compte un peu de la situation dans laquelle tu m'as mit ?

Akashi haussa les épaules. Il riait intérieurement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serai aussi drôle d'abandonner Nash dans un tel moment.

-T'es vraiment un petit vicieux. Je le saurai la prochaine fois.

-T'avais qu'à être plus rapide pour me déshabiller.

Nash le regarda, interdit pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu te rends compte, crevette, que j'ai été obligé de me branler à cause de toi, un truc qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis des années ?! Et en plus, il y avait pleins de monde dans les couloirs, vu que la cloche venait de sonner et donc j'ai même pas pu faire le moindre bruit.

-Tu vas me raconter en détail ta misérable histoire ?

-Oui. Tu le mérites. Ensuite, j'ai du sortir du local pour aller en cours, évidement. J'ai profité d'un petit moment où il y avait moins de monde mais crois moi que les rares à être là ont tous compris ce que j'avais fait, tout comme ceux de ma classe quand je suis arrivé en retard.

-Ceux de ta classe se sont douté que... ?

-Oui. Je devais avoir le visage encore un peu béat...

Akashi lutta contre son rire. Il cacha sa bouche qui s'étirait contre son gré. Décidément, il n'avait pas prévu que ce serai si drôle.

-Crois-moi, je vais te faire payer cet affront.

-J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas t'y prendre.

-Je vais t'enfermer dans une pièce après t'avoir excité à mort. Peut-être même que je vais te lier les mains et te trouver un vibromasseur ou un truc dans le genre.

Un frisson dévala la colonne vertébral d'Akashi. Nash vit dans son regard que cela ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça.

-Je vais faire en sorte que tu me supplie de te pardonner et seulement à se moment là, je te laisserai te branler et moi je te regarderai faire.

-Je vois que tu as tout planifié. Mais maintenant que je connais ton plan, je ne vais pas me laisser faire.

-Héhé, sauf que je sais que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool... C'est plutôt facile de te faire boire quand tu t'ennuie.

Hum... Akashi allait peut-être devoir faire preuve de méfiance envers Nash. Dans son regard, il pouvait déduire qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Bien que ce programme paraisse plutôt excitant au rouge, il n'aimait pas l'idée de la supplication. Hors de question qu'il se rabaisse à supplier Nash. D'ici une semaine, ce sera peut-être même lui qui sera à ses pieds pour lui demander de bien vouloir le laisser le toucher.

Ça, se sera encore mieux.

La guerre était déclarée entre les deux.

* * *

 **Bon, euh, la guerre va pas durer longtemps, hein, vous vous en doutez (mais je vous garantie que Nash va prendre sa revanche). Je trouvais cette scène de Nash en train de chauffer Akashi très drôle.**

 **Bon, aujourd'hui, je publie la suite de Disparu et... Life's just smoke ! (que j'ai dû appeler Life is just smoke parce qu'il y a un bug avec l'apostrophe...). Je vous remet le résumé : Akashi avait résumé les choses ainsi : j'ai fait une bêtise et maintenant, quelqu'un est dans le coma. Nash n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus, il voulait seulement l'aider à ne pas tomber, à ne pas se laisser engloutir par cette vie qu'il menait. Au milieu de la fumée, il lui montrât une autre façon de vivre et d'aimer.**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller lire ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	19. Chapter 19 Daniel Reed

**Hello !**

 **Comment allez-vous ? J'ai une nouvelle (ni bonne, ni mauvaise) : Je redouble finalement ma PACES. Bon, c'est "normal". Mais j'étais sûre depuis le premier semestre que je ne passerai pas du premier coup. Cela dit, j'ai réussi à remonter 773 places entre le premier et le second semestre (je vous le dit, c'est énorme).**

 **Syrielle's : Il fallait bien détendre l'atmosphère plutôt pesante du chapitre précédent. Mais là, on va retourner dans le sérieux. Merci ! **

**SesilliaS : Blooper... Yes, it's not a bad idea. I'm happy you like the last chapter and hope you will like the next ^^**

 **xShizukaa : Oui XD Je dois dire que cette scène m'a aussi beaucoup fait marrer quand je l'ai écrite. Et puis, même si Nash a souvent des réflexions drôles dans cette histoire, l'atmosphère du chapitre précédent reste pesant et il fallait détendre l'atmosphère. J'espère que ce chapitre plus sérieux va te plaire.**

 **ajiahdompey : Et celui-ci va être encore plus riquiqui ! Ahahah, "allumeurs sadiques" XD merci !**

 **Arthygold : Pas grave, les examens avant les reviews ^^ Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas un flashback, mais comme l'annonce son titre, on va se focaliser sur le passé d'un personnage pour expliquer un peu plus le comportement de Nash. Akashi est vicieux par nature... ça lui va bien ^^ Merci !**

 **Lawiki : Salut ! Contente que mon histoire te plaise ^^ C'est vrai que j'ai fait un Nash plus léger et moins con (je l'ai rendu plus drôle je pense). Les exs posent toujours problème ! Ils ramènent leur fraise, juge le petit nouveau et ne les laissent pas tranquilles. Pfff. Enfin bon, parmi les deux exs de Nash actuellement présentés, y'en a qu'un seul qui est vraiment problématique (c'est le boss final !). Merci de ce review et à plus !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Daniel Reed_

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés. Akashi et Nash se regardaient beaucoup et rester à côtés de l'autre longtemps, surtout quand ils étaient seuls dans la voiture était très compliqué. Nash essayait de l'embrasser tous les matin pour lui dire bonjour ou au revoir.

Les deux jouaient à embêter l'autre, à le taquiner, à l'embrasser au moment où l'autre ne le veux pas, à se dérober au dernier moment quand l'autre allait poser sa main sur son corps.

À l'heure de l'entraînement, Akashi arriva avec le sourire. Nijimura le vit et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

-Pourquoi cette bonne humeur ?

-Pas grand chose.

Le coach voulaient qu'Akashi fasse parti des titulaire. Il n'allait pas remplacer Nijimura en tant que meneur, mais ils allaient jouer en alternance sur le terrain lors du prochain match officiel. Le club de ce lycée n'était pas très réputé et les match officiels étaient rares.

Akashi s'ennuyait, mais le fait de pouvoir jouer au basket avec Nijimura lui faisait du bien. Akashi ne suivait pas le programme d'entraînement que le coach exigeait des autres. Lui et les titulaires suivaient un autre programme, fait par le capitaine avec quelques conseils d'Akashi.

Dans la partie du terrain qui leur était « réservé », ils faisaient de petits matchs et renforçaient leur jeu d'équipe. Mais la différence de force entre les deux anciens de Teiko et les autres étaient très importante.

De l'autre côté du gymnase, Akashi croisât les yeux perçants de Daniel. Il avait les yeux bleus, un bleu très clair qui ressemblait à la couleur de l'eau quand il n'y a pas beaucoup de profondeur. Les rivages de caraïbes... ou d'Okinawa.

Ah, le Japon lui manquait, même si Nash rendait l'Amérique supportable.

Dans les vestiaires, après la longue séance, Akashi mit plus de temps que d'habitude à sortir de la douche. Il avait remarqué que Daniel ne se changeait qu'une fois qu'il ne restait plus personne. Quand tout le monde fut sorti des vestiaires, Akashi quitta la douche et la salle de bains. Daniel se figea en le voyant, serviette autour de la taille.

Akashi fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et alla à son casier, à l'opposé de là où était Daniel. Il ne le voyait pas à cause de la rangée de casier au milieu du vestiaire. Il entendait Daniel se changer précipitamment.

Quand Akashi fut changé, il vint voir Daniel qui fermait son sac.

-Daniel Reed ?

Il sursauta et se retourna, l'air craintif.

-O-oui ?

-Salut, je pourrai te parler ?

Akashi préférait être prudent et ne pas brusquer le garçon. Il hocha timidement la tête et Akashi lui sourit pour le mettre à l'aise. Il s'assit sur le banc à un petit mètre de Daniel.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Daniel qui commençât à parler :

-Tu es ami avec Jabberwock ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Ah... ah bon ?

Akashi eu un petit sourire triste.

-Oui. En fait, je suis là parce que j'ai perdu un pari. Si mon équipe gagnait, Jabberwock devait faire ses excuses pour avoir mal parlé et mal joué face à une équipe composée d'amis. Si mon équipe perdait, l'un de nous devait rejoindre Jabberwock.

-Je vois.

-J'étais le capitaine, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont choisi.

Daniel acquiesça et s'assit à son tour sur le banc.

-Mais, mon équipe va prendre sa revanche pour que je revienne jouer parmi eux.

-C'est cool. J'espère qu'ils vont gagner.

-Moi aussi.

Mais en prononçant ces mots, Seijuro se rendit compte qu'ils sonnaient creux. Daniel eu un petit sourire assez timide. Il serra ses cuisses et glissa ses mains entre.

-Je voudrai te demander ce qui s'est passé entre Nash et toi.

-Pourquoi ? Répondit Daniel sur la défensive.

-Hum... Parce que je suis curieux et que Nash me porte un intérêt tout particulier.

-Oh...

Il rougit et serra ses cuisses plus encore.

-Ben, c'est un peu bizarre d'en parler. J'admirai Nash depuis la seconde, notamment parce qu'il joue très bien au basket, et ensuite parce qu'il est... beau.

Akashi laissât échapper un petit rire ce qui semblait détendre Daniel.

-C'est étrange, dis comme ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'il me montrerai de l'intérêt un jour, pourtant il est venu me parler un jour et on a finit par coucher ensemble. Mais ce n'était pas... Ce n'était pas comme je l'imaginais.

-C'est à dire ?

-Nash était violent dans ces moments. Il faisait toujours comme il voulait et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Soit je faisais comme il voulait, soit je partais. Je crois que j'étais amoureux de lui, c'est pour ça que je suis resté. Ça me détruisait de rester à ses côtés parce que je l'aimais mais que ce n'était pas son cas. Il jouait avec moi, il me faisait languir et j'ai finit par craquer.

Il fit une pause dans son récit. Parler de tout cela semblait encore très difficile pour lui.

-J'avais des problèmes de famille et personne pour en parler. J'ai essayé de raconter ma vie à Nash mais il en avait rien à faire. Il ne voulait pas me connaître, il ne voulait que mon corps en fait. J'ai fait une dépression et il m'a trouvé trop pénible et ennuyeux. Alors il a mit fin au peu de relation que nous entretenions.

Ses mains se contractèrent.

-J'ai essayé de mourir.

Il avait soufflé ces mots comme si sa gorge était prise et que l'air parvenait mal à ses poumons.

-Je suis désolé.

Daniel eu un petit sourire triste et releva la tête vers Akashi.

-J'ai mit longtemps à m'en remettre, à me persuader que ce n'était pas de l'amour juste de l'obsession, que c'était une erreur, que je n'aurai pas du me lancer là dedans. J'ai tenté de me dire que la vie méritait d'être vécue, même avec un cœur brisé et un corps qu'on a offert dans sa globalité à un autre pour l'amuser. Maintenant, j'ai prit du recul que ce qui c'est passé avec Nash. Je ne cache pas que si je le revoie je tenterai peut-être de lui arracher un œil, mais bon... Il est plus fort que moi en baston, il faudrait que je prépare mon coup et je n'ai pas envie.

Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui rouge d'Akashi et prit un air parfaitement sérieux et concerné.

-Ne laisse pas Nash te toucher. Les premiers temps, tu va te dire que c'est génial, tu découvre des parties de ton corps que tu n'aurai jamais soupçonnée si érogène, et puis tu va te rendre compte qu'il n'y a que le sexe qui l'intéresse et rien d'autre. Et tu vas avoir mal. Tu as l'air plus solide que moi, mais ne rentre pas dans ce jeu.

-J'ai... J'ai déjà...

Daniel n'eus pas besoin de plus pour comprendre de quoi Akashi parlait.

-Déjà ?

Il se mit à réfléchir, les yeux vers le plafond.

-Je te conseille de faire attention. Et aussi de ne pas te faire d'illusion. Après, si tu ne l'aimes pas et que tu aimes le sexe autant que lui, aucun problème.

-Pas de sentiments, donc.

-Aucun. Sentiments et souffrance son liés. Je... je vais y aller.

-D'accord.

Il sourit timidement à Akashi et se leva pour finir de fermer son sac.

-Attends, Daniel.

-Quoi ?

-Tu connais l'origine de sa cicatrice ?

Daniel restât muet un moment, semblant réfléchir.

-Non. Mais quand je peux te garantir qu'elle est là depuis un bon moment.

Il prit sa veste et l'enfila avant de partir en fermant la porte sans la claquer.

Resté dans la pièce, Akashi soupira. Il savait que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui plaire. Nash était bizarre, il était brusque au lit et Akashi était sûr de ne pas l'aimer. L'inconnu avait quelque chose d'attirant et il voulait comprendre Nash car sa personnalité lui échappait complètement. Pourquoi cherchait-il la violence ? Rien n'arrive par hasard, surtout concernant ce genre de comportement. Nash avait-il vécu quelque chose de particulier ? Dans sa jeunesse ?

Akashi savait bien, par exemple, que son envie de toujours tout contrôler, tout diriger et tout comprendre venait de la mort de sa mère. Il voulait tout contrôler, même la mort de ceux qu'il aime, comme s'il pouvait l'empêcher. Son éducation stricte y était aussi pour quelque chose, évidement.

* * *

 **Bon, toujours pas de réponse concernant la cicatrice (n'est-ce pas Arthygold ^^).**

 **PS : Je publie la suite de LJS et de Disparu aujourd'hui !**

 **Reviews ?**


	20. Chapter 20 Harder, better, faster

**Hello !**

 **J'ai pas grand chose à vous raconter... alors on va passer à la publication.**

 **SesilliaS : Nash have an other exe... (Nash have a complicated story...). Ahah, we will meet all the family of Nash (mother, father and... ?). You will see ^^ Thanks for support me !**

 **Artygold : Merci beaucoup ^^ Crois-moi, profite de tes années de lycée ! Après, tu regrettera le bon vieux temps et les petits contrôles des profs, le temps où tu pouvais encore rattraper sans problème tes notes... Bref ^^. Il y aura un autre ex (dans longtemps hein, pas trop d'infos d'un coup non plus). Je comprend tout à fait ta théorie mais... tu verra bien ^^ Je peut seulement te dire que tu es trop paranoïaque. Daniel n'a pas un grand rôle dans l'intrigue et ça fait longtemps que je parle de Shawn comme étant le grand méchant de cette histoire. Oui, j'étais sûre. Je sais bien que cette cicatrice t'énerve. Et d'ailleurs, Nash va faire poireauter Seijuro longtemps à son propos.**

 **PS : Un chapitre qui a pour nom un titre de chanson ! enfin ! Cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'une chanson des Daft punk.**

 **PPS : présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Harder, better, faster, stronger_

Ils avaient couru bien plus longtemps que d'habitude et pour une fois, pas dans leur petite forêt. Ils courraient sur la plage de Los Angeles, pieds nus. Le sable était encore un peu chaud, c'était agréable. Le vent les empêchait d'avoir trop chaud et les vagues rythmaient lentement leur course.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette soirée où Akashi avait fait la connaissance de Shawn et où, _accessoirement_ , il avait couché avec Nash. Il s'était promis de laisser ce délais avant de le refaire. De toute façon, attendre encore plus lui semblait impossible, chaque matin, son corps lui disait qu'il devait le refaire, laisser Nash le toucher.

Toute la semaine, Nash avait tenté de le coincer entre quatre murs et ils avaient faillit le refaire bon nombre de fois. Akashi se souvenait d'une fois particulièrement excitante dans les toilettes des garçons du premier étage. Les plus fréquentées en temps normal. Ils s'étaient presque déshabillés, disons qu'ils étaient tous les deux torses nus et ils s'étaient tellement embrassés que leurs lèvres étaient toutes rouges. Ce qui les avait empêché d'aller plus loin était souvent la cloche ou bien des élèves qui arrivaient à l'improviste.

Mais ce matin là, quand ils eurent finit de courir, quand ils allèrent à l'appartement d'Akashi avant d'aller en cours, il sut que c'était le bon moment. Il était en forme, il se sentait bien et rien que regarder Nash lui donnait des idées.

Nash prit un grand verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Il venait souvent chez Akashi, pour diverses raison, si bien qu'il faisait comme chez lui maintenant.

-Tu vas prendre une douche ? Demandât Akashi, le dos reposé contre la porte de la salle de bain.

Il reposât le verre qui tintât dans l'évier.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Très bien, j'y vais seul alors...

Il se glissât dans la salle de bain tandis que Nash restait interdit dans la cuisine. Il fixait cette porte close. Akashi était derrière et devait être en train de se déshabiller. Et il venait indirectement de l'inviter à le rejoindre.

La question qui se posait maintenant était pourquoi voulait-il qu'il le rejoigne alors qu'il s'amusait à le fuir depuis deux semaines ? La réponse, il ne l'aura que s'il passe cette porte.

L'eau ne coulait pas encore et Akashi semblait l'attendre pour le faire. Il avait son sourire narquois sur le visage.

Ils étaient collés entre du plexiglas et du carrelage, il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine de centimètre entre leurs corps. Akashi voyait bien le regard de Nash sur son corps, il le voulait, il le désirait. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ce regard, mais à chaque fois, cela l'électrisait. Malgré les avertissements de Daniel, il laissât Nash le toucher pour la seconde fois.

Il caressa les hanches d'Akashi et les agrippa pour le retourner et le mettre face au carrelage de la douche. Il ne vit pas Nash se baisser derrière lui et la caresse de ses doigts entre ses cuisses le surpris. Il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de leur échapper.

- _Baby skin_... soufflât Nash.

Nash se releva, faisant glisser ses doigts le long du corps d'Akashi. Il embrassa sa nuque tandis que son corps se pressait contre celui de son amant. Il mordillait parfois ses épaules, il soufflait sur sa peau tandis que ses doigts jouaient dans le bas de son corps. Ils titillaient sa patience.

Finalement, Nash se décida à passer à l'acte. Il mit deux doigts devant son antre et les enfonça d'un coup de quelques centimètres. Akashi arqua son corps et se retint de crier. Il ne pensait pas que Nash allait le faire ainsi. Il s'attendait plutôt à une préparation standard, un doigt, deux, puis trois et non deux d'un coup.

Mais ce n'était pas si douloureux, seulement surprenant et désagréable. Il enfonçait ses doigts si lentement que cela pouvait être considéré comme de la torture. Il se mordait les lèvres, se retenant de lui dire d'aller plus vite. Nash du entendre la supplique muette car il enfonçât un autre doigt en lui.

Il retira ses doigts mais ne laissât pas à Akashi le temps de soupirer avant de les remplacer par autre chose.

Ils haletaient alors que leurs corps dansaient. Nash alluma enfin la douche et l'eau, froide au début, coula sur leurs corps en chaleur. Akashi se retenait de gémir et cela semblait agacer Nash qui mettait plus de vigueur encore dans ses mouvements.

- _Cry, baby_...

Hors de question de lui faire ce plaisir. La bouche de Nash était contre son oreille, son souffle rapide et chaud le faisait frissonner.

-J'irai plus vite, plus fort, jusqu'à ce que tu fasses ce que je veux.

C'était une promesse qu'il lui faisait là. Akashi n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de le sentir aller plus vite, coller son corps encore plus contre son dos, lécher son oreille, pincer ses tétons. Et cette main !... elle caressait son membre avec une lenteur enivrante.

Akashi ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Il détruisit sa barrière mentale et se laissât aller. Il gémit, criât dans les bras de Nash. Finalement, ils vinrent ensemble et Nash se retira. Ils restèrent inactifs un petit moment, le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

-Je vais être crevé pour mon premier cours, soupirât Nash, tout en prenant le flacon de shampoing.

-Ne te plains pas. Tu n'as pas sport en deuxième heure.

Ils ressortirent de la salle de bains, tout propre, un quart-d'heure plus tard puis prirent un petit déjeuner.

-Dis, commençât Akashi, pourquoi avoir mit un préservatif la première fois ? Je veux dire, on est des mecs et...

-J'avais pas peur que tu trimballes une MST, mais c'est juste que j'ai voulu t'épargner une sensation désagréable et le nettoyage.

Akashi haussât un sourcils mais n'en demandât pas plus. Il n'était pas un pro dans ce domaine après tout.

* * *

-Tu as changé, lui fit remarquer Nijimura alors qu'ils mangeaient tous les deux dans la cour.

Akashi le regarda longuement, lui demandant silencieusement de bien vouloir extrapoler un peu plus. Il était très rare qu'Akashi ne mange pas avec Nash et Silver le midi. C'était Nijimura qui lui avait proposé qu'ils mangent dans l'herbe, vu qu'il faisait super beau. Akashi s'était dit que c'était une bonne idée. Même s'il voyait Nijimura au basket, il n'était plus aussi proche de lui qu'il l'était au collège.

-Ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas forcément un mauvais changement. Mais en tout cas, il est là et... je saurai pas dire ce qui a changé.

-Tu parle d'un changement par rapport au début d'année, ou au collège ?

-J'espère bien que t'a changé depuis le collège ! Andouille, évidement que je te parle par rapport au début d'année.

Akashi eu un petit sourire. À ce moment, Nash sortit de la cafeteria et jeta un petit coup d'œil vers l'endroit où Akashi et Nijimura étaient assis.

-C'est quoi ce sourire ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Nash Gold passe et toi tu souris. Je sais bien qu'il s'est passé un truc entre vous mais t'es pas une groupie non plus.

-Tu n'as jamais sourit en regardant quelqu'un ? Rien que parce que tu te remémores un truc qui n'a parfois pas de rapport ?

-Hum... Je te trouvais un peu bizarre ce matin, mais je commence a comprendre.

-Quoi ?

-Tu t'es envoyé en l'air avant d'aller en cours.

Nijimura ne le jugeait pas. Du moins, il le cachait si c'était le cas. Il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose. Mais Akashi savait bien qu'il était blessé, qu'il détestait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Nash.

Nier l'affirmation de Nijimura était inutile.

-Possible.

-Mouais... pour moi ça veut dire : _oui, Nijimura sempai, je me suis envoyé en l'air ce matin avant de venir en cours mais j'ai honte de l'avouer._

-Tu crois ce que tu veux.

C'était quoi cette imitation pourrie ? Il ne parlait pas comme ça. Akashi soupira et mordit dans son morceau de pain. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et vit un message de Nash. Nijimura levât les yeux au ciel.

-C'est même pas un sexto, lui dit Akashi pour l'embêter.

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Nash me propose qu'on aille bosser à la bibliothèque cet aprem.

-Invitation douteuse venant d'un cancre.

Akashi aimerai bien lui demander pourquoi il n'aimait pas Nash. Peut-être que s'il apprenait à le connaître, il l'aimerai bien. Après tout, c'était ce qui c'était passé avec Akashi. D'abord de la haine, puis de l'amitié, puis du désir.

* * *

L'après midi, Nash retrouvât Akashi à la bibliothèque du lycée. Ils avaient tous les deux une heure de permanence. Akashi avait sortit de quoi faire ses devoirs et Nash était sur son portable. Il y avait trop de monde pour que les deux puissent se taquiner ou même que Nash puisse lui faire du pied en toute discrétion.

Akashi gribouillait sur son cahier. Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il était sur le même exercice. Nash rangeât son portable et se penchât sur l'épaule d'Akashi.

-Tu n'y arrive pas ?

-Hum...

Il reposât son crayon.

-C'est du japonnais ? Pourquoi ton énoncé est en japonnais ?

-Parce que ce sont des cours japonnais.

-Pourquoi ?

Akashi ouvrit la bouche et la refermât.

-Eh bien... je retournerai au Japon l'an prochain. Alors... je m'avance.

-Oh, tu t'avances. Des cours de terminales japonnais donc... mais qui te dit que tu sera de retour au Japon l'année prochaine ? Vorpal Swords ne gagnera pas forcément.

Nash prit le cahier d'Akashi. Il regarda la longue énoncée de l'exercice.

-Effet venturi. C'est pas compliqué voyons. Regarde...

Nash prit le crayon et se mit à expliquer avec la formule ce qu'Akashi ne comprenait pas. Il était plutôt un bon prof. Il parvint à résoudre du premier coup l'exercice d'Akashi.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi... intelligent.

-Quoi, ça t'étonnes ?

-Et bien, tu as redoublé une classe.

Nash rit.

-Je ne suis pas si con que ça, crevette ! La preuve, je comprend venturi. En fait, cela va t'étonner, mais j'étais une tête au collège.

-Et pourquoi tu ne l'es plus maintenant ?

Nash eu un sourire un peu triste.

-C'est pas que je ne le suis plus... je le cache, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?

Il devint nerveux.

-J'ai mes raisons.

Akashi décidât de ne pas insister. Étonnement, cela semblait être un terrain glissant. Il changeât de sujet tout en gardant un œil vers Nash. Les apparences étaient trompeuses. Nash était intelligent, gay et bien plus profond qu'on pourrait le penser. Akashi était sûr d'une chose : il avait souffert. Tout comme lui, l'orphelin qui ne se remettait toujours pas de la mort de sa mère. Nash n'avait peut-être pas vécu la même chose mais... il cachait bien des choses sous son masque de racaille.

* * *

 **On va dire que c'est un chapitre de transition, hein. D'ailleurs, dans le prochain aussi il ne va pas se passer grand chose. Mais le suivant... à partir du chapitre 22, tout va vraiment changer.**

 **PS : Aujourd'hui, je publie la suite de Disparu. Demain, je publierai LJS. J'ai décidé d'espacer mes publications pour vous laisser plus de temps.**

 **Reviews ?**


	21. Chapter 21 Cars

**Hello !  
**

 **Les épreuves du bac sont-elles finies ? Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas trop l'actualité ces derniers temps ^^ C'est bientôt le brevet aussi, non ? Lundi ? bref, les examens, c'est pas encore finis et je vous souhaite à tous beaucoup de courage et de volonté ! Rien n'est insurmontable.**

 **Lawiki : Hey ! Nash n'a pas changé en tout cas. Quant à Akashi il est... pas encore très familiarisé avec la façon de faire de Nash. Il découvre l'amour (même si pour le moment, les deux ne parlent pas d'amour). Oui, la punition est levée ^^ Nash a beaucoup souffert. Mais comme je le répète souvent à Arthy, il y aura un très long flashback pour tout expliquer (dans une vingtaine de chapitres encore). Merci pour ce review, à plus !**

 **Arthygold : Je suis moi aussi un peu parano (du moins, je me fait facilement des film catastrophe dans la réalité, mais bon... c'est pas le sujet). Yep, et tu le constatera dans le prochain chapitre. L'autre ex, ce sera dans le flashback (je te l'avais déjà dit ?). Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai que vous poireauter en même temps qu'Akashi XD Mince alors ! Oui, Niji est même hyper jaloux ^^ J'adore le NijiAka, mais dans cette fic, il n'y en aura pas (même si on pourra le penser, mouahahaha). Moi aussi j'ai eu une mauvaise impression et je dois dire que je me suis affranchie de cette impression pour écrire son passé et sa personnalité. DU coup, j'avais peur qu'il soit OOC. J'ai commencé à écrire TMHB quand le film n'était pas encore dispo en france et dans les scans, ça se voit moins qu'il est méchant. Merci ^^**

 **SesilliaS : Very, very closer ^^ And in this chapter too. Waouh ! I want to read your story ! (if she's in english). Thanks you very much ! Without your review, one year later, TMHB will never be whrite. yes, it will be a big flashback (in 20 chapter) to explain nash's past.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Le titre tu chapitre viens du fait que j'ai eu l'idée de l'écrire un soir où Cars (le film de disney) passait à la télévision. C'est aussi simple que cela ^^**

* * *

 _Cars_

Il avait plu récemment, les sentiers de la foret dans laquelle Nash et Akashi allaient presque tout les matins étaient couverts de boue. Leurs chaussures collaient sur le sol et elles étaient plus lourdes. Ces conditions avaient au moins pour mérite de leur faire travailler les jambes. Les deux garçons avaient de la boue sur le bas de leurs jambes mais ils ne comptaient pas renoncer à leur course.

Nash avait toujours trouvé que la crevette courait vite, mais il n'aurai jamais pensé se retrouver à la traîne. Il se révélait bien meilleur coureur sur un terrain glissant et plus irrégulier. Il hésitait à lui demander de ralentir un peu le rythme.

Ils coururent un peu moins longtemps que d'habitude, Nash n'avouera jamais qu'il avait écourté la sortie parce qu'il avait du mal à tenir le rythme.

Ils retournèrent à la voiture et retirèrent leurs chaussures toutes sales, Nash allait conduire en chaussettes, c'était plus prudent qu'avec des chaussures aux semelles de boues et glissantes.

Nash démarra la voiture et commença à avancer, tout doucement avant que la voiture ne freine subitement. Il accéléra mais les roues s'enfonçaient dans la boue.

-Et merde !

D'après ce qu'il voyait en ouvrant sa portière, seules les roues de devant étaient dans la boue. À moins d'avoir de l'aide, il ne se voyait pas pousser la voiture rien qu'avec la crevette. Il soupira et reposa sa tête sur le volant.

-On fait quoi ? On descend et on pousse ?

-On va essayer.

Akashi remit ses chaussures et descendit. Il se mit derrière la voiture et poussa quand Nash appuya sur l'accélérateur. La voiture bougea de quelques centimètre. Après avoir tenté trois fois sans succès, Akashi se rendit dans la forêt. Il trouva un branche assez grosse et creusât avec devant les pneus avant avec l'aide de Nash.

Une fois le devant à peu près dégagé, Nash retourna en voiture et réessaya de se dégager, avec succès cette fois-ci. Il avança jusqu'à une zone plus sèche où la voiture ne risquait pas de s'embourber et attendit que Akashi le rejoigne.

Avec tout ça, ils risquaient d'être en retard en cours. Ils avaient encore leurs petits déjeuner à prendre, leurs douches et devaient se rhabiller.

-Il nous reste vingts minutes...

-C'est faisable, affirma Akashi.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui. Il suffit qu'on aille chez toi, vu que c'est plus proche du lycée et on économisera du temps en allant prendre une douche ensemble. Ensuite, on mangera des tartines sur la route.

Nash eu un petit rire.

-Tu veux qu'on prenne notre douche ensemble ? N'as tu donc rien appris, crevette ? Si on se retrouve ensemble, nus, dans un si petit espace, on va se sauter dessus direct.

-On a qu'à le faire ici, comme ça, se sera fait. Il te faut quoi, trois minutes à tout casser ?

Nash le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement.

-Tu me provoque ?

-Il faut croire.

Il eu un petit sourire rusé puis recula son siège au maximum pour passer plus facilement à l'arrière de la voiture Akashi fit de même puis ils baissèrent les siège de devant pour avoir un peu plus de place à l'arrière.

Ils se déshabillèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et balancèrent les vêtements dans le coffre. Akashi s'allongea sur la banquette, sur le dos et écarta la jambes. Il vit le regard emplis de luxure de Nash qui il prit ses hanches et entreprit de le retourner. Akashi laissa échapper un petit cris.

-T'as pas la place de te mettre à genoux sur la banquette. Pourquoi tu ne me prends pas par devant ?

-J'aime pas ça.

Mais Akashi avait raison. Il n'avait pas la place de faire comme d'habitude. Tant pis.

Akashi allongea sa jambe droite et replia sa jambe gauche sur la banquette. Il reposait sur ses coudes. Nash se mit comme lui, son souffle frôlait la nuque d'Akashi à chaque mouvement.

-Ça fait déjà une minute, Nash.

-Tu me saoule.

Le petit rire d'Akashi n'avait pas de prix. Nash le trouvait magnifique. Il était bien le premier à s'amuser à chaque fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble.

Akashi ne pouvait pas voir le sourire de Nash alors qu'il entrait en lui sans prendre le temps de le préparer. Il ne lui restait moins de deux minutes après tout.

Nash agrippa brutalement la chevelure d'Akashi qui laissa échapper un petit cris. Il accélérait ses coups, il ne lui restait plus qu'une minute pour le faire jouir. Akashi poussa un gémissement plus bruyant et Nash déduisit qu'il était proche du septième ciel.

-Si tu tâches la banquette, tu nettoie, chuchotât-il à l'oreille d'Akashi.

Il déglutit. La voix de Nash lui avait toujours fait de l'effet, surtout au creux de son oreille. Il se mordit la lèvre en tentant de se retenir. Nash baissa sa main et serra le sexe d'Akashi puis, vint en lui. Il se retira puis allongea Akashi sur la banquette, sur le dos. Il écarta ses cuisses pour en lécher l'intérieur. Il prit le sexe dans sa bouche et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Akashi pour jouir.

Essoufflé, le cœur battant dans ses tempes, il n'entendit pas Nash ouvrir la portière, une bouteille d'eau à la main pour se rincer la bouche avant de retourner sur la banquette. Il se glissa derrière Akashi et passa un bras sur lui, son menton reposait sur le sommet de son crâne roux.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu y arriverai, murmurât Akashi.

-Que j'arriverai à quoi ?

-Il ne te faut que trois minutes...

-Oui. Maintenant il faut qu'on y aille si on veut...

Akashi eu alors un petit rire.

-On y arrivera pas. On n'avait aucune chance d'ailleurs.

-Tu veux dire que tu savais que même en partant tout de suite, on serai arrivé en retard ?

-Oui. Parfaitement.

-Tu veux sécher les cours, crevette ?

Il soupira. Oui, c'était une possibilité. À vrai dire, il se sentait bien, là, maintenant. Il y avait la chaleur de Nash dans son dos, son souffle dans ses cheveux, son bras protecteur et la sensation de bien être post-orgasmique. Il n'avait aucune raison de bouger et Nash semblait penser la même chose.

-De toute façon, je suis bien ici, soufflât Nash, ce qui fit sourire Akashi.

Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées, si bien qu'il était quasiment impossible de dire laquelle appartenait à qui.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, au point de tous deux s'endormir sur la banquette, collés l'un contre l'autre. La faim finit par les réveiller mais ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient se lever, se rhabiller et retourner dans le monde réel, mais ils avaient la flegme.

-Tu ronflais, finit par dire Akashi pour tronquer le silence.

-Je te crois pas. J'ai jamais ronflé de ma vie.

-Il y a un début à tout.

Nash entendit dans sa voix qu'il plaisantait. Il le frappa gentiment.

-Au fait, commençât Akashi.

-Quoi ?

Il ne voulait pas vraiment gâcher la magie du moment, mais une chose le taraudait depuis un moment.

-Est-ce que tu as eu une relation avec Daniel ?

Il sentit Nash se raidir et sa respiration s'arrêter durant quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux juste savoir.

-Ta curiosité est un vilain défaut tu sais.

-Alors ?

-Je suppose que même si tu poses la question, tu as déjà ta réponse.

-Oui.

Nash soupira et détendit un peu son corps.

-Ouais, j'ai eu une aventure avec lui.

-Je sais qu'il a du se faire interner. Pourquoi ?

-Rien.

Étonnant qu'il soit si réticent à en parler, pensât le rouge. Il avait au moins déjà la version de Daniel, mais celle de Nash l'importait un peu plus.

-Il y a des gens avec qui tu ne peux pas être brutal.

-C'est à dire ?

-Daniel me tournait autour depuis la seconde. Il jouait au basket, il m'admirait et je le voyais souvent dans les gradins lorsque Jabberwock avait un match. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai mit fin à une relation difficile. J'étais... bref, j'ai décidé de donner sa chance à Daniel, en grande partie parce que le sexe me manquait. Daniel ne voulait pas la même chose que moi, sauf que je n'avais pas envie de changer après ce que j'avais vécu. On va dire que j'ai un peu dépassé les limites du supportable pour lui et il est partit.

-Tu étais... brutal avec lui ?

-Oui.

Un petit silence ce fit. Akashi avait toujours sentie cette brutalité chez Nash, depuis le début, depuis la première fois, depuis qu'il l'avait vu conduire après qu'ils aient vu Shawn.

-Tu sortais avec Shawn avant Daniel, énonça Akashi.

-Oui. Avec Shawn, c'était particulièrement brutal. On jouait avec l'autre, on cherchait constamment les limites, on faisait languir, jusqu'à ce que l'autre supplie. C'était comme ça, et d'un certains point de vue, j'aimais ça. J'aimais infliger ça à Shawn et j'aimais qu'il me le fasse. Ça marchait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il dépasse mes limites, par pur sadisme. Il voulais jouer, un peu trop.

Akashi n'imaginait pas Nash se livrer autant. Il disait aimer le sexe brutal, aimer faire languir l'autre. Est-ce qu'il se retenait avec Akashi ? Certes, il n'était pas doux, mais à aucun moment il n'avait eu l'impression d'approcher des limites du supportable. Cependant, il n'osa pas poser la question. Nash semblait en avoir marre de parler de lui et il se leva. Il chercha dans le coffre ses affaires, mélangée avec celles du rouge et ce dernier pu regarder les fesses nues de Nash le temps qu'il retrouve ses vêtements.

Ils retournèrent sur les sièges avants et retournèrent sur les routes.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Manger. Après, on verra.

S'il n'avait pas lui aussi faim, Nash aurait traité Akashi de goinfre. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la route pour retourner à Los Angeles, dans un petit café attenant à un camping.

-Je te préviens, crevette, j'ai pas énormément d'argent sur moi.

-T'inquiète, je me contenterai d'un café.

-Hey, j'ai quand même assez pour te payer un petit déjeuner convenable !

Ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur et commandèrent chacun un petit déjeuner. On leur servit une assiette avec du bacon, des saucisses, des haricots et des toasts sur un petit présentoir. Nash proposa qu'ils profitent de la journée pour aller s'entraîner.

Akashi restât pensif toute la journée. Si Nash se retenait avec lui, est-ce qu'il allait craquer un jour ? Allait-il chercher à être brutal avec Akashi ? Et pourquoi se retenait-il d'ailleurs ? Parce qu'Akashi n'avait presque pas eu de relation sexuelle avant ?

Finalement, il décidât de mettre ses interrogations de côtés. Aujourd'hui, Nash voulait que ce soit Akashi qui l'entraine. Il voulait savoir comment entrer dans la zone.

* * *

 **Un chapitre un peu plus léger, avec tout de même quelques révélations et un peu de sexe. Bon, maintenant on va attaquer du lourd ! Le prochain chapitre va être bien plus sombre et je vous conseille de vous y préparer, le grand méchant va passer à l'action à sa manière.**

 **PS : Parution de la suite de Disparu aujourd'hui et de celle de LJS demain.**

 **Reviews ?**


	22. Chapter 22 I've said no

**Hello !  
**

 **J'espère que vos épreuves de cette semaine se sont bien passées.**

 **Bon, j'avais dit qu'on passait au vif du sujet maintenant. Les choses plus sérieuses sont commencer. WARNING Je préfère vous prévenir, ce chapitre pourrai en déranger certains parce qu'il est... euh... Vous comprendrez facilement je pense. Sachez que la conduite de Nash n'est en aucun cas excusée ou excusable, OKAY? (mais rassurez-vous, il va en prendre conscience très vite).**

 **Lawiki : hey hey ! On va dire qu'il prend goût à ça ^^ Oui, ils s'aiment bien, s'amadouent, se trouvent des points communs. Ils sont trop choux ensemble ! Mais bon, il va bien falloir que je brise cette harmonie... T'inquiète, j'ai prévu pleins de choses pour que l'attente soit pas trop longues. Merci du reviews !**

 **Arthygold : Évidement qu'Akashi était un petit pervers ! Les trois minutes, ce sera un peu le running gag de cette fic. Pas brutal avec Akashi ? Et bah... désolée, je vais briser tes espoirs. J'espère que tu vas aimer ^^ encore merci de continuer à me suivre !**

 **SesilliaS : Hum... I hope you will publish very soon ! Il want to read ! It'an english fic ? How many chapter ? I hope you like this chapter ! Thanks ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _I've said no_

Shawn se trouvait juste devant lui. Il souriait d'une façon que Nash détestait. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce malade ! Pourtant, avant qu'il ne rencontre Akashi, c'était le meilleur coup qu'il ai jamais eu. C'était lui qui lui avait fait aimer le sexe. Ou pas. Nash avait un rapport au sexe un peu particulier.

Shawn avait une façon de baiser qui avait permis à Nash de lutter contre certains mauvais souvenir, mais il était allé trop loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

-Salut, Nash ! Comment se porte ton copain ?

-Fous lui la paix, Shawn.

-Non. Jamais.

-Tu as fais de moi quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. Je veux que tu disparaisse.

-Non plus. Je ne disparaîtrait que quand lui sera partit.

Le regard de Shawn, ses yeux bleus intense, s'assombrirent en mentionnant Akashi. Son regard était lourd de menace.

-T'es jaloux ?

-Tu es à moi, Nash ! À moi et rien qu'à moi ! Je t'ai créé, comme tu dis ! Alors reste avec ton créateur, ne vas pas voir des minables.

Heureusement pour Shawn, il se trouvait assez loin pour ne pas être à porté du poing de Nash.

-Si je te vois encore roder dans le coin, je t'envoie à l'hôpital.

-Très drôle ! Tu y sera avant moi. Sois parce que ton petit cœur craquera, soit pour soutenir ton copain que je me serai fait un joie de défigurer.

-Si jamais tu...

Nash se sentait sortir petit à petit de ses gongs. Une rage sans nom prenait possession de lui. Si jamais ce malade posait la main sur Akashi, Nash se promettait de le tuer. Akashi était son... Bon, c'était pas son petit ami, mais il était important pour lui maintenant.

-Et bien ? Tu vas écouter tes pulsions animales et te reconstituer un casier judiciaire ? Tu sais, cette fois-ci, tu risques la prison. Je pense que ton copain ne voudra plus de toi après, fais attention, Nash. Cette nuit-là est gravée à jamais...

Shawn vit une veine apparaître sur le front de Nash et son poing prêt à le frapper. Il recula d'un pas. Ce n'était pas encore le moment, mais il l'avait largement assez énervé pour que les choses dérapent. Il se pourléchât les lèvres, imaginant déjà ce que Nash allait faire en retournant voir sa si précieuse crevette.

-Je te connais pas _cœur_ , Nash, ne l'oublie pas.

Sur ce, il s'éloigna.

Nash fulminait. Il ne parvenait pas à se calmer alors qu'il roulait jusque chez Akashi. Il fallait qu'il le vois, qu'il vois s'il allait bien. Ensuite, il pourra le prendre, rien que pour se détendre. Et puis, Akashi ne disait jamais non de toute façon.

Il monta jusqu'à l'étage où habitait le rouge et frappa à sa porte. Il ouvrit et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état dans lequel était Nash.

Akashi allait bien. Shawn ne lui avait rien fait.

Nash se jeta sur le rouge et le colla contre la porte de la chambre avant de l'embrasser furieusement. Ce n'était pas de l'amour, actuellement, c'était de la colère. Nash l'embrassait pour décolérer, parce qu'il en avait besoin et non dans l'optique d'un plaisir mutuel. Il avait besoin de son contact, de sa chaleur, de son corps. Oui, il voulait son corps, là, maintenant.

Akashi n'aimait pas ça.

Il repoussa Nash.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Nash ?

-J'ai envie de te baiser.

-Pas moi.

Nash l'embrassa de nouveau, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang. Il prit ses poignet d'Akashi d'un mains et les ramena au dessus de sa tête. Il défit de son autre main la cravate du rouge et la noua autour de ses poignets.

-N-Nash... arrête, parvint à articuler Akashi entre deux baisers.

Mais Nash semblait sourd à ses appels. Il mit le rouge sur son épaule et le porta jusqu'à la chambre. Il balança presque Akashi sur le lit et parvint à le maintenir sur le ventre tandis qu'il retirait son t-shirt.

-Nash ! J'ai dit non, je ne veux pas !

-La ferme !

Il mit son t-shirt dans la bouche du rouge, l'empêchant de parler. Il se débattait alors que Nash le déshabillait. Akashi savait ce qui allait arriver, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Nash avait toujours été brutal, c'était comme ça depuis le premier jour. Cependant, il pensait qu'il le respectait assez pour ne jamais lui faire subir ça.

Nash remontât ses fesses et Akashi sentit son sexe contre ses fesses.

 _Non, non, non !_

Akashi replia ses mains contre lui, conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

-Arrête de te débattre comme ça, Seijuro !

La fessé qu'il lui donna alors n'avait certainement pas pour but de lui donner du plaisir, c'était pour lui faire mal. Nash allait lui faire mal. Il voulait lui faire mal. Pourquoi ? Akashi n'avait absolument rien fait pour mériter ce traitement.

Nash ne le prépara pas, il s'enfonça d'un coup en lui et bougeât tout de suite, sans laisser à Akashi une seconde de répits. Akashi avait mal. C'était comme si Nash déchirait tout son corps, il ne l'avait pas préparé et n'avait même pas mit de lubrifiant, la douleur était insoutenable. De grosses larmes dévalèrent ses joues.

Nash fermait les yeux. Il respirait fort et revoyait son altercation avec Shawn. Il fallait qu'il se calme, mais ce mec le rendait fou de rage rien qu'à sa vue. Nash donna des coups plus violents.

Shawn le prenait comme ça, avant. Il lui faisait mal, il l'avait fait pleurer, il l'avait fait saigner, et il en riait. Nash faisait comme lui, alors qu'il savait que c'était insupportable.

Le blond ne pouvait supporter de voir le visage de celui avec qui il couchait. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir, et il avait peur de revoir un certain visage.

Il était devenu un monstre. Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait subir à la seule personne qu'il avait jamais vraiment aimé, seulement parce qu'il était aveuglé par une colère sourde. Il n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Mais il avait toujours tellement souffert, il avait bien le droit de sortir des sentiers battus de temps en temps. Une larme roulât sur sa joue. De vieux souvenirs commencèrent à remonter dans sa mémoire.

Il jouit enfin et se retira de Seijuro qui se laissa tomber sur le lit. Nash retira le t-shirt dans sa bouche, puis les liens qui entravaient ses poignets. Akashi était calme, mais ses joues étaient parcourues de sillons de sel.

Il ne dit rien, resta muet tout en se levant. Il boitillait et du sang coulait de ses fesses. Nash reprenait son souffle et prit enfin conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Sei... Je...

Il voulu prendre le bras du rouge, le forcer à le regarder alors que celui-ci s'habillait, les mains tremblantes.

-Ne me touches pas !

Sa voix semblait venir des enfers. Il ne regarda pas Nash et continuât d'enfiler ses vêtements.

-Crevette...

-Dégages de chez moi.

Toujours en boitillant, il sortit de la chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de l'appartement claqua.

* * *

Il marcha dans la ville durant des heures. Il avait du mal à avancer à cause de la douleur lancinante dans son corps. Il n'avait jamais autant souffert. Surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nash l'avait ainsi brutalisé. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

La génération des miracles lui manquait... Il aurait voulu les appeler, aller les voir, leurs expliquer. Tetsuya l'aurait réconforté, Midorima l'aurait conseillé. Il aurait eu des visages familiers face à lui. Mais là, il n'était entouré que d'inconnus. Il n'avait personne à qui parler. S'il racontait tout à Nijimura, il aura droit à des reproches, et seulement après viendront les mots gentils.

Il ne voulait aucun reproches, rien de tout cela. Il voulait du réconfort, comme un enfant réclamant sa mère. Akashi se sentait tellement stupide. Daniel l'avait mit en garde pourtant. Certes, il n'avait jamais parlé de viol mais... Nash était violent depuis le départ. Est-ce que pour lui, à son échelle, ce qui s'était passé était un viol ? Ou bien était-ce tout simplement sa façon de faire ? Si c'était le cas, alors Akashi ne le laissera plus jamais l'approcher. Nash était un malade, sûrement tout aussi détraqué que Shawn Cline.

Akashi retourna à l'appartement. Il faisait nuit noire. Il s'adossa à la porte.

L'écho de leurs soupirs raisonnait encore. Akashi se surpris à pleurer, pleurer dans s'arrêter, pleurer en ayant même du mal à respirer. Il avait mal au cœur, mal à la tête, mal dans tout son corps.

Il finit par s'endormir contre la porte.

Nash n'était pas encore partit. Depuis la porte entrebâillée de la chambre, il avait vu Akashi pleurer. Ses larmes lui avait fait prendre conscience de son erreur. Shawn avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il avait briser Akashi en utilisant la colère de Nash comme arme.

À quel point ce mec était-il cruel ? Nash avait foncé tête baisser dans le pièce. _Je te connais pas cœur, ne l'oublie pas_. Non, il n'était pas près d'oublier. Shawn venait de lui prouver une fois de plus qu'il avait le contrôle sur lui, qu'il était maître dans l'art de la manipulation et que Nash avait fait une terrible erreur alors qu'ils se fréquentaient encore.

Nash attendit d'être sûr que le rouge soit bien endormit avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le reposer sur le canapé. Il retira ses chaussures et le laissa là, puis, il partit et espéra naïvement que le rouge pourra lui pardonner un jour.

* * *

 **Bon voilà... J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je le répète : Nash n'est pas excusable. Pour le coup, il s'est comporté comme une andouille. Mais son personnage avait besoin de faire un grosse bêtise pour que lui et Akashi puissent évoluer (dans un sens qui risque de plus vous plaire que juste sexfriend ^^)**

 **Dans le prochain, on va retourner sur le terrain de basket avec un match officiel de JB !**

 **PS : parution aujourd'hui de la suite de Disparu et demain de celle de LJS.**

 **Reviews ?**


	23. Chapter 23 After

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? J'ai ouïe dire que les résultats du bac étaient hier. J'espère que tout ceux qui l'ont passé ont eux les résultats qu'ils espérait, voire mieux !**

 **SesilliaS : Yep, I know. Nash is... broken too. And, no, Shawn had never rape Nash, if it's your question. The altercation between Silver and Nash is for the next one (my favorite chapter I tkink). We meet the GOM in 6 chapter, hold on ! I really want to read your story (i always say this ^^). So, thanks you !**

 **Arthygold : Ah, c'est la grande question ^^ Mais bon, il y a 60 chapitres dans cette fic, alors on se doute qu'il va y arriver à un moment quand même XD Mais ça s'annonce compliqué. Oui, il fallait que Nash craque et dévoile son très mauvais côté à un moment, c'est bien que ce soit au début de leur relation, avant que des sentiments plus complexes ne naissent. Mais en même temps, maintenant, Nash se dit que ces fameux sentiments n'ont plus aucune chance de naître. La GM... Oui et non, tu vas voir dans le prochain chapitre. Et Nijimura bah... il va se passer encore deux ou trois choses avant qu'il ne se confit à lui. Merci !**

 **xShizukaa :Justifiables... Oui, si Akashi se montre compréhensif et tente de comprendre pourquoi Nash a agit ainsi. On va dire que ça vient d'un vieu traumatisme, il a été FAIT comment ça en quelque sorte. Waouh, quand même... Je pensais pas que ça ferai un tel effet. Je sais qu'un viol est une chose horrible. Mais je dois dire que j'en avais pas prit conscience comme maintenant quand j'ai écris cette fic. Sinon j'aurai peut-être fait plus soft. Bah... leur relation va avoir du mal à s'en remettre, je vais pas le cacher. Bref, merci pour ton review ^^ Et je dois dire que je dois te remercier d'avoir glissé, car grâce à ta maladresse, j'ai pu atteindre les 100 reviews ^^  
**

 **Lawiki : Oui, je suis bien d'accord. Il faut juste qu'Akashi cicatrise, parce qu'on le sait bien : il aime Nash. Alors il ne va pas le laisser détruire sa vie et se détruire en même temps. Merci pour ce review ^^  
**

 **Hey ! Est-ce que vous avez vu ? On a atteint _100_ review ! C'est ENORME ! MERCI beaucoup de votre soutient et d'aimer ma fic. Je vous suis très reconnaissante et je vous adore xx**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _After_

Akashi se réveilla sur le canapé et se demanda quelques secondes comment il était arrivé là. Il avait pourtant le souvenir de s'être endormit contre la porte de son appartement après une longue balade dans la ville. Les souvenirs de la veille revenaient et il se rendit compte que des larmes roulaient encore sur ses joues. Avait-il pleuré toute la nuit ? Était-ce la perte de Nash ou bien ce qu'il lui avait fait qui déclenchait chez lui cette réaction ?

Akashi prit une très longue douche, recroquevillé sous l'eau chaude comme un hérisson. Il se sentait vidé. Son corps paraissait sale et il avait l'impression de sentir encore sur ses hanches la pression des mains de Nash. Cet homme avait laissé des traces en lui et sur lui.

Akashi finit par sortir de la douche quand il n'y eu plus d'eau chaude. Il ne mangeât rien et partit pour le lycée. Comme il s'y attendait, la voiture de Nash n'était pas là pour l'amener. Il arriva en retard en cours, ce qui lui valut une remarque du professeur. À Rakuzan, jamais on ne lui faisait remarquer son retard, jamais on ne lui faisait la moindre remarque. On le respectait et certains élèves le vénérait même. Cependant, Akashi, loin de toute racine, avait cherché à être discret plutôt qu'à devenir le roi du lycée.

Il suivit les cours, il se plongeait dans ses livres et participait. Il ne devait pas laisser une minute à son cerveau pour penser à Nash.

L'heure qu'il redoutait approchait : celle du repas. Il mangeait avec Nash, Silver et ses amis depuis le début de l'année. S'il se défilait, cela risquait de paraître suspect et il n'avait pas envie que Silver se mêle de ses affaires.

En passant devant le panneau d'affichage, Akashi vit que les entraînements de Basket étaient annulés pour une semaine. Cela faisait deux heures où le cerveau d'Akashi n'aura presque aucune distraction, autrement dit, il risquait de ressasser tout ce qui s'était passé.

Et mince ! Au pire moment possible !

Silver, Nash et la bande habituelle avec laquelle Akashi ne parlait jamais attendait devant la cafétéria.

-Pourquoi t'es en retard ? Demandât Silver.

-Je regardait le panneau d'affichage. Le basket est annulé.

Mais il ne dit pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de revoir Nash. Celui-ci le ne regardait pas, ou alors Akashi ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il s'assit exprès loin de lui et Silver semblait remarquer leur manège. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un air interrogateur à Nash mais il ne lui répondit pas et fixa tristement Akashi qui contemplait l'extérieur, comme s'il voulait fuir très loin.

À la fin du repas, Silver vint voir Akashi et l'informa qu'il y avait un match de Jabberwock ce week-end au terrain de street basket habituel. Il allait jouer pour la première fois avec l'uniforme noir et vert des Jabberwock. Il aura fallut plusieurs mois pour qu'un match officiel ait lieux. Même s'ils étaient célèbres dans la ville, les Jabberwock ne jouaient que très rarement des matchs officiels, en maillot et avec un grand public.

* * *

Le week-end, Akashi enfila sa tenue qui lui allait très bien. Les couleurs semblaient étranges avec ses cheveux rouges et le noir de la tenue rendaient sa peau plus cadavérique encore. Il avait une sale tête ce matin-là. En même temps, sa nuit avait été une vraie horreur avec des cauchemars et des réveils en sursaut. Il avait l'impression que Nash était toujours là, qu'il allait venir dans son appartement, comme la dernière fois et le plaquer contre le mur. Même avec la porte fermée à double tour, il ne se sentait plus en sécurité ici.

Des gradins avaient été installés exprès autour du terrain. Il y avait des vendeurs de bière, de pop corns et des stands de paris sur le bord. Les places étaient payantes, ce qui étonna Akashi. Mais d'après Allen quand il lui posa la question, c'était l'équipe adverse qui avait insisté.

L'équipe en question ne s'était crée qu'il y a peu et empiétait de plus en plus sur le territoire de Jabberwock, d'où la raison de ce match colossal pour refaire la hiérarchie du lieux. Ce match n'avait rien d'amical et les joueurs en face étaient des monstres. Ils avaient une carrures assez impressionnante, Akashi avait l'impression de se retrouver en face de joueurs de rugby reconvertis.

Akashi vit Silver chercher Maria dans les gradins, il semblait entretenir l'espoir qu'elle soit venue le voir.

Silver annonça que ça risquait d'être un match plus compliqué que d'habitude. Nash décida que les cinq premiers à jouer seront les cinq majeurs, soit lui, Silver, Nick, Allen et Zack. Akashi restait sur le banc. Il ne réfuta pas cette décision qui lui convenait tout à fait. Même s'il avait très envie de voir en match réel les progrès de son œil, il refusait de jouer sur le même terrain que Nash.

Les joueurs adverses étaient peut-être grands et costaux, mais ils n'étaient pas très rapides et ne disposaient pas d'une très larges palette de technique. Cela dit, ils étaient assez forts pour que Jabberwock décide de jouer un peu sérieusement.

Allen avait la balle. Il la lança à Zack, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la réceptionner, voulant intercepter, le plus costaux des adversaires le bouscula par inadvertance et Zack tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il avait très mal au genou et du être remplacé.

-Akashi, va sur le terrain.

Le rouge se leva et épousseta inutilement son maillot.

-Je ne jouerai pas avec Nash, énonçât-il avec un regard sévère en direction du concerné.

Silver fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre Nash et Akashi, mais hors de question de perdre à cause de leurs enfantillages.

-Nash, tu sors.

Il dévisagea Silver un long moment.

-Je suis le capitaine, tu ne me vires pas ainsi.

-Super, alors raisonne-le ou remplace-le par quelqu'un d'autre, annonçât Silver en désignant Akashi. Nous ne pouvons pas perdre aujourd'hui.

-Te fais pas de bile, on ne perdra pas.

Nash s'approcha d'Akashi.

-Tu rentres sur le terrain.

-Je ne jouerai plus avec toi.

Cette phrase à double sens déstabilisât Nash quelques secondes. Aussi bien à cause du regard d'Akashi que de sa voix dure et froide. Il semblait bien plus grand qu'il ne l'était en réalité et terriblement intimidant. Mais aussi... tellement sexy.

 _Et merde..._

-Rentre sur ce terrain, le menaça Nash.

Akashi rêvait de dire non, de le défier encore une fois. Mais il voulait aussi prouver à Nash qu'il était meilleur qu'il ne pouvait le penser. C'était la guerre entre les deux. L'élève devait surpasser le maître.

Il se rendit sur le terrain et prit la place de Nash en tant de meneur.

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, il ne passa pas une seule fois le ballon à Nash et inversement. Cela n'empêchait pas Jabberwock de marquer des points, mais cette attitude énerva Silver. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait pas et l'ambiance était super mauvaise. Tout ce qu'il détestait.

Et puis, Maria n'était pas là.

À la pause, alors que Jabberwock menait de dix points, Silver tentât de parler en privé à Nash pour savoir ce qui se passait mais celui-ci ne dit rien.

Ils reprirent le match. Nash et Akashi jouaient maintenant en solo. Ils marquaient seuls, jouaient comme s'ils n'y avaient qu'eux. Jamais Silver n'avait vu Nash avec une telle rage de gagner et de marquer. Dès que l'un des deux avait le ballon, il passait ses défenseur avec une aisance déconcertante et allait marquer.

C'était une spectacle hypnotisant, deux fauves faisant la guerre. C'était à celui qui marquera le plus de points, qui jouera le mieux, sans se soucier des autres. Akashi ressentait une ivresse qu'il pensait avoir perdu. Son corps bougeait tout seul et alors qu'il avançait vers un adversaire, un sourire presque sadique déforma son visage et il passa avec un ankle break parfait.

Mais ce n'était pas fini. Il sauta devant le panier et fit un dunk magnifique, applaudit par la foule. Jabberwock n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient bien vu lors du match contre vorpal sword, qu'Akashi était fort, mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé que c'était à ce point...

Juste après cette action remarquable, le buzz final retentit. Jabberwock n'avait gagné qu'avec deux joueurs, mais plus de cent points d'écart.

Akashi reprenait son souffle. Il regarda le score. C'était lui qui avait marqué le plus de points, au moins une trentaine à lui seul. Plus que Nash qui avait moins eu le ballon. Il fallait dire que c'était plus simple pour le meneur d'avoir la balle en premier.

Alors qu'il rejoignait les bancs de Jabberwock, Akashi vit la tête des adversaires. Ils semblaient détruits alors qu'ils regardaient le score. Akashi avait déjà vu ces yeux au collège, chez des adversaires de finale qu'il s'était amusé à humilier. Là, c'était pareil. Il n'avait cherché qu'à les écraser, qu'à marquer, qu'à dominé pour monter qu'il était plus fort que Nash. Pour se venger de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Cette attitude, ce n'était pas lui. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Était-ce Jabberwock qui déteignait sur lui, oui bien son deuxième lui qui refaisait surface ?

Peut-importe, les deux ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

Après cette victoire, Jabberwock se rendit dans un fast food proche du terrain pour aller se restaurer et fêter le score. Le cœur d'Akashi n'était pas à la fête. Il voyait le regard des adversaires, il savait que c'était sa faute. Il n'était même pas allé s'excuser.

 _Tout ça pour un mec_ , pensât-il. Il ne mangeât rien, ce qui n'échappa pas à Nash. Finalement, le rouge retourna chez lui au bout d'une demie heure. Il ne voulait rien fêter. Il avait été ignoble.

Le soir, chez lui, il se regarda longuement dans sa glace et sonda son esprit. La fusion n'était pas totale, il le savait, il le voyait. Durant le match, une part de lui s'était divisé. Il était un être instable, capable de se fendre en deux à n'importe quel moment. Il n'était plus solide. Aujourd'hui, il s'était de nouveau divisé. Son autre avait repris sa place, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avait qu'il ne refasse surface. Akashi ne savait pas ce qui avait pu déclenché ceci. L'adrénaline et un manque de concentration ?

Il se coucha et su qu'il n'allait pas dormir de la nuit. L'insomnie le guettait.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Bon, j'ai rien à dire de plus. Le prochain chapitre fait parti de mes préférés et je ne saurai même pas dire pourquoi... Il sera centré sur Nash et Silver.**

 **Reviews ?**


	24. Chapter 24 Our missed love stories

**Hello !  
**

 **Je viens de réaliser que cela fait 3 ans et 3 jours que je suis inscrite sur fanfiction ! Et en tout ce temps, j'ai réussi à poster 19 histoires. Je vous remercie de votre soutient !**

 **Bon, sinon, ce chapitre fait partie de mes préféré, rien que parce que je suis fière du titre que je lui ais donné. bref, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant qu'à moi.**

 **Lawiki : Je te rassure, la deuxième personnalité, ce sera plutôt secondaire comme intrigue. ça va pas poser énormément de problème. Oui, Nash s'en veut énormément, et tu le constatera encore plus dans ce chapitre. Akashi est encore du bon côté, t'inquiète XD merci pour ce review.**

 **SesilliaS : No, Shawn never meet Daniel. Hum... No, it's not Oreshi... Oreshi is disapear, it's another Akashi (with two gold eyes, but for the moment, Akashi don't know this). Akashi is always sexy... yes, the match between VS et JB will be in the end of the story. Thanks !**

 **Arthygold : Akashi est un esprit qui vient d'être fragilisé, comme quand sa mère est morte. C'est cette fragilité qui a aidé la division. Tu vas lire, t'inquiète ^^ J'espère que cette altercation va te plaire ! (PS : Le retour de Maria !). Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Our missed love stories_

En sortant du fast food, Nash vit Maria sur le parking. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux mais l'air assez remontée et à la fois, abattue. Nash ne savait pas ce qui avait coincé entre elle et Silver, il ne cherchait pas à savoir. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne lui avait rien raconté de sa rupture avec la crevette. Mais pour des raisons différentes : ce qu'il avait fait était impardonnable.

Peu de chance que Silver ait fait la même bêtise. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il avait sûrement fait une réflexion un peu vexante et Maria était partie. Ou bien elle avait croisé un mec moins macho que Silver et était tombée dans ses bras.

Zack, Nick et Allen quittèrent le fast food avant Silver et dirent au revoir à Nash. Celui-ci restât pour attendre Silver, il voulait être là pour lui signaler la présence de Maria, de façon un peu malsaine, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

Silver finit par sortir.

-Quoi ? Fit-il en voyant le regard un peu étrange de Nash.

-Il y a quelqu'un sur le parking.

Nash lui indiqua l'endroit et Silver se raidit en distinguant Maria. Elle portait toujours son rouge à lèvre rouge et ses talons, mais quelque chose chez elle était changé. Le pantalon qu'elle portait était assez lâche et ne la moulait pas. Sa poitrine semblait plus généreuse sous son pull qui la cachait.

Silver regarda Nash avec un air résigné et se dirigea vers Maria. Nash les regarda parler un long moment, à l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Il ne voyait que leurs silhouettes mouvantes et rien d'autres. Il attendit et vit Silver revenir vers lui avec le visage blême.

-Ça va ?

-Tu me ramène ?

-OK.

Mais Nash comptait bien en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Dans la voiture, il posa quelques petites questions mais n'eus aucun retour. Silver semblait éteint.

Il se gara devant la grande maison de la famille de Silver, en bordure de la ville. Le grand descendit de la voiture et proposa à Nash de venir boire un coup. Comme Silver semblait en avoir vraiment besoin, Nash accepta. Ils passèrent par la cuisine pour piquer deux bouteilles d'alcool fort et montèrent dans la très grande chambre de Silver.

Il y avait un grand placard avec tous ses vêtement « rangés » en boule. Des basket traînaient un peu partout. L'ordinateur, sur le bureau, était en veille, tout comme l'écran plat sur le mur. Silver s'assit sur son lit et Nash se mit sur un pouf, pas loin de la bouteille et des verres. Silver n'attendit pas pour se servir un verre et le descendre en quelque secondes.

-Alors, de quoi vous avez parlé ?

-Attends que je sois saoule et je suis persuadé que tu aura tes réponses.

-J'ai la flegme d'attendre.

Mais Silver n'avait pas l'air pressé de le faire. Il but au autre verre.

-Si tu m'en parle, je te dirai ce qui s'est passé avec Seijuro.

-Seijuro ? C'est rare que tu l'appelle par son prénom.

Nash haussa les épaules. Silver semblait se résigner, il prit un autre verre mais le garda en mains, il ne le but pas.

-Maria et moi, on s'est disputé.

-Quand ?

-Quand elle m'a quitté. Elle disait que je commençais à m'attacher à elle et c'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. C'était que du sexe, tu vois ?

Nash acquiesça.

-J'avais pas l'impression de l'aimer. Mais il était vrai que je me montrais parfois très jaloux quand elle discutait avec d'autres mec. Et puis, si je lui avais demandé de rester, j'aurai alors confirmer que j'avais des sentiments. Alors je l'ai laissé partir.

-Et aujourd'hui, que s'est-il passé ?

Silver baissa les yeux, presque comme un enfant qui s'était fait disputer.

-Maria est enceinte, finit-il par souffler avant de boire cul sec son verre.

-Oh merde ! Lâcha Nash.

-Ouais, je te le fais pas dire.

Nash s'était attendu à pas mal de choses, sauf ça. Dans ses scénarios, c'étaient une histoire bien moins compliquée qui avait unis Maria et Silver, certainement pas une histoire de bébé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire ?

-À ton avis ! Elle ne veut pas de cet enfant, et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Alors... tout va bien. Enfin, je veux dire, la décision est prise, vous n'allez pas le garder. Elle va aller se faire opérer et puis ce sera terminé.

-D'un certain point de vue...

Nash regarda longuement l'air triste de Silver. Il ne voulait pas d'un gosse, pas à son âge. Alors pourquoi cette mine ?

-C'est juste que maintenant... Il n'y a plus aucune chance qu'elle revienne me voir.

-Tu étais vraiment amoureux alors ?

-Sais pas.

Il prit au autre verre et s'allongea sur le lit, bras sous la tête.

-Et toi alors ? Pourquoi vous ne vous parlez plus avec Akashi ?

Aïe. Nash espérait que Silver soit assez saoul pour qu'il puisse lui parler et être sur qu'il ne s'en souviendrait pas, sauf que même avec une demie bouteille de bue, il avait toute sa tête.

-Rien...

-Vous étiez quoi ? Au final. Juste petits copains, ou bien sexfriend ?

-D'après Seijuro, on était sexfriend.

Nash but son deuxième verre et entreprit de raconter un peu ce qui s'était passé entre eux, sans aller dans les détails.

-Sérieux ? Il t'avait embrassé quand il était bourré ?

-Oui. Et je pensais qu'il ne s'en souviendrai jamais... Mais je te raconte pas la furie qu'il était quand les souvenirs lui son revenu ! Il m'a même frappé. De fil en aiguille, on s'est rapproché. Et puis, un jour, on a revu Shawn.

-Shawn ? Je croyais qu'il avait disparu de la circulation, murmurât pensivement Silver. Il t'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres ce mec.

Nash acquiesça tristement et repris son récit.

-J'étais un peu énervé après l'avoir revu. C'est ce soir-là que j'ai couché avec Seijuro pour la première fois.

-Hinhin, je me souviens de ta tête le lendemain. Ça se voyait grave que t'étais sur un petit nuage.

-Oui, bon...

-Et après ?

Nash soupira.

-Après, on l'a refait plusieurs fois. À chaque fois, c'était encore mieux que la fois d'avant. J'avais... non, _j'ai_ toujours envie de le toucher. Je pense à lui, je supporte pas quand il parle avec son ami, là... Nijimura je crois. Je n'aime pas ce mec.

-Mais sinon, ça allait bien entre vous, alors qu'est-ce qui a merdé ? Tu lui as dit que t'étais amoureux et il s'est barré ? Remarque, je le comprend : moi j'aurai flippé à sa place. Te voir amoureux, brr !

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule. Cuve ta dispute avec Maria en silence.

Silver se mit à rire mais laissa Nash finir.

-Après, j'ai revu Shawn. Il m'a dit pleins de choses pas cool et j'ai... j'ai pété les plombs. Je suis allé voir Sei et je l'ai... disons, un peu brusqué. J'avais envie de le toucher, de m'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était encore là, que lui il ne partira pas mais... Il en avait pas envie. J'étais tellement en colère que je... Non, je n'ai aucune excuse.

Silver garda le silence au moins cinq minutes. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir. Il avait bien compris, malgré les mots qu'avait employé Nash, que celui-ci avait quasiment violé la crevette. Et il avait raison : c'était inexcusable. Rien ne pouvait justifier ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-Comment il a réagit ?

-Il est partit. Il m'a dit de ne plus le toucher et il est partit.

Nash but au moins trois verres d'un coup et soupira. Il avait le cœur lourd. Le fait de l'avoir raconté à voix haute lui faisait prendre conscience de la faute qu'il avait commis. Jamais il ne pourrait espérer être pardonné, pourtant, il en rêvait nuits et jours.

-Ce sont les vacances dans une semaine.

-Tu crois sérieusement que c'est ça qui va me remonter le moral, Silver ?

-Non. Pas du tout même. Mais je pensais... Il pourrait retourner au Japon. Définitivement. Deux semaine, ça peut suffire pour faire tous les papiers.

-Pourquoi il devrait partir ? Criât presque Nash.

Silver lui fit signe de se calmer.

-Hors de question que l'équipe garde deux joueurs qui ne s'entendent plus. Surtout que vous n'êtes pas prêt de vous réconcilier. Alors, tu devrais peut-être lui demander de partir. On annule le pari, on annule tout et il repart. Et si jamais il hésite à s'en aller, tu saura qu'il t'aime encore.

-Encore ? Il ne m'a jamais aimé.

-T'es vraiment pas observateur alors...

Mais Nash ne pouvait que réfléchir sérieusement à ce que Silver venait de lui proposer. Laisser Akashi partir était peut-être la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Mais... et s'il acceptait ?

-On a vraiment des histoires d'amour pourries, soupira Silver avant de s'endormir, toujours habillé sur son lit.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Alors, Nash va-t-il parler à Akashi ? Et que va dire ce dernier ? Va-t-il décider de partir et de retourner au Japon ? Se confier à Nijimura ?**

 **J'attends vos théories sur la suite de l'histoire ^^**

 **PS : Je publie également Disparu aujourd'hui (un chapitre du point de vue de Akashi) et demain, ce sera LJS.**

 **Reviews ?**


	25. Chapter 25 Let it go

**Hello ! Comment allez vous ?**

 **Il est temps pour Nash de parler à sa crevette ! Comment ça va se passer ?**

 **SesilliaS : You Know, Silve love Maria. To be honest, Maria love him too. She just need time. And Akashi... he need time too. Thanks you very much for this review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Ce chapitre était censé être plus court, mais je l'ai rallongé avec la conversation avec Daniel.**

* * *

 _Let it go_

 _Titre : Chanson de Elsa (la reine des neiges, Disney)_

Nash se réveilla avec le dos douloureux. Il avait dormit à même le sol dans la chambre de Silver. Ce dernier dormait encore en ronflant. Il avaient but une bouteille et demie la veille et Nash sentait que la journée qui allait venir allait être infernale. Au moins, ils étaient dimanche et ils allaient avoir le temps de se remettre de leur gueule de bois.

Nash quitta la maison de Silver alors que celui-ci dormait encore. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder et préférait décuver tout seul, chez lui.

Il s'endormit sur son canapé deux minutes à peine après avoir passé le pas de sa porte.

* * *

Lundi. Nash se leva du pied gauche, il s'en rendit compte et se recoucha. Il parvint à se rendormir et quand son réveil sonna pour la seconde fois, il fit bien attention à se lever du bon pied. Il avait perdu dix minutes avec son manège ridicule. Mais il avait besoin de chance aujourd'hui. C'était quasiment une question de survie.

Nash montât dans sa voiture et au premier rond point, il eu le réflexe d'aller vers l'appartement d'Akashi. Il se reprit à temps et prit le chemin pour se rendre au lycée.

À midi, ils attendirent tous Akashi qui arriva en retard. Il se stoppa et Nash savait bien que c'était de surprise en le voyant. Reprenant un air impassible, il lui passa devant.

Nash respectait la distance qu'Akashi mettait entre eux, mais elle lui était insupportable ! Il croisait le regard de Silver, désormais au courant de tout, celui-ci semblait lui dire de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller lui parler, lui dire qu'il a des sentiments, au delà de l'amitié pour lui. Nash ne savait pas encore s'il pouvait parler d'Amour mais...

Akashi quitta précipitamment la table et Silver fit un discret signe à Nash accompagné d'un air réprobateur : _Suis-le, andouille_ ! Disait-il.

Dans les couloirs, Nash eu du mal à retrouver la trace d'Akashi. Il se tenait devant le local du club de théâtre, les mains sur le visage. Nash n'était même pas en mesure d'imaginer ce qu'il vivait. Autant mettre fin à cette torture.

Akashi ne remarquait pas sa présence, il en profita et prit son bras avec une certaine délicatesse. Il sursautât et fit un bond en arrière. Il allait fuir mais Nash l'en empêcha. Il empoigna son bras.

-Laisses-moi te parler.

-Non.

Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu !

-Écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire.

-Je ne veux aucune excuse. Tu n'aura jamais mon pardon, Nash. Jamais.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-Alors quoi ? On est tout seuls dans un couloirs avec ton fameux local des parties de jambes en l'air à côté. Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me violer ? Comme la dernière fois ?

Ces paroles, hurlées avec rage, firent bien trop d'effet à Nash. Il fallait renoncer à lui parler. Il ne pouvait rien contre la haine d'Akashi, il n'avait pas d'arme.

-Bien sûr que non. Je ne ferai jamais ça.

-Ah oui ? Tu l'as bien fait une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

Nash restât un instant silencieux. Il lâcha le bras d'Akashi et s'attendit à ce qu'il s'en aille à toute jambe pour fuir le monstre qu'il était, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il resta bien droit en face de lui.

-Je n'ai aucune excuse, Seijuro. Je n'en aurai jamais. Mais écoutes ce que je veux te dire.

Akashi ne fit aucun signe pour partir, mais aucune non plus qui montrait qu'il écoutait ce que Nash allait dire.

-J'ai vu Shawn ce jour-là. Il m'a mit hors de moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse. Mais il m'a dit des choses tellement... Et puis, j'ai eu peur qu'il te fasse du mal. Il voulait qu'on se sépare et se disait prêt à tout pour ça.

-Tu as raison, c'est loin d'être une excuse. C'est même minable comme argument !

Akashi commençât à s'en aller.

-Sei, c'est pas tout.

Il se retourna brusquement, à priori exaspéré que Nash le retienne aussi longtemps. Il ne rêvait que de s'éloigner.

-Tu peux partir.

Akashi fronçât les sourcils. Il le retenait dans ce couloir pour ensuite lui dire qu'il pouvait partir ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Nash ?

-Tu te fiches de moi ? Tu viens de me dire de rester.

-Tu n'as pas compris.

Il regarda Nash comme s'il était devenu un extraterrestre. Mais où voulait-il en venir ?

-Le pari est annulé. Tu n'es plus un membre de Jabberwock. Tu peux repartir au Japon.

Nash baissa légèrement les yeux tandis qu'Akashi écarquillait les siens. Ces mots avaient été les plus difficiles qu'il lui avait été donné de prononcé.

-Je te laisses t'en aller, murmurât Nash.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention d'attendre ton approbation pour cela, crachât sèchement Akashi avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Nash le regarda s'éloigner. Il n'aurai jamais pensé que c'était si douloureux de le voir s'éloigner au loin. Akashi renonçait même à son entraînement pour obtenir l'œil du démon, rien que pour le fuir, lui. Il avait peut-être même déjà commencé les démarches pour retourner au Japon.

Nash colla con corps contre le mur, ses mains tremblaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Silver apparut au bout du couloir. Nash lui fit « non » de la tête.

 _Non_ , ne vient pas me voir. _Non_ , il ne restera pas. _Non_ , il ne m'aime pas. _Oui_ , je l'ai brisé. _Oui_ , je suis un idiot. _Oui_ , je l'aime.

* * *

Akashi comprenait pourquoi Daniel avait fait une tentative de suicide après avoir quitté Nash. Il y avait un sentiment que lui seul produisait.

Il pressa le pas pour s'éloigner de lui au plus vite. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille, c'était la meilleur chose qu'il pouvait faire, ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Nash lui avait fait du mal, mais quel était ce sentiment ?

 _Shawn n'est pas une excuse_ , se répétait Akashi en courant pour retourner dans la cour. _Il m'a fait du mal, je ne dois pas rester. Il va me rendre fou_. Plus Akashi accélérai, plus il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher. La vérité semblait inscrite en lui : il ne voulait pas partir. Mais il le devait. Qui sait de quoi Nash est capable dans un accès de colère.

Comme lui auparavant. Son autre lui était capable de tout, même s'attaquer quelqu'un aux ciseaux pour prouver qu'il avait raison. Finalement, il était bien plus proche de Nash qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Si lui avait pu calmer l'autre lui, avec le temps et le travail sur lui-même, pourquoi Nash ne pourrait-il pas en faire autant ?

Seul, Akashi ne pouvait pas prendre la décision. Il avait envie de rester auprès de Nash, et en même temps, l'envie de fuir.

Il avait besoin d'un avis extérieur.

Il avait besoin de Nijimura.

Akashi voulait être au calme, là où Nash ne viendra pas le chercher. Mais y avait-il un endroit dans ce lycée où Nash ne mettait pas les pieds ? S'il voulait lui parler, où ne viendrai-t-il pas ? Il passa devant le gymnase.

Ne voyant pas d'autre endroit où passer la pause tranquille, Akashi y entrât. Ce dernier n'était pas fermé en journée, il pu entrer sans problème. Il y faisait frais, plus frais que dehors en tout cas. Akashi se rendit dans le vestiaire, peut-être pour faire une sieste sur un banc pour rattraper la petite nuit qu'il venait de passer. Mais il se trouvait que quelqu'un occupait déjà la pièce.

-Daniel ?

Le garçon redressât la tête. Il était sur son portable et semblait jouer à un jeu. Peut-être se cachait-il ici tout les jours pour éviter de croiser Nash ? Akashi s'avançât vers lui et Daniel rangeât son téléphone.

-Salut.

Akashi s'assit en face de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandât Daniel.

-J'avais besoin d'être seul.

Akashi passât une main dans ses cheveux rouge. Un geste que Nash faisait souvent dans les siens. Daniel sembla le remarquer.

-Tu fuis quelqu'un ?

-Oui. La même personne que toi je présume.

Daniel haussât un sourcil.

-Alors ça y est. Tu as tenu quoi... trois semaines à ses côté ? C'est pas beaucoup.

-Non, ce n'est pas beaucoup.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment. Ils regardaient le sol, gêné de parler de leur vie. Mais ils avaient connus des choses similaires. Ils avaient été proches du même homme.

-Nash t'a-t-il... déjà fait du mal ? Finit par demander Akashi.

-Du mal ? Oui. Il m'a fait du mal en refusant de m'écouter alors qu'il savait que je n'avait personne à qui parler. Il m'a fait du mal en me faisait sentir que j'étais une merde à ses yeux.

-Et physiquement ?

-Non. Il ne m'a jamais frappé ou ce genre de choses.

-Je vois...

Daniel n'osa pas demander si c'était le cas d'Akashi. Il l'avait compris dans sa question.

-Il m'a proposé de retourner au Japon.

-Tu devrais pas hésiter. Va t-en.

Fin de la conversation. Daniel se levât et quittât le vestiaire.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre, on aura droit à une intervention de Nijimura ^^**

 **PS : Suite de Disparu aujourd'hui. Enfin les révélations !**

 **Reviews ?**


	26. Chapter 26 What i'm going to do

**Hello ! Comment allez-vous ? Pas trop chaud ?**

 **SesilliaS : You're right. Akashi is the one who can understand and support Nash. Nash need his shrimp. But, Akashi thinks he can live without Nash. But, Nash really want to keep Akashi closer, he want him. He's ready to make an effort. Thanks for review !  
**

 **InSilent : Merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise. Oui, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! Que de mystères entourent Nash... et bien en fait, tu as raison et Nash l'avait déjà dit dans un chapitre (le 13, quand Akashi est ivre à la station de ski), il a dit que c'était une opération. Mais après, pourquoi a-t-il eu besoin d'une telle opération ? Est-ce Shawn ? Un accident ? Un problème de santé ? Bon, de toute façon, tu saura bien un jour (et c'est dans pas si longtemps finalement... une grosse dizaine de chapitres). Mais de rien ^^ c'est un plaisir pour moi.**

 **Arthygold : Excuse non acceptée XD Évidement que je le savais ! Mais maintenant, elle va disparaître du script pour un moment (j'ai pas réussi à la caser...). Ils ont dix-neuf ans ! Tu imagine Silver avec un bébé ? Moi non. Moi aussi je kiff cette conversation ! La rupture entre qui et qui ? Entre Maria et Silver bah... non, pas trop. Par contre, Akashi et Nash... tu va voir XD Et son retour au Japon... Réponse dans le prochain chapitre ! (va-t-on enfin revoir la GM ?). Merci !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _What I'm going to do_

Akashi vivait ses journées comme un zombie depuis ce qui s'était passé avec Nash. En cours, il se montrait attentif pour ne pas laisser à son cerveau l'opportunité de penser à lui et le midi, il l'évitait. Il avait bien remarqué que Silver le regardait, il avait d'ailleurs compris ou bien Nash lui avait raconté comment tout s'était finit. Akashi se demandait d'ailleurs quels mots il avait utilisé pour expliquer ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Akashi arrivait le matin, suivait les cours, et repartait le soir. Il ne sortait plus de son appartement le soir et n'avait pas fait les courses depuis une semaine, il n'avait pas envie de croiser Nash, ou pire encore, Shawn dans la rue. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne mangeait que les légumes surgelés dans son congélateur et rien d'autres. Il ne dormait pas, ou très mal.

C'était autant la perte de Nash que ce qu'il lui avait fait qui le mettait dans un tel état. À tout cela se rajoutait l'éloignement avec la génération des miracles et ce match où il s'était montré cruel au possible avec ses adversaires.

Et puis... cette présence en lui qui revenait au grand galops. Il pensait que c'était fini, mais ce qu'il s'était passé avait fractionné son esprit. Le nouveau qui en avait émergé n'était pas vraiment celui avec qui Akashi cohabitait depuis qu'il était jeune.

Il avait compris quelque chose.

Sa deuxième personnalité était apparue parce qu'il en avait eu besoin après le décès de sa mère. C'était ce choc psychologique qui l'avait crée. Après, il avait réussis à la résorber, à la faire disparaître même. Et effectivement, elle n'était plus là. Celle qu'il ressentait maintenant était une nouvelle, à peine née, qui était apparue à la suite de l'Affaire Nash. Il était là pour le soutenir, pour prendre le relais si on lui faisait de nouveau du mal.

Après avec fait cette constatation, Akashi se sentit assez mal. Il ne savait rien du petit nouveau, il ne connaissait pas ses capacités et il ne lui avait encore jamais parlé. C'était un ennemi tapis dans l'ombre.

Comment s'en débarrasser ?

* * *

En fin de semaine, alors qu'Akashi sortait du lycée et s'en éloignait le plus vite possible, la voix de Nijimura l'interpella. Il se retourna et le vit courir vers lui avec le sourire qui le caractérisait.

-Salut, Akashi.

-Salut, Nijimura-san.

Comme les entraînements étaient annulés cette semaine, les deux n'avaient pas pu se voir de la semaine. De plus, Akashi rasait les murs.

-C'est les vacances, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda Nijimura.

-Je pensais retourner au Japon.

-Oh, oui, bonne idée. Moi je reste ici, tu pourra passer me voir un de ces jours.

-Pourquoi pas.

Akashi cachait qu'il voulait déguerpir au plus vite. Il voyait Nash, sur le parking, qui le fixait. Il savait bien que ce dernier haïssait Nijimura, par simple jalousie.

-D'ailleurs, tu voudrai pas venir chez moi ce soir ? Proposa Akashi, regardant cependant Nash bien dans les yeux.

-Ce soir ?

Akashi regarda Nijimura.

-Je suis seul tous les jours, au bout d'un moment, ça pèse un peu...

-Oh, oui, bien sûr.

Il sourit à Akashi et ébouriffa ses cheveux, comme il faisait au collège.

-Je te suis, Akashi.

Ils prirent le chemin de l'appartement du rouge sous le regard assassin de Nash.

* * *

Nijimura aida Akashi à préparer le thé et ils s'installèrent sur l'îlot central de la cuisine. L'appartement resta un bon moment dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Nijimura se racle la gorge et décide d'ouvrir la conversation.

-Tu as l'air... morne, par rapport à d'habitude. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Akashi le regarda droit dans les yeux un moment.

-Oui. J'aurai d'ailleurs besoin de ton avis.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

Il fit un grand sourire pour encourager son homologue à parler.

-Je sais que depuis le début, tu désapprouve Nash.

-Carrément. Mais je respecte ton choix. Cela dit, si j'apprends qu'il ta fait du mal j'irai...

-Inutile. Et puis, laisses-moi finir d'abord.

Nijimura fit signe qu'il allait se taire.

-Je sais que tu le désapprouve, donc. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai hésité à t'en parler. Je me suis dit que tu allais me dire que c'était bien fait pour moi et...

-T'es dingue, jamais j'aurai pensé que tu mérite qu'on te fasses du mal. Parce que si tu fais cette tronche, c'est bien qu'on t'a fait du mal. D'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Oui. Mais tu aurai pensé que j'avais qu'à mieux choisir mes fréquentations et que je me suis attaché à la mauvaise personne.

Nijimura le regarda un instant, interloqué.

-Tu étais attaché à lui ?

-Je crois bien... Mais là n'est pas la question.

-Oui, excuses-moi, continue.

Akashi inspira. Il allait attaquer la partie plus délicate de son récit.

-Il m'a fait du mal, effectivement. Je ne compte pas rentrer dans les détails.

-Pas grave.

-Ensuite, comme je refuse de le pardonner, il m'a dit que le pari était annulé et donc que je pouvais repartir au Japon.

-Oh.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton avis.

Nijimura prit une gorgée de son thé.

-Tu hésites à repartir au Japon ?

-Oui.

-Moi, à ta place, je partirai. Sans hésiter. Ce mec ne t'apportera rien. Tu en as fait l'expérience, non ?

-Hum...

Akashi baissa les yeux, pensif. Il fit tourner sa tasse dans ses mains. Il savait qu'il valait mieux partir. C'était mieux pour lui et aussi pour Nash.

-Pourquoi tu hésites, Akashi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est quand même pas moi qui te retient, plaisantât-il avec des yeux un peu tristes.

Akashi sourit. Il n'allait pas vexer Nijimura et lui dire que, non, ce n'était pas du tout lui qui le faisait hésiter de la sorte. Nijimura ne devait représenter que 5% des raisons qui le faisait hésiter. Nash, 88% et son père 7%. Masaomi Akashi n'aimerai voir son fils revenir alors que c'était lui qui voulait se rendre en Amérique. Ce sera un signe d'échec.

-Il y a aussi mon père. Je n'aimerai pas qu'il pense que j'ai abandonné.

-Akashi, je te connais assez maintenant pour savoir que c'est plus Nash que ton père ou moi qui te pousse à rester. En fait, tu l'aime un peux trop et ça te fendrait le cœur de le quitter pour de bon. Ne pas lui parler, tu peux supporter, mais pas mettre plusieurs kilomètres entre vous.

Cette tirade arracha presque la gorge de Nijimura. Il détestait l'idée qu'Akashi ne soit attaché à Nash au point d'hésiter à partir alors qu'il lui avait fait du mal.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux, tu sais.

-Oh, oui, je sais bien. Mais je ne me fait pas d'illusion, peut importe ce que je te dirai, Akashi, tu as déjà prit ta décision depuis longtemps.

-C'est vrai. Je sais ce que je vais faire.

Alors qu'Akashi jetait un coup d'œil vers sa chambre, la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. Les deux sursautèrent. Nash entra, le visage inexpressif mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur d'Akashi n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il avait le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il était arrivé en trombe chez lui. Akashi frissonna.

-Nijimura, dit Nash calmement, tu pourrai nous laisser ?

-Je...

-C'était pas une question.

-Pour qui tu te prend, Nash ? Lui lançât Akashi en se levant pendant que Nijimura ne savait pas où se mettre.

Nijimura était intimidé. Il n'avait vu Nash Gold presque que de loin et là, on sentait qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé dans ses explications avec Akashi. L'ancien capitaine de Teiko déglutit. Il restât proche d'Akashi pour l'aider si cela dégénérait. Mais il avait conscience et c'était à lui seul de régler ce problème et de prendre sa décision. Nijimura n'avait pas à intervenir.

-Je t'ai dit de partir de chez moi.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai une chose à te dire, Seijuro.

Rien que le fait qu'il l'appelle par son prénom, une chose assez inhabituelle pour le rouge qui avait été appelé par son nom de famille presque toute sa vie, comme le voulaient les bonnes manières japonaises, faisait réagir son corps.

Nash se tenait devant lui, son corps presque collé au siens et Akashi ne pouvait décrocher son regard du siens.

Nijimura vit Nash prendre le visage d'Akashi entre ses grandes mains et l'embrasser. Il vit les yeux du rouge se fermer presque instantanément, son corps qui hésitait entre le repousser ou l'inviter à se rapprocher encore plus.

C'était différent de la dernière fois. Nash n'était pas venu dans l'intention de lui faire du mal, il avait quelque chose à prouver, à montrer. Il voulait s'excuser, plus que tout. Mais puisque que les mots n'étaient pas son fort, il devait le faire par ses gestes.

Interdit, Nijimura vit Nash prendre Akashi sur son épaule et l'emmener dans la chambre. Il ne se débattait pas vraiment mais protestait tout de même, d'une petite voix, pour la forme.

Nijimura préféra quitter l'appartement quand des gémissements de plaisir lui parvinrent.

* * *

 **Hum... Ces réconciliations érotiques suffiront-elles à Akashi pour pardonner Nash ?**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, je vous réserve l'un des meilleurs lemon de cette histoire !**

 **PS : Je publie la suite de Disparu (Du côté d'Akashi).**

 **Reviews ?**


	27. Chapter 27 Still falling for you

**hello !  
**

 **Arrive enfin le temps des réconciliations ! J'espère que ce chapitre assez long vous plaira.**

 **SesilliaS : Yes, it's a lemon (there are lot of lemon in this story). Oh, no... he is not traumatized, just... choqued because he never think that Nash will hurt him. Thanks for review!**

 **Arthygold : ahah ^^ Tu t'attendais à ce qu'ils se réconcilient comment ? Après tout, leur relation est beaucoup basée sur le sexe. C'est ça qui a tout commencé et qui a tout détruit. Alors, je te rassure, la GM va très bientôt refaire son apparition et tu vas tout de suite comprendre pourquoi. Merci !**

 **Chapitre avec le titre d'une chanson. Il s'agit d'une chanson de Ellie Goulding, je vous invite à l'écouter, elle est sympa.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Still falling for you_

 _Chanson de Ellie Goulding_

Il l'embrassait. C'était doux et langoureux. Inhabituel. Nash avait-il changé ? Peu probable, se disait Akashi. Pourtant il se tenait là et il l'embrassait. Puis, il se pencha et le prit sur son épaule. Ce baiser lui avait fait oublier la présence de Nijimura.

Nash l'allongea sur le matelas et se mit sur lui tout en reprenant son baiser, ne laissant pas à Akashi le temps de parler. Sous lui, le corps du plus jeune s'échauffait et s'excitait malgré lui. Il luttait pour ne pas donner aussi vite à Nash ce qu'il était venu chercher : la preuve que son corps le désirait plus qu'autre chose.

 _Ça ne doit pas recommencer,_ se disait Akashi. Il avait prit une décision et Nash allait le faire changer d'avis avec ses baisers. Nash maintenait les poignets du rouge au dessus de sa tête. Sa poigne n'était pas ferme et si Akashi le voulait vraiment, il sentait qu'il pouvait se dégager. Il ne le voulait pas. Son corps ne le voulait pas alors que son esprit criait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser faire.

D'une main, Nash déboucla la ceinture d'Akashi et baissa sa braguette. Il effleura le torse imberbe sous le t-shirt qui dévoilait son nombril. Akashi respirait fort et rapidement.

Nash lui laissa l'occasion de dire non, plusieurs fois même tandis qu'il retirait le t-shirt pour dévoiler en entier ce corps qu'il aimait contempler. Il n'y avait aucun poil, si bien qu'on croirait avoir affaire à un torse d'enfant. Nash retraça du bout des doigts les contours de cette huitième merveille comme s'il les découvrait, ce qui était un peu le cas. Il n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention aux courbes parfaites de son corps, seul son postérieur et sa bouche l'avait intéressé jusqu'alors.

-Tu peux dire non, chuchotât-il en tripotant les tétons du rouge qui laissa échapper malgré lui un petit gémissement.

Il devait dire non ! Il devait trouver la force de le repousser. Nash se pencha pour l'embrasser et ne trouva aucune résistance. Il prit ceci pour un oui et baissa avec lenteur le jean d'Akashi, dévoilant petit à petit ses cuisses fermes de sportif.

Il embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses d'Akashi, le faisant gémir. Ses doigts passèrent discrètement sous ses fesses et allèrent le préparer. Il tremblait sous lui, son corps s'agitait. Il faisait bouger involontairement ses hanches pour qu'elles aillent à la rencontre des doigts de Nash.

Nash retira ses doigts et baissa à son tour son pantalon, assez pour découvrir son sexe. Il souleva doucement les hanches d'Akashi et entra en lui avec une lenteur volontaire. Akashi se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. Il sentait le poids de Nash sur lui, sa chaleur sur son torse et ses grandes et larges mains qui venaient s'imbriquer dans les siennes, parfaitement complémentaires.

Pour la première fois, Akashi eu l'impression de vraiment faire l'amour. Il ne couchait pas avec Nash. Il était regrettable que ce ne soit que maintenant.

Il allait lentement en lui, cette lenteur déstabilisait Akashi qui était habitué à une autre façon de faire. Ces mouvements plus langoureux lui apportait un plaisir différent. C'était la première fois que Nash le prenait ainsi, par devant, alors qu'il disait ne pas aimer ça. Il faisait cet effort pour lui. Rien que pour lui.

Pour qu'il reste.

C'était du romantisme façon Nash Gold. Au creux de son cou, Akashi sentait la respiration douce de Nash et ses lèvres qui le frôlaient à chaque mouvement, créant une vague de frissons dans tout son corps, allant même jusqu'à ses orteils qui se contractaient sur le lit.

Nash alla un peu plus profondément en lui et Akashi se cambra en gémissant plus fort. Il ne tarda pas à atteindre l'extase et à entraîner Nash dans sa chute.

Les jambes d'Akashi emprisonnèrent les hanches de Nash et l'empêchèrent de se retirer. Avec ses jambes, il l'incita même à recommencer, le poussant délicatement en lui. Le blond l'embrassa à accéda à sa demande silencieuse, refaisant bouger son corps en lui, un peu plus vite, un peu plus fort, mais sans jamais brusquer le rouge, sans jamais chercher à aller trop vite, trop profond. Le corps d'Akashi était encore une plaie ouverte.

Leurs mains se séparèrent et Akashi passa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde. Ses mains se crispaient et il se mordait la lèvre quand Nash touchait un point sensible en lui.

Ils vinrent de nouveau ensemble. Cette fois-ci, Akashi ne demanda pas à Nash de récidiver. Il le laissa se retirer de lui et se décaler pour s'allonger sur le ventre à ses côtés. Akashi fixa le plafond un long moment, sans savoir quoi faire et surtout quoi dire. Il allait falloir parler maintenant. Ils avaient tous deux des choses importantes à dire.

Akashi tourna la tête vers Nash et croisa son regard vert et perçant. Nash respirait étonnement vite et semblait... troublé. Akashi se demanda si c'était simplement le fait de lui avoir fait l'amour de cette façon, et surtout par devant, qui le mettait dans cet état.

-Dis-le, murmurât-il.

Le rouge devinait ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-C'était bon, Nash.

Les premiers mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés après leur première fois. Nash sourit. Il voulu caresser la joue d'Akashi mais se retint au dernier moment. C'était peut-être inapproprié.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

-Tu n'aimerai pas si je te disais que j'en avais seulement envie depuis une semaine. Alors je vais te dire que je ne supportais pas l'idée que tu sois seul avec Nijimura et qu'il y a une chose qu'il fallait que je te dise.

-Laquelle ?

Ils parlaient à voix basse, comme s'ils avaient peur de faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils étaient en parlant trop fort.

-Je ne veux pas que tu parte.

Akashi se pinça les lèvres et pensa au billet d'avion qui était déjà posé sur son bureau depuis deux jours.

-C'est trop tard, soufflât-il.

Nash se redressa. La bulle explosa.

-Comment ça ?

-J'ai un allé simple pour le Japon.

Le visage de Nash se brisa quelques secondes, Akashi sentit son cœur s'alourdir en voyant son regard mais resta impassible en apparence.

-Tu vas vraiment partir?

-C'est ce que j'ai prévu.

-Mais...?

-Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as dit que je pouvais. Et je me sentais incapable de te pardonner.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je ne sais plus.

Mais Akashi avait une autre raison de s'en aller. Peut-être que s'il s'éloignait de Nash, sa nouvelle personnalité émergente disparaîtra avant de devenir trop forte et envahissante.

-Ne t'en vas pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux que tu reste.

-Il me semble que ça ne fonctionne pas quand je fais seulement ce que tu veux.

Nash s'assit sur le lit, Akashi ne voyait plus son visage rongé par l'inquiétude de se voir séparer d'Akashi alors qu'il lui avait semblé l'avoir retrouvé il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Akashi se leva et remit son boxer ainsi que son pantalon.

-Tu vas me demander de partir, maintenant ?

-Oui. J'ai... du travail.

-Des valises à faire ?

-Entre autre.

Ce qui venait de se passer dans cette chambre ébranlait la détermination d'Akashi. Il voulait... Il voulait Nash, il voulait rester parce qu'il se sentait bien dans ses bras, mais il avait peur la situation dégénère de nouveau et puis, il y avait son père et cette nouvelle chose qui émergeait en lui. Quand il se concentrait, il la sentait grandir, un insecte qui sort de son cocon, un papillon qui déploiera ses ailes dans peu de temps, peut-être pour le remplacer.

-Donne-moi une vraie raison de rester, demandât Akashi.

Cette demande s'approchait plus de la supplication. Il avait besoin d'un raison valable car lui en avait une seule qui n'était pas suffisante.

-Moi.

Était-ce des rougeur sur le visage de Nash ?

-C'est la toute première fois, Seijuro, que j'ai envie d'être avec quelqu'un. Pour de vraie. Comme des personnes normale.

-Petits amis ?

Nash hésita. Ce n'était pas son genre tout ça, ça n'était pas le genre d'Akashi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient tout les deux des loups solitaires.

-Peut-être pas avec ces mots, mais quelque chose dans le genre. Je viens de te faire l'amour après tout. Et tu en a redemandé.

Le corps d'Akashi s'électrisa et il frissonna. Il aurait pu recommencer encore trois ou quatre fois sans se lasser de la douce sensation que lui procurait Nash. Mais pour lui, il valait mieux s'arrêter.

-Le problème, Nash, c'est que je ne sais rien de toi. Je sais que tu as eu Shawn et que ça a laissé des marques chez toi. Je sais que tu m'a fait du mal à cause de lui et je sais qu'il est encore dans les parages. Je me doute qu'il ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. C'est tout ça et bien d'autre chose qui font que j'ai envie de retourner au Japon. Tu n'as que toi à m'offrir pour que je reste.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant.

-Même avec toute les promesses du monde.

Nash reboutonna son pantalon et remit son t-shirt. Le moment câlin faisait parti du passé et l'avenir ne semblait pas aussi brillant que Nash l'aurait pensé.

-Et si tu me prenais à l'essaie ?

Akashi eu un petit sourire, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

-Mais tu es acharné, dis-moi ?

-Je dois te dire que ça me ferai beaucoup de peine de voir tes jolies fesses repartir au Japon. Je te propose de me prendre à l'essaie comme petit copains. Retarde ton départ. Ce sont les vacances, on aura du temps à passer ensemble.

-Aurais-tu le béguin pour moi, Nash ?

-Ne soit pas ridicule.

-Pourtant, tu ferai tout pour que je reste, je me trompe ?

Le visage de Nash répondit pour lui.

-Ne t'attend pas à une déclaration d'amour. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est te faire l'amour quand tu le voudra. Mon corps est à ta disposition.

Il ouvrit grand les bras et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Son t-shirt se souleva quelque peu et dévoila son nombril. Nash releva légèrement la tête pour continuer à voir le visage d'Akashi. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, il semblait presque heureux. Sûrement un résidu de l'orgasme.

Il s'avança vers Nash et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de les écarter. Akashi se pencha et posa son doigt sur le nombril de Nash.

-Je ne retarderai pas mon départ. Cependant, au lieu d'emporter mes affaires dans mes valises, je consens à te mettre dedans.

-Quoi ? Tu m'emmène au Japon ?

-Oui. J'ai besoin de revoir mon pays et mes amis, c'est non négociable. Mais comme je te prend à l'essaie, il va bien falloir que tu vienne avec moi.

Nash lutta contre l'immense sourire qui lui mangeait le visage. Il n'aurai jamais cru, il y a quelques minutes à peine, qu'Akashi accepterait de lui laisser cette seconde chance. Pourtant elle était là, cette preuve d'amour.

-On est ensemble.

-Que si tu t'en montre capable. Ce n'est que temporaire.

-Mais tout n'est-il pas temporaire, crevette ? Que ce soit l'Amour ou bien la vie. Moi je dis qu'il faut profiter de l'instant présent. On peut faire des galipettes si tu veux

-Des galipettes ?

-C'est une façon prude de dire que j'ai envie de te baiser.

Akashi eu un petit sourire espiègle et s'éloigna de Nash de sa démarche féline. _Bon, OK, message reçu, plus de galipettes pour aujourd'hui_. Nash devait bien reconnaître que ça s'était passé mieux qu'il ne l'aurai espéré. Il entendait Akashi fouiller dans ses placard, puis le bruits de découpe. Il regarda l'heure et constata qu'il était bientôt sept heure et demie. Les réconciliations avaient durée un peu moins d'une heure.

Nash se leva du lit et remit correctement son t-shirt. Il regarda les affaires du rouges qui étaient déjà dans ses cartons dans son placard. Il comptait vraiment partir, c'était un miracle que Nash ait pu lui faire changer d'avis. Enfin, pas totalement, mais c'était mieux que rien.

Sur le bureau, il vit une enveloppe ouverte et dedans, un billet d'avion. Akashi avait prévu de partir dimanche. C'était un allé simple vers le Japon. Nash allait devoir prévoir son biller aller et retour et prendre un autre billet à Akashi.

Depuis la chambre, il appela Akashi :

-Je peux t'emprunter ton ordi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

-Réserver l'avion.

-OK.

Nash le remercia et prit le petit ordinateur portable. Il s'installa sur la chaise du bureau, très confortable soit dit en passant, et alluma la machine. Problème : le mot de passe. Hum, il serait drôle de le deviner.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un mot de passe ordinaire. Akashi devait avoir un ami qui aimait bien l'informatique car au bout de cinq combinaisons fausses, il fallait répondre à une question pour espérer déverrouiller l'engin. _Punaise..._

 **Question numéro 1 : Quelles sont les dix premières décimales du nombre d'or ?**

 _Mais c'est quoi ces questions ? Internet, viens à mon secours._

Nash trouva la réponse sur son téléphone en quelques secondes. 1.618033988749. Si toutes les questions étaient aussi simple, ça devrait aller. Mais elle prouve que la crevette connaît le nombre d'or jusqu'à sa dixième décimale au minimum et est capable de le réciter en quelques secondes.

 **Question numéro 2 : Film que je regardais tout le temps avec ma mère ?**

Quasiment impossible de trouver la réponse en connaissant à peine Akashi. Nash n'avait aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblais son monde. Il savait qu'Akashi était un gosse de riche. Que pouvait bien regarder un gosse de riche ? Nash hésitait à aller voir Akashi et à lui demander directement, mais se serai de la triche.

Nash n'avait droit qu'à un seul essais, il ne savais pas ce qui se passait s'il échouait, mais il se doutait que le rouge lui en voudrai sûrement. Akashi était un aristocrate...

« Les aristochats ».

 **Question numéro 3 : Mon livre préféré ?**

Nash faillit sauter de joie. Il se racla la gorge et se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche. Question plus simple en apparence. Si Akashi avait un livre préféré, fort à parier qu'il l'avait emmené avec lui.

Le blond se leva et chercha dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y avait pas de livre plus abîmé qu'un autre ou qui paraissait avoir été beaucoup ouvert, beaucoup lu. Il soupira lourdement.

-Tu trouves les réponses à tes questions ?

Akashi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisés.

-Il n'aurait pas été plus simple de directement venir me demander ?

-Si, mais ça m'amusai.

Akashi s'avança vers l'ordinateur et tapa la dernière réponse. La session s'ouvrit et Akashi démarra internet.

-C'est qui ton ami hacker ?

-Qui te fait croire que c'est un ami qui a fait ce programme ?

-Je sais pas. Je pensais que l'informatique s'était pas trop ton truc.

-Et bien tu as raison. Rien ne vaut la recherche de réponse dans les livres et les communications par lettre manuscrites. Cela dit, je me débrouille avec un ordinateur entre les mains.

Ils réservèrent les billets, Akashi assis sur les genoux de Nash puis se rendirent dans la cuisine et mangèrent sur le bar. Nash complimenta Akashi sur sa cuisine. Même si les deux étaient réconciliés (ou presque, certaines blessures ne s'oublient pas aussi facilement) l'ambiance n'était plus tout à fait comme avant. Il y avait de nombreux blanc désagréables.

-Je vais rentrer, annonçât Nash. On se revoit dimanche ? Je viendrai te chercher pour aller à l'aéroport.

-D'accord.

Une fois la porte de l'appartement fermé, celui-ci se plongea dans un silence étrange. Akashi se rendit, un peu chancelant dans sa salle de bain et prit une très longue douche. Le savon n'élevait pas l'odeur de Nash qui semblait incrustée en lui. À chaque instant, même enroulé dans son peignoir ou dans son lit, il avait l'impression qu'il était encore là.

Avait-il prit la bonne décision ? Seul l'avenir le dira, se persuadait Akashi. L'incertitude et la peur que les choses dérapent à nouveau éloigna Akashi du monde des rêves durant sa nuit.

* * *

 **Bon, les petits question d'Akashi, c'est juste pour le fun. J'ai voulu mettre ça dans Disparu ou Help mais j'ai réussi à le caser parce que la GM ne va pas fouiller l'ordinateur d'Akashi. Donc du coup, ça s'est retrouvé là. Mais c'est pas plus mal, ça pousse Nash à s'intéresser à sa crevette.**

 **PS : Aujourd'hui : suite de Disparu. Demain : Déchiré et LJS.**

 **Reviews ?**


	28. Chapter 28 Holliday

**Hello ! Comme la dernière fois, je publie un peu en coup de vent mes deux chapitres du jour. Mais cette fois-ci, j'ai eu le temps de corriger !**

 **Un chapitre calme aujourd'hui. Je pars en vacance (pour deux semaines) la semaine prochaine, je pense tout de même que je pourrai publier un peu si j'en ai l'occasion.**

 **Arthygold : Le voyage au Japon va durer un certain nombre de chapitre, tu vas être ravie ^^ On y verra Masaomi, la GM et aussi Rakuzan. Evidement qu'il a le béguin pour lui ! Alors, oui... invité surprise mais tu vas constater que Nash va pas non plus trop s'incruster chez les Akashi (mais la GM, c'est une autre histoire ^^). Les autres écrits... ah... bah j'avance pas beaucoup en ce moment parce que j'ai beaucoup d'autres projets. J'ai avancé un NashAka, un TodoMido (My hero Academia) que je vais sûrement pas trop tarder à publier (avant la fin de la saison 3 ce serai le top), mais aussi des projets avec mes propres personnages. Je te donnerai plus de précision par PM. Merci ^^ **

**xShizukaa : Hey, ça faisait longtemps ! Je connais ce genre de soucis avec internet. Bien sûr qu'il est amoureux, mais il a bien compris que Nash était prioritaire pour Akashi. Si Nash n'était pas intervenu, il aurai tenté sa chance, crois-moi. Merci ^^**

 **SesilliaS : Yes ^^ For the moment, it's a secret. Yes, we will see Rakuzan and the GoM. Ah, the match is for the end of the story (chapter 60 to 64). Thanks for the review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Holliday_

 _Titre : Chanson de Madonna_

L'avion partait à onze heure. Il n'y avait que quelques heures de trajet qui se firent dans une ambiance différente de la dernière fois plus tendue. Nash tentait de ne pas regarder Akashi et Akashi tentait de ne pas retourner sur sa décision. Il avait longuement hésité à rappeler Nash pour lui dire d'annuler son billet d'avion, qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à prendre une décision ? Pourquoi avait-il autant peur de faire une connerie ?

Il avait fait un rêve étrange dernièrement. Chaque nuit, c'était presque la même scène qui se rejouait et c'était peut-être ça qui lui faisait si peur. Dans son rêve, il faisait aussi noir que dans sa conscience. Mais il y avait cette lumière, tellement lointaine que ce n'était qu'un infime éclat. Les psychologues et les psychiatres qu'il était allé voir lui avaient tous dit que les patients atteint de trouble dissociatifs de l'identité voyait leurs personnalités, souvent dans une pièce, qu'ils les entendaient parler et qu'elle se passaient la lumières ou bien n'importe quoi de symbolique qui indiquait qui avait le contrôle du corps. Quand l'un avait le flambeau, il avait l'exclusivité du corps et ressentait des chose qui lui était propre. Chacun vivait sa vie comme une personne à part entière.

Dans son cas, Akashi n'avait pas eu conscience, ou du moins, que très rarement, de ce que faisait sa deuxième personnalité. Dans son cas également, ils n'étaient pas assis à un table à discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Non, ils étaient face à face et c'était la lumière, cette lumière vive et forte dans leur dos qui indiquait qui avait le pouvoir.

Durant quelques semaines, Akashi s'était trouvé seul, désespérément seul devant cette lumière. Seul dans sa conscience. Finalement, il aimait bien avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter, quelqu'un presque comme lui, mais il n'aimait pas quand cette personne prenait le contrôle de son corps.

Dans son rêve, en face de lui, dos à la lumière, se tenait quelqu'un. Akashi cru que c'était sa nouvelle personnalité, celle qu'il lui semblait ressentir avant de se rendre compte que c'était Shawn Cline. Il le dévisageait, l'air mauvais.

Sa bouche articulait des mots. _Je te hais. Ne reste pas avec lui. Il te fera du mal. Pauvre fou. Retourne à l'asile. Tombe. Tombe. Crève._

Petit à petit, les cheveux noirs de Shawn devaient roux et Akashi se retrouvait face à lui-même. Lui, son corps, un autre lui, une part de lui-même qui lui disait de mourir. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver devant une bête sauvage, prête à bondir sur lui. Il avait des yeux de lions, jaune et luisants, malsains. Cette personnalité était agressive, elle était née lors de l'agression de Nash. Il était né car Akashi était vulnérable, parce qu'il avait besoin d'être plus fort, besoin de se défendre, c'était son agressivité, sa faiblesse, son envie de faire du mal à Nash après ce qui s'était passé entre eux qui l'avait consolidé. Sauf que maintenant Akashi n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Il avait peur de cet autre aux yeux dorés. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il parvenait à prendre le contrôle.

- _Tu devrais partir_ , lui disait-il. _Je n'ai pas besoin de toi_.

Il ne lui répondait jamais. À la place, sa bouche se tordait en un sourire macabre. Et Akashi se réveillait.

* * *

À Kyoto, c'était l'effervescence. Il y avait des décorations de Noël partout et la neige rendait les enfants hystériques. Il y avait des bonhommes de neige dans les parcs et les sapins étaient tous décorés par la municipalité. Nash n'était jamais venu à Kyoto, lui qui pensait que les ville japonaises étaient toute les même, il fut surpris de noter la grande différence entre Tokyo et Kyoto.

-Et, dans cette charmante ville, commençât Nash, où habites-tu ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu vas dormir à l'hôtel.

Nash le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Depuis quand ?

-C'était prévu depuis le début.

-Je n'était pas au courant, crevette.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais t'inviter chez moi alors que tu es encore à l'essaie ?

-Si.

Il semblait vexé, ou bien, il le faisait exprès.

-T'es pas sympa, crevette.

Mais Akashi n'avait aucunement envie d'inviter Nash chez lui. Si jamais son père le voyait, il allait se poser de trop nombreuses questions et Akashi ne se sentait pas d'y répondre. Et puis, jamais il n'acceptera que son fils ait un relation homosexuelle. Ce n'était même pas envisageable.

-On ira à Tokyo quand ?

-Demain.

-Je viendrai ?

À vrai dire, sa question avait un peu des airs d'affirmation. Ça ne ressemblais pas à Nash Gold de demander la permission de venir quelque part.

-Ça dépend. Je serai avec mes amis, tu sais. Et ils sont très loin de t'apprécier, même si je dit qu'on est petits amis par intérim.

-T'es censé embarquer ton stagiaire partout. Surtout s'il est bien foutu. Et puis, c'est pas le kiff du patron de se taper son stagiaire ?

-C'est pas mon genre.

-Mais bien sûr ! Je te signale qu'en plus, tu te tape ton capitaine ! Avoue que c'est un peu plus ton délire. Après-tout, tu devais bien te taper Nijimura au collège.

Akashi pila net dans la rue et se tourna vers Nash.

-Non. Je n'ai jamais rien eu avec Nijimura. Et puis j'avais treize ans ! C'est pas à treize ans qu'on sort avec un mec.

D'après le visage de Nash, lui avait dû commencer à sortir avec quelqu'un à cet âge là. Akashi ne souhaitait pas en savoir plus.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel où allait dormir Nash pendant la semaine. C'était un hôtel trois étoiles situé pas très loin du quartier chic où habitait Akashi. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que Nash découvre tout de suite son cadre de vie, il savait qu'il faisait partie d'une famille très riche mais n'avait pas envie qu'on le prenne pour un bourgeois.

Akashi laissa Nash à l'accueil puis s'en alla. Il prit un taxi pour rentrer chez lui. La grande maison ne lui avait pas manqué plus que cela, pas plus que son occupant d'ailleurs. Sur les graviers, il porta sa valise à la main puis gravit les quatre marches qui menaient à l'entrée de l'imposante maison de brique rouge.

Il était quasiment l'heure du dîner et on sentait l'odeur du repas du soir depuis l'entrée. Akashi fut accueillit par une domestique assez jeune, elle le salua avec un grand sourire. Akashi n'avait prévenu que la veille de sa venue mais son père n'était même pas étonné d'apprendre sa visite. De toute manière, Nash ou pas Nash, Akashi était obligé de revenir pour les vacances de Noël.

-Je vais prévenir Akashi-sama de votre arrivée.

Elle s'éclipsa et Akashi monta dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il se change pour le dîner, son père exigeait une certaine tenue et ne supporterait pas de voir son fils en sweat et basket. Akashi enfila une chemise à manche longue, un pantalon de costard noir et un veston gris. Il se recoiffa et remit une touche de son parfum avant de descendre.

Akashi Masaomi se tenait dans le grand salon, devant la cheminée. Il y avait quelques feuilles qui traînaient sur la table basse. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son père de laisser traîner de la comptabilité partout. Les papiers officiels restaient dans le bureau en temps normal. Il se retourna vers son fils et le détailla, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir changer. Mais non, l'air Américain n'avait rien fait à son fils. Du moins, en surface. En profondeur, ces quelques mois avaient changés énormément de choses.

-Bonjour, Seijuro.

Akashi avait perdu l'habitude d'entendre son père dire son prénom. Il préférai largement quand c'était Nash qui le faisait.

-Bonjour, père. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien. Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

-Oui.

L'homme hocha distraitement la tête et demanda aux domestiques de dresser la table dans la salle à manger attenante au grand salon.

Akashi et son père ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, l'homme demanda seulement à voir les bulletins scolaires de son fils pour s'assurer que son niveau n'avait pas baissé, mais Akashi était parfait et son bulletin n'était couvert que d'éloges.

Ils parlèrent un peu de l'Amérique, mais pas tant que cela, la discussion restait platonique.

-Demain, tu essaiera de ne pas rentrer trop tard. J'aimerai organiser un repas pour ton anniversaire.

Akashi haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

-Un repas ? Vous voulez dire une soirée où vous inviterez vos connaissances et où je jouerai la bête de foire pendant trois heures ?

Son père fronça les sourcils et regarda durement son fils. Cependant, il ne nia pas ses paroles. Décidément, il était irrécupérable.

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, depuis qu'on avait découvert son QI impressionnant et sa virtuosité, Akashi servait de divertissement lors des soirées de son père. On demandait à Seijuro de jouer du violon jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait mal aux mal, de lui faire jouer du piano encore et encore, jusqu'à l'en dégoûter ou bien on lui demandait de réciter les décimales de pi ou du nombre d'or jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ai plus de voix. Ces gens ne se lassaient jamais de l'entendre parler, de lui faire faire des calculs avec des nombres à onze chiffres, à tenter de le piéger sans cesse, à tenter de trouver les limites de son incroyable cervelle. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui faire faire une erreur.

Akashi pouvait d'ors et déjà imaginer que la réception aura lieux dans le petit salon, du moins, en partie, car c'était là que se trouvait l'étagère avec les trophées et médailles d'Akashi.

Akashi préféra s'en aller, sans même finir son repas. Il s'attendait à cet accueil de la part de son père. Il ne s'était même pas fait d'illusion. Si sa mère était encore là... non. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi. Si sa mère était encore en vie, sa vie n'aurait rien à voir et sera parfaite. Peut-importe les obstacles, avec elle, il aurait pu tout surmonter.

* * *

 **Bon, comme dit plus haut : dans le prochain chapitre, on verra la GM. Ensuite, je pars en vacance pour deux semaines et je ne sais pas si je publierai (mais sûrement, oui).**

 **PS : Parution de la suite de Disparu aujourd'hui et demain LJS et Déchiré.**

 **Reviews ?**


	29. Chapter 29 I hate me

**Hello ! Je suis en vacance mais j'ai trouvé le temps de publier ^^ Bon, le réseau est pourri c'est pour ça que j'ai hésité à le faire mais aujourd'hui ça marche alors bon...  
**

 **Arthygold : Ils ne seront pas dans tous les chapitres, hein. Mais ils seront dans celui-là. Oui, ça va pas forcément bien se passer. Akashi aime bien (secrètement) être appelé crevette, et oui, c'est agréable de les revoir se taquiner. Au fait, je cherchais depuis un bon moment le nom du procédé dramatique que j'utilise lors des dialogues entre Akashi et Nash : ce sont des stichomythies. Très utilisée dans les dialogues amoureux et même dans les conversations normales, sans qu'on s'en rende compte. C'est ça, ce n'est pas la même (l'autre a vraiment fusionné, plus de problème). Ouais, c'est de la faiblesse, mais comme il se sentais en grand danger (faut le dire hein), il a crée ce concentré d'agressivité. Merci !**

 **SesilliaS : yeah ! It's GoM time now ! But it's not love between GoM and Nash... Thanks !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _I hate me_

 _PS : ça se passe le 20 décembre, je ne sais pas si je l'avais précisé, ils prenaient l'avion le 19._

Akashi quitta très tôt la maison. Il ne voulait en aucun cas dire bonjour à son père. Sur la route vers l'hôtel, il appela Nash et lui demanda de se préparer pour aller à Tokyo. Akashi avait prévenu samedi la génération des miracles de son retour au Japon. Depuis, il recevait des centaines de messages de Kise par jours et environ autant de la part de Murasakibara. Il lui demandait de lui ramener des friandises américaines.

Il attendit quelques minutes dans le froid de décembre, les mains enveloppées dans ses mitaines en laine et un foulard autour du cou. Nash finit par se pointer, emmitouflé dans une veste en laine qui avait la forme d'un sweat à capuche avec cette dernière fourrée.

-Ça caille !

-Je préfère ça à la chaleur de Los Angeles. Et puis, un Noël sans neige, c'est déprimant.

-Oui bah c'est sur qu'on va pas en manquer ici...

Ils marchèrent vers la gare d'un pas rapide pour se réchauffer. En attendant leur train, ils allèrent prendre un café qu'ils gardèrent longtemps entre leurs mains froides.

-Tu as bien dormit, Nash ?

-Oui. Le matelas est confortable. Parfait pour une partie de jambe en l'air, mais après, ce n'est que mon avis.

-Exact. On est loin d'être obligé de tester.

-Mais, le bon scientifique ne propose-t-il pas une idée avant de l'expérimenter pour prouver ou non ses dires ?

Akashi ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Heureusement, on annonça l'arrivé en gare de leur train et cela coupa cour à leur conversation. Dans le train, il ne se parlèrent pas et partagèrent les écouteurs de Nash.

Tokyo avait encore plus de neige que Kyoto. Akashi se sentait revivre dans ces paysages familiers. Il adorait le train, adorait l'air de la ville, adorait l'idée de se rapprocher à chaque pas de ses amis. Ils devaient l'attendre au Maji burger, comme prévu. Akashi n'avait pas prévenu de l'arrivé de Nash et il se demandait bien comment ils allaient le prendre. Ils allaient sans doute vouloir passer un peu de temps exclusivement avec leur capitaine et donc rejeter Nash en bloc. Akashi comprendrai cette réaction, mais il ne savait pas comment Nash pouvait réagir, jaloux comme il était.

Kuroko fut celui qui le remarqua en premier. Puis, ce fut Kise qui courut vers Akashi, bras ouverts. Akashi se laissa prendre dans ses bras sans broncher. Le blondinet lui avait bien trop manqué. Le sourire de Kise se fana dès qu'il vit Nash.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Crachat-il.

-Il a tenu à m'accompagner. Il voulait visiter le Japon sans les autres.

Mention passable pour le mensonge.

-Bah, non. Moi je suis pas d'accord pour qu'il reste.

La génération des miracle vouait une haine viscérale contre Jabberwock. Il était stupide d'avoir cru qu'ils allaient l'accepter, même pour une journée.

-Akashicchi, comment as-tu pu accepter de le faire venir avec toi ?

C'était presque une part de dégoût qu'Akashi voyait dans ses yeux. Il avait déçu, trahit ses amis.

-Désolé.

Il arriva devant le Maji burger et le silence des autres parla pour eux. Ils faisaient bloc contre Nash et leur animosité, même émanant de Kuroko, pourrait dissuader un taureau de foncer sur eux.

-Qu'est qu'il fou là, lui ?

-Il veut visiter le pays apparemment, Aominecchi.

-Hors de question. Aujourd'hui, c'est nous et Akashi. Personne d'autres n'est invité.

Il disait ça mais Kagami se cachait dans son ombre depuis le début. Akashi ne l'aimait pas particulièrement mais il pouvait le supporter quelques heures pour son anniversaire si cela pouvait faire plaisir à Kuroko dont il était désormais le meilleur ami.

Il ne demanda pas à la génération des miracles de faire un effort pour accepter Nash. À la place, il se tourna vers lui.

-Tu devrais t'en aller.

Son corps entier disait : _reste_. Mais c'était impossible, pas aujourd'hui.

-OK. Pas grave. Ça va me laisser du temps pour te trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Akashi acquiesça et sourit légèrement. Nash fit demi-tour et s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie. Mais, au bout de trois mètre, il se retourna vers Akashi :

-Je viendrai te chercher à quinze heure !

Cela fit sourire le rouge. Quinze heure... cela lui laissait quatre heures avec la génération des miracles, cela semblait suffisant.

Une fois Nash assez loin, les visages se détendirent et la génération des miracles redevint comme avant, comme au début du collège, parfaitement insouciants et heureux, mais avec des conversations un peu plus matures.

Ils souhaitèrent tous un bon anniversaire à Akashi puis entrèrent dans le Maji burger. Akashi se retrouva au centre de l'attention durant tout le repas. Il parla des heures de l'Amérique, de Jabberwock et mentit un peu sur ce qu'il pensait d'eux. Il ne fit le portrait que de ce que ses amis voulaient entendre. Ils voulait qu'Akashi se plaigne de ses condition au lycée de son club qui sera toujours moins bon que Teiko ou Rakuzan, du manque d'amis, de la nourriture, de la chaleur (mais ça, il n'eut pas besoin de mentir sur ce point).

-Et tu as déjà joué des matchs avec Jabberwock ?

-Oui. Mais pas beaucoup.

-Tu t'entends bien avec eux ? T'as pas eu à subir de bizutage et tout ?

-Non.

Il ne répondit qu'à la seconde question.

Après le repas, ils allèrent digérer sur le terrain de basket. C'était une tradition chez les miracles de jouer au basket, tout simplement parce que c'était la seule vraie chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Pris un part un, on ne pouvait pas imaginer une seconde que ces personnalités si différentes puissent s'entendre.

Sur le terrain, tout ceux de la génération des miracles purent constater avec tristesse que leur capitaine avait changé. Ses mouvements étaient plus proches de ceux d'un joueurs de street basket. Il était indéniablement plus fort, mais c'était grâce à Jabberwock et non grâce à eux. Cette constations leur fit mal au cœur.

Akashi le comprit rien qu'à leurs tête au bout de deux matchs.

Il stoppa la balle et les regarda tout à tour.

-Je n'ai pas changé vous savez.

-Si, Akashi-kun. Tu ne joue plus comme avant, tu ne parle plus comme avant. Parfois, et tu semble ne pas t'en rendre compte toi-même, tu parle anglais. Tu as des expressions, des mots, qui tu n'utilisais pas.

Akashi recula d'un pas, blessé par les paroles de Kuroko alors qu'une part de lui, la plus faible, celle qu'il cachait au fond de lui, se fissurait et se laissait engloutir par l'agressivité.

-Tu comprend, on a l'impression de perdre notre capitaine. Du moins, encore plus que quand tu es partit. Et puis, quand tu reviens, c'est avec celui qui t'a arraché à nous. Ce n'est pas facile d'accepter ça.

-Vous n'aviez qu'à gagner, crachat Akashi.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de respirer, le souffle coupé par la déclaration venimeuse de leur ancien capitaine.

-Si vous teniez tant à moi, à Vorpal sword, nous n'aviez qu'à gagner. C'est de votre faute. Vous êtes faible. J'ai peut-être bien fait de me barrer. Qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu devenir avec des faibles ?

Il parlait d'une voix basse, sourde, venue de nulle part. Sa tête baissée, personne ne voyait ses yeux zébrés de dorures.

-Akashicchi... Ce n'est pas ce que...

-Akashi, tu déforme nos paroles. Kuroko...

-Détrompez-vous. J'ai bien compris. Le problème c'est que dans cette histoire, je suis celui qui a payé le prix fort. Je suis celui qui a tout perdu.

Ses mains se contractèrent sur le ballon.

-Alors... J'en ais rien à foutre de vos états d'âme ! J'ai tout perdu, moi ! Je me suis sacrifié pour vous et vous trouvez anormal que j'ai essayé de me construire là-bas ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas gagné ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas plus soutenu ? Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ?

Il balançât le ballon sur le terrain et celui-ci rebondit trois fois avant que Kagami ne le rattrape. Interloqués, les miracles le dévisageait alors qu'il semblait se calmer. Ses yeux reprenaient lentement une teinte normale.

Sa rage l'avait essoufflé. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient, elle semblaient lourdes et dans sa tête, des milliards de pensée s'entrechoquaient.

-Ça ne me fait pas plaisir, murmurât Akashi. Je n'aime pas être loin. Je déteste le lycée là-bas, je déteste l'anglais, je déteste faire ami-ami avec Jabberwock.

Les yeux brisés, il releva la tête et les fixa un long moment. Il n'osait pas dire les quelques mots qui brûlaient ses lèvres, ceux qui ne demandait à sortir, cette vérité : _Je me hais_.

Avant que les autres n'aient pu comprendre ce qui se passait, réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, Akashi prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Aomine lui couru après, criant qu'ils étaient tous désolés, mais il avait disparu.

* * *

Nash se trouvait derrière le mur du terrain de street basket. Il attendait patiemment qu'il soit quinze heure pour venir rechercher Akashi. Normalement, il devait rentrer chez lui plus tôt pour un dîner avec son père ou un truc dans le genre. De là où il était, il entendit parfaitement bien le discours d'Akashi. Il sentit le changement dans sa voix, la détresse dans celle-ci mais aussi une part de sincérité. Ce n'était pas juste de la colère.

Nash vit le rouge passer à vitesse grand V devant lui.

-Tu déteste faire ami-ami avec Jabberwock ?

Le cœur d'Akashi s'arrêta quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers Nash et ouvrit la bouche mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

Nash eu un sourire qui rassurât Akashi au bords des larmes et de l'implosion. Il s'approcha de lui et prit son poignet pour l'attirer vers lui. Ils entendirent Aomine crier son nom, puis s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas dû les voir.

-On va rentrer, déclarât mollement Nash.

-Tu ne m'en veut pas ?

-Non. Tu as parlé de Jabberwock, pas de moi en particulier. Or, avec moi, tu fais bien plus que ami-ami.

-Largement plus.

Avant que Aomine ne revienne ou bien que d'autres partent à la recherche, Akashi s'en alla avec Nash. Ils retournèrent à la gare. Dans le train, Akashi regarda ses messages et ne fut pas étonné de voir que ses amis lui avaient envoyé chacun plusieurs messages.

 _Akashi-kun, je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit. J'ai bien conscience que c'est encore plus difficile pour toi. Mais nous gagnerons la prochaine fois. Je te le promet._

 _Akashi. Ça ne te ressemble pas tout ça, à tel point que je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas affaire à quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que tu ne repars que le 26, repasse nous voir s'il te plaît._

 _Oy, Akashi, c koi cette crise de nerf ? Je dois dire que je sais pas tellement lequel de nous dois s'excuser. Tu nous as craché dessus tout à l'heure. T où là ?_

 _Akashicchi ! C'est super méchant ce que tu nous as dit ! Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ?_

 _Akachin reviens._

* * *

 **Bon, ça se finit un peu mal mais je vous rassure : ils vont se réconcilier avant le retour d'Akashi en Amérique. Je vais pas le laisser partir sur une dispute.**

 **Reviews ?**


	30. Chapter 30 December 20th

**Hello !**

 ** **Bon, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous : la rentré arrive. Cette année, je suis redoublante en première année médecine ce qui rime avec beaucoup de boulot et autre désagréments. Mon rythme de publication va être ralenti. Je vais poster un chapitre chaque samedi d'une de mes 4 histoires actuellement en cour. Donc normalement, une fois par mois, vous aurez un chapitre de TMHB. Bon, je n'aurai pas toujours le temps de corriger, j'ai décidé de ne consacrer que 45 minutes chaque samedi pour publier. Ce sera toujours entre 16 et** 17 heure ( l'heure de ma seule pause de l'après-midi).**

 **Arthygold : Akashi compte s'excuser au plus vite auprès de la GM. Ouais, il a plombé l'ambiance. Oui, Nash c'était attendu mais Akashi, il a juste pété un peu les plombs. En fait il s'est rendu compte à quel point il avait changé et cela lui a fait du mal. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait une vraie distance entre lui et ses amis. Merci pour ce review ^^**

 **SesilliaS : Yes, this new personality is like a lion. And, you will know about this... For the moment, it's a secret. Don't worry about the GoM ^^ Thanks !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _December 20th_

-Tu es sur que ça va aller ?

Akashi se coula un peu plus dans les bras de Nash, à cent mètre de la grande maison des Akashi où de nombreuses voitures se regroupaient déjà. Il sentit le blond le serrer un peu plus contre son torse.

-Oui, ça devrai aller. J'ai l'habitude, tu sais.

-Je n'en doute pas. Mais après ce qui s'est passé cet aprèm...

-C'était rien. Je vais d'ailleurs m'excuser quand cette journée horrible sera finie.

-OK. Sache que je ne compte pas fermer la chambre ce soir, si tu veux venir...

Akashi eu un petit sourire. Nash se débrouillait bien en petit ami modèle. On pourrai même croire qu'il était prédestiné à l'être. Mais Akashi ne lui dit rien de tout cela, il se contenta de l'embrasser puis se partir vers la torture.

Quand il parvint au portail, il se retourna vers Nash et le vit s'éloigner.

Il entra dans la grande maison et ne se rendit pas tout de suite dans le petit salon. Il devait d'abord enfiler une tenue descente pour une soirée avec des gens aussi riches que son père. Akashi prit une douche très rapide, se sécha les cheveux et les coiffa. Il mit une touche de parfum, regarda s'il avait les ongles propres et bien coupé (Masaomi était capable de noter ce genre de détails). Dans son placard, il prit une chemise parfaitement blanche et repassée. Par dessus, il mit une veste de costard noire et une cravate à motifs neutres. Parmi ses trois montres, il choisit la plus tape à l'œil parce que c'était ce que son père voudrait qu'il porte.

Une fois prêt, il descendit dans le petit salon.

Il y avait un trentaine de personne. Akashi avait déjà aperçu les trois quarts dans d'autres soirées ou bien en dîner plus privé à la maison. Les autres devaient faire leurs premiers pas dans le business et une soirée chez Masaomi Akashi était la pire des initiation. Il fallait être plus que parfait.

Il salua poliment les hommes, complimenta les femmes et enfin, vint voir son père qui restait étonnement en retrait.

-Bonjour, père.

-Bonjour. Tu es parti très vite ce matin.

-J'avais un train à prendre.

Akashi s'empara d'une flûte de champagne sur un plateau d'un des domestiques et but une gorgée.

-Tes trophées font sensation.

Rien d'étonnant, se disait Akashi. Il n'y avait que de l'or. Sa médaille de la winter cup de l'an passé n'était pas affiché. Akashi ne la retrouvait d'ailleurs pas et se demandait si son père ne l'avait pas tout simplement détruite. De l'argent n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison.

Une femme plutôt âgé s'approcha. Elle portait une robe qui sculptait son corps étonnement fin. Son visage ridés et bronzé faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus délavés.

-Masaomi-san, votre fils est incroyable !

Akashi se sentit invisible. Pourquoi ne lui disait-elle pas directement ? Pourquoi son père était-il un intermédiaire ?

-Je vous remercie.

-Joue-t-il encore du violon et du piano ? Je me souviens l'avoir vu jouer quand il était petit. C'était vraiment très beau, quel virtuose !

Masaomi eu un sourire polie.

-Oui, il joue encore. S'il est d'humeur, il vous fera une démonstration.

Les poils du concerné se hérissèrent et il serra les dents. Il savait que son père le provoquait et pire, Akashi était obligé de riposter en faisant exactement ce que Masaomi voulait. Il insinuait qu'Akashi n'était pas d'humeur et il ne pouvait maintenant que lui prouver que ce n'était pas le cas.

-J'ai hâte de l'entendre jouer à nouveau !

Une fois la dame éloignée, Akashi se permit un regard glacial en direction de son paternel qui sirotait tranquillement son verre.

-Vous l'avez fait exprès.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Son père ne répondit pas. Akashi s'éloigna et se fit tout petit dans un coin. Ces gens étaient venus à l'occasion de son anniversaire, mais rares étaient ceux qui pensaient à le lui souhaiter. D'ailleurs la moitié des invités ne devaient même pas savoir quel âge il avait. Finalement, ils n'étaient venus que parce que Masaomi les avaient invités et que refuser une de ses invitations pouvait avoir un impacte sur la carrière.

Au milieu du salon se trouvait une table avec quelques petits fours et autre gourmandises mais aussi une pile de cadeau, sûrement de la part de tout les invités, ils ne devaient pas venir de Masaomi seul.

À la fin de l'apéritif, les invités de regroupèrent autour de la table avec les cadeaux. Sérieusement, il n'allait quand même pas devoir les ouvrir devant tout le monde ? Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas et Akashi soupira de soulagement.

Comme il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas, Akashi alla chercher son violon dans sa chambre. Cela lui apporta quelques minutes de repos avant de redescendre dans la mondialité. Il ne joua pas les morceaux extraordinaire et seulement un ou deux. Il refusait de servir de divertissement à ces messieurs-dames.

Tandis qu'il rangeait son archet, les gens applaudirent. Akashi fit une rapide courbette. Il n'était décidément pas d'humeur. Le repas prit fin à minuit, dans la salle à manger. Les invités partirent un par un. Akashi se retrouva seul avec son père et une pile de cadeau.

Dans ces cadeaux, il n'y avait rien de particulier des montres, une chevalière, des livres (mais Akashi les avait déjà lu), de la décoration absolument horrible. Akashi les contempla, mit en ligne sur la table et se demanda quoi en faire.

-Personne ne le saura si tu les jette.

-Si, moi. Ce serai un manque de respect.

Masaomi s'assit à son tour sur le canapé, à moins d'un mètre de son fils. Il prit une montre, la plus moche, avec des motifs géométriques étranges et tellement entremêlés que ça ne ressemblait à rien.

-À ta place, je les jetterai.

C'était une façon subtile de dire que c'était la chose à faire et c'était même un ordre : _jette ces vieilleries._

-Je vais les garder. Simplement pour pouvoir les offrir plus tard, dans un prochain dîner.

Akashi jeta un petit coup d'œil vers son père. Son visage n'indiquait pas qu'il était en contradiction avec l'idée de son fils, alors que ce n'était pas ce que lui ferai. En fait, il semblait pensif, il était ailleurs.

-Un problème, père ?

-Pas du tout.

Il reposa la montre dans son étui puis sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu en fera.

Ça valait aussi sûrement pour ce qui se trouvait dans la petite boîte. Ce n'était qu'une simple chaînette en or, assez fine. Un collier ou un bracelet ?

-Merci.

Ce n'était pas le cadeau du siècle. Akashi n'avait jamais eu de cadeau de son père qui vaille la peine d'être gardé. Par contre sa mère savait toujours trouver le bon truc, celui qui le faisait rêver encore des années plus tard. Le seul cadeau venant de son père dont il ne pouvait se passer était son violon. Masaomi s'était occupé d'acheter les violons quand son fils grandissait, c'étaient les seules fois où Akashi avait sourit à son père.

-Ta mère réutilisait les cadeaux aussi. Tout ceux qu'elle recevait étaient redistribués à diverses occasions.

-Oui, ça lui ressemble bien de faire ça.

Shiori Akashi avait toujours haï la mondialité et tout ce qu'elle entraînait. Elle avait été marié avec Masaomi à dix-huit ans et n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Ça devait l'amuser de ré-offrir les babioles à ceux qui les avaient acheté en premier.

C'était l'une des très rares fois où Masaomi parlait de sa femme. Akashi n'avait pu savoir s'il l'aimait ou non, ce qu'elle était pour lui au delà du statut d'épouse. N'y avait-il que cette alliance qui les avaient lié ? Cette alliance et lui, Seijuro Akashi.

Masaomi se leva et s'en alla. Akashi resta un petit moment dans le salon à regarder ces objets. Finalement, il les mit dans la cave de la famille, dans un vieux carton.

Quand il remonta dans sa chambre, il y avait une petite boîte sur son lit. _Encore une ?_ Dedans, un petit mot, un simple _joyeux anniversaire_ et une bague. Mais pas n'importe laquelle et Akashi su la reconnaître du premier coup d'œil. C'était l'alliance de sa mère.

Le papier était vieux et l'encre effacée. Quel âge avait ce petit mot ? Et puis, Akashi était sûr et certain que ce n'était pas l'écriture de son père. Était-ce un cadeau de la part de mère ? Un cadeau à retardement ?

Puis, il pensa à la chaînette en or. Non, ce n'était pas un hasard. Cette chaînette était faîte pour accompagner cette alliance. Ce comportement était si différent de ce que ferai Masaomi en temps normal qu'Akashi avait cru que c'était un piège. Mais non. Il retourna dans la cave pour prendre la chaînette et la mit autour de son cou, avec l'alliance.

* * *

 **Voilà, un peu de Masaomi un peu touchant (il faut bien de temps en temps qu'il ait de bonne facettes). J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **PS : suite de Disparu aujourd'hui !**

 **Reviews ?**


	31. Chapter 31 Nightlight

**Salut !**

 **C'est le retour des chapitre avec titre de chanson ! Cette fois-ci, le titre vient d'une super chanson de Silversun Pickups (je vous conseil de l'écouter !).**

 **KuroAka1104 : Thanks ! Yes she did, but not during a long time, you will see ^^ **

**Arthygold : Bah, c'est comme ça un peu partout et puis la pression sur ses épaules, c'est un sujet récurent. Tant mieux ^^ Moi aussi j'aime montrer les bons côtés de Masaomi. Et puis, j'aime bien le Masaomi touchant, ça change du méchant de Disparu XD J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Ah, les lemons sont de retour aussi.**

* * *

 _Nightlight_

Akashi quitta la grande maison vers une heure du matin. Il faisait très froid dehors et il neigeait un peu. C'était un temps étrange, la neige semblait presque suspendue dans le temps tellement sa chute était lente. C'était le paysage parfait d'un rêve.

Les lampadaires éclairaient d'une faible lueur ce manteau blanc. Akashi avait quelques flocons dans les cheveux. Il se sentait un peu euphorique, comme un gamin. C'était peut-être cette alliance autour de son cou qui le mettait de si bonne humeur.

Il courut sous la neige suspendue, il repensa à ce soir à la station de ski, là où Nash avait dit vouloir l'embrasser. Akashi avait mit du temps à se souvenir de tout en détail. Désormais, c'était bien ancré dans sa mémoire.

L'hôtel de Nash ne se trouvait pas très loin, du moins, en courant, il fallut moins de dix minutes à Akashi pour y parvenir. Il se souvenait du numéro de chambre de Nash et s'y rendit.

L'eau coulait et seule la lumière de la salle de bain était allumée. Akashi s'y rendit, petit sourire sur les lèvres après avoir bien fermé la porte d'entrée.

Nash avait encore un peu de shampoing dans les cheveux. Il ne sursauta pas en voyant Akashi entrer, se déshabiller, puis ouvrir la porte transparente de la douche.

Il posa ses mains sur le torse de Nash, là où la mousse roulait. Akashi avait gardé le collier. Nash le regarda et devina que c'était l'un de ses nombreux cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Akashi ne demanda pas pourquoi Nash était encore éveillé à une heure du matin, il se mit seulement sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le genre de baiser fougueux qui reste en tête un bon moment. Akashi avait une palette de baiser très variée et il en jouait beaucoup.

Nash passa sa main dans les cheveux roux à demi-mouillé et se pencha pour embrasser Akashi avec un angle bien agréable pour tout les deux. Sa deuxième main caressa ses fesses doucement. Il le colla contre le carrelage de la douche et Akashi enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Akashi sentit le souffle de Nash s'accélérer. Ils n'avaient pas refait l'amour depuis la dernière fois et il semblait avoir hâte de récidiver. Nash mit ses mains sur le carrelage, à côté de la tête d'Akashi. Lui enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Nash et le laissa entrer en lui. Sans préparation, c'était très douloureux. Nash s'appliqua pour la douleur soit la plus supportable possible et courte. Au bout de quelques minutes, le visage d'Akashi se détendit.

Nash prit le visage du rouge en coupe et poussa un peu plus en lui avant de commencer ses langoureux coup de reins. Leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs bouches se frôlaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient et l'eau dégoulinait sur eux.

C'était bon, simplement bon. C'était tout ce dons Akashi avait besoin pour clore cette journée.

Nash éteignit l'eau et ils sortirent de la douche. Les cheveux encore humides, il se couchèrent nus dans le grand lit de l'hôtel. Les respirations régulières de Nash faisaient voler les cheveux d'Akashi. Celui-ci commençait à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

-On est plus le 20.

-T'es long à la détente. Ça fait déjà deux heure qu'on est le 21, marmonnât Akashi.

-Quoiqu'il arrive donc, je te donnerai ton cadeau en retard.

-Encore des cadeaux...

Mais celui-ci aura forcément un goût particulier. Akashi était sûr de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive.

-J'y peux rien si t'es pourri gâté.

Akashi eu un petit rire.

-Tu me le donnera demain matin, là, je veux simplement dormir.

-OK. Comme tu veux.

* * *

Le lendemain, sur la table de la chambre d'hôtel se trouvait un petit déjeuner que Nash avait fait monter. À côté de la tasse réservée à Akashi se trouvait un sac en plastique. Nash eu un petit sourire quand il vit Akashi prendre le sac et s'emparer de son contenu. Il s'agissait d'un t-shirt avec un piano dessus. Il était blanc avec le piano à queue en noir.

-Tu m'as dit que tu étais pianiste. Et tu as déjà un t-shirt avec un violon.

-Merci. Ça me fait très plaisir.

Il embrassa doucement Nash sur les lèvres et enfila le t-shirt. Juste après s'être levé, Akashi avait tout de même enfilé son boxer et son pantalon (celui-ci était d'ailleurs tout froissé d'avoir passé la nuit en boule par terre).

-Alors, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ?

-J'en sais trop rien. On peux juste aller se balader en ville.

-Tu vas vouloir retourner sur Tokyo ?

-Oui. Mais pas demain. Et le 23, j'aimerai passer la journée avec mes amis de Rakuzan. Je ne sais pas s'ils voudront de toi alors...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Nash fit signe qu'il avait compris où le rouge souhaitait en venir. De toute façon, il s'était attendue à ne pas être le bienvenue auprès des amis d'Akashi.

-Tant pis.

Akashi chercha dans ses yeux s'il était vexé mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas.

Nash et Akashi visitèrent des musées, firent le tour des restaurants de la ville et allèrent dans les onsen. Ils traînèrent en ville, dans la neige et firent même une bataille dans un parc avec d'autres enfants.

Akashi décida finalement d'aller voir la génération des miracles le 24 durant la journée. Il avait cependant posé une condition : Nash devait venir. La génération des miracles devait accepter que les choses change encore une fois. Ils avaient perdus, c'était de leur faute, à tous. Ils devaient regarder les conséquences en face. En échange, Nash avait promis d'être sympa.

Le 22 au soir, Nash emmena Akashi au Macdo.

-Je t'avais promis de t'organiser un rencard ici, non ?

-C'est vrai.

C'était l'époque où tout allait plutôt bien et surtout où Akashi ne pensait pas une seule seconde que lui et Nash allait devenir intime.

Ils s'installèrent sur des banquettes, au fond de la salle. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure. Le jour déclinait depuis plusieurs heures. La nuit était noire et les étoiles toujours aussi invisibles. On ne voyait que les nuages blanc éclairée par les lampadaires et la lumière orangée de la ville.

-Ils ressemblent à quoi tes amis de lycée ?

-Des caractères un peu extravagants. Comme la génération des miracles. L'un est une vraie pile électrique, c'est à se demander s'il dort ne serait-ce qu'une heure par jour. Un autre est un mordu de musculation, il a un corps de rugbyman. Le dernier est assez efféminé mais vraiment super sympa. C'est le vice-capitaine de Rakuzan et mon meilleur ami l'année dernière. Il y en avait un dernier mais il est à l'université désormais. Je ne pense pas que je le verrai demain.

Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Akashi sentait de temps en temps le pied de Nash qui frôlait le sien et vu le petit sourire de ce dernier, ce n'était pas accidentel.

-Ne t'avise pas de tacher mon t-shirt.

-T'inquiète. J'en prendrai soins comme la prunelle de mes yeux.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, ils devaient tout deux se souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la seule fois où ils s'étaient rendus au Macdo. Les choses avaient évoluées depuis le temps. Désormais, Akashi avait une nouvelle personnalité qui était apparue. Plus il y pensait, plus cela lui paraissait évident. Et puis, dans ses rêves, il la voyait, il la sentait, de plus en plus vive en lui.

Il avait peur d'elle. Elle était née au mauvais moment. Akashi n'avait plus besoin des sentiments qu'elle représentait, l'angoisse, la peur, l'envie de se défendre. Cette colère était dirigée contre Nash, mais elle pouvait très bien s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait très envie d'en parler à Nash. Quelque chose pesait sursla conscience et Nash était sûrement la meilleure personne pour en parler.

-Dis...

-Qu'y a t-il ?

Mais les mots ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres. Et puis, comment le formuler ? _Je suis en train de redevenir fou. Je perd les pédales. Chaque jour, je m'assombris_. C'était d'ailleurs le cas, Akashi se sentait s'éloigner de la lumière, comme si ses doutes et sa peur de l'autre ne lui donnait que plus de force.

S'il avait peur de l'autre, celui-ci pouvait-il l'attaquer ? Pour supprimer sa peur ? Rien que cette idée, celle d'être détruit par lui déclencha une sensation désagréable dans tout son corps.

-Rien. Ça va.

 _Mensonge. Mensonge._

Nash le regarda un moment, comme s'il pouvait voir qu'il mentait. Mais il ne fit aucune remarque et mangea son muffin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Akashi sentit le pied de Nash frôler sa jambe. Il avait retiré sa chaussure. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. C'était excitant. Le pied de Nash remontait de plus en plus haut, longeant sa cuisse. Il remuait les orteils et la caresse était divine, même à travers un jean.

Akashi se racla la gorge pour cacher sa gêne quand Nash arriva vers son entrejambe. Il se mit à durcir un peu trop vite au goût d'Akashi.

-Je te déteste, Nash.

- _Liar._

Il mordilla sa lèvres inférieure et cacha son visage béat dans sa main. N'importe qui qui regardait les caméras de surveillance comprendrait ce qui se passait.

Nash retira soudainement son pied et remit sa chaussure avant de prendre les plateaux et de jeter les déchets.

-Je t'attends dehors.

-Attends... Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?

-Tu m'as fais le même coup dans la salle du club de théâtre. _Remember it darling._

Akashi se sentit rougir. Nash quitta le Macdo sans se retourner. Contre son gré, Akashi se mit à rire, mais un rire complètement hystérique. C'était vraiment la pire situation dans laquelle il ne s'était jamais trouvé. Heureusement pour lui, les toilettes ne se trouvaient pas très loin. Il se leva prestement et s'y rendit sans attirer l'attention. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'enferma et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage puis s'assit sur le carrelage froid et attendit.

Nash rit en le voyant sortir du bâtiment et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu aurai vu ta tronche quand je suis parti, crevette !

-Tu as eu ta vengeance.

-Hum, oui, on est quitte.

Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel. Akashi n'avait pas envie de retourner à la maison et de supporter son père. Il allait déjà devoir dîner avec lui le 24 au soir. Malgré son cadeau relativement touchant et inhabituel, Akashi n'avait pas envie de renouer un quelconque lien inexistant entre eux.

Dans la chambre, Akashi et Nash n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de se déshabiller. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et laissèrent leurs corps faire. Akashi ne savait si c'était pour lui faire plaisir ou bien s'il y avait prit goût mais Nash ne le prenait plus que par devant et il était d'une sensualité divine.

Englué dans la jouissance, Akashi se sentit soudainement sombrer. Des mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Nash et il se retrouva sans trop savoir comment sur le dos, Akashi à califourchon sur lui. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son torse tandis qu'il faisait osciller ses reins avec vigueur. _Merde ce que c'était bon !_

Nash ferma les yeux et laissa les hanches d'Akashi aller à la rencontre de son sexe. Les gémissements d'Akashi était rauque, son corps bougeait vite, il semblait presque pressé et... il ressemblait à une bête sauvage, surtout quand il se pourléchait les lèvres avec ce sourire carnassier. _Oh my god !_ C'était un lion qui le chevauchait, ce n'était carrément plus Akashi.

Il l'embrassa, au point de le mordre et un goût métallique se mêla au baiser.

-Crevette... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. Son regard faisait presque peur. La seule chose qui pouvait adoucir ces yeux était l'éclat de plaisir qu'on y décelait. Hormis cela, ces yeux pourraient appartenir à un fauve que ça n'étonnerai personne.

Akashi se pencha de nouveau pour embrasser Nash mais celui-ci résistait. Il n'aimait pas la personne actuellement sur lui et il l'aima encore moins quand sa main s'enroula autour de sa gorge. Akashi tel qu'il était maintenant lui rappelait bien trop Shawn et quelqu'un d'autre. Nash repris les choses en main, il renversa la situation et se retrouva sur lui.

Akashi avait les mains sur les yeux et sa respiration était irrégulière. Ses cuisses se desserrèrent sur les hanches de Nash, son souffle se régula lentement et il ouvrit les yeux. Deux rubis.

N'était-ce qu'un rêve, qu'une impression tout à l'heure ?

Nash décida de ne pas y revenir et de ne pas se torturer l'esprit maintenant. Il s'appliqua à faire jouir Akashi redevenu Akashi puis se coucha à ses côtés.

Akashi regarda un long moment le plafond alors que Nash dormait déjà, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras musclés. Il savait ce qui venait de se passer. Du moins, il en avait une vague idée. Il avait tout simplement perdu le contrôle. Au pire moment. Nash s'était-il rendu compte de quelque chose ?

Le lendemain matin, quand Nash se leva, Akashi n'était plus là.

* * *

 **C'est sadique de ma part de m'arrêter là ? Oui, carrément. Désolé, à dans quatre semaines mes chers lecteurs !  
**

 **Reviews ?**


	32. Chapter 32 Friends

**Hello ! Bon, je publie ce chapitre un semaine plus tôt pour deux raisons : ma bêta sur Deux petits pas sur le tatami n'a pas finis de corriger le chapitre 4 et ensuite, j'avais pas prévu d'ordre précis de publication, c'était selon mon humeur. J'étais plus d'humeur à publier TMHB.  
**

 **SesilliaS : The climax... oh, I think no, the new personnality will exist for a long time. Yes, the revenge of Nash ! Don't worry about them ^^ Thanks for this review !**

 **Aka4IsTheworld : En toute honnêteté, j'ai aussi avancé la publication de TMHB rien que pour te répondre ^^ Malheureusement, comme tu es un review anonyme, je ne peux pas t'envoyer de PM. Ton review a illuminé ma journée maussade, mercredi. Je t'en remercie. Je suis très contente que tu ai aimé mes histoires. Et bien sûr que tu peux poster ces dessins ! Ce serai un honneur pour moi !D'ailleurs, je pourrai utiliser ton/tes images comme image de couverture de TMHB ? Je te promets de ne pas les utiliser pour autre choses sans ton autorisation. Oui, il n'y a pas assez de NashAka, je suis d'accord... Mais j'y remédie ! J'ai récemment terminé un nouveau NashAka d'ailleurs ! J'attends juste d'avoir le temps pour le publier... Je te remercie encore pour ce review ! PS : Quel est ton pseudo sur deviantart ? Par curiosité, j'ai essayé avec le pseudo que tu as mis pour la review mais je n'ai trouvé aucun résultats.**

 **Ce chapitre ne comporte pas beaucoup d'action. Mais je me rattraperai avec le prochain !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Friends_

Il lui restait encore trois heures avant de rejoindre Kotaro, Eikichi et Reo devant Rakuzan. Akashi se balada dans la ville, l'air songeur. Il n'avait quasiment pas dormit de la nuit, en grande partie parce qu'il avait peur que l'autre en profite pour inter-changer leur place.

Il avait peur. Il avait tellement peur de perdre le contrôle. Le premier, celui des années précédentes était vivable, voir même gentil à la fin. Ils avaient beaucoup de points communs. Mais lui... le nouveau n'avait rien d'une personnalité gentille.

Au bout de ses trois heures de marches, il avait mal aux pieds et à la tête à force de réfléchir. Il prit le bus et se rendit à Rakuzan. Kotaro, Eikichi et Reo l'accueillirent avec la bonne humeur qui leur était propre. Akashi ne pouvait pas dire qu'il les préférait à la génération des miracles, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il se sentait parfois mieux avec eux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents les uns des autres et moins compliqués à comprendre.

Akashi se laissa prendre dans les bras de Kotaro et Reo tandis que Eikichi se contenta d'une poignée de mains.

Ils se rendirent tous ensemble au _Zizi's coffey_. Son nom venait tout simplement du surnom de la propriétaire : Lizzy. Les quatre de Rakuzan avaient l'habitude de s'y retrouver après les cours, c'était comme retourner un an en arrière. Ils s'installaient toujours dans un box au fond de la salle. Personne ne les voyait, ils pouvait faire des bêtises et des grimaces tranquilles (cela arrangeait surtout Kotaro).

Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'Amérique, ni même de Jabberwock, ce qui soulagea énormément Akashi. À la place, la conversation dériva sur la Winter cup, la fameuse compétition d'hiver que Rakuzan avait perdu l'année précédente. Cette année, sans Akashi, leurs chances d'avoir le trophée étaient minces. Ils pouvaient être qualifiés pour la compétition, mais même arriver en demi-finale allait être difficile face aux équipes des miracles.

-Ce qui est dommage, c'est que c'est notre dernière année à Rakuzan. On aurait bien voulu gagner au moins une fois avec toi, Akashi.

-Nous avons gagné l'Inter High deux fois. Et vous avez remporter la Winter cup, l'Inter high et le tournoi d'automne il y a deux ans. Je pense que vous n'avez pas à vous plaindre.

-Ouais... mais ça aurait été cool de remporter notre tout dernier grand tournoi au lycée.

-Au pire, si vous y tenez tant que cela, vous n'avez qu'à redoubler.

Cela ne fit sourire que Kotaro.

-Au fait, tes amis nous ont proposés de jouer pour le match final contre Jabberwock.

-Ah oui ?

Cette initiative ne surprenait qu'à moitié Akashi. Il pensait bien que les miracles allaient penser aux rois sans couronnes.

-Ils veulent consolider l'équipe pour être sûr de gagner cette fois.

-D'accord. Et vous avez accepté ?

-Ben... C'est notre dernière année. On a beaucoup de travail. Pour le moment, on réfléchit encore. Même si Kotaro et surtout Reo sont bien partants.

Reo, assit juste à côté d'Akashi eu un petit sourire que le rouge lui rendit.

Au bout d'une heure de parlotte, Eikichi et Kotaro décidèrent de partir. Ils avaient des familles et des obligations contrairement à Reo qui était bien plus libre.

Reo et Akashi repassèrent une commande et continuèrent à parler du lycée, comme avant. Rien ne semblait avoir changé entre eux et cet équilibre, cette stabilité, plus beaucoup à Akashi.

-Oh, j'y pense Sei-chan !

Il se pencha dans son sac et en sorti des chocolats dans une jolie boîte en plastique transparent.

-Je les ais fait moi-même. Pour ton anniversaire et aussi pour la saint valentin si tu veux. Je me suis entraîné.

-Merci.

Akashi les laissa sur la table. Les chocolats avaient des formes diverses et semblaient absolument délicieux.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, assez gênant d'ailleurs. Akashi se rappela la soirée avant son départ, le bras de Reo autour de son épaule et ses yeux, rien que ses yeux qui disaient toujours la même chose.

Aussi, Akashi ne fut pas tellement surpris quand il vit Reo se pencher vers lui et fermer les yeux. Akashi ne le repoussa pas.

Reo embrassait _trop_ bien. C'était tellement divin, tellement mieux qu'avec Nash qu'Akashi ne pu s'éloigner de ces lèvres. Reo devait avoir de l'expérience, indéniablement, mais aussi une part de talent naturel car ce baiser était tout simplement... _waouh !_

Mais il y avait Nash et Akashi n'avait aucun sentiment autre que l'amitié envers Reo. Alors, délicatement, il s'éloigna, déliant leurs langues. Reo rougit et se racla la gorge en reprenant sa place sur la banquette.

Akashi resta un moment le dos contre le mur, tourné vers Reo. Il avait envie de lui dire que c'était délicieux, que jamais personne ne l'avait embrassé ainsi, mais ce n'était pas ce que Reo devait savoir malheureusement. Il devait comprendre que ce n'était pas possible.

-Désolé, Sei-chan. C'est juste que... déjà l'année dernière, j'attendais que tu me donne ma chance.

Il regarda en biais Akashi, cherchant dans ses yeux ce à quoi il pensait.

-Je t'aurai donné ta chance si ça avait été moi. Mais celui que j'étais à l'époque ne voulait pas.

Akashi se redressa puis prit une grande inspiration. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un en mesure de comprendre les relations entre hommes, c'était Reo. Akashi s'était toujours interrogée sur l'orientation sexuelle de ceux de la génération des miracles mais à part Kise (hétéro), il ne savait pas.

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un, souffla Akashi.

Reo prit une gorgée de son jus de fruits pour faire illusion. Il savait qu'Akashi ne l'aimait pas de la même façon que lui l'aimait, mais savoir qu'un autre avait eu son cœur lui faisait mal.

-Oh... je vois. Et qui est l'heureux élu ?

Là, Akashi ne sut quoi dire. Il savait que Reo, tout comme Kotaro, Eikichi et la génération des miracles, haïssait Jabberwock.

-Nash.

Reo fronça les sourcils alors Akashi se fit un poil plus explicite.

-Nash Gold.

Les yeux de Reo s'écarquillèrent quand il compris.

-Tu veux dire... le mec de Jabberwock ?

-Oui.

-Oh... c'est ton genre de mec ?

C'est vrai qu'en mettant Nash et Reo côte à côte, ils étaient le jour et la nuit. Nash, racaille, méchant sur le terrain, taquin au lit, capable du pire mais aussi d'être drôle. Il était si différent quand il n'était qu'avec Akashi. Et puis Reo, gentil en toutes circonstances, toujours le sourire aux lèvres et qui embrassaient tellement bien que ça devrait être interdit.

-Non. Par particulièrement. Je n'avais pas réfléchit à qui était mon genre avant. En fait, ça c'est fait tout seul.

Reo se demandait bien ce qui avait pu rapprocher son Sei-chan de Nash Gold. Comment Nash Gold pouvait-il aimer quelqu'un ? Il avait plutôt l'air d'un célibataire endurcit ou plutôt d'un mec qui ne passait pas plus d'une nuit avec quelqu'un. Rien qu'imaginer Akashi dans ses bras provoquait chez Reo des frissons désagréable.

-Mais, vous êtes genre... ensemble ensemble ?

-C'est compliqué. Pour le moment, on teste pour savoir s'il est capable de devenir un petit copain. Avant c'était plus...

-Que du sexe ?

-Oui, on va dire ça.

Reo imaginait encore moins Akashi avoir un sexfriend. Mais ce rôle convenait plus à Nash. C'était étrange. Et puis, la vision de Nash et Akashi dans le même lui le hantait. Il regarda le visage parfait d'Akashi et son corps à la peau laiteuse. Il n'était donc plus vierge, quelqu'un l'avait touché et souillé. Akashi _l_ 'avait fait.

Reo ne posa plus de question à ce sujet. Alors lui et Akashi essayèrent de reparler de choses badines, mais ce n'était plus comme avant. Reo était gêné et il allait lui falloir un moment pour digérer la nouvelle.

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Akashi était persuadé que Reo allait rejoindre Vorpal Sword, rien que pour battre lui-même Jabberwock et ramener Akashi au Japon.

Au moins, le prochain match opposant Vorpal sword à Jabberwock ne manquera pas de motivation de chacun des côtés. Ça risquait d'être intéressant. Akashi espérait juste pourvoir trouver son camp avant le jour J.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Bon, il fallait se souvenir du chapitre 4. Et je trouvais sympa qu'il y ait au moins quelqu'un au courant de la relation entre Akashi et Nash ^^**

 **Reviews ?**

 **à plus !**


	33. Chapter 33 Merry Christmas

**Hello ! C'est avec une émotion non dissimulée que je vous annonce que ce chapitre marque le milieu de cette fic ! Plus que 33 chapitres avant la fin (bravo à ceux qui sont parvenu jusqu'ici !).**

 **Aka4IsTheWorld : Salut ! De rien ^^ je suis allée voir et j'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait. C'est exactement la tête que fera Akashi quand il affrontera la GM dans sa tenue de JB (je prévois effectivement le match revanche de la GM, mais ce sera à la toute fin de l'histoire, pour conclure cette fic). Moi aussi j'adore Rakuzan ! Ils sont tous tellement attachant, bien plus que les autres équipe où je n'ai d'empathie que pour un membre ou deux (même Seirin, j'arrive pas à supporter Kiyoshi). Moi aussi j'en ais marre de l'akuroko depuis un bail, d'ailleurs j'ai jamais beaucoup écrit sur ce couple... Ne t'en fais pas, ton review reste clair ^^ Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.  
**

 **SesilliaS : Me too I'm a fan of the cute relationship between Reo and Akashi ^^ You knew that Reo really gave him chocolates for Valentine's health? (in a bonus of the DVDs of KNB). As captain, there will be no one and as a point guard, it will be Kise. Thank you very much for this review!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Merry Chritsmas_

Akashi et Nash se retrouvèrent tôt devant la gare de Kyoto. Ils prirent le même train que la dernière fois. Durant la nuit, Akashi avait reçu des messages de Reo. Il s'excusait de son comportement de la veille et disait être heureux pour lui et Nash. Cela rassura le rouge.

Les anciens ce Teiko étaient là, devant le Maji burger. Toutes les réunions de la génération des miracles devaient remplir un cahier des charges très précis pour que cela plaise à tout le monde : Le Maji burger (pour Aomine, Kise et Murasakibara), une partie de basket (pour tous) et beaucoup de discussion sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Nash salua chacun des membres. Il n'essaya pas d'être _trop_ gentil mais ne fit aucune réflexion méchante alors qu'il devait bien y avoir matière à dire. Il devait tout garder dans son cerveau et Akashi lui en était reconnaissant.

Le repas était forcément plus tendu et la génération des miracles était bien moins loquace que d'habitude. Personne n'osait aborder certains sujets. Nash se fit discret, il ne parla pas du tout. Par contre, toujours aussi taquin avec Akashi, il lui faisait du pied parfois, tâtait sa cuisse. Akashi tentait de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Au fait Akashi, commençât Midorima. Il parait que tu as revu Nijimura.

-Effectivement.

-Il va bien ?

-Oui. Il est vice-capitaine dans l'équipe du lycée.

Cette information n'étonna personne.

-Elle est bien cette équipe ?

Akashi n'avait même pas à mentir où à exagérer les faits. Non, l'équipe était mauvaise, sauf les cinq majeurs qui sortaient un peu du lot et quelques autres. Le lycée n'était pas bien classé. En soit, c'était parce que tout les bons joueurs avaient été attirés dans une des équipes de street basket qui pullulaient à Los Angeles. Mais de toutes, Jabberwock était celle qui comptait le moins de membres mais qui avait le plus grand palmarès.

-Et bien... et vous qui disiez que le niveau était déplorable eu Japon, que pensez-vous de l'équipe de votre lycée ? Provoqua Aomine.

-Je n'en dit rien. Je ne les ais jamais vu jouer.

Il mentait. Cela fit sourire Akashi. Il coula un regard vers Nash. Cette complicité entre les deux n'échappa à personne et quelques questions commencèrent à se poser dans la tête des miracles. Akashi disait qu'il n'aimait pas faire ami-ami avec Jabberwock, mais Nash semblait être une exception.

Ils finirent la journée sur le même terrain de street basket que la dernière fois. Aomine et Kagami, en grands gamins qu'ils étaient, provoquèrent Nash et ils firent un deux contre un. Ensuite, alors que Nash dominait largement, Murasakibara se rajouta, puis ce fut Kise. Kuroko, Midorima et Akashi les regardaient jouer.

-Akashi, j'ai un plateau de shogi sur moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un plateau de shogi dans ton sac ?

-C'est mon objet chanceux du jour.

Soit c'était vrai, soit c'était faux et dans ce cas-là, Midorima avait sûrement pensé qu'Akashi devait s'ennuyer sans partenaire de jeu en Amérique, ce qui était tout à fait vrai. Cette attention de sa part serai presque mignonne.

-OK, faisons une partie.

Kuroko les regarda jouer un moment, mais ne comprenant rien, il décida plutôt d'aller jouer contre Nash. C'était désormais un cinq contre un.

-Tu n'as pas perdu la main.

-Je gagne toujours.

Midorima coula un petit regard vers Akashi. Cette phrase ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, il semblait avoir peur que l'autre ne refasse surface.

-T'inquiète, je vais bien, le rassurât Akashi.

-C'est justement le genre de phrase qui ne me dit rien du tout.

Akashi eu un petit rire et déplaça une pièce sur le plateau. D'après ses calculs, plus que trois coups et il gagnera. Midorima était un adversaire extrêmement intéressant mais il avait un peu tendance à utiliser plusieurs fois les mêmes combinaisons de mouvements. Il était prévisible.

-Gagné.

Le vert soupira et remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je reconnais ma défaite. Tu es imbattable sur ce terrain là.

-Et bien d'autre.

Midorima rangea le jeu et rejoignit les autres. Ils firent plusieurs matchs à quatre contre quatre qui se soldèrent par la victoire de l'équipe de Nash et Akashi, à chaque fois. Les deux jouaient parfois comme des ombres, c'était assez étrange. Du moins, ce comportement complémentaire avait tendance à perturber Kuroko, Aomine et Kagami.

Akashi arrêta de jouer en même temps que Nash. Il se mit sur un bord de terrain et observa. Nash mit sa main dans la poche arrière du jean d'Akashi.

-J'en avais marre de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, soupirât-il.

-On dirait un camé qui vient d'avoir sa dose.

-C'est un peu ça, t'es ma drogue, crevette.

Ils se regardèrent un peu trop longtemps et avec un profond désir dans les yeux. Mais ce jour-là, à moins qu'ils fassent l'amour dans le train, ils n'en auront pas l'occasion. Dès leur retour à Kyoto, Akashi devra se rendre chez lui pour un dîner de réveillon avec son père. Et il devra dormir chez lui pour être là le 25 au matin devant le sapin que les domestiques auront dressé pour l'occasion. Il y aura des cadeaux qu'ils s'offriront entre eux à son pied.

Le match en quatre contre quatre prit fin. Akashi et Nash se dévisageaient toujours. Kuroko remarqua la proximité entre eux, les bras croisés d'Akashi et la main de Nash qu'il ne voyait pas. Elle semblait dans le dos d'Akashi. C'était étrange pour des amis qui n'étaient même pas censés être amis. Quel était vraiment la relation entre Nash Gold et Seijuro Akashi ? C'était très ambiguë.

Akashi remarqua les regards sur eux et baissa les yeux. Nash retira sa main, indiquant au passage aux plus observateurs qu'elle était bel et bien dans la poche d'Akashi quelques seconde auparavant.

Ils décidèrent d'arrêter les matchs, en grande partie parce que l'ambiance était devenue étrange.

Akashi et Nash repartirent vers Kyoto.

Dans le train, Akashi s'attendait à recevoir au moins un message de Kuroko lui demandant où était la main de Nash tout à l'heure ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais rien.

Finalement, ce fût Kise qui se manifesta.

 _Kise : Akashicchi, désolé de te poser cette question mais j'aimerai clarifier quelque chose : tu es ami avec Nash Gold ?_

 _Akashi : Bien moins ami qu'avec vous tous, je te rassure._

Mais ce n'était pas là la question de Kise. Akashi le savait. Cependant, hors de question de lui dire la vérité. Seul Reo et Nijimura étaient au courant, ça devait le rester.

Le soir, dans la grande maison des Akashi, les deux occupants mangèrent en tête à tête dans un silence pesant. Masaomi semblait perdu dans sa comptabilité et Akashi pensait à Nash. Il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il avait embrassé Reo... Mais pourquoi lui dire ? Pour qu'il fasse une crise de jalousie ? De toute façon, Reo ne comptait pas en parler à la Terre entière.

Dans son lit, le soir, Akashi envoya pleins de message à Nash. Les textos se transformèrent en sextos avec le temps. Akashi se sentait presque gêné, tout seul dans son grand lit à envoyer ce genre de chose à son copain par intérim.

Sa période d'essais allait bientôt prendre fin. Akashi devait prendre une décision à ce sujet. Nash avait su se montrer -presque- parfait durant ces quelques jours. Mais pour autant, son erreur de la dernière fois pouvait-elle être oubliée si facilement ? Il regrettais, c'était indéniable.

Akashi avait envie de lui offrir cette chance. Et si les choses dérapaient de nouveau, il savait que la génération des miracles et Rakuzan resteront des sources de réconfort et ceux vers qui il pourra toujours se tourner.

Le lendemain matin, au pied du petit sapin installé dans le grand salon se trouvait une pile de cadeaux. Akashi ne se faisait aucune illusion : aucun n'était pour lui. C'était les domestiques qui se faisaient des cadeaux chaque année. Par politesse, Akashi restait avec eux, encore en pyjama. À une époque, il était au pied d'un sapin similaire, il déchirait les emballages de ses cadeaux et découvrait ce que sa gentille mère lui avait offert. Maintenant, comme son anniversaire était cinq jour avant et que Shiori n'était plus là, Masaomi ne faisait pas l'effort de trouver deux cadeaux en une semaine. Noël n'avait plus aucune valeur pour Akashi.

Le 26, au petit matin, Akashi et Nash repartirent pour Los Angeles.

* * *

 **Les vacances d'Akashi sont finis ! (ou presque). C'est dommage, à un mois près, j'aurai pu publier mes chapitre avec le timing parfait. Mais non, Akashi fêtera donc le nouvel an avec quelques semais d'avance.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire cette fic. Je sais qu'elle est longue, je sais que j'ai fait un choix scénaristique qui ne vous a pas plu (la grosse erreur de Nash). Alors ceux qui sont encore là, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que nous pourrons finir cette grande aventure ensemble !**

 **Reviews ?**


	34. Chapter 34 Happy new year

**Hello ! Je suis pas en vacance parce qu'il y a eu un problème a la fac mais je publie quand même parce que j'en ais besoin. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
**

 **lys0212 : Merci, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^ j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas. Et oui, ce ship est super rare et en français, je suis l'une de seules à écrire dessus. Va savoir pourquoi... c'est pourtant évident qu'ils se draguent dans le film !**

* * *

 _Happy new year_

Nash tenait la main d'Akashi. Le plus étrange était qu'il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte.

Ils étaient sur le canapé de l'appartement de Nash depuis au moins deux heures, sans rien faire et sans rien dire. Nash avait son portable en mains, il traînait sur facebook et sur youtube. Et puis, au bout d'une demie-heure, alors qu'il était penché en avant, coudes sur les genoux, il s'était enfoncé dans le canapé et sa main avait prit celle d'Akashi d'une façon nonchalante.

Celui-ci n'avait rien dit, il avait seulement posé son regard sur le visage détendu de Nash et sourit.

-Tiens, fit Nash, Allen organise une fête le 31.

-Tu veux qu'on y aille ?

-Bah, si ça te tente.

L'idée d'aller à une fête organisée par Allen ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais il fallait bien un début à tout.

-J'aimerai bien y aller.

Nash posa son regard sur Akashi puis acquiesça. Il envoya un message à Allen lui disant que lui et la crevette seront là. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le message envoyé qu'il ne rendit compte qu'il avait parlé pour Akashi et lui, comme le ferai un couple. Mais bon, se disait-il, ils traînaient tout le temps ensemble, rien que parce qu'ils étaient amis. Allen ne pensera peut-être pas qu'ils sont _ensemble ensemble_.

Nash sembla enfin remarquer qu'il tenait la main d'Akashi. Il les regarda un long moment, puis regarda Akashi, puis de nouveau leurs mains. Il entrouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis se ravisa. Il se racla la gorge et reprit son inspection de facebook.

-Crevette, dit-il au bout d'un long moment.

-Oui ?

-Je suis encore à l'essaie ?

Akashi savait bien que cette question taraudait Nash depuis longtemps. Il n'osa pas regarder Akashi, pourtant leurs mains actuellement entrelacées devraient lui donner la réponse.

-Si tu te sent capable de continuer sur cette lancée, je peux te prendre comme petit ami à plein temps.

-Ce serai cool.

* * *

-Ça ne fait pas suspect si on arrive ensemble ?

Nash et Akashi étaient encore dans la voiture, devant chez Allen. On entendait la musique d'ici et il y avait pleins de voitures garées n'importe comment dans l'allée.

-Je ne pense pas. Tout le monde sait que tu es mon taxi officiel. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça ferait si on apprenait qu'on était ensemble ?

-Allen, Zack et Nick on appris par hasard que j'étais gay. J'ai pas envie que d'autres personnes soient au courant. Je n'aurai plus ma réputation de gros dur.

-Tu tiens tant que ça a ta réputation ?

-Oui. C'est un masque derrière lequel je peux me réfugier sans craintes. Je me sens invincible quand je le porte.

Le masque du gros dur... Le masque de la vulgarité aussi. Akashi avait en fait affaire au vrai Nash depuis quelques temps, raison pour laquelle il était si gentil, si sympa et même compréhensif. Il était parvenu à faire tomber le masque.

-Nash, d'où vient ta cicatrice ?

-Laquelle ? Fit Nash en s'affaissant dans son siège.

-À ton avis, andouille.

-Rien.

-Menteur.

Il soupira et passa un main sur son visage. Pourquoi ce sujet était-il si sensible ?

-D'après certains, c'est la preuve que je n'était pas censé vivre.

Devant cette réponse sèche et froide, Akashi préféra ne pas poser d'autres questions. Ils restèrent un petit moment à regarder devant eux. Le rouge ressassait ces paroles. La preuve que Nash n'aurait pas dû vivre... qui avait bien pu lui dire quelque chose d'aussi horrible ?

Au bout d'un moment, Nash ouvrit la portière et sortit de voiture. Akashi le suivit et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la maison. Les parents de Allen devaient être absents pour permettre à leur fils d'organiser une telle fête.

Il y avait les frères de Allen qui faisaient les DJ improvisés. La musique était bien trop forte. Dès leur arrivé, on leur refila un gobelet de bière. Nash rejoignit Silver qui traînait avec l'organisateur de la soirée. Il y avait plus de filles que de mecs et chacune de pavanaient ou bien restaient entre elles. La plupart était du lycée où allait Akashi et étaient des terminales. Il y avait quelques secondes et peu de première.

Les mecs du club de football américain étaient là, entourés d'une myriades de pom-pom girl. Personne ne semblait déjà bourré.

Akashi resta près de Nash, comme s'il était son repère dans cette foule. Le rouge n'était pas agoraphobe ; un agoraphobe serait déjà mort dans les villes japonaises, mais cette foule d'ados le rendait mal à l'aise. Il y avait trop de monde, trop de bruits.

Les basses raisonnaient dans sa tête et il semblait à Akashi que tout son corps vibrait, que son cœur suivait le rythme de la musique dans sa poitrine et battait beaucoup trop fort. La musique martelait sa tête. C'était comme si quelqu'un était à l'intérieur de lui et lui frappait la boîte crânienne avec un marteau. Pendant quelques seconde, il eu peur que ce soit l'autre lui qui faisait cela.

Akashi sonda son esprit et sentit l'agitation palpable de l'autre lui. Il voulait sortir, il voulait prendre la lumière ce soir. Akashi se disait que s'il perdait le contrôle son comportement hyper agressif pourrait passer pour les effets de l'alcool.

Il fut prit d'un violent mal de tête qui faillit le plier en deux. L'autre luttait. Akashi remarqua alors que Nash, Silver et Allen n'étaient plus là. Il était seul.

On le bousculait, on le serrait contre quelqu'un d'autre. Au milieu de cette foule, Akashi ne se sentait même plus maître de son corps et cela l'énervait au plus au point.

Il s'éloigna et se retrouva sur la pelouse, là où il y avait moins de monde. Il se recroquevilla dans un coin, entre deux buissons. La musique était légèrement moins forte, assez pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur lui-même.

Ses yeux lui faisaient mal, comme s'ils allaient sortir de sa tête.

Au bout d'un long moment, l'autre semblât de se décourager. Il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour sortir. Akashi restait le plus important des deux. C'était un avantage qu'il devait conserver, hors de question de laisser l'autre se consolider.

Akashi sortit de sa cachette. Sa tête lui faisait beaucoup moins mal. Dans la foule, il parvint à retrouver Nash et Silver. Ils semblaient discuter de Maria. Depuis le temps, ce nom raisonnait encore alors que Silver et elle n'étaient plus ensemble depuis fin novembre.

-Tiens, crevette, je commençais à me demander où tu avais bien pu partir.

Il ne répondit pas et sourit. Nash finit par remarquer qu'Akashi se frottait assez souvent les yeux, comme si ceux-ci le brûlaient.

-Je crois que la musique est un peu trop forte. Pas vrai crevette ? On va monter.

Silver acquiesça et les laissa s'en aller. Dans son regard on devinait qu'il pensait que les deux allaient faire autre chose à l'étage.

Nash entraîna Akashi dans une chambre et l'assit sur le lit. Ils se frotta les yeux un bon moment, si bien que ceux-ci étaient tout rouges.

-Ça va pas, crevette ?

-J'en sais rien.

Nash s'assit sur le lit à côté d'Akashi et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, il le serra contre lui.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Murmurât Nash.

-Non, ça va passer.

Les brûlures sur ses yeux s'estompèrent et Akashi releva la tête. On aurait dit qu'il avait pleuré.

-T'as une de ces tronche...

En bas, on entendaient les gens crier tous ensemble : _FIVE_.

Nash sera Akashi un peu plus contre lui.

 _FOUR_.

Ils se regardèrent.

 _THREE_.

Nash baissa son bras, désormais en bas du dos d'Akashi.

 _TWO_.

Leurs yeux se fermèrent.

 _ONE_.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

 _HAPPY NEW YEAR !_

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alors que Nash et et Akashi étaient allongée sur la couette, encore tout habillés, le portable de Nash vibra.

 _Silver-de-trop : rdv dans la room de Allen. Je à boire. Emmène ta crevette._

-Silver-de-trop ?

-Ouais, tu trouve pas que ça ressemble à _six verres de trop_ ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Quel manque d'imagination. Allez, viens.

La chambre de Allen se trouvait près de celle où Nash et Akashi s'étaient réfugiés. Elle était plus petite que ce que Akashi pensait compte tenu de la taille de la maison. Dire qu'il y avait du bazars serai un euphémisme.

En bas, la musique semblait moins forte et on entendait moins de personne parler. Le climax de la fête avait-il été atteint ou bien tout le monde étaient-ils encore en train de s'embrasser ?

Au centre de la chambre se trouvait une bouteille de bière et en cercle autour, les joueurs, soit tous ceux de Jabberwock et quelques filles.

-On vous attendait ! S'écriât Allen en distribuant aux nouveaux arrivant trois bières.

Ils s'installèrent là où il y avait de la place et n'étaient pas à côté. Akashi était installé entre une fille et Allen et Nash entre deux filles.

-Bon, je pense que vous avez tous joué à la bouteille. Celui que se retrouve pointé doit, déjà, boire une gorgée de sa bière, puis quelqu'un -dans ma version, celui qui a fait tourner la bouteille avant- va lui donner un gage ou bien lui demander de révéler un truc intime sur lui. Si vous vous défilez, vous buvez. Et tout le monde boit au moins deux gorgée avant qu'on commence.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

Allen fut le premier à faire tourner la bouteille de bière. Celle-ci s'arrêta sur le fille juste à côté d'Akashi. Elle gloussa et but une gorgée de l'une de ces trois bouteille. Elle était déjà un peu saoule avant même de commencer le jeu.

-Ma belle, commença Allen. Est-ce que t'a déjà eu envie de coucher avec moi ?

-Non !

Tout le monde se mit à rire, sauf Allen. La fille fit tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur une autre fille. Elle semblait en panne d'inspiration et lui demanda seulement de boire une bière complète.

Le jeu continua et l'ambiance semblait avoir un peu de mal à décoller malgré les mecs qui draguaient les filles en leur demandant de raconter des trucs salaces.

Puis, la bouteille pointa innocemment vers Akashi. C'était Silver qui avait lancé. Il se demanda un bon moment ce qu'il pouvait demander de faire à Akashi, puis, il opta pour un truc qui ne révélerait à personne qu'il couchait avec Nash. Du moins, pas directement.

-T'es puceau ?

-Non.

Les filles roucoulèrent. Akashi n'avait pas montré la moindre once d'hésitation en répondant. Le bouteille pointa ensuite vers une fille lui le dévoraient des yeux depuis le début. Il s'appelait Bethany et était assise à côté de Nash.

Elle gonfla un peu sa poitrine et but sa gorgée de bière avec sensualité. Apparemment, il s'attendait à ce qu'Akashi lui demande de l'embrasser ou un truc dans le genre. Mais non. Ce n'était pas son genre. À la place, il lui demanda de boire une bière. Son sourire de fana et elle but en silence avant de faire tourner la bouteille. Elle tomba sur Nash.

-Embrasse ce connard ! Pestât-elle.

 _Connard_ ? C'était bien la première fois qu'Akashi se faisait insulter ainsi.

Elle pensait sûrement que Nash allait refuser, et que s'il le faisait, ce serait Akashi qui allait en pâtir, qui allait le repousser et se sentir honteux. Sauf que pas du tout.

Nash se leva et se dirigea vers Akashi. Il s'accroupit en face de lui et se pencha vers ses lèvres.

-Avec la langue ! Rajoutât Bethany.

Ils entrouvrirent leurs lèvres. Ça se voyait, on sentait qu'elles avaient l'habitude de ce contact. Nash s'éloigna sans trop approfondir le baiser, ça aurait été encore plus suspect sinon.

Bethany était littéralement sur le cul. Elle dévisagea Nash puis Akashi. Ceux-ci réagissaient comme si tout était normal, comme s'ils ne venaient pas de s'embrasser comme des sangsues devant tout de monde. Cela dit, avec un peu de chance, le quart aura oublier ce moment d'ici le lendemain. Surtout Bethany.

Nash fit tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Zack.

-Va courir dehors à poil.

Tout le monde rit et Zack fit la grimace. Il but son verre.

La bouteille retomba sur Silver, on lui demandât avec combien de fille il avait couché depuis Maria, il préféra boire une gorgée plutôt que de répondre. Nash fit tourner la bouteille et celle-ci pointât vers Akashi. La salle s'était déjà pas mal vidé et tout le monde était un peu ivre. Il ne restait plus que Allen, Silver, Nick, Akashi et Nash pour les garçons et Bethany et une autre fille appelée Tuesday.

Nash se demandât bien ce qu'il pouvait faire faire à Akashi. Ou bien, ce qu'il pourrait lui demander de raconter. Il y avait pleins de choses excitante à faire, mais aucune possible en public, même un public bourré.

-Bon, vous vous décidez ?

Nash fusilla Bethany du regard puis retourna à sa contemplation d'Akashi.

-Retire tes vêtements, sauf ton boxer.

Akashi s'exécuta. Bethany bavait presque devant le torse d'Akashi. Il retira son t-shirt en mode strip tease. Nash était mord de rire.

Une fois en boxer, Akashi fit tourner la bouteille qui retomba sur Nash. Il eu un sourire en voyant le regard espiègle d'Akashi.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu vas me demander, crevette ?

-Avec combien de personne as-tu couché ?

Akashi avait hésité à utiliser ce jeu pour demander à Nash la véritable explication de sa cicatrice, mais il aurait sûrement but une gorgée plutôt que de toute dire.

-J'en sais rien. Je compte pas. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y en avait des masses.

Il était presque quatre heures du matin quand Allen mit à la porte tout ceux qui restaient dans son salon. Il devait tout ranger avec ses frères avant que leurs parents ne reviennent.

* * *

 **Dans le prochain chapitre nous fêterons l'anniversaire de Nash ! (car dans mes souvenirs, sur le wiki, sa date d'anniversaire n'est pas mentionnée alors j'en ais inventé une ^^). Petit à petit, on approche du long flashback sur les origines de Nash, vous qui vouliez des infos sur sa cicatrice ^^**

 **reviews ?**


	35. Chapter 35 Nash's birthday

**Hello ! Enfin de retour avec ce nouveau chapitres plutôt riche en événements. Et en lemon...**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks ^^ Yes, it ruin my plot but... for my story, i can't change the date of birthday of Nash. So... We will see Nash's parents in the next chapter. You will see ^^ Yes, another birthday. I whrote a OS for him : Arpège. Did you post your story on AO3 ?**

 **Aka4istheworld : Bonne année à toi aussi. Contente de te revoir. Moi aussi ce passage lors de la fête de la nouvelle année. Et pour les personnages secondaires sans importances, je choisis toujours des prénoms que je trouve moches. Genre Bethany, Tuesday... Bon, je me suis un peu plus appliquée pour Maria ou les parents de Nash. Tu sais que ton commentaires m'a beaucoup énervée ? Quand on a un nouveau review ou un follow, on reçoit un mail. Mais si le review est trop long, alors il est coupé et il faut aller voir directement sur le site où il serai en entier. MAIS les reviews anonymes mettent trois jours à apparaître ! Donc j'ai dû attendre trois jours pour avoir le nom du BCLD. Voilà ^^ Bon, blague à part, c'est la première fois que j'écoute un BCLD. ça fait bizarre ! La voix d'Akashi j'ai eu aucun souci à la retrouver parce que j'ai l'habitude de la voix de ce doubleur dans d'autres anime (genre Angel Beats) et que j'ai surtout déjà entendu Akashi chanter. à mon tour de te donner une info croustillante : cherche Akashi Seijuro - knb mini album - final emperor. Il a fait d'autres chansons aussi, mais je te laisse découvrir par toi-même (y'en a une avec Rakuzan ! et une avec Midorima, et un duo très cool avec Kuroko). Sur ce, merci encore pour ce review et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Nash's birthday_

La rentrée arriva un peu trop vite au goût de tout le monde. Le trois janvier, tous les élèves de Los Angeles traînèrent des pieds devant les grilles des lycées. Dans cette foule compacte, ils parlaient de ce qu'ils avaient eu à Noël, de leurs fêtes pour le nouvel an ou de leur famille pénible.

Les clubs reprirent et Akashi ne fut pas mécontent de retourner sur le parquet avec les titulaires de l'équipe. Il n'était pas particulièrement ami avec eux et malgré le coach qui lui léchait les pied, il ne savait pas encore pourquoi on ne lui avait pas offert le poste de capitaine, ou au moins celui de vice-capitaine. Il avait pourtant beaucoup apporté au club et ne manquait pas de talent et de charisme. Cependant, Akashi sentait au fond de lui qu'il se retenait. Il était le capitaine de Rakuzan dans son cœur et souhaitait le rester.

Nijimura posa sa grande main sur les cheveux d'Akashi qui sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, c'était bien la première fois.

-Bon anniversaire, joyeux Noël, bonne année, fit-il.

-La totale.

Nijimura lui sourit gentiment.

-On avait prévu de ce voir pendant les vacances, non ?

Akashi le regarda avec des yeux ronds, ça lui était complètement sortit de la tête.

-Désolé. J'ai zappé.

-Zappé ? Waouh, Akashi Seijuro a zappé quelque chose. Je sais pas ce qui me choque le plus le fait que tu ais oublié quelque chose ou l'emploi du mot « zappé ».

-Fiche-moi la paix, tu veux.

-Nope, t'es toujours mon kouhai.

À la fin de l'entraînement, le capitaine, Maxime, et le coach voulurent parler à Akashi. Les deux souhaitaient qu'il prenne la place de capitaine. Maxime semblait d'accord et pensait que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Il reconnaissait le talent d'Akashi.

Dans les vestiaires, le rouge vint voir Nijimura.

-Ton kouhai ? Dit-il. Je ne crois pas.

Il brandit sous son nez la preuve de son nouveau grade.

* * *

Nash n'était pas encore arrivé devant la cafétéria. Silver en profita et prit Akashi à part.

-Le quatorze, c'est l'anniv de Nash. On va organiser une fête chez moi. Va falloir que tu nous aide.

-Comment ?

-Soit tu l'occupe pour qu'il vienne pas nous faire chier, soit tu viens nous aider à tout préparer.

Le blond arrivait et Silver laissa Akashi sans même attendre sa réponse. L'anniversaire de Nash... Encore une fête et cette fois-ci, Nash allait être au centre de l'attention. Akashi n'était pas super enthousiaste, mais à la fin du repas, il glissa à Silver qu'il allait occuper Nash.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui ferait plaisir à ton avis ? Demandât-il en même temps.

-Comme position de kama-sutra ? Ça vous regarde.

-Mais non. Je veux parler de cadeau pour son anniversaire.

-C'est bien ce que je te disais.

Un sourire moqueur sur le visage, Silver s'éloigna.

* * *

Le quatorze janvier, Akashi proposa à Nash d'aller au cinéma.

-T'es sérieux ? C'est chiant le cinéma... C'est mon anniv, on pourrai faire un truc plus excitant.

-Comme quoi ? Tu veux quoi ?

Nash eu un regard qu'Akashi connaissait bien. Évidement...

-Non.

-Mais c'est mon anniv. T'es mon cadeau, non ?

-Oui. Mais non. Pas maintenant.

-Oh, tu te réserve pour ce soir ?

Akashi soupira. Oui, d'un certain point de vue, il se réservait, mais c'était aussi qu'il n'en avait pas super envie, là, maintenant. Il restait deux heures avant la fête. Le cinéma où Akashi voulait aller se trouvait pas très loin de là où habitait Silver, autrement dit, il serai facile d'y aller à la sortie. Mais s'ils restaient ici, il allait être bien plus compliqué de trouver une raison de sortir.

-On pourrait jouer à un de tes jeux vidéos, se résignât Akashi.

-Mouais. Du moment que je peux croquer tes fesses en fin de soirée.

Il alluma sa console de jeu et tandis une manette à Akashi. Ils jouèrent durant deux heures à de diverses jeux, allant du jeu de guerre au jeu de plate-forme.

Nash reçut un message. Quand il le lut, son visage s'éclairât, comme quand on reçoit un message d'une personne que l'on aime beaucoup. Akashi ne posât pas de question, il ne voulait pas passer pour le petit ami jaloux. Tant que ce n'était pas Shawn...

-J'ai envie de prendre l'air, finit par déclarer Akashi. Je conduis si tu veux.

-Ouais, OK.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Akashi se gara devant chez Silver et descendit de voiture. Nash comprenait maintenant le plan de ses amis. Il embrassa Akashi avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Il y avait beaucoup de monde et la musique commença au moment même où Nash ouvrit la porte. On balança des confettis et ils crièrent tous _Happy birthday_. La honte d'après Nash.

Il remercia tout de même Jabberwock pour l'initiative puis alla se chercher de quoi manger au buffet de fortune installé dans un coin de l'immense entrée de la maison.

-Alors, vous avez fait quoi avant de venir ? Demandât Silver avec un regard vers Akashi.

-Oh, on a joué à des jeux, répondit nonchalamment Nash.

-Quel genre ?

Le sous entendu était évident.

-Gros dégoûtant, on a joué aux jeux vidéos.

-Ah, tu me rassures. J'avais pourtant pistonné ton copain pour que vous passiez un bon moment.

-Pistonné n'est pas le bon terme, rectifia le rouge.

-Ouais, bref.

Au bout d'une heure à supporter la musique bien trop forte, Akashi commençât à ressentir le même genre de chose que la dernière fois. La soirée ne semblait plus être à l'honneur de Nash, il était presque oublié des invités. Il en profita et s'éclipsa avec Akashi dans un coin.

-Tu fais une allergie aux fêtes ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-T'as de nouveau les yeux rouges.

Akashi allait lui répliquer que le rouge était la couleur naturelle de ses yeux, mais c'était une pique pour rien.

Akashi passa une main sur son visage. Ils était dans un coin, près de l'escalier. Presque personne ne pouvait les voir. Nash se laissa tenter par les lèvres d'Akashi, il les dévora littéralement.

Akashi réalisa qu'ils étaient devenus comme les garçons qu'il avait vu une fois s'embrasser dans la boîte de nuit, le soir où il avait embrasser Nash pour le première fois. Il pouvait cesser de les envier, il avait Nash maintenant.

Ils montèrent à l'étage et allèrent dans la première chambre qu'ils trouvèrent qui n'était autre que celle de Silver. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres leurs fassent mal. Ils ne mirent que peu de temps à se déshabiller, puis ils tombèrent sur le lit. Ils restèrent un long moment allongé, sans rien faire ni rien dire, leurs corps excités. Akashi sentait que Nash voulait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa et embrassa Akashi.

-Ce soir, tu es complètement à moi.

Akashi frissonna. Leurs érections se frôlaient et c'était affreusement agréable.

Nash le retourna sur le lit et redressa ses fesses. Il le prépara sommairement, juste histoire qu'il n'ai pas trop mal et poussa pour entrer en lui. Akashi savait que cela faisait craquer Nash, alors il ne retint aucun de ses cris et aucun de ses gémissements.

Nash le prenait comme avant, comme la toute première fois. Brutalement, sans que ce soit violent et sans que ce soit insupportable. Était-ce comme cela que ça se passait avec Daniel et Shawn ou bien Nash était-il encore plus brutal avec eux ? Il disait qu'il les faisait languir.

Il se pencha dans son dos et attrapa ses poignets qu'il plaqua sur le matelas tout en continuant ses coups de buttoir en lui.

Akashi n'aurait jamais pensé faire l'amour dans une chambre d'une maison inconnue alors qu'une fête battait son pleins en dessous. Pour lui, c'était toujours les autres qui faisaient ça, pas lui. Il avait tellement changé en moins de six mois. Parfois, il aimait ce changement, d'autres fois, il se disait que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses. Dans ce cas là, dans cette chambre, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

Ils finirent par jouir. Nash se retira et s'allongea sur le lit avec la tête d'Akashi reposant sur son torse.

-Crevette, et si on inversait les rôles ?

Akashi releva la tête. Il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et Nash ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il leva sa mains pour caresser tendrement sa chevelure.

-Avec Shawn, Daniel plus rarement, on inversait les rôles. Ça ne te dirai pas de me prendre ?

-C'est pas vraiment dans mes phantasmes.

-Ah bon ? Tu me déçoit... Dois-je te rappeler quel jour nous sommes ?

Akashi regarda sa montre, au cas où minuit soit passé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils étaient encore le 14, c'était encore l'anniversaire Nash.

-Tu es mon cadeau, non ?

-Oui.

-Alors, j'en ais envie. J'en ai... besoin.

Mais son regard indiquait à Akashi qu'il n'en dira pas plus sur ce fameux besoin.

Le rouge soupira. Il regarda le corps de Nash, bien plus grand que le siens. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il caressait son ventre depuis tout à l'heure. Ce corps lui donnait tout le temps envie, mais de là à le faire siens, à pouvoir le dominer. Nash était un tel amant, Akashi avait presque peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il n'était pas Shawn.

Nash se releva sur le lit. Il prit la main droite d'Akashi et porta deux de ses doigts à sa bouche. Akashi sentit son corps s'électriser. Nash le fixait de son regard vert, il ne le lâchait pas des yeux tout en suçant et léchant ses doigts. Puis, il lâcha sa main et le rallongea.

-Allez, Seijuro.

Le rouge se plaça entre ses cuisses. Il était étrange pour lui de voir Nash ainsi, d'avoir ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, d'avoir sa mains sur bas sur son corps.

Nash caressa sa joue et bougeât légèrement ses hanches pour encourager Akashi. Il sentait son hésitation et la comprenait parfaitement. Pour lui, c'était la première fois. Il s'était toujours laissé guidé par Nash, se montrait tout de même entreprenant, mais pas à ce point.

Les mains légèrement tremblantes, il commençât à préparer Nash. Son torse se soulevait plus vite tandis qu'il caressait les épaules tremblantes d'excitation d'Akashi. Le rouge voyait les rougeurs de Nash sur ses joues, ses yeux brillaient. Akashi introduisit un second doigts en lui. D'après les expressions de Nash, ce qu'il faisait était bien. Akashi l'avait tellement subit que ce n'était pas si compliqué à reproduire. La tension dans ses épaules se dissipa.

-Crevette, je pense que c'est bon.

Akashi retira ses doigts et entendit le petit gémissement de Nash. C'était la première fois que le blond gémissait comme cela. Il l'avait déjà entendu soupirer d'aise quand il le masturbait mais jamais ce cette façon. Est-ce qu'Akashi poussait lui-même de tels gémissements ? Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Nash voulait tellement l'entendre gémir sans retenu.

Nash enferma de ses jambes les hanches d'Akashi. Le poussant à aller jusqu'au bout. D'une main moite, Akashi guidât son sexe jusqu'à l'intimité de Nash et entra lentement en lui. Il le vit se cambrer et serrer l'oreiller. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. C'était étroit, chaud, agréable.

Akashi posa sa tête sur le torse de Nash, sur sa cicatrice et sentit le blond tressaillir à ce contact. Il aimerait rester simplement ainsi.

-Tu peux bouger, crevette.

L'intonation dans la voix de Nash était étrange. C'était presque une supplique. Quand Akashi releva la tête, il vit la même expression que quand Nash lui avait fait l'amour pour la première fois, à la fois troublé et heureux. Quels de souvenirs cela faisait-il ressortir en lui ? Car son regard était bel et bien perdu dans des souvenirs. Akashi embrassa sa cicatrise pour le faire revenir vers lui et cela fonctionna car il l'entendit susurrer son prénom.

Le visage de Nash dans la jouissance était magnifique. Akashi accéléra ses coups en lui, cherchant le point sensible. Nash trouvait le sien sans difficulté, il devrait pouvoir en faire autant. Akashi mordait sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir, il ne voulait pas couvrir ceux si délicieux de Nash par les siens.

Akashi était trop petit pour aller embrasser les lèvres frémissante de son amant alors il se contenta de se pencher sur son torse pour mordiller ses tétons. L'effet fut immédiat et il sentit Nash se tendre et respirer plus vite.

-Seiju-ah !

Faire l'amour de cette façon n'était pas si mal, Akashi ressentait et voyait sur Nash une palette de d'émotions. Il adorait diriger l'ébat, imposer le rythme, être celui qui faisait gémir Nash.

Nash poussât un gémissement plus puissant et Akashi le sentit se resserrer autour de lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise, c'était une sensation divine et il jouit à son tour. Essoufflé, les bras tremblant, il se laissa tomber sur le torse du blond et l'entendit rire.

-C'était si mauvais que ça ? demandât Akashi, le souffle court.

-Rien à voir, crevette.

Les puissants bras de son amant le serrèrent contre son torse aux tétons malmené.

-C'était super, merci.

Avant qu'Akashi n'ait pu souffler, Nash le retourna sur le lit.

-Pour la forme, je vais quand même te remontrer comment on fait.

-Encore un round ?

-Oui. C'est mon anniversaire.

Nash s'enfonça en lui avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer. Akashi jurat, le blond ne l'avait même pas préparé. Mais vu qu'ils l'avaient déjà fait avant, Akashi n'avait pas vraiment mal. Nash bougeât avec vigueur et prenait un malin plaisir à torturer sa boule de nerf, se contentant souvent de l'effleurer, procurant à Akashi un plaisir insuffisant.

-Seijuro, cris mon nom.

Les mains dans la nuque de Nash, il ouvrit ses yeux emplis de désir. Un coup un peu plus fort et lui et il céda.

-Nash... Nash !

Ils étaient tous deux fatigués alors ils tinrent moins longtemps que d'habitude. Nash embrassa Akashi puis il vinrent ensemble en criant le prénom de leur homologue.

Nash se retira et soupira d'aise en s'allongeant.

-Je crois que c'est de loin le meilleur anniversaire...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si extraordinaire ?

-Toi et... Seijuro, tu ne rend pas compte de l'influence que tu as eu sur ma vie. J'en ais eu la preuve ce soir.

-De quoi...

-Pas grave, le coupa Nash. C'est pas important.

Un petit silence s'installa, un silence agréable. Nash repensa à la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans la chambre de Silver. C'était après le match où Akashi avait massacrer les adversaire, après leur rupture. Les choses avaient bien évolués.

-Tu sais ce qui me fait craquer chez toi, crevette ?

-Non, mais j'ai hâte de savoir.

-Avec ton accent, tu ne dis pas « Nash » mais « Nashu ».

Il ne suffisait décidément de pas grand chose pour émoustiller Nash.

-Si on s'absente trop longtemps, les gens vont comprendre. On devrait y aller.

Akashi voulu protester, il était bien là, simplement dans les bras de Nash. Mais il le suivit tout de même au rez de chaussé. Ils n'avaient pas refait le lit après leur passage, la couette était toute froissée et on pouvait encore y voir l'emprunte de leur corps.

Silver les vit descendre.

-Vous avez été rapides.

Nash leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je vous ais couverts.

-Merci, mec.

Il grommela, à priori, il n'aimait pas qu'on le remercie pour ce genre de truc.

Nash et Akashi restèrent encore un peu à l'écart de la fête. D'autres personnes montaient à l'étage. Au moins, on pourra penser que ce n'était pas Akashi et Nash dans la chambre de Silver.

-Au fait, crevette... Demain, je vais aller voir ma famille. Si tu veux, je te présenterai. Comme mon copain, je veux dire.

Akashi restât quelques secondes interdit, puis il acquiesça. Il allait rencontrer la famille de Nash. C'était une étape de franchie et venant de Nash, cette initiative avait d'autant plus de valeur.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Silver fit le tour des couple, jusqu'à arriver à Nash et Akashi qui discutaient dans un coin, gobelet de bière à la main.

-C'est vous qui avez baisé dans ma chambre ?

Il était furax.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ^^ Dans le prochain, on verra enfin les parents de Nash et vous aurez l'explication de sa cicatrice.**

 **Reviews ?**


	36. Chapter 36 Hello, how are you ?

**Hello !**

 **xshizukaa : Je ne le pensais pas si drôle XD Je ne prend jamais mal une remarque, surtout si elle est constructive. Je comprend parfaitement ton ressenti sur ces derniers chapitres. Je dois t'avouer que je ne me souviens plus trop dans quelles dispositions j'étais quand j'ai écrit ces chapitre mais à priori, j'étais un peu en manque d'inspiration, raison pour laquelle ça va si vite. J'ai tenu compte de ta remarque pour les chapitres suivants : j'ai modifié un chapitre peu intéressant pour ajouter un passage avec Nijimura, histoire qu'on le vois plus. Merci pour ce review ^^**

 **SesilliaS : I imagine it was fun that they reverss. And it's finally important for Nash. Dont't worry, Nash had good parent's. Thanks you very much !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Hello, how are you ?_

 _Titre : Chanson de Hatsune Miku_

Les parents de Nash habitaient à presque cinq cent kilomètre de Los Angeles, dans l'Oregeon. C'était un dépaysement total. Les plaines n'étaient pas vertes et il n'y avait pas de belles forêts, cependant, le climat était bien plus supportable pour Akashi, bien qu'il se soit habitué depuis le temps, à la chaleur de la grande ville. À cette époque, il y avait encore de la neige à Kyoto alors que la voiture de Nash indiquait actuellement douze degré Celsius.

Il y avait des champs à perte de vue sur ce petit bout de terre. Les herbes était jaunes et seuls quelques arbres venaient briser l'horizontalité du paysage.

-Tu devrais passer ton permis, déclarât Nash après une heure de route.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Akashi baissa le son de la musique.

-Ça me saoule de conduire pendant quatre heure. J'aimerai un remplaçant.

Akashi aimerai rétorquer qu'il n'avait plus que quelques mois à passer ici et qu'il n'avait de toute manière pas de voiture, mais il savait que ce genre d'arguments allait vexer Nash. Étonnement, il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Akashi allait repartir un jour ou l'autre, comme s'il voulait le voir rester éternellement avec lui. Mais à côté de cela, il refusait d'admettre qu'il y avait de l'amour entre eux. C'était mignon et assez déroutant par moment.

-Ça te ferai de la peine si j'avais ma propre voiture pour aller au lycée.

-Tu n'aura pas de voiture pour quelques mois, mais tu pourra conduire la mienne. Et puis, t'es sexy quand tu conduis.

Akashi tourna la tête vers le paysage pour cacher son petit sourire. L'idée de Nash n'était pas mauvaise, il y réfléchira.

La voiture avançait vers les nuages. De petites gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur le par-brise.

-Nash, je peux te poser une question ?

-Je t'écoutes, crevette.

-Ta cicatrice sur la poitrine, d'où vient-elle ?

Nash se mit à rire. C'était au moins la troisième fois qu'Akashi lui posait cette stupide question. Le plus étrange étant qu'à chaque fois, Nash avait une réaction différente. Soit il riait, soit il niait, soir il s'assombrissait.

-Ne te défile pas cette fois.

Il n'en avait pas l'intention. Après tout, il allait le présenter à ses parents, il était temps de lui en parler.

-OK, OK, je vais tout te dire.

Étant donné la réponse que lui avait donné Nash al dernière fois, Akashi se doutait que ce n'était pas une histoire joyeuse.

-J'ai été retrouvé devant un hôpital. Je devais avoir neuf mois... J'étais dans un carton, dans le froid et ce fut un coup de chance de me trouver là.

-Désolé.

-T'inquiète (il se tourna vers Akashi avec un sourire). Tu sais, je ne m'en souviens pas. Bref... J'avais déjà cette cicatrice sur la poitrine et des examens ont montré que j'avais déjà subit une opération pour réparer une malformation cardiaque congénitale. Sauf que j'aurai eu besoin d'encore d'autres opération que j'ai finalement eu le temps qu'on me trouve une famille d'adoption. Voilà, tu sais tout.

-Tu ne sais pas qui t'a abandonné ?

-Non. Et tu comprendra que je ne cherche pas à le savoir. Mes vrais parents m'ont abandonné parce que je n'étais pas parfait et que j'allais leur coûté cher en opération pour me réparer. Des parents comme ça, j'en veux pas.

Alors que le rouge allait ouvrir la bouche, Nash le prit de vitesse :

-Ne t'avises pas de t'apitoyer sur mon sort.

-OK.

Les parents (adoptifs) de Nash tenaient un ranch au milieu de dizaine d'hectares réservé à la culture de multiples plantes. Un petit sentier de terre menait à une maison en bois à deux étages avec un toit aux motifs particuliers. Akashi aimait le silence qui régnait et le sentiment de paix de l'endroit. Cela lui rappelait le ara où il laissait Yukimaru, sa jument.

Le père de Nash était sur le tracteur, il rentrait vers la maison et fit un grand signe à son fils qui lui répondit vaguement. Il gara la voiture sur le petit parking et descendit. Dans le petit jardin de la maison, avec une herbe parfaitement taillés soit dit en passant, se trouvait un chat noir. Nash se pencha et l'appela. Celui-ci s'approcha et vint se gratter sur la main de Nash en ronronnant. Ses yeux jaunes sur son pelage parfaitement noir lui donnait un air sévère mais il semblait affectueux.

Akashi se pencha à son tour et le chat vint le voir. Il le gratta comme il le faisait avec Anubis, le chat qu'il avait quand il était plus jeune et le chat de Nash semblait beaucoup aimer.

-Comment il s'appelle ?

-Schrödinger*.

Akashi levât la tête vers Nash.

-C'est ignoble. J'espère que ce n'est pas toi qui a choisis ce nom.

-Non, c'est...

La porte derrière eux s'ouvrit et une dame en sortie, coupant Nash dans ses explications. Elle avait des cheveux bruns parsemés de petites mèches grisonnantes. Dans sa jeunesse, elle devait être très jolie. Elle sourit en voyant Nash et descendit du perron pour le prendre dans ses bras tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Ce geste semblait gêner Nash plus qu'autre chose, il se dégagea au plus vite. Sa mère ne devait pas savoir quel genre de garçon il était à cinq-cent kilomètre de là.

-Seijuro, je te présente Lara, ma mère.

Akashi serra la main de Lara avec un sourire poli qu'elle lui rendit volontier. Le père de Nash arriva, en bleu de travail. Il avait de grande main et un visage rondouillard qui accompagnait son corps tout en chair.

-Tu es l'ami de Nash ?

-Oui. Enchanté monsieur.

-Tu peux m'appeler Reese.

-Ah, ça, je ne crois pas qu'il ne soit capable. Tu sais, chez lui, on appelle même ses amis par leurs nom de famille.

Nash n'avait pas tord, Akashi se voyait mal appeler ainsi des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était trop éloigné de ses habitudes et ce qu'on lui avait appris. Les codes sont les codes.

-Bon, pas grave. On rentre ? Il va pas tarder à pleuvoir et on a un excellent thé.

Ils suivirent Reese dans la grande maison. La décoration n'était pas moderne mais loin d'être vieillotte. Il y avait du bois partout, tellement même que c'était étouffant. Heureusement, il y avait une immense baie vitrée qui donnait sur les champs et sur le grange où dormaient les chevaux de la famille. On apercevait un autre grange un peu plus près, là où le tracteur semblait être rangé.

Ils s'installèrent au salon et discutèrent un moment. Nash avait promis d'annoncer qu'Akashi et lui était ensemble mais il n'avait pas l'ait très décidé pour le moment. Peut-être que ses parents ne connaissaient même pas son orientation sexuelle.

Mais, ou bout de plusieurs minutes, alors que l'ambiance se détendait, Nash prit la main d'Akashi dans la sienne, sur la table. Lara la vit et eu un petit sourire. Ah, ils devaient être au courant que leur fils aimait les hommes. Et peut-être qu'Akashi n'était pas le premier que Nash emmenait ici.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

-Lors d'un match de basket. Vous savez, je suis allé au Japon en août. On s'est rencontré là-bas.

-L'Amérique te plais ? Demandât Reese à l'attention d'Akashi.

-Oui. Il fait seulement un peu trop chaud.

Les parents de Nash posèrent quelques questions sur le Japon, aussi le temps qu'il y faisait que les différences avec l'Amérique. Les parents de Nash étaient des gens très curieux et ouverts d'esprit, Akashi les aimaient bien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire cet aprem ? Demandât le père.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire un petit tour. Il y a la plage à quelques bornes d'ici.

-D'accord. Vous mangez ici de toute façon.

-Bien sûr.

Nash se leva et fit signe à Akashi de le suivre. Les deux s'éloignèrent et se rendirent sur le parking. Ils montèrent en voiture.

-Alors ?

-Tes parents sont sympas.

-Ils ont l'air de bien t'aimer en tout cas.

-Je suis le premier ?

La bouche pincée de Nash répondait pour lui. Akashi ne posa pas d'autres question à ce sujet.

-On va où ?

-Je l'ai dit : à la plage.

-Il va pleuvoir et il fait froid ici.

Nash eu un petit sourire tout en prenant la direction de la côte.

-Mais justement, crevette. La mer est à dix-huit degré. Il y fait plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur, c'est le moment parfait pour aller se baigner. En plus, il va pleuvoir, c'est encore mieux.

Mais le rouge restait sceptique.

-Pour moi, le plus beau, c'est une plage sous les nuages où il n'y a personne.

La plage se trouvait à trente kilomètre de chez les Gold. Il y avait un minuscule parking qui n'était finalement qu'une étendu d'herbe et de terre entouré de poteaux en bois. Un petit sentier grimpait dans les dunes balayée par le vent pour redescendre sur la plage. Le sable était froid sous leurs pieds nus et il commençait tout juste à pleuvioter.

-Tu viens de baigner, Sei ?

-Oui, oui, je vais venir.

Nash commença à retirer son jean, son sweat et son t-shirt. Il se retrouva en boxer, livré au vent et à la pluie.

-À ton tour. Sinon je le fais moi-même et tu vas adorer ça.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, parce que je vais te faire des bisous partout.

Même si cette proposition était alléchante, Akashi ne se laissa pas prendre au jeu et se déshabilla. Nash traça une ligne dans le sable et se mit juste devant, prêt à partir.

-On cour jusqu'à l'eau ?

-Étant donné que tu as déjà fait les préparatif, je n'ai plus le choix.

Il se mit à côté de Nash. Il n'y avait que cent mettre qui les séparaient de mer grise à cause des nuages qui flottaient juste au dessus.

-1...2...3 !

Ils partirent comme des flèches sur le sable et arrivèrent jusqu'à l'eau en une quinzaine de secondes. L'eau semblait chaude, c'était vraiment agréable et les vagues aidaient à se saisir. La pluie commençât à tomber. Les deux plongèrent dans la mer. Désormais, la pluie ne leur faisait plus rien et ils avaient heureusement planqué leurs vêtements sous un rocher qui dépassait sur la plage.

Il n'y avait personne d'autres que eux, le monde leur appartenait.

Ils restèrent dans l'eau à nager, à faire la course, à s'éclabousser jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à décliner. Ils n'avaient pas froid et quand bien même ce serait le cas, Nash prenait souvent le rouge dans ses bras et celui-ci s'accrochait comme un koala, si bien que leurs corps se passaient un petit peu de chaleur.

Ils décidèrent de rentrer et sur la route, Akashi fut surpris quand Nash attrapa sa main par dessus de levier de vitesse.

Reese et Lara les attendaient avec un bon repas sur la table du salon. Schrödinger vint redemander des caresses à Akashi et monta sur ses genoux alors qu'ils en étaient au café. D'après Lara, Schrödinger était un grand gourmand et adepte des caresses dans le cou.

Lara demandât comment les garçons comptaient s'organiser pour dormir alors que tous aidaient à débarrasser la table.

-Je pense que Sei va dormir avec moi. Non ?

Il se tourna vers le concerné qui acquiesça.

Sur le réfrigérateur se trouvait la photo d'une fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Lara. Il cru d'ailleurs que elle jeune avant de voir la date de la photo inscrite en bas. Impossible qu'en 2010 Lara ait l'air d'une jeunette de seize ans. Il voulu demander qui c'était mais eu peur que la jeune fille soir morte. On ne savait jamais.

Le soir, dans la chambre, alors que Nash sortait de sa douche en soupirant d'aise, Akashi lui posa la question.

-Ah... Oui, c'est Hillary.

-Mais encore.

-C'est ma sœur. Mes parents ne te parleront jamais d'elle. C'est un sujet délicat.

-Elle est décédée ?

-Non. Pas aux dernière nouvelles. Je te raconterai une autre fois, crevette.

Nash s'assit sur le lit, juste à côté d'Akashi. Il le détailla quelques instants, sourire au lèvres. Parfois Nash posait sur lui des yeux étranges, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'Akashi était réel, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

-Rien. J'ai du mal à me rendre compte que tu es encore là.

-Tu deviens fleur bleue. Tu va finir par perdre de ton charme de racaille.

-Quand même pas. Et puis, du moment que je te baise comme un dieu...

Akashi allait lui demander où était le rapport avant que des lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes. Nash l'allongea sur le lit, se mit sur lui et embrassa son cou.

-Nash, non... soupira Akashi. Tes parents sont juste à côté.

-Pas grave, j'en ait trop envie.

-Ce soir, j'ai simplement envie de dormir.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore un peu avant de se coucher. Le lendemain, à huit heure tapante, la sonnette de la maison retentit, réveillant les deux garçon au passage.

* * *

* _L'expérience du chat de Schrödinger est une expérience visant à démontrer un paradoxe. Dans la physique quantique, les particules ont des propriétés à la fois des ondes et des particules, cela fait qu'un électron peut être à deux endroit à la fois. L'expérience du chat de Schrödinger c'est : un chat dans un boîte, un électron dans un lieux fermé et un boutons avec l'électron. Si on presse ce bouton, cela libère un gaz qui tue le chat. Autrement dit, comme l'électron est à la fois pas sur le bouton et à la fois sur le bouton, le chat est à la fois mort et à la fois vivant tant qu'on ne regarde pas dans la boîte. CQFD_

 **J'espère que les parents de Nash vous plaisent ^^**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, nous rencontrerons un autre membre de la famille Gold ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	37. Chapter 37 Whisper in the dark

**Hello !** _  
_

 **Je vous ais dit qu'on avait dépassé la moitié de la fic ? je crois oui. Bref, aujourd'hui, on rencontre un autre membre de la famille Gold. Le grand flashback de Nash ne va pas tarder (prochain chapitre, yeah !).**

 **Guest : Merci ^^ Je suis contente que tu aime bien ses parents ! On les reverra de temps en temps en plus. Et oui, la cicatrice ! Il était temps que je l'explique celle-là !**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks ^^ Don't worry, I'll explain why they adopte Nash. Hillary, the sister of Nash is alive and, yes, he like her. Yes, i'm agree with you ^^ So, we're on chapter 37 and the match begin at 60... (but it's gonna be a long match : 4 chapters).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **PS : Whisper in the dark is the name of a song by Skillet.**

* * *

Akashi et Nash se réveillèrent en sursaut. Au rez de chaussée, la sonnette stridente venait de retentir. Le son raisonnait encore dans la cage d'escalier. Nash se frotta les yeux et entendit ses parents ouvrir la porte et saluer chaleureusement quelqu'un. Ils étaient toujours levés très tôt pour aller s'occuper des plantations et des chevaux.

-Debout, crevette, chuchotât Nash, peu convaincu.

Akashi grogna et se recoucha, couverture sur la tête.

-Non mais je suis sérieux. Debout, crevette.

Nash passa sa main sous la couverture et alla caresser le dos de son petit ami, puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, il le chatouilla. Akashi se releva, telle une furie et sortis du lit.

-Tu ne supporte pas les chatouilles ?

-Exactement.

Pour Akashi, les chatouilles était la pire torture au monde, ça lui était insupportable. Les deux s'habillèrent puis descendirent pour saluer Lara, Reese et le nouvel arrivant. Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande carrure, ressemblant beaucoup à Reese au niveau du visage. On aurait presque dit des jumeaux si Reese n'avait pas plus de rides. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux verts qui était assez dérangeant.

Akashi s'avança et alla saluer les parents de Nash, puis le nouveau.

-Seijuro, je te présente Aiden, l'oncle de Nash.

Aiden sourit à Akashi et l'étudia de haut en bas discrètement.

-Aiden est venu dès qu'il a sut que Nash allait venir nous voir. C'est un événement assez exceptionnel depuis quelques temps.

 _Pas étonnant_ , pensât Akashi.

-Tu es un ami de mon neveu ?

Aiden avait une voix très grave, celle d'un ténor.

-Oui.

Reese eu un petit sourire et donna un petit coup de coude à son frère avant de lui glisser à l'oreille, mais assez fort pour que Lara et Akashi entendent.

-Ils sont ensembles.

Le visage d'Aiden s'illumina. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Akashi.

-Bravo ! Moi qui pensait que Nash n'aurai plus jamais de copain. Tu vas voir, il est facile à vivre quand on sait l'amadouer.

-Je vous crois sur parole.

La main sur son épaule se serra légèrement puis s'enleva. Akashi ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cet homme dégageait quelque chose qui lui faisait penser à Shawn et aussi... à celui qui grandissait dans son esprit.

-Comment ça se passe à l'hôpital ? Demandât Lara (elle se tourna vers Akashi). Aiden travaille dans un hôpital à Los Angeles. Dans le service psychiatrique.

-Oh. Ce doit être intéressant.

-Oui. Assez. Mais c'est surtout pénible car certains patients ont des manies parfois difficiles à nettoyer ou a contrôler.

Le rouge se dit qu'Aiden n'avait pas vraiment la tête d'un infirmier. En tout cas, il ne semblait pas passionné par son métier, il plaignait les patients de son service qui devaient sûrement avoir affaire à un homme peu agréable. Akashi remarqua seulement maintenant que Nash était toujours au pied des escaliers, debout, le regard posé sur son oncle. Akashi fronça les sourcils en le voyant et lui vit signe de venir. Nash refusa.

Lara le vit à son tour et avec un grand sourire, lui demanda de venir dire bonjour, comme on le ferai avec un gamin. La réaction mutine de Nash étonna Akashi.

-Allons, Nash, fait pas ton enfant, t'as pas huit ans, lui dit Aiden avec le sourire.

Nash le fusilla du regard puis s'en alla. La porte d'entrée claqua. Akashi le suivit.

Nash était devant la grange où le tracteur était rangé, il avait les mains dans les poches et son esprit semblait complètement ailleurs.

-Nash ?

Il sursauta mais ne se tourna pas vers Akashi. Son regard était vide, son visage, décomposé. On aurait dit un cadavre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Akashi regarda la grange aux planches branlantes, les vitres cassées. Il entra à l'intérieur car c'était ce que Nash regardait. Dedans, il y avait beaucoup de bazars, du matériel pour réparer des voitures, des planches de bois qui attendaient d'être sciées et des outils. Il y avait de la sciure sur le sol qui faisait comme un tapis. Par endroit, des cordes et des chaînes toutes rouillées pendaient des lourdes poutres de la toitures.

Akashi regarda les cordes. Il en prit une dans chaque mains. Il y avait une légère tension dans ses épaules, mais c'était supportable. Des idées grivoises envahirent son cerveau et il lâcha les cordes. Cet endroit semblait parfait pour des galipettes.

Nash se tenait à l'entrée de la grange. Son regard vide se posait un peu partout. Il avança vers les chaînes et les frôla du bout des doigts.

-Ça ne te donne pas d'idée ? Déclarât un peu sensuellement Akashi.

-Pas du tout.

-Ah bon ? Tu n'aimerai pas me prendre ici ?

-Non.

Akashi se percha sur un établit, celui avec le moins de sciure et regarda Nash, tentant de percer la raison pour laquelle il était si vide ce matin.

-Et si je t'autorise à me chatouiller ?

-Je t'ai dit NON ! Hurlât Nash.

Il se tourna vers Akashi quelque secondes, ses yeux semblaient embués de larmes. Mais c'était impossible. Nash Gold ne pleurait pas. Nash Gold était invincible. Sauf qu'il ne portait pas son masque aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas, sûrement parce que ses parents n'aimeraient pas. Il était vulnérable ici. Pourquoi ce soudain changement ? Depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Il allait bien ce matin, il était normal, taquin, le Nash qu'Akashi aimait.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton oncle ? Une dispute où... je sais pas. Quelque chose.

Nash tressaillit. C'était ça.

-Parle-moi.

-Non.

-Ta cicatrice. Tu m'as dit que c'était la preuve que tu n'aurai pas dû vivre. C'est ton oncle qui t'as dit ça ?

-Sei... Tu me saoule, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Il se tourna néanmoins vers lui et soupira. Peut-être allait-il enfin parler ?

-Que je te le dise ou non, ça ne changera rien à ce qui s'est passé et ce que je suis.

-Non, peut-être pas. Mais peut-être que le dire à voix haute te fera du bien.

-Quoi ? Tu penses sérieusement que j'ai jamais cherché à le dire à quelqu'un ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Nash était sur la défensive. Akashi avait intérêt à bien réfléchir avant de parler.

-À qui as-tu parlé ?

-À ton avis.

 _Shawn Cline_. Akashi en était persuadé.

-Alors j'irai le voir puisque tu refuse de me le dire. Je lui demanderai moi-même. Ou bien, à tes parents. Je trouverai bien le moyen de savoir.

Nash s'avança, dangereux, vers Akashi. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de son corps et se pencha.

-Tu es têtu. Tu m'énerve. Tu es trop curieux.

-Je sais garder un secret, chuchotât Akashi.

Nash ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de réfléchir sûrement. Sa tête se pencha encore plus et se décala. Son front se reposa sur l'épaule d'Akashi.

-Tu ne me verra plus comme avant.

-C'est un problème ? Je sais déjà à quoi tu ressemble sans ton masque.

Il soupira longuement puis redressa la tête. Il frôla les lèvres d'Akashi puis ses main se posèrent au creux de son dos, là où c'était le plus cambré.

-OK, soufflât Nash. OK, je vais te parler.

Il s'éloignât de quelques pas, ses caresses sur les lèvres d'Akashi n'étaient plus.

-Tu vas tout savoir.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Je vous laisse essayer de deviner un peu ce qui s'est passé entre Nash et Aiden. Mais vous me connaissez et vous savez comment est Nash dans cette histoire. Le flashback de Nash va durer plusieurs chapitre (j'ai travaillé le background du personnage XD).**

 **Reviews ?**


	38. Chapter 38 Nash Gold Jr

**Hello ! Et le voilà, le flashback de Nash ! J'en parle depuis le début de la fic mais ça y est, il est là. Pas mal d'entre vous l'attendais à une époque (déjà un an ?). Bref, vous pouvez vous doutez que ce ne sera pas joyeux et vous aurez raison (on en devient pas violent comme Nash du jour au lendemain et sans raison). Mais j'ai appris de mes erreurs : pas de descriptions détaillées du plus choquant. Donc ne vous en faite pas, je ne détaillerai pas le plus dérangeant.  
**

 **Mais je met un warning quand même : mention de viol (et seulement mention, aucune description).**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Nash Gold Jr_

 _Un matin de mi-janvier, en 1996, à Reno, dans le Nevada, un infirmier sortait fumer sa cigarette. Il sautillait dans le froid et sa respiration faisait de la fumée qui se mêlait à celle de sa cigarette. Dans sa poche, son portable sonna et il pesta avant de le prendre. Message de sa copine, interne en deuxième année dans l'hôpital voisin. Elle lui disait qu'elle était désolé, qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. Mais c'était trop tard, on ne répare pas le passé._

 _L'infirmier ragea et donna un grand coup dans une pierre qui traînait vers la benne. Celle-ci percuta un carton et des pleurs de bébé retentirent._

 _L'infirmier se figea et crut rêver. Il s'avança vers la benne à ordure pleine à craquer et vit le carton posé juste devant, à côté de poubelles qui étaient tombées durant la nuit. Les pleurs venaient de ce carton fermé. L'infirmier l'ouvrit et découvrit un bébé. Il était blond aux yeux vert et n'était couvert que d'une couche alors qu'il faisait très froid._

 _L'homme n'hésita pas avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras et de l'amener à l'intérieur. Il couru dans les couloirs jusqu'au service pédiatrique._

 _La chef était là et fut surprise en le voyant arriver. Il expliqua la situation et le bébé fut mit dans une couveuse, on ne remarqua qu'après l'avoir couché qu'il avait une large cicatrice que la poitrine. On fit venir le chef de chirurgie cardiaque. Il n'y avait que pour des opérations au cœur ou aux poumons que l'on faisait de telles entailles._

 _Le diagnostique tomba vite : le bébé souffrait d'une malformation congénitale. Il avait déjà subit une opération mais elle n'avait pas tout réparer. Les parents n'avaient sûrement pas voulu s'encombrer d'un bébé qui allait leur coûter si cher._

 _L'enfant avait environ neuf mois. Personne ne pouvait dire quand il était né alors on décida que son anniversaire sera le jour où il a été trouvé, le jour où sa deuxième chance à commencé : le 14 janvier._

 _Le bébé, prénommé Nash par l'infirmier qui l'avait trouvé, entra dans la base de donné du service d'adoption après avoir subit toutes les opérations nécessaires pour rétablir sa santé. Il fallut deux semaines pour qu'une famille lui soit trouvé, la famille Gold._

 _La famille Gold, composée de Reese, Lara et Hillary à cette époque, vivait déjà dans le ranch mais Lara avait un travail de comptable dans la ville voisine et c'était Aiden qui prêtait main forte dans l'exploitation._

 _Nash grandit dans cette atmosphère, avec le bruit du tracteur, l'odeur du blé ou du mais, des parties de cache-cache interminable avec sa grande sœur, des frayeurs avec les chevaux et la marche tous les matins, tenant la main d'Hilllary, pour atteindre l'arrêt de bus._

 _Hillary était la fille biologique de Reese et Lara, contrairement à Nash. Malheureusement, l'accouchement de la petite fille fut difficile et pour sauver sa mère, les médecins durent pratiquer une hystérectomie* et retirer l'utérus de Lara. Mais les parents voulaient un deuxième enfant pour qu'Hillary ne grandisse pas seule, raison pour laquelle ils avaient décidé d'adopter._

 _La vie de Nash était parfaite mais tout bascula quand le garçon avait huit ans._

 _Il rentrait de l'école plus tôt que sa sœur qui était en sixième. Le chauffeur du bus le connaissait bien et le déposait juste devant le petit chemin de terre, sur le côté de la route, qui sillonnait la petite forêt avant d'arriver au milieu des champs de la famille._

 _Nash, cartable sur le dos, chantonnait une comptine sur le chemin pour rentrer. Il jouait avec un bâton qu'il avait ramassé. La voiture de ses parents n'était pas là, il n'y avait que celle de son oncle, la grosse range rover verte._

 _Aiden était vers la grange et fit signe à son neveu._

 _-Viens voir ! J'ai trouvé un truc trop bien !_

 _Le garçon lâcha son bâton et couru voir son oncle. Il déposa son cartable devant la grange et entra. Aiden referma la lourde porte derrière eux._

 _-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as appris à l'école ?_

 _-Bah... Je sais plus, je crois qu'on a fait des divisions..._

 _Aiden se mit à rire._

 _-Allons, tu ne suis pas en cours ?_

 _-Je m'ennuie. C'est trop facile._

 _Nash jeta un coup d'œil dans la grange. Il ne voyait pas le truc trop bien dont lui parlait son oncle. Par contre, il y avait des chaînes qui pendaient du plafond et qui n'étaient pas là avant._

 _-C'est quoi le truc trop bien ?_

 _Aiden se dirigea vers les chaînes et fit signe à son neveu de venir._

 _-Regarde, fit-il en prenant une chaîne. J'ai détaché ça des poutres. Elles étaient enroulées dessus sans raison._

 _-Et alors ?_

 _-Tu peux faire tarzan. C'est drôle, non ?_

 _Nash haussa les épaules et prit les chaînes dans les mains._

 _-Ce serai plus drôle si c'était une balançoire._

 _-Je pourrai t'en faire une. Regarde..._

 _Il prit les mains du garçon et enroula les chaînes autour de ses poignets. Nash rit et replia ses jambes. Son oncle le poussa légèrement et Nash se balança._

 _Il reposa les jambes sur le sol et demanda à son oncle de l'aider à retirer la chaîne. Sauf qu'Aiden se posta devant lui et le détailla sans l'aider._

 _Nash réitéra sa demande. Toujours rien. Aiden continuait à la dévisager et ce que son visage affichait ne plaisait pas du tout à Nash. Il commença à paniquer parce que ses poignets étaient bloqués._

 _-Aides-moi ! Suppliât-il._

 _Aiden se rapprocha d'un pas. Il souleva le t-shirt blanc de Nash avec une sorte de soleil et écrit_ à la recherche du pain perdu _au centre. Ses doigts suivirent la cicatrice sur tout son long._

 _-Tu sais, Nash, j'ai déjà été marié._

 _-Ou-oui... J'étais au courant._

 _-Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. J'ai faillit avoir un fils, mais il est mort à la naissance. Il avait un problème aux poumons. Il est mort. Il est mort et toi tu es vivant alors que tu aurai dû mourir._

 _Il appuya sur la cicatrice et Nash eu une grimace._

 _-La preuve est là. Tu n'étais pas censé vivre. Tu n'étais pas censé être le fils de mon frère._

 _-Oncle Aiden, détache-moi._

 _De grosses larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Aiden n'en avait rien à faire._

 _Nash ne se souvenait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé ensuite, son cerveau faisait l'impasse. Mais il avait une certitude : personne ne l'avait sauvé, personne ne savait ce qui se passait. Son oncle avait abusé de lui._

 _À la fin, alors que Nash était recroquevillé sous un établit, le corps si douloureux qu'il se croyait cassé de partout, Aiden lui lança une ultime menace :_

 _-Si tu en parle à qui que ce soit, je ferai subir la même chose, mais peut-être en pire, à Hillary. Ou alors je vous tuerai tous les deux. Mais crois-moi, je te le ferai amèrement regretter._

 _Cela brisaât tout ce qui n'avait pas encore été brisé en Nash. La peur le prit au ventre et le noua, il réprima un haut-le-cœur. Il ne pouvait pas mettre sa sœur en danger. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire subir ça._

 _Aiden abusa de Nash encore quelque fois, puis tout s'arrêta quand il cessa de travailler avec Reese au ranch car Lara avait démissionné. Peut de temps après, Aiden se retrouva en prison pour excès de vitesse._

 _Le temps effaça les mots de Aiden mais parfois -un peu trop souvent-, Nash se réveillait la nuit et avait l'impression que son oncle était dans la chambre, qu'il allait lui refaire du mal. Et puis, vu le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas du vivre, Nash commençait à croire que c'était vrai. Il se détestait._

 _Hillary continuait à grandir, innocente et inconsciente que son frère avait faillit plusieurs fois en parler, au risque que ce soit à elle se souffrir. Mais c'était sa grande sœur et elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela. C'était uniquement de sa faute à lui, après tout, c'était lui qui aurait dû mourir._

 _Nash arriva au collège, Hillary entrait en seconde. Une certaine distance commençait à se créer entre eux. Ils avaient des horaires très différentes et Hillary avait une heure de bus pour se rendre au lycée. Elle rentrait bien plus tard que son frère._

 _Ce fut à cette époque que tout changea encore plus pour Nash. Il réalisa plusieurs choses : que les gens étaient cruels, que ce qu'Aiden lui avait fait le suivra toute sa vie, qu'il aimait les hommes, qu'il avait été adopté._

 _En sixième, Nash n'avait rien d'une racaille. Il discutait avec tous les intellos et avait cessé de s'ennuyer en cours. Cependant, il s'était rendu compte qu'une personne intelligente était mise de côté et que s'il voulait être accepté, il ne devait pas être le premier de sa classe. En ayant des notes proches de quatorze voir quinze à chaque contrôle, il restait assez bon pour que les profs l'aiment bien, pour que les filles lui tourne autour, pour avoir les compliments de ses parents et avoir des potes._

 _Il devint populaire. Nash entra dans l'équipe de football américain. Il n'était pas le meilleur. D'après lui, ce sport ne comportait pas assez le tactique, pas comme lui le voulait et il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir se donner à fond. Il lui manquait quelque chose._

 _Les choses changèrent au début de la quatrième._

* * *

 _*_ Bon, là, je révise mon cours de médecine. J'ai bossé ce chapitre hier XD Bref, on peu pratiquer une hystérectomie dans des cas de placenta acreta, increta ou percreta. Kécéké ? Et bien, c'est le placenta qui, au lieu de gentiment se coller à la paroi utérine, s'implante dedans. Bon, c'est un poil plus compliqué, hein... Mais en gros, dans le cas du placenta acreta, les villosités qui permettent les échanges maternaux-foetaux son implanté dans l'uterus, très profondément dans le cas de l'increta et peuvent même transpercer l'utérus et aller envahir la cavité péritonéale (donc les intestins en arrière) dans le cas du percreta (forme sévère et rare). Donc voilà... Il fallait une raison pour laquelle Lara n'avait pas eu de deuxième enfant. Ma première option c'était qu'elle ait un accident, mais je me suis dit que j'allais plutôt mettre en pratique mes cours ^^.

 **Les autres chapitres seront un peu moins longs je crois. J'espère que ce début vous aura plu ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


	39. Chapter 39 Basket-ball saved me

**Hello ! Bientôt le chapitre 10 ! ça avant lentement, non ? Et j'ai une nouvelle à ce propos : mon concours du second semestre est dans un mois. Je publierai la suite de Life is just smoke ou Deux petits pas sur le tatami selon lequel sera prêt le premier, puis je ferai une pause de deux semaines pour mes révisions. Théoriquement, je reprendrais la publication le 18 mai.**

 **SesilliaS : I hope too... but I'm studing. Yes, I'm sad too. But, with a group of authors, we ****are making challenges to continue writing on this fandom. Don't worry ! I will explain all about Nash's story. Detail... hum... yes, a little. I will try. Thanks you !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Basket-ball saved me_

 _Deux mois après sa rentrée en quatrième, dans les vestiaires, Nash regardait les garçons se changer. Certains sortaient des douches avec leurs serviettes qui tenaient à peine sur leurs hanches. Quasiment tous les garçons avaient une musculature développée, ils étaient en pleine croissance et les poils apparaissaient sur leurs corps._

 _David McAllister, le capitaine, un troisième, embêtait Matt Cross, un beau brun à la peau tout le temps bronzée et aux yeux d'un bleu électrisant. Nash avait toujours bien aimé Matt. Il voulait être ami avec lui et c'était presque le cas grâce à sa côte de popularité qui se cessait de grimper._

 _David bouscula Matt et sa serviette tomba, dévoilant son entrejambe. Nash n'était qu'à un mètre et eu une vue imprenable sur l'incident. Alors que tous les garçons riaient et que Matt, loin d'être gêné, frappait David, Nash se sentait rougir. Il détaillait Matt, surtout le bas de son corps désormais à l'air libre._

 _-Oh putain, Nash, tu bandes !_

 _Ce fut Ryan, un quatrième de sa classe, qui le lui remarquer. Nash rougit encore plus. Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il prenait son pantalon pour cacher son sexe._

 _-Beurk! fit quelqu'un dans son dos._

 _Matt et David le dévisagèrent avec un air de dégoût. Des moqueries et des rires retentirent dans le vestiaire des garçons. On le traitait de pédé, de pédale et pleins d'autre choses assez dégradantes. Nash retint ses larmes tout en s'habillant puis il quitta précipitamment le vestiaire._

 _Le lendemain, dans les toilettes des garçons8/, il était partout écrit que Nash était homosexuel, mais avec des termes vulgaire. On le traitait de suceur de bite, d'anomalie et même de pute. Nash ne cessait de se demander si le fait qu'il était apparemment attiré par les hommes venait du fait qu'il avait été violé par un homme. Et si son corps avait aimé cela ? Et si c'était la faute de son oncle ? Il avait fait de lui une anomalie._

 _Sa cote de popularité connu une chute de libre. Les rires le suivaient dans les couloirs, dans la cours. Nash était toujours seul sur un banc, chaque midi et à chaque intercours. Ce banc était tagué et il était écrit_ zone gay _avec pleins de couleurs, comme un arc-en-ciel._

 _Nash n'avait pas osé en parler à Hillary. Apparemment, elle avait quelques problèmes avec ses amies qui la lâchait une par une. On la traitait de paysanne et sa relation avec les parents de dégradait à vitesse grand V. Elle voulait renouer avec ses amies, se rendre à des fête où se trouvait de l'alcool, avoir un copain. Mais Lara et Reese refusaient cela. Encore, il pouvait tolérer qu'elle ait un copain, mais pas qu'elle le voit en dehors des cours. Apparemment, ils ne voulaient pas se rendre compte que leur fille grandissait et qu'elle avait besoin de suivre le rythme des autres si elle ne voulait pas finir seule. La solitude, Nash connaissait. Il comprenait bien sa sœur._

 _Hillary venait souvent voir Nash le soir, dans sa chambre. Elle s'asseyait sur le bord de son lit. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges car elle venait de se disputer avec les parents. Elle parlait à Nash, elle se plaignait mais quand elle repartait dans sa chambre, elle avait toujours l'air apaisée, même si Nash ne lui disait rien. Avant de partir, elle déposait systématiquement un baiser sur ses cheveux._

 _Un jour, quelques semaines après que l'homosexualité de Nash ait été découverte, alors qu'il était dans la_ zone gay _, des garçons et deux filles vinrent le voir. Les deux filles se tenaient par la main, il s'agissait de Kate et Noëlle, les deux seules filles qui s'affichaient ensemble._

 _Les garçons s'assirent à côté de Nash sur le banc. Les filles se mirent dans la pelouse, pas très loin._

 _-Nash, c'est ça ?_

 _Il hocha la tête._

 _-Moi c'est Morgan, je suis comme toi. On est tous comme toi ici._

 _Il fit les présentations des deux autres garçons Andrew et Harry. Les deux filles et les trois garçons formaient un groupe, les Rainbow. Ils portaient un arc-en-ciel sur leurs sac de cours et assumaient qui ils étaient. C'étaient les seuls. Évidement, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'amis._

 _Morgan était gentil. C'était un grand mec du même âge que Nash, un peu joufflue aux cheveux châtains coupés court. Nash l'aimait bien. Morgan lui proposa de rejoindre les Rainbow, ce qu'il accepta. Ils étaient sa seule chance d'avoir encore un contact humain._

 _-Au fait, j'ai appris que tu as démissionné du club de foot._

 _-Ouais._

 _En fait, on l'avait mit à la porte. Une pétition avait tourné dans le club pour qu'il soit viré._

 _-Nous, on est tous au club de basket. Les mecs là-bas sont beaucoup plus ouverts et crois moi, l'ambiance est dix fois plus cool et l'entraîneuse est super. Tu devrais venir._

 _Nash avait déjà vu des match de basket à la télévision. Ce sport ne lui avait pas tapé dans l'œil, mais c'était mieux que de ne rien faire. Au moins, il pourra dépenser son énergie autrement qu'en faisant des pompes dans sa chambre._

 _-OK._

 _Nash ne porta pas d'arc-en-ciel sur son sac, ce n'était pas pour lui. Mais le fait qu'il faisait partit des Rainbow n'échappa à personne. Le banc fut renommé_ color point _et c'était le lieux de rendez-vous des Rainbow. Deux autres filles rejoignirent le petit comité. Elles aussi étaient ensemble. Le petit groupe s'organisait des sorties au cinéma. Nash se plaisait bien avec eux._

 _Et puis, il y avait le basket._

 _Ce sport, il le trouvait génial. Alors qu'il était moralement au plus bas, notamment parce que Aiden s'était repointé au ranch après des années d'absence, ce sport l'avait sauvé. Il l'avait empêché de prendre un couteau un soir et de tracer une autre cicatrice sur son torse, il lui avait empêcher d'envoyer bouler ses parents et Hillary, de ne pas frapper ceux qui se moquaient encore de lui._

 _Chaque soir, Nash allait courir dans les champs pendant des heures. Dans ce sport qu'il adorait, il voulait devenir le meilleur._

 _Un jour, en fin d'année, Matt Cross vint voir Nash à son casier. Il avait un sourire gêné._

 _-Ça fait un bail._

 _-Oui._

 _Nash comptait les jours depuis son humiliation, il pouvait dire avec précision depuis combien de temps Matt ne lui avait pas parlé : cent cinquante jours._

 _-Comment tu vas ?_

 _-Bah, ça va._

 _Matt hocha la tête et un petit « cool » s'échappa de ses lèvres._

 _-J'organise une fête. Tu aimerai venir ?_

 _Était-ce un piège ? Nash avait un faible pour Matt depuis un moment, mais de là à venir à une fête... Et puis, pourquoi, lui, le meilleur joueurs de foot du collège viendrai lui parler ? Était-il comme lui ? Non, aucune chance._

 _Nash était tenté de dire oui._

 _-Je sais pas trop. C'est quand ?_

 _-Ce soir. Il n'y aura pas grand monde._

 _Hillary n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans ces fêtes. Alors pourquoi lui le ferai ? L'inconnu avait quelque chose d'attirant. Nash savait bien qu'il allait dire oui. Mais pour la forme et pour être sur que Matt voulait vraiment qu'il vienne, il se montra encore un peu réticent._

 _-Je suis jamais allé à une fête._

 _-Allez ! Y'a un début à tout !_

 _C'était tellement tentant !_

 _-D'accord. Je vais venir._

 _Matt sourit et acquiesça. Il s'éloigna en faisant un grand signe à Nash. Celui-ci envoya un message à sa mère pour lui dire qu'il allait aller au cinéma avec ses amis. Il savait que Matt habitait pas très loin du collège._

 _Vers vingt et une heure, il se pointa devant la grande maison. Il devait y avoir une trentaine de personne dans le jardin. La musique était à fond et les gens dansaient. Nash ne voyait que quelques bières de sorties et rien d'autres. Ce n'était pas une grande fête. Il n'y avait personne d'aussi impopulaire que Nash parmi les invités. C'était tous des troisièmes du club de foot, autrement dit, les témoins de ce qui s'était passé._

 _Matt avait déjà un peu bu. Il prit Nash par les épaules et dit être content de le voir. Nash resta dans un coin et ne discuta avec personne. Il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là, au milieu de ces gens et quelle était la raison de cette invitation._

 _Au bout d'un moment, alors que Matt allait rechercher des bières dans le frigo, il fit signe à Nash de l'accompagner._

 _-Je vais avoir besoin de bras, avait-il dit._

 _Nash le suivit en déposant le verre de soda qu'il sirotait depuis deux heures dans son coin. Dans la cuisine ouverte, Matt prit deux pack de bière et les posa sur la table._

 _-Tu veux un peu d'eau ? Moi je meure de soif._

 _-Ouais, merci._

 _Il sortit deux verres et en tandis un à Nash._

 _-Désolé, tu dois t'ennuyer._

 _-Un peu._

 _Nash profita du fait qu'ils soient seuls pour lui demander pourquoi il l'avait invité alors que visiblement, personne n'avait prévu de lui parler._

 _-Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé dans les vestiaires._

 _-Oh._

 _Matt avait vraiment l'air désolé._

 _-Je sais que cette fête n'était pas forcément le meilleure idée. Mais je devais trouver un moyen de me faire pardonner._

 _-Bah, dans son fond, t'y étais pour rien._

 _-Ben, je me dis que si j'avais demandé qu'on te foute la paix, on l'aurai sûrement fait. Mais sûr le coup, j'étais tellement surpris que j'ai rien su dire._

 _Un petit silence s'installa dans la cuisine. Mais c'était un silence pas très pesant._

 _-C'est sympa de m'avoir invité._

 _-De rien._

 _Il s'approcha de Nash et avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, il l'embrassa. C'était un baiser très doux et Nash se sentit fondre._

 _-Là, je pense que je suis pardonné, susurrât Matt avant de l'embrasser à nouveau._

 _Nash n'avait aucune expérience, mais il avait l'impression de bien s'en sortir. Alors qu'ils entrouvraient leurs bouches, le bruits d'un appareil prenant une photo se fit entendre._

 _Nash recula avec vigueur et des rires couvrirent la musique._

 _-Waouh ! Ça c'était de la galoche ! Y'a des chambres pour ça !_

 _-Ouais, grave, t'as pas honte, Nash ?_

 _Pourquoi n'y avait-il que lui qui s'en prenait plein la gueule alors que Matt aussi avait participé au baiser. À moins qu'il ne l'ai fait venir exprès pour ça ? Pour l'humilier une ultime fois avant la fin de l'année ? Pour amuser ses potes._

 _Nash faillit vomir sur les pieds des invités, mais il ne souhaitait pas se ridiculiser d'avantage._

 _-Je suis étonné qu'il ne bande pas, pas vrai Matt ?_

 _-Euh... ouais... ouais, c'est étonnant._

 _Nash tourna vers Matt un regard brisé. Matt se grattait le derrière de la tête. Il avait l'air gêné et un peu coupable._

 _Nash s'enfuit de la maison. Il courut dans les ruelle de la ville, le visage de Matt et son regard restaient gravé dans sa mémoire. Il pleura._

 _À un moment, et peut-être volontairement, il se retrouva devant la maison de Morgan. Nash ne réfléchit même pas avant de sonner à la porte. Morgan ouvrit, pyjama et chaussons aux pieds. Il semblait fatigué mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant Nash en larmes._

 _Ce fut lui, ce soir-là, qui le consola et qui l'accueillit chez lui, qui le réconforta alors que le monde se liguait contre lui._

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	40. Chapter 40 Sorry

**Hello ! J'ai enfin passé mon concours du second semestre. Maintenant, il faut attendre les résultats mais je suis libre ! Je peux enfin publier et écrire à temps plein.**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks. I'm happy to read you like this ^^ I don't have a lot of questions about that. In my country, it's something we talk about, but it's not very well thought out yet. But, you're right, KNB don't care and it's good ^^ Thanks for read me.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Sorry

Titre : chanson de Madonna

 _Le lendemain matin, Nash retourna chez lui. Ses parents étaient morts d'inquiétude parce qu'il n'était pas rentré. Hillary était même partie le chercher en voiture et était rentrée bredouille, elle n'avait quasiment pas dormit de la nuit._

 _Nash eu beaucoup de mal à les convaincre qu'il allait bien, qu'il était juste chez un ami._

 _Comme il s'y attendait, ses parents le privèrent de sortie. Le soir, il reçu un message d'un numéro inconnu :_ Sorry _. Nash ne supprima, se doutant que c'était de la part de Matt._

 _L'année scolaire prit fin. Durant les vacances, quand les parents étaient absents, Hillary faisait venir son copain. Nash se changeait de les couvrir. Mais un soir, alors qu'il était partit courir dans les champs, Reese et Lara rentrèrent plus tôt. Ils découvrirent la supercherie. Ce soir-là, Nash assista à la plus grosse dispute qu'il n'y eu jamais encore Hillary et les parents. Les voix crièrent pendant presque deux heures. Hillary disaient qu'ils étaient trop strictes, qu'elle n'avait pas d'amie à cause d'eux, qu'elle n'aurait pas été obligée de leur mentir s'ils étaient plus cool._

 _Ce soir-là, elle ne vint pas voir Nash après la dispute. Mais la nuit, alors qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires dans une vieille valise et dans ses sacs, elle passa dans la chambre de son frère pendant qu'il dormait et embrassa ses cheveux._

 _Le lendemain, elle n'était plus là, sa petite Ford non plus._

 _Hillary ne revint jamais à la maison mais Nash continuait à avoir de ses nouvelles par texto, environ une dizaine de fois par an. Il gardait cela pour lui, jamais il ne parla des messages de sa sœur à ses parents._

 _Reese et Lara ne montrèrent rien devant Nash. Jamais il ne les vit pleurer à cause de la disparition d'Hillary. Parfois, l'album photo de la famille traînait sur la table de salon. Nash savait que les parents regardaient les photos de leur fille. Nash n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à ces photos, il aimait bien se souvenir des bons moment sans elles, surtout qu'elles n'étaient pas très nombreuses._

 _Mais un jour, il se mit à la table du salon et feuilletaât l'album. Il y avait des photos de la première grossesse de Lara, de la petite Hillary à la clinique, puis de la fillette quand elle avait quelques mois, puis un an, deux ans. Par contre, Nash apparaissait comme par magie sur les photos. D'un coup, il était là, âgé de quelques mois, assis sur les genoux de Reese pour une photo de famille._

 _Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune photo de la deuxième grossesse de Lara, de lui quand il était tout bébé ?_

 _Le soir, au dîner, il posa la question. Ses parents cessèrent de mâcher leurs haricots en même temps et se regardèrent. Reese se racla la gorge. Lara prit la main de Nash et eu un sourire rassurant._

 _Ils expliquèrent l'histoire du bébé dans le carton, celle du cœur mal-formé, celle des parents qui cherchaient à tout prix un enfant. Nash n'aimait pas cette histoire. Même s'il connaissait l'amour que Lara et Reese avaient pour lui, il détestait l'idée de ne pas être leur fils. Il détestait le mensonge dans lequel il avait été plongé._

 _Ces vrais parents étaient des lâches, Nash avaient eu pendant quelques temps l'idée de les retrouver avant de se dire que c'était stupide. Il mit du temps à accepter l'idée d'avoir été adopté. Morgan l'aida beaucoup dans cette période un peu complexe._

 _Lorsqu'il rentra en troisième, Nash décida de présenter Morgan à ses parents. Les deux garçons sortaient officiellement ensemble depuis un mois. Kate et Noëlle les avaient beaucoup soutenu et répétaient tout le temps qu'ils formaient un couple parfait. Matt n'était plus au collège, ce qui soulagea beaucoup Nash._

 _Reese et Lara ne dirent rien quand Nash leur avoua être gay. Ce ne fut que le soir qu'ils osèrent en parler, poser des question un peu plus indiscrètes, tenter de comprendre pourquoi ils n'avaient rien vus depuis la quatrième. Cela dit, ils n'avaient pas rejeté l'orientation sexuelle de leur fils._

 _Morgan et Nash firent l'amour un soir de décembre, dans la chambre du premier, alors que ses parents n'étaient pas là. C'était leur première fois à tous les deux. Ce soir-là, Nash réalisa que faire l'amour était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il n'eut jamais fait._

 _Alors que Morgan était en lui, alors qu'il bougeait et que sa tête se trouvait près de la sienne, que son menton frôlait son épaule, Nash eut l'impression que c'était Aiden qui le touchait. Il ravala ses larmes et ne repoussa pas Morgan. Il souffrit en silence. La sensation, tout, lui était insoutenable. Morgan était trop doux dans sa façon de faire. Nash était torturé entre l'impression que c'était Aiden et celle que ce n'était pas lui. Son esprit semblait incapable de savoir. Pourtant ce n'était pas lui et Nash tentait de s'en persuader. C'était Morgan._

 _Morgan voulu le refaire, presque trois semaines plus tard, mais Nash refusa. Il ne voulait pas ressentir de nouveau ce tiraillement en lui, il ne voulait pas souvenir de Aiden et gâcher ce moment. Morgan laissa couler une fois. Puis deux. À la troisième, Nash décida de larguer Morgan. C'était la seule chose à faire._

 _Sorry, Morgan._

 _Nash courut tellement ce soir-là, dans les champs, dans la forêt, qu'il vomit puis, cent mètre plus loin, tomba dans les pommes. Quand il retourna sur un terrain de basket, une semaine plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait voir ce que ses adversaires allaient faire. Il avait acquis les bases de l'œil du démon._

 _Nash demanda à aller au lycée à Los Angeles. Il avait prévu une grande liste d'arguments, mais il ne donna pas la plus importante : il ne voulait pas croiser ni Matt ni Morgan au lycée du coin. Les négociations furent difficiles, mais Nash gagna. Il entra en seconde au lycée qu'il voulait. Reese et Lara lui payèrent un appartement en ville, à quelques minutes du lycée, le long d'une ligne de bus. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, ils avaient comprit qu'être trop stricte risquait de leur faire perdre leur fils après leur avoir fait perdre leur fille._

 _Nash acquit son 4x4 que plus tard, quand il eu assez économisé pour se l'offrir._

 _Au lycée, Nash décida de redevenir une personne populaire. Première étape : cacher qu'il était gay. Deuxième étape : se faire des potes cool. Troisième étape : ne pas être un intello. Pour ça, il avait une technique d'enfer redoubler au moins une classe._

 _Il s'inscrivit aux cours de japonais pour une simple et bonne raison : c'était un cours dont presque tout le monde se fichait et où il pourra roupiller tranquille au fond de la classe. Et puis, les filles allaient beaucoup à ce cours. Il devait faire croire qu'il était hétéro._

 _Le problème étant que quatre autres personnes avaient pensé comme lui : Silver, Zack, Nick et Allen. Pas pour cacher leurs penchants gay. Eux, c'étaient pour dormir en paix. Le truc, c'était que le prof était trop cool. Il était japonnais et avait l'art de faire aimer sa matière. Il l'enseignait avec une passion qui forçait le respect._

 _Nash devint ami avec les quatre de son cours de japonais. De fils en aiguilles, ils découvrirent qu'ils aimaient le basket et fondèrent Jabberwock. Ils étaient tous très forts et Nash parvint sans difficulté à l'imposer comme capitaine et à faire gagner Jabberwock, au point de la faire devenir la meilleures équipe de street basket de Los Angeles._

 _Silver découvrit durant l'année de seconde que Nash était gay. Ce fut un parfait hasard. Une fois, alors que le blond était bourré à une soirée. Il parla de Morgan. Au début, Silver pensa que c'était une fille, jusqu'à ce que Nash dise qu'_ il _était_ mignon _._

 _Il n'en reparla à Nash que plusieurs jours plus tard, sans le juger. Il promis de garder son secret._

 _Nash devint populaire, notamment en portant son fameux masque de gros dur et de racaille qui lui offrit une paix relative. Personne ne venait l'embêter et il était invité dans toutes les fêtes._

 _Sa vie était revenue parfaite. Nash n'eut aucun petit copain jusqu'à ce qu'en première, il rencontre Shawn Cline._

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier du flashback de Nash.**

 **Reviews ?**


	41. Chapter 41 Shawn Cline

**Hello ! Je suis en vacance ! Donc je vais publier toutes les semaines.  
**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks ! Yes, I speak a little about Daniel. And about Akashi... No, because I talk about this in the chapter 4. I'm very happy when I read your review ! Thanks you very much.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Shawn Cline faisait peur à beaucoup de personne. Il était dans un autre lycée à l'autre bout de la ville et Nash l'avait rencontré car il était dans le public lors d'un match de Jabberwock._

 _Nash s'était fait faire son fameux tatouage quelques temps avant, ses parents avaient sautés au plafond en le voyant. Mais ce qui était fait était fait, même s'ils désapprouvaient complètement. Ce tatouage fut le premier sujet de conversation entre Nash et Shawn._

 _Shawn avait quelque chose qui plut à Nash. Au début, il ne se douta pas une seconde qu'il ressemblait autant à Aiden._

 _Shawn ne voulait pas une relation amoureuse, il recherchait un partenaire pour le sexe. Nash l'avait vite compris et l'avait accepté. Il était nerveux à l'idée de le refaire, il avait peur que le souvenir de Aiden ne refasse surface. Mais Shawn avait une façon se faire différente de Morgan. Il était brutal._

 _La première fois, il griffa le dos de Nash alors qu'il le prenait pas derrière sur le lit de son appartement. Cela dit, cette position permettait à Nash de ne pas voir le visage de celui qui ne prenait et Aiden ne l'avait jamais violé dans cette position, si bien que son souvenir était atténué._

 _À la fin, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux essoufflés sur le matelas, Nash se mit à rire puis à pleurer de joie. Shawn le regarda avec des yeux tout ronds, comme si Nash était possédé ou quelque chose dans le genre._

 _-T'es fou ? Lui avait-il dit._

 _-Non, seulement heureux._

 _Alors qu'il continuait de rire, désormais incapable de s'arrêter, Shawn lui redemanda si tout allait bien et Nash, prit dans l'euphorie, lui sourit en lui disant que tout allait pour le mieux._

 _Plus tard, il accepta de se livrer à Shawn, sûrement la première erreur qu'il avait commit dans cette relation. Il expliqua qu'il avait déjà été abusé, sans dire qui lui avait fait subir ça. Shawn ne fit pas particulièrement preuve de compassion. Mais il était heureux de savoir que Nash était prêt à coucher de nouveau avec lui du moment qu'il le prenait de la même manière._

 _Dans la paire qu'ils formaient, il n'y avait pas de dominant et de dominé, même si Nash était plus souvent en dessous. Au début, ils s'amusaient bien et Nash testa toute sorte de choses sur Shawn, il découvrit le plaisir de l'entendre gémir, de supplier pour qu'il le fasse jouir. Il aimait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses hanches quand il le prenait avec force. Mais jamais il ne le prenait par devant, sinon il avait l'impression d'être à la place d'Aiden et ça le perturbait complètement._

 _Cette relation violente leur convenait. Ils étaient sexfriend et Nash pensait que cela allait rester ainsi. Mais pour un sexfriend, Shawn était affreusement possessif. Il voulait que presque tous les soirs, Nash vienne chez lui, il ne supportait pas qu'un autre mec lui parle et qu'il drague des filles pour faire croire qu'il était hétéro._

 _Son comportement était même ultra violent. Plus d'une fois Shawn avait frappé des garçons pour les éloigner de Nash. On le prenait pour un fou et la réputation de Nash en pâtissait. Cette jalousie devint un sujet de dispute récurrent._

 _Un jour, Nash décida d'aller voir ses parents. Ceux-ci insistaient déjà depuis plusieurs semaines et Nash décalait la date sans cesse. Ce week-end là, il n'avait plus aucune raison de se défiler. Shawn ne voulait pas qu'il parte, le week-end était leur moment à eux. Nash n'était pas lassé de Shawn, il était d'ailleurs impossible de se lasser de Shawn Cline. Mais il sentait que les choses n'étaient plus tout à fait comme avant._

 _Pour calmer Shawn qui démarrait au quart de tour, Nash lui proposa de venir avec lui, nouvelle erreur. Ce sera la deuxième fois qu'il présentera un copain à ses parents. Sauf qu'en arrivant devant le ranch, Nash remarqua la voiture d'Aiden et faillit faire demi-tour. Mais trop tard, s'il le faisait il aurait été obligé d'expliquer à Shawn pourquoi._

 _C'était la première fois depuis plusieurs mois que Nash revoyait son oncle. Celui-ci avait toujours cette façon horripilante de le regarder et sa voix rappelait au garçon trop de mauvais souvenir._

 _Shawn et Aiden s'entendirent super bien. Tellement bien que cela inquiéta Nash. À la fin du repas, Shawn et son oncle allèrent se balader dans la propriété. Nash ne sut jamais ce qu'ils s'étaient dit ce jour-là, mais il lui sembla qu'à partir de ce jour, Shawn n'était plus le même._

 _Lors des soirées auxquelles Nash ou Shawn étaient conviés, dès que le premier était ivre, l'autre l'emmenait dans une chambre. Shawn avait fait ça pleins de fois et chaque fois, il profitait de l'ivresse de son copain pour le prendre par devant, comme il ne le supportait pas. Au réveil, Nash n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il ne l'avait découvert que quand Shawn l'avait entraîné dans une chambre alors qu'il avait encore conscience de ce qui se passait._

 _Leur relation se dégrada lentement. Shawn était encore plus jaloux, plus violent._

 _Nash commençait à planifier un moyen de larguer Shawn sans le blesser et sans qu'il lui en veuille. Alors qu'il avait quasiment sa réponse, il y eut la fête chez Zack._

 _Shawn était déchaîné ce soir-là. Il ne buvait pas mais il dansait comme une furie et parlait trop. Quand Nash lui demandait ce qui lui arrivait, il se contentait de sourire comme un gamin._

 _Nash buvait dans son coin tandis que Shawn dansait, dansait, à en avoir le tournis._

 _-Sérieux, t'as mangé du lion à midi ou quoi ?_

 _-Non. Pas que je sache._

 _Et il se mettait à rire._

 _Shawn provoqua un mec. Ils commencèrent à se battre. Nash était complètement ivre dans un coin de la salle et ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait. Ce fut Zack qui intervint pour les séparer. Il fit monter Shawn à l'étage le temps qu'il se calme et Shawn entraîna Nash avec lui._

 _-Qu'es-ce t'as fait encore, Shawn ?_

 _-Rien. Rien de mal._

 _Shawn avait décidé de s'amuser. Il avait décidé de pousser tout le monde dans ses retranchements. Dans le couloir, il y avait une fille qui était environ dans le même état que Nash. Mais peut-être avait-elle moins but._

 _-Et si tu te la faisais ?_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Ouais. Tapes-toi cette fille, ça va être drôle._

 _Nash se mit à rire. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que Shawn disait._

 _-Tu t'en sens pas capable ?_

 _-Pardon ? Tu me provoques, là ?_

 _-Exact. Je paris que t'es pas capable de baiser cette fille._

 _-N'importe quoi !_

 _Shawn sourit de façon presque machiavélique en voyant Nash titubant s'approcher de la fille, tellement ivre qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. La fille se laissât faire en premier lieux, puis se débattit. Shawn était plié de rire. Elle frappa Nash si fort qu'il percuta le sol et cru dessaouler instantanément._

 _Après avoir vomit trois fois dans la salle de bains et avoir un peu décuvé, Nash réalisa ce qu'il avait faillit faire. Sous l'effet de l'alcool, de la provocation de Shawn, il était capable du pire._

 _Shawn riait encore. Comme un dément tandis que Nash pleurait sur le sol de la salle de bains._

 _-Je ne peux plus, avait-il murmuré._

 _-Tu ne peux plus quoi ?_

 _-Toi. Je ne veux plus de toi, Shawn. Je ne veux plus que tu me touche, plus que tu me parle, plus te voir. Dégage. Disparaît._

 _Shawn le dévisagea tandis que, chancelant, il sortait de la salle de bains._

 _-Attends, Nash ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça. T'as pas le droit !_

 _Mais Nash ne l'écoutait pas. Il continuait à avancer tandis que Shawn continuait de hurler dans son dos. Il le traitait de tout les noms, l'insultait avec des mots que personne ne supporterait d'entendre._

 _Alors que Nash tournait à l'angle du couloir, il entendit les dernier mots de Shawn Cline pour lui :_

 _-Va te faire foutre, Nash Gold. Mais tu vas le regretter. Personne n'est mieux pour toi que moi._

 _Ce soir là, Nash conduisit à une vitesse folle dans la ville, il se fit arrêter, en état d'ivresse. Pourtant, c'était loin d'être la pire chose qu'il ait fait durant cette nuit horrible. Mais ça, il n'y avait que lui, Shawn et cette fille qui pouvait le savoir. Cette nuit était tout de même gravée dans son casier judiciaire._

 _Il avait fallut à Nash beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que tout était finit. Comme il s'y attendait, Shawn avait baissé les bras et avait cessé de lui envoyer des messages dégradants au bout de deux jours. Détruit par ce qui s'était passé, Nash se confiât à Silver. Il n'osa pas dire à Hillary ce qui lui était arrivé. Durant les premiers jours, alors qu'il comptait encore les secondes depuis la soirée, il avait été tenté de reprendre contact avec Morgan. Mais bien que son numéro, trois ans après leur rupture, était encore dans son portable, il n'osa pas._

 _Après Shawn, Nash sortit avec Daniel Reed. Il reproduisit ce qu'il avait vécu. Il se défoula sur lui car il n'y avait qu'une personne brisé pour vouloir de lui. Daniel était cependant trop fragile et Nash ne l'aimait pas assez pour se soucier de lui. Alors il le laissa tomber quitte à lui faire du mal._

 _Nash n'attendait plus rien des relations entres êtres humains. Que ce soit de l'amour, du sexe ou de l'amitié. Il restait Silver, son seul vrai ami qui le soutenait de loin sans lui faire la leçon. C'était une présence plutôt agréable. Mais à part lui, Nash n'avait personne._

 _Quand, avec Jabberwock, ils décidèrent de voyager et d'aller au Japon, Nash y voyait une occasion de se changer les idées. Jamais il n'aurait penser qu'il allait croiser ce regard rouge et furieux, qu'il allait tomber amoureux d'une voix aussi aiguisé qu'un couteau. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cette crevette qui lui tenait tête allait le suivre jusqu'en Amérique et allait devenir son objectif._

 _Sans le savoir, Akashi Seijuro l'avait sauvé._

* * *

 **Voilà ! Au début, je ne comptais pas parler en détail de Daniel et Akashi (d'ailleurs je donne pas de détails par rapport à Shawn), mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait un peu parler de Daniel quand même.**

 **J'ai bientôt fini de publier une de mes histoire sur le fandom de My Hero Academia. Je peux donc en publier une nouvelle ! Laquelle aimeriez-vous lire ?**

 ** **De sang et d'or : **** **Leurs yeux identiques ne mentaient pas. Akashi aimait Kise, mais Kise aimait Aomine. Mais rien n'est stable, surtout pas l'amour. Akashi attendait sa chance en trompant l'ennui avec Kuroko. Puis, sa chance se présentât le soir où Kise l'appela depuis l'hôpital.**

 **Ma voix contre la sienne : Le vent emporte les feuilles mortes. Parmi les débris volant, un avion en papier noircie des pensées d'un inconnu. Kise Ryota trouva ses papiers et au fur et à mesure, se mit suivre cette histoire, lui-même prit dans les tourments de l'adolescence.**

 **Evil save the God : Nash Gold était le Démon. Depuis des années, elles lui répétaient qu'il devait le tuer, le Dieu. Mais le jour où Nash le rencontre, il se rend compte que ce sera peut-être plus amusant que prévu. Mais il ne pensait pas que ce serai si difficile.**

 **Je prévois également d'écrire un One Shot avec Nash et Akashi : Correspondance. Akashi et Nash seraient tout simplement correspondants et devront faire un échange où la classe de Rauzan se rend en Amérique. Voili voilou.**

 **Reviews ?**


	42. Chapter 42 Talk to me

**Hello ! Je publie un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Nous voilà sortis du flashback de Nash ! A partir de maintenant, on entame un peu une autre partie de l'histoire.  
**

 **SesilliaS : Thanks you ^^ Yes, we will meet his sister ! Nash is in good terms with her. The problem is between parents and her. Thanks for reading me !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nash n'avait pas pleuré. C'était le visage d'Akashi qui était marbré de traces de sel. Il n'avait jamais imaginé ce qui se cachait derrière ce masque, pourquoi il l'avait endossé, pourquoi Nash tenait tant à cacher son homosexualité. Il en avait simplement pâtit toute sa vie. Et ce que Shawn lui avait demandé de faire...

Ils restèrent silencieux, simplement à se dévisager. À côté de cette histoire, Akashi se sentait faible. Lui pleurait parce qu'il avait perdu ou bien parce que sa mère lui manquait et que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas pu aller sur sa tombe. À côté de la vie de Nash, la sienne semblait rose.

Ils enfouirent leurs têtes dans l'épaule de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi, collés l'un contre l'autre durant très longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Nash se retire de l'étreinte.

Tout avait commencé ici, dans cette grange, avec ces chaînes. À partir de là, sa vie avait basculé. Tout se serai bien passé entre Nash et Morgan si Aiden ne lui avait rien fait. Il ne serait pas partie à Los Angeles, il n'aurait pas rencontré Shawn. Akashi aurait du faire une croix sur lui, mais au prix d'une vie plus paisible.

Mais ce n'était qu'une hypothèse qui reposait sur des _si_.

Nash prit la main d'Akashi et l'entraîna dehors. Il referma derrière lui les lourdes portes de la grange. Au lieux de retourner dans la maison, il alla vers les chevaux, toujours sa main tenant celle de son petit ami.

Les chevaux étaient beaux et athlétiques.

-Il paraît que tu fait du cheval en plus du piano, violon et basket.

-Et les échec. Et le shogi.

-Ce qui est bien, vu que tu as pleins de passion, c'est que ça fait encore quatre t-shirt différents à t'offrir.

Akashi rit légèrement. Il préférai Nash ainsi et non celui qui lui racontait les méandres sa vie avec son air morne.

-Tu veux faire une balade ?

-Non.

Nash ne cacha pas son étonnement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux monter que Yukimaru.

-Ah... bon, OK. Pas de cheval alors.

Il y avait un box vide et une grande dose de foin sur le sol. Peut-être qu'un peu de sexe pourrait détendre Nash ou bien le faire redevenir encore un peu plus comme il était avant l'arrivée d'Aiden. Et puis, la veille, au soir, il n'avait pas voulu qu'il le touche.

Akashi ouvrit la porte du box. Nash devait comprendre ce qu'il voulait car il sourit et murmura un petit « t'es impossible... » en riant nerveusement.

-Je peux te monter si tu veux, susurrât Akashi.

Nash se lécha les lèvres et entra à son tour dans le box.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demandât-il tout en plaquant Akashi contre le bois.

-J'en sais rien. Je me demande comment te réparer.

-Je ne suis pas cassé.

-Vraiment ? Alors je veux seulement que pendant quelques minutes, disons trois, tu oublie ce que tu viens de raconter. Je veux te servir de distraction.

Nash se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sa main caressa la joue d'Akashi. Lui, il n'était pas comme Shawn, il n'était pas comme Daniel. Désormais, et tant qu'il ne fera aucune bêtise, Akashi était une valeur sûre. Il ne le quittera pas et ne lui fera jamais de mal. Nash pouvait se reposer sur lui sans avoir peur. Akashi était son pilier.

Ils se déshabillèrent et laissèrent leurs vêtements sur le sol, là où il n'y avait pas de paille. Nash s'allongea dans la paille et laissa Akashi se mettre sur lui. Il s'empala sans préparation. Une grimace déforma son visage et de petites larmes dévalaient ses joues. Il fit quelques mouvements pour que le plaisir remplace la douleur. Son corps se détendit tout les caresses de Nash sur ses hanches. Ses doigts faisaient de petits cercles.

Akashi se pencha pour embrasser Nash tandis que ses reins ondulaient. Il faisait presque sortir le sexe de son corps à chaque mouvement.

Akashi vint une première fois, avant Nash. Ce dernier en profita et se retourna pour allonger avec délicatesse le rouge dans la paille. Il prit fermement ses cuisses et fit de profonds et puissants mouvements en lui. Quand Akashi cria, Nash posa sa main sur sa bouche. Il ne souhaitait pas que ses parents entendent. Les écuries n'étaient pas non plus très loin de la maison.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver leurs souffles. Il se rhabillèrent et décidèrent de retourner à la maison. Si Nash fuyait trop son oncle, peut-être que ses parents allaient se douter de quelque chose.

Aiden discutait gentiment avec eux autour d'une tasse de café et de quelques viennoiseries. Avec tout cela, personne n'avait encore prit son petit déjeuner.

-Tiens, Nash, tu es de retour ! Fit Reese en lui faisait signe. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez tous les deux ?

Nash allait répondre quand il remarqua qu'il restait deux brins de paille dans les cheveux d'Akashi. Il les retira discrètement et passa une main dans les siens pour vérifier qu'il n'y en avait pas.

-Akashi voulait voir les chevaux. Il fait de l'équitation.

Reese acquiesça et invita les garçons à s'asseoir. Nash se mit à l'opposé de son oncle. Sous la table, il tenait le bas du t-shirt d'Akashi, comme s'il allait disparaître s'il ne le retenait pas près de lui.

Reese et Lara continuaient à poser quelques questions à Akashi. Nash évoqua la chute qu'il avait fait devant l'aéroport le premier jour, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Aiden.

Le reste de la journée, Aiden ne chercha pas à parler à son neveu et Akashi et Nash passèrent la journée dans la chambre du deuxième. Ils feuilletèrent des bouquins, firent leurs devoirs, discutèrent tout en grignotant des bonbons.

Nash proposa à Akashi de l'amener au restaurant le soir. Cette initiative le surpris beaucoup mais il accepta.

-Pas contre, je ne t'invite pas. On est bien d'accord ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à un geste si romantique, je te rassure.

Vers dix-huit heure, Aiden repartit. Mais avant, il demanda à parler à Akashi en privé. Nash n'aimait pas cela et fut tenté de les espionner. Malheureusement, ses parents profitèrent du fait qu'il soit hors de sa chambre et sans son copain pour lui demander de les aider à préparer le repas.

Dehors, vers la fameuse grange, Aiden mit les mains dans les poches et regarda le jeune japonais.

-Je vais être franc, jeune homme. Je ne t'aime pas.

-Sans chercher à vous vexer, c'est réciproque.

Aiden se raidit et se plongea dans le regard dur d'Akashi. Ce gosse ne plaisantait pas.

-Nash est un gamin qui n'as pas connu des choses faciles. Il y a quelques mois, il sortait avec un autre mec, un certains Shawn. J'aimais bien ce petit gars. Il avait une influence différente sur Nash. Pour Nash, compte tenu de son passé, Shawn était bien mieux.

-Nash m'a beaucoup parlé de Shawn. Il ne lui a pas fait du bien. Je pense que vous le savez.

-Shawn voulait le bien de mon neveu.

Akashi fronça les sourcils.

-Et vous ? Que voulez vous ?

-Ce qui est le mieux pour lui.

-Et quand vous l'avez emmené dans cette grange, il y a dix ans, c'était pour son bien ?

Le visage de Aiden resta de marbre. Il était imperturbable.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle.

Pas la moindre trace de culpabilité dans son regard. Ce contrôle sur son visage et cette capacité à mentir étonna même Akashi.

-Tu devrais quitter Nash. Crois-moi. Si tu ne le fais pas délibérément, je me chargerai de le faire pour toi. J'espère que c'est clair.

Nash comprenait pourquoi il disait que Shawn et Aiden se ressemblaient. Les deux avaient en effet la même façon de penser. Le fait qu'ils aient tout de suite sympathisé était évident.

-Au fait, dit-il avec un sourire étrange. Tes yeux sont vraiment bizarres. Ils me font penser à ceux que je vois tous les jours à l'hôpital, dans le service de psychiatrie. Tu as des yeux de fou.

Aiden s'éloigna.

Peu de temps après son départ, Nash semblait déjà plus léger. Il souriait et parlait un peu plus. Il conduisit Akashi dans une ville assez proche. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de maisons et peu de commerces. Nash se gara sur le petit parking d'un restaurant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde.

À l'intérieur, des tables, toutes de la même taille et avec une nappe à carreaux blancs et rouges, rangées et disposées de façon très géométrique. Une petite serveuse installa Nash et Akashi près d'une fenêtre et de la sortie. De l'air frais s'engouffrait jusqu'à leur table chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait. Petit à petit, la salle se remplissait.

On apporta à Nash et Akashi leurs hamburgers et leurs frittes. Rien n'avait un goût extraordinaire et le hamburger de Nash était imbibé de moutarde. C'était quasiment immangeable.

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de Shawn, pas d'Aiden. Le sujet était clos. Ils ne parlèrent pas du tout durant le repas, pourtant l'ambiance n'était pas froide. Nash souhaitait juste rester dans ses pensés.

Après le dessert, une glace à la framboise pour Nash et un moelleux au chocolat pour Akashi, Nash commença à scruter la salle. Il prit son manteaux et fit signe à Akashi de faire de même. Le rouge aurait pu parier que les yeux de Nash était un peu plus clair, comme lorsque qu'il utilisait l'œil du démon.

-T'as déjà fait un resto basket ?

-Non.

-Bah, ça va être ta première fois.

Nash se leva et profita du brouahah pour sortir sans que personne ne le voit. Akashi le suivit après avoir glisser quelques billet sur la table. Ils étaient partis avant même d'avoir reçu l'addition. Akashi n'aimait pas faire ça, mais il devait avouer que l'adrénaline à l'idée d'être prit sur le fait lui plaisait.

-J'avais bien dit que je t'inviterai pas, dit Nash en démarrant.

Lara et Reese avaient déjà finit de manger et étaient allé se coucher quand les deux rentèrent. Akashi prit une longue douche pour retirer l'odeur de friture qui lui collait à la peau. Il se coucha encore tout humide contre Nash.

La nuit, Akashi fut réveiller par un Nash agité. Il faisait un cauchemars. C'était la première fois qu'Akashi l'entendait gémir ainsi. Il le réveilla en lui demandant s'il allait bien mais Nash affirmait que ça allait, que ça allait passer. Akashi lui fit confiance, assez pour le laisser se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, ils quittèrent le ranch.

* * *

 **Retour à L.A. dans le prochain chapitre, le petit week-end en amoureux est finis ! Va-t-on revoir Nijimura ? héhé ^^**

 **Review ?**


	43. Chapter 43 Sexy violin

**Hello ! Un nouveau chapitre avec Nijimura (yeah !) et un lemon en fin de chapitre, donc ceux qui n'aiment pas trop, inutile de lire la fin, elle n'apporte en plus pas grand chose je doit bien avouer XD (ah, honte à moi).**

 **xshizuuka : En effet, ça fait longtemps ! Contente de te revoir ^^ Tant mieux, j'avais peur que son passé, assez chargé, ne soit pas forcément très clair. Il fallait bien expliquer comment il a peu en arriver là et être comme il est. Oui, il a Akashi avec qui il file le parfait amour ! (presque) Non, non, je suis en vacance, je publie donc toute les semaines ! Tu n'aura plus à attendre aussi longtemps entre les chapitres. Merci beaucoup !**

 **SesilliaS : Yes, I think I understand what you want to say (but i don't know the expression "triple threat" XD for me, it's KNB's OST from third season). I'm sorry but the GOM appear just in five last chapters now... but Nijimura is here ! 23 chapter until the end. Thank you for this review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

L'entraînement de basket au lycée prenait fin. L'équipe redoublait d'effort à l'approche du championnat régional. Les premiers matchs commençaient la semaine suivante. L'année dernière, le lycée n'avait même pas passé les poules de qualification. Et après Nash se plaignait du niveau du basket japonnais !

Nijimura était confiant pour cette année. L'année dernière, comme il était nouveau dans le lycée, le coach n'avait pas voulu qu'il joue et le seul match où il avait été sur le terrain, le lycée avait gagné, si bien que Nijimura avait pu devenir titulaire. Le coach avait du coup été bien moins réticent en voyant Akashi débarquer en début d'année. Si un bon joueur se pointait, il ne fallait pas hésiter à lui donner un poste, même si c'était un jeunot.

Après les entraînements, les titulaires aimaient bien ranger tous ensemble le matériel, ça leur demandait moins de dix minutes et ils en profitaient pour parler de tout et de rien. Akashi appréciait ces moments, ça lui permettait de passer du temps avec d'autres personnes que les joueurs de Jabberwock qui avaient, il faut bien le dire, des conversations peu intéressantes à la longue.

Les trois titulaires allaient se changer, Nijimura et Akashi prenaient plus leur temps pour parler, encore et encore. Puis le téléphone d'Akashi finit par vibrer, trahissant l'impatience de Nash.

-Il ne peut pas te laisser tranquille ? Râla Nijimura.

-Il est comme ça.

-Mais c'est pénible ! Il passe déjà son temps avec toi et il ne supporte pas que tu restes quelques minutes de plus avec moi.

Akashi souria et rangea son portable tout au fond de son sac.

-Je le trouve possessif, avoua Nijimura en fermant rageusement son sac.

-Il l'est.

Depuis qu'Akashi connaissait le passé de Nash, ce comportement l'énervait moins. Avant, il aurai réclamé qu'il lui fiche la paix, par simple plaisir de le voir tourner en bourrique. Mais il avait compris à quel point Nash avait besoin de lui pour maintenir son équilibre désormais. Il reprenait sa vie en main.

-Mais heureusement, il n'est pas que ça.

-Ne me dis pas que tu trouves ça mignon ?

-Non. C'est pénible, c'est vrai.

Akashi mit son sac sur son épaule.

-Je sais ce que tu penses. Mais tu n'as pas a t'en faire, Nijimura. Je sais mettre des limites.

-Il y a intérêt.

Ils sortirent du gymnase. Nash attendait près de sa voiture, il tapait du pied sur le sol. Décidément, Nijimura ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi ça collait entre Akashi et lui, pourquoi ils étaient ensembles. Il les regardaient et ne trouvait aucun point commun.

-Prêt à conduire, crevette ? Demanda Nash en tendant les clés à Akashi.

-Conduire ? Demanda Nijimura, persuadé qu'il avait mal entendu.

-Je vais passer le permis, annonça Akashi avec un pointe de fierté.

Et bien, voilà de quoi le rassurer... L'idée que ce soit Nash qui lui apprenne en plus... Il savait bien qu'Akashi serait forcément prudent sur la route. Mais quand même... Cela dit, le rouge ne faisait preuve d'aucune hésitation. Nijimura le savait, il devait avoir confiance en lui et en son jugement.

Nash attendait dans la voiture qu'Akashi sorte du centre d'examen. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait peur, il se persuadait même que ses étaient moites seulement parce qu'il avait chaud. Non, il n'angoissait pas pour Akashi.

Akashi finit par sortir du centre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il brandit devant Nash le papier officiel.

-Et voilà ! Je t'avais bien dit que j'aurai mon permis du premier coup.

-En même temps, tu as eu un super prof.

Akashi se pencha par dessus le levier de vitesse pour embrasser Nash.

-Merci, super prof.

Akashi portait encore son t-shirt avec le violon électrique dessus. Il avait prit du muscle ces derniers temps, en grande partie grâce à ses trois entraînements différents chaque jours si bien que le t-shirt le moulait bien plus qu'avant. _Bordel ce qu'il est sexy !_

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? Demandât Akashi.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tu reste planté sur le pallier et tu dévisage mon torse depuis une minute sans dire un mot.

-Ah. En fait, je te trouve hyper sexy.

Le rouge écarquilla les yeux puis sourit avant de laisser la place pour que Nash entre. Le blond s'installa comme à son habitude sur le canapé et invita le rouge à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que je n'étais pas occupé ?

-Très drôle, crevette. T'es jamais occupé, surtout le week-end. Du moins, jamais pour faire un truc important.

-Sympa.

-C'est vrai : Soit tu fait des devoirs, soit tu lis, soit tu cuisine, soit t'es avec moi.

-À t'entendre je n'ai pas de vie.

-C'est la vérité, désolé.

Mais le rouge ne céda pas et ne vint pas s'asseoir à côté de Nash. Il resta imperturbable, planté au milieu du salon, les bras croisés.

-Au fait, tu joues bien du violon ?

-Oui.

-Tu pourrai me faire une démonstration ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux voir à quel point tu est beau quand tu joues d'un autre instrument.

-Un autre ?

-Tu sais jouer avec ça.

Nash pointa son entrejambe. _Très classe_ , pensât Akashi. Parfois, quand il voyait les réflexions vulgaires de Nash, il se demandait ce qui l'avait attiré. Au début, c'était le sexe et rien de plus, mais il y avait des sentiments entre eux depuis quelque temps et le rouge ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait bien Nash. Mais pourquoi puisque ces réflexions obscènes l'horripilait ? Dans le feu de l'action, c'était bandant au possible, mais pas dans un autre contexte.

Akashi soupira et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il sortit son violon de son étuis et passa délicatement le colophane sur l'archet avant de vérifier si l'instrument était bien accordé. Le son était parfait.

Le rouge retourna dans le salon et posa son violon sur son épaule, il le cala dans le creux de son cou.

-Tu veux pas retirer ton t-shirt ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est sexy.

-Tu veux pas non plus que je te fasse un strip tease ?

Quand il vit le visage de Nash s'illuminer, il se dit qu'il lui avait peut-être donné une mauvaise idée.

-Je plaisantais. Il faut deux mains pour se déshabiller.

Cependant, Akashi retira finalement son t-shirt et remit son violon en place. Il posa l'archet sur les cordes et attendit quelques secondes, le temps de visualiser la partition du morceau qu'il comptait jouer. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son corps entrer en harmonie avec son instrument. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure sensation à ses yeux que de jouer du violon. Le piano aussi lui donnait des frissons, mais c'était un peu différent.

Nash admirait la vitesse avec laquelle il jouait, le mouvement rapide de ses doigts et de son archet sur les cordes qui fournissait ce son cristallin et profond. C'était beau. Les muscles saillant du basketteur bougeaient tandis qu'il jouait, c'était un spectacle extraordinaire et... terriblement aphrodisiaque pour Nash.

Le jean du rouge était un taille basse si bien que le haut de son boxer dépassait. Son torse était parfaitement sculpté avec ses entraînements intensifs, son visage était apaisé, ses mains bougeaient avec virtuosité. C'était subjuguant.

Nash avait envie de lui sauter dessus mais il préféra attendre la fin du morceau. Alors que Nash pensait que le rouge avait fini, celui-ci recommença un morceau, bien plus langoureux et même sensuel.

Plongé dans sa musique, Akashi ne n'entendit pas Nash se lever du canapé. Il sursauta quand des doigts effleurèrent son ventre. Un doux frissons parcouru sa colonne vertébrale.

-Ne t'arrêtes pas de jouer... susurrât Nash.

Il était très difficile de se concentrer quand une mains pinçait vos tétons et que l'autre déboutonnait votre jean pour le baisser. Akashi se mordit la lèvre quand il sentit la main de Nash passer sous son boxer pour le toucher.

 _Oh_. Il pinça le haut du sexe du plus petit qui gémit et fit une fausse note.

-C'était moche ça.

-Tais-toi, continue.

Avec une lenteur insupportable, Nash baissa le boxer. Il se mit à genoux devant le rouge et empoigna fermement sa verge. Le violon semblait gémir en même temps que le rouge quand Nash suça le haut du membre.

Le rouge jouait beaucoup moins vite, se forçant à se concentrer sur le violon tandis que Nash faisait entrer le sexe dans sa bouche, chaude et douce. Il jura en le sentant enroulé sa langue autour puis faire des mouvements de haut en bas.

Une fausse note. Nash venait de retirer sa bouche en un petit bruit délicieux.

-Akashi, je te conseil de poser ce violon.

Le rouge ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sortant du monde de musique et de plaisir dans lequel il s'était plongé. Devant lui, Nash avait les yeux emplis de désir et son corps tremblait tellement il avait envie de prendre le rouge. Jamais Akashi n'avait soupçonné qu'il lui faisait un tel effet. C'était très... jouissif.

Akashi posa le violon sur la table juste derrière lui. Nash colla le rouge contre lui, mains sur ses fesses et le souleva. Il enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et se laissa coller contre le mur le plus proche.

Nash mordait son cou, Nash suçait les lobes de ses oreilles, Nash le faisait gémir et Nash l'envoûtait. Il ne pénétra plutôt lentement avant de bouger vite en lui. Akashi s'agrippait autant qu'il le pouvait, passant ses mains dans les cheveux dorés de Nash.

-Viens, Sei. Viens pour moi.

Le rouge lutta quelques temps contre la jouissance avant de se laisser aller en même temps que Nash. Akashi reposa sa tête contre le torse de Nash et reprit sa respiration.

-Crevette, je crois que tu gémit en si b-mol.

Akashi ne pu se retenir de rire. Ce rire si spontané surpris même Nash. Mais ce devait être la jouissance qui l'avait fait baisser sa garde. En général, le rouge ne riait pas aussi fort aussi facilement.

Quand il se reprit, il avait les yeux larmoyants.

-Et bien, fais-moi monter d'un octave.

-Tu ne pourra peut-être plus marcher après ça.

-J'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui.

-Je t'avais dis que tu ne faisais jamais rien d'important.

Avant qu'Akashi n'ai pu répliquer, Nash l'embrassa puis repris ses mouvements en lui, plus vite, plus fort. Les gémissements du rouge devinrent plus aiguë alors qu'il approchait pour sa seconde fois de la jouissance.

Nash avait les jambes qui tremblaient. Cette position n'était pas la plus simple pour les faire grimper aux rideaux, il fatiguait plus vite. Nash décolla Akashi du mur et le reposa sur le sol. Ils étirèrent leurs corps et allèrent prendre une douche.


	44. Chapter 44 The arena

**Hello ! Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! (quel rythme d'enfer !).  
**

 **xshizuuka : Tu trouves ? Ça fait presque deux ans que je publie cette fic. Moi je trouve ça long, mais bon... Je suis contente que tu ais l'impression que ça passe vite. Nijimura fait aussi une petite apparition dans celui-ci ^^ Il y a tellement de lemon dans cette fic que j'avais peur de perdre en qualité avec le temps. Apparemment non et c'est tant mieux ! Merci pour ce review ^^ ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **Guest : Merci ^^ J'espère que cette suite va te plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _The arena_

 _musique de Lindsey stirling (je vous invite à l'écouter !)_

Akashi reçu un mail alors qu'il cuisinait, Nash dans son dos s'amusait à le caresser et tentait de le convaincre de ne rien mettre sous son tablier couvert de ballon de basket. Akashi dut batailler pour le repousser et pouvoir aller prendre son portable.

-Surveille la poêle !

Nash fit la mou mais acquiesça.

Akashi disparu dans sa chambre et prit son portable pour lire le message. C'était de la part du coach. Il disait que grâce aux points que le lycée avait obtenu lors des match du championnat, l'équipe était officiellement en quarts de finale.

Dans la région, la compétition la plus importante, la seule accessible au lycée fonctionnait avec un système de points. Les équipes qui réunissaient le plus de points participaient aux quarts de finale. Le reste était un championnat. Il n'y avait alors plus que trois matchs à remporter pour gagner.

Akashi savait que c'était en partie grâce à ses efforts que l'équipe avait pu atteindre les quarts de finale. C'était une bonne nouvelle. À la fin du mail, le coach le remerciait d'avoir mené l'équipe si loin.

Nash lui sourit et pencha la tête. Question muette.

-C'était le coach. L'équipe est en quart de finale.

-Oh. C'est cool.

-Oui. Je serai occupé cette semaine. Le match de quart de finale est mercredi. Samedi il y a les demi-finale et dimanche la finale.

-Waouh ! Sacré programme.

Akashi revint vers le plan de travail. Il prit l'épluche légume des mains de Nash et s'occupa des carottes.

* * *

L'équipe du lycée remporta les quarts de finale puis les demi-finale. Dimanche, Nash se rendit au grand gymnase de Los Angeles, là où avait lieu la compétition. Il n'y avait pas énormément de monde. Un tournoi régional était moins intéressant qu'un tournoi national. Beaucoup de places étaient libres et Nash pu s'installer là où il avait un très bon point de vue.

Il envoya un message à Akashi. Celui-ci devait être dans les vestiaires à l'heure qu'il était. Le match ne commençait que dans vingt minutes.

 **Nash** _: Nerveux ?_

Alors qu'il attendait la réponse, regardant son portable toute les trente secondes, Silver vint se placer à côté de lui.

-Tiens, salut.

-Salut.

Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu'il allait faire le déplacement.

-Pourquoi t'es là ?

-Je voulais voir le niveau de l'équipe maintenant qu'elle a un nouveau capitaine.

Akashi était devenu le pilier de l'équipe. En très peu de temps. C'était une mauvaise chose, Nash en avait conscience. Si Akashi défaillait, pour une raison ou une autre, l'équipe allait se retrouver démunie. Et perdre, fatalement.

-Il parait que leurs adversaires sont super forts. Ça va être un match compliqué.

-J'ai bien entraîné la crevette. Il a presque les même yeux que moi désormais.

Nash sentit son téléphone vibrer. Enfin la réponse d'Akashi.

 **Sexy Shrimp** _: Je dois motiver les troupes !_

Peu de temps après les équipes rentèrent sur le terrain. La foule applaudit. L'équipe adverse avait une aura différente, plus dangereuse. Ils étaient impressionnants. Jabberwock, la génération des miracles, Rakuzan, auraient gagné contre eux. Mais l'équipe du lycée n'était pas forte. Pas assez forte. Mais avec Akashi et ses yeux, leurs chances étaient plus grandes.

Dès les premières minutes, l'équipe adverse se montra très agressive. Elle dominait complètement l'équipe du lycée. Celle-ci ne gardait la tête hors de l'eau que grâce à Akashi qui les soutenait avec ses passes si particulières.

La crevette était en forme. Nash ne l'avait pas touché depuis une semaine pour qu'il n'ai pas mal aux fesses. Par contre, il y avait bien d'autres façon de le détendre, notamment avec une bouche experte ou des doigts en or.

Akashi se donnait à fond et même à la fin du deuxième quart-temps, à la pause, on voyait qu'il était bien plus fatigué qu'en temps normal. Il l'était deux fois plus que les autres de son équipe. Il y avait moins de dix points d'écart en faveur des adversaires mais ce n'était que grâce à la présence du capitaine.

Au troisième quart-temps, Nash aperçu un changement dans sa façon de bouger. Akashi utilisait ses yeux nouvellement acquis et l'écart diminua. L'équipe du lycée parvint même à grappiller quelques petits points d'avance, mais c'était fragile.

Akashi était épuisé. Alors qu'il avait le ballon, qu'il allait marquer un trois point au nez des adversaires, sa jambe flancha et il s'effondra. Les médecins avaient prévenus les miracles plus d'une fois. Leur plus grosse faiblesse était leur force trop grande pour leurs corps en pleine croissance. Akashi en faisait les frais sur le terrain. Il avait un genou au sol et sa jambe tremblait. Il n'arrivait pas à se relever.

Nash se leva de son siège. Il voyait la grimace de douleur sur le visage d'Akashi. Il tenait sa jambe. Son équipe s'était agglutinée autour de lui. Nash ne pouvait plus le voir.

-Hé ! Le retint Silver. Nash, où tu vas ?

-Je vais le voir.

Un médecin arriva vers le blessé. On l'aida à marcher. Son pied ne reposait même pas sur le sol, il avançait à cloche pied, appuyé sur Nijimura.

-Nash, tu ne vas pas pouvoir le voir. Les médecins vont être autour de lui. Reviens t'asseoir.

Il soupira mais obéit. Silver avait raison.

La fin du match n'était que l'agonie de l'équipe du lycée. La différence de points était de cinquante-trois. Les espoirs du lycée partaient en fumée. Nash attendit, nerveux, la fin de la rencontre. Il fallait qu'il sache comment allait sa crevette. C'était presque vital.

Silver lui faisait signe de se relaxer avec un grand sourire. La situation semblait presque l'amuser. En fait, ce qui le faisait rire était l'attachement de Nash pour la crevette. Il ne devait même pas s'en rendre compte. Mais dans quel état sera Nash s'il arrive une chose plus grave à Akashi Seijuro ? Ça faisait presque peur.

Dès que les équipes quittèrent le terrain, Nash se précipita pour tenter de parler à ceux du lycée. Silver l'accompagnait, curieux de savoir comment allait la crevette. Et aussi de voir la tronche de Nash quand il était inquiet.

Les vestiaires n'étaient pas accessibles à ceux du public, évidement. Mais Nash vit un mec de l'équipe, l'ancien capitaine, faire un tour pour prendre l'air. Il n'avait pas l'air triste. Plutôt fataliste.

-Hé !

Il se retourna et fixa Nash comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

-Ouais ?

-Où est Seijuro ?

Maxime, comme l'indiquait son maillot, eu un moment d'hésitation puis parvint à recoller les morceaux. Il était complètement à l'ouest. Il réalisa que la personne qui le regardait avec des yeux ébahit était Nash Gold, le capitaine de Jabberwock, l'équipe de street basket dont faisait parti Akashi Seijuro.

-Il est à l'infirmerie.

-Je dois le voir.

Maxime se renfrogna mais hocha la tête. Il se dépêcha d'indiquer à Nash où trouver la crevette puis se ferma à la discussion. Mais Nash avait ses réponses, il se fichait bien des états d'âme de Maxime après cette défaite.

Avec Silver, ils coururent dans les couloirs pour retrouver Akashi. Devant la porte de l'infirmerie se trouvait le coach de l'équipe du lycée. Il regardait sa montre et sursauta en voyant les deux arriver.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-On vient voir Seijuro.

-Le médecin l'examine encore, vous allez devoir attendre.

Au moins, le coach avait bien plus vite réalisé à qui il avait affaire. On ne disait pas non aux membres de Jabberwock.

Dès que le médecin fut sortit, Nash entra dans la pièce. Akashi était assit sur le bord du lit, une jambe immobilisée. Silver était resté dehors.

-Comment tu te sens ? Fit Nash en s'approchant.

-Dépité.

Le genou d'Akashi avait gonflé. La blessure semblait tout de même sérieuse.

-Verdict ?

-Immobilisation complète pendant deux semaines, puis attelle au genou et une béquille pour m'aider à marcher pendant un mois. Pas de sport pour trois mois minimum.

-Et bien, tu t'es pas loupé.

Akashi soupira. Tout cela, c'était de la faute de son corps mal adapté. C'était la toute première fois qu'il se blessait ainsi. Au collège et même à Rakuzan, il lui était arrivé de se faire mal car il tirait trop sur son corps, mais c'était de simples foulures, rien de préoccupant. Idem pour les autres. Surtout Kise et Aomine.

Nash s'assit sur le bord du lit et Akashi reposa sa tête sur son épaule. À ce moment-là, Nijimura entra. Il rougit en voyant les deux dans cette position et bafouilla qu'il allait repasser.

-Non, reste.

Akashi se décolla de Nash et sourit. Bien que gêné, Nijimura prit de ses nouvelles et tenta de se détendre mais la présence de Nash le rendait nerveux bien qu'il essaie de le cacher.

Il plaisanta un peu, rappelant à Akashi quelques souvenirs du collège. Nash décida de les laisser tranquilles. Il n'aimait pas Nijimura, pourtant il quitta l'infirmerie pour leur laisser le loisir de se parler.

Nijimura finit par sortir. Il fit un petit signe de tête à Nash, presque un remerciement et s'en alla.

* * *

 **Akashi blessé, on voit pas ça souvent. Je pense que le prochain chapitre va vous surprendre... (je me hype moi-même...)**

 **Reviews ?**


	45. Chapter 45 Daddy lessons

**Hello ! J'avais dit qu'un protagoniste allait revenir ^^ Je pense que vu le titre du chapitre, vous avez deviné qui.**

 **SesilliaS : Did you know that, Did you know that last week, you posted your review on chapter 43 a minute before I post chapter 44? So I answer to you that now, sorry ^^ The next chapter will meet your expectations. This will be the beginning of the last arc that gives its name to history by the way ! Thanks for reading me !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Daddy lessons_

 _Chanson de Beyoncé et Dixie Chicks_

Nash et Akashi faisaient tout le temps l'amour. En un sens, c'était pour une bonne raison. Akashi n'avait plus le droit de faire de sport, il avait beaucoup d'énergie à revendre et faire l'amour avec Nash était la seule chose qui pouvait atténuer la tension dans son corps. Le violon parvenait à l'apaiser, mais pas assez. Il lui fallait plus. Ils faisaient l'amour dans l'enceinte du lycée, dans les toilettes, dans la salle à côté de l'amphithéâtre, chez Akashi, chez Nash et même dans sa voiture.

Au lycée, Nash portait ses affaires car Akashi se déplaçait avec une béquille. Il n'avait plus qu'une attelle sur le genoux. Sa jambe pouvait un peu se plier mais c'était douloureux alors il ne le faisait pas. Nash l'attendait à la sortie de son cours, puis l'accompagner au cours suivant en lui servant de bouclier contre la foule. Il écartait tout le monde. Akashi marchait lentement et les deux arrivaient en retard au cours suivant du rouge. Comme il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, ils s'embrassaient avant de se séparer. Nash disait que ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être en retard à chaque cours si c'était pour l'accompagner et être sûr que personne n'allait lui faire du croche-béquille. Et puis, c'était lui qui portait les livres.

* * *

-Tu te rend compte, plaisantâ Nash, à peine tu as le permis que tu ne peux déjà plus conduire.

C'était la rengaine de Nash. Chaque jour Akashi y avait droit mais à des heures différentes. Nash se plaignait d'être celui qui conduisait tout le temps pour aller au lycée alors qu'Akashi avait le permis.

Akashi avait la jambe allongée sur la banquette arrière. Nash était sur lui et les deux reprenaient leur souffle. C'était bien la deuxième fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour sur cette banquette en moins d'une demie heure. Mais Akashi n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. Il caressa les lèvres de Nash avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu veux encore le faire ?

-S'il te plaît.

Il sentit Nash sourire contre ses lèvres et son excitation poindre.

Nash se retourna et laissa Akashi se mettre sur lui. Il prétexta être fatigué et laisser Akashi faire le travail. Akashi étendit sa jambe au maximum. Dans cette position, il voyait la route. Presque aucune voiture, aucun passant n'étaient là. Personne ne s'intéressait à cette voiture et à ses occupants. La voiture de Nash était garée juste devant l'immeuble d'Akashi.

Alors que le rouge commençait ses ondulations, il vit une voiture noire passer. Les vitres étaient tentés et il était noté _Taxi_ sur le dessus. Nash vit le rouge suivre la voiture des yeux. Elle se gara deux places plus loin.

Les yeux d'Akashi s'écarquillèrent.

-Oh, putain !

Nash fut tellement surpris de l'entendre jurer ainsi puis se pencher sur lui. Il mit sa main sur la bouche de Nash et il semblait suivre le trajet de quelqu'un des yeux. Il soupira puis prit ses vêtements.

-Vite, Nash, je dois y aller.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, crevette ?

Il posa des yeux affolés dans toutes les directions et enfila son jean sans même mettre de caleçon. Il remit sa chemise précipitamment et Nash dut l'aider car il ne mettait pas les boutons dans le bon trou.

-Calmes-toi, répétait Nash.

Akashi prit son sac de cours et regarda un long moment sa béquille et sa genouillère. Il ouvrit la portière sans les prendre.

-Crevette, que se passes-t-il ?

Il sortit de la voiture avec une grimace de douleur.

-Attends-moi là, s'il te plaît.

Il partit presque en courant et son genou céda. Akashi posa une main à terre mais se repris, il fit brièvement signe à Nash qu'il allait bien et disparu derrière la porte de l'immeuble.

Il prit l'ascenseur mais arriva trop lentement à son goût devant la porte de son appartement. Son père se tenait là, bien droit et les bras croisé. Il regardait la porte avec irritation et tourna la tête quand il entendit le bruit de l'ouverture.

Akashi avait eu le temps de réorganiser ses cheveux et de retrouver contenance dans le miroir. Son père avait l'air en colère. Akashi ne savait même pas qu'il devait venir.

-À bon avoir un portable si tu ne regarde pas tes messages, Seijuro.

-Je suis désolé.

Il n'avait pas d'autres argument. Le plus important était que son père ne se rende pas compte de ce qu'il faisait deux minutes plus tôt. Sil demandait à son père ce qu'il faisait là, il allait comprendre qu'il n'avait effectivement pas lu ses messages de la journée.

Alors, il se contenta simplement d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement et invita son père à entrer. Masaomi regarda attentivement tous les détails de l'appartement qu'il avait lui même choisit. C'était plus l'entretien de celui-ci qui l'intéressait. Mais son fils était irréprochable. L'appartement était propre et rangé. Tout comme sa chambre à la maison de Kyoto.

-Vu que tu n'as pas regardé tes messages, je vais devoir me répéter.

Il s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine pendant qu'Akashi préparait du thé. Il espérait que son père n'allait pas rester trop longtemps et que Nash sera encore en bas.

-J'ai un séminaire dans le coin. J'aimerai que tu vienne avec moi après tes cours. J'aurai une réunion importante. À quelle heure finis-tu demain ?

-À dix-huit heures.

Il mentait. Il mentait et espérait que Masaomi n'allait pas s'en rendre compte. Sans l'entraînement, il finissait à seize heures.

Akashi apporta le thé. Son genoux lui fit mal et il dut faire une pause. Il boitait légèrement et s'assit au plus vite pour le cacher et reposer sa jambe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens, Seijuro ?

Son fils le regarda quelques secondes avec la bouche entrouverte mais retrouva vite contenance. Son père n'était quand même pas allé demander ses horaires de cours ?

-Je ne mens pas.

Masaomi eu un sourire un peu moqueur et but une tasse de thé.

-Tu m'as mentit sur tes motivations. Tu n'es pas venu ici parce que tu voulais étudier à l'étranger pendant un an. Tu es venu ici parce que tu étais obligé. Parce que tu as perdu.

Akashi sentit sa respiration s'arrêter durant quelques secondes. Quand l'air retourna dans ses poumons, il ressentit une vive douleur à la poitrine. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir mentit, si ce n'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas de reproches. Mais Masaomi n'attendait pas d'explications de la part de son fils.

-Je t'avais dit, Seijuro, que le basket ne devait être qu'une passion, rien de plus. J'avais été très clair après la mort de ta mère. Si jamais tu perdais, rien qu'une fois, tu devais arrêter le basket. J'ai laissé passer après ta défaire à la Winter Cup bien que je n'aurai pas dû. Mais là, tu as de nouveau perdu. Tu as perdu un pari. Et tu te retrouve là.

Akashi ne voulait pas baisser les yeux. Il avait appris à regarder son père bien en face quand il lui reprochait tout un tas de chose.

-Laissez-moi finir mon année.

C'était tout ce qu'Akashi souhaitait. Il s'interrogera sur son avenir dans le basket plus tard. Il devait finir son année ici. Avec Nash, avec Jabberwock.

-Et ta jambe ?

Il fixa intensément son fils.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ta jambe ?

-J'ai un peu trop forcé lors d'un match.

Une lueur passa dans le regard de l'adulte et Akashi sentit un frisson dévaler sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'aimait pas le visage de son père en cet instant.

-Dès ton retour, tu arrêtera définitivement le basket. Il est hors de question que tu te blesses pour un sport dans lequel tu perds. Tu n'es plus le meilleur.

Ces paroles firent chavirer l'esprit d'Akashi. Il sentit l'agressivité monter en lui, le fauve réapparaissait alors qu'il s'était montré calme depuis un moment. Il fallait que Masaomi parte au plus vite avant que quelque chose de regrettable n'arrive.

-Je suis étonné que vous prêtiez tant attention à ma santé.

-Rien à voir. Je ne veux juste pas que l'on pense que mon fils est un perdant.

-Vous avez peur que l'on fasse un parallèle entre vous et moi ? Vous pourrez toujours vous défendre en disant que je tiens plus de ma mère que de vous.

Les mains de Masaomi se crispèrent. Sa réaction était prévisible chaque fois que l'on parlait de Shiori. Au moins, c'était une bonne façon de le faire partir.

Masaomi se leva et regarda sa montre. Il avait une _conf-call_ dans une demie-heure dit-il.

Akashi se sentit soulagé et prit sa tête dans ses mains une fois sont père parti. Il se rendit à la fenêtre et vit la voiture noire s'éloigner.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Nash se rhabilla. Il ne savait pas ce que Akashi avait vu. Cela l'énervait. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur et attendit. Il se fixa une limite d'une heure, sans trop savoir si c'était excessif ou non. Derrière, il restait la béquille d'Akashi et sa genouillère.

Au bout de dix minutes, un homme sorti de l'immeuble. Il ressemblait beaucoup à la crevette, mais avec des cheveux bruns et un visage sévère et un peu ridé. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année. En le voyant, Nash comprit que c'était lui qu'Akashi avait vu. C'était son père. Le doute n'était même pas permit.

Une minute à peine après le départ de la voiture noire, Akashi quitta à son tour de l'immeuble. Nash sortit de voiture et fit le tour pour prendre la béquille et la genouillère qu'il tendit à Akashi.

-C'était ton père.

-Oui. Désolé. Demain, il veut que je l'accompagne pour son séminaire.

-C'est rien, y'a plus grave crevette.

Le rouge commença à s'éloigner. Un peu avant la porte de son immeuble, il se retourna vers Nash.

-Tu veux rester dormir, Nash ?

-Non, c'est bon. À demain.

-Ouais. À demain.

Akashi soupira lourdement en retournant dans son appartement. Il remit sa genouillère après s'être mit en pyjama et s'être fait un massage à la crème apaisante sur la jambe. Celle-ci le faisait souffrir.

Quand il retourna dans sa chambre, son regard s'accrocha sur son violon. Peut-être était-ce la venue de son père qui le rendait mélancolique... Akashi était envahit de souvenirs, de sensations, de chaleur... Il avait besoin d'évacuer ce trop plein d'émotions qui étaient en train de le submerger. Il repensait à sa mère. Il n'avait pas pu aller sur sa tombe, se sentait-elle abandonnée ?

Akashi sortit son violon et son archet. Il fit sonner quelques notes. Mi fa# sol fa# ré do. Puis, il commença à jouer le tout premier morceau qu'il avait appris. C'était un morceau qu'il avait demandé spécialement à son professeur de musique. Il voulait faire la surprise à sa mère. Shiori chantait souvent cette chanson qui l'avait accompagnée dans la fin de son adolescence, qu'elle écoutait souvent, qu'elle lui chantait comme une berceuse. Top of the world des Dixie Chicks, un groupe de countrie américain. Assez loin de ce qu'on pourrait imaginer dans le lecteur CD d'une jeune aristocrate japonaise. Et pourtant... Cette chanson signifiait beaucoup pour Akashi. Il la joua pendant presque une heure, jusqu'à ce que les émotions en lui se soient apaisées, jusqu'à ce que le manque se soit évanoui.

Il perdait l'équilibre alors que sa vue se troublait. La musique, la détente, avait baissée sa garde. Le fauve en profitait. Akashi vit son archet sur le sol, abandonné, tombé. Akashi reposa son violon. C'était tout pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Le lendemain, au soir, avant que le taxi de Masaomi ne vienne chercher Akashi, il embrassa Nash. Il avait besoin d'une dose de courage avant ce séminaire qui s'annonçait particulièrement ennuyeux.

Akashi subit plusieurs réunions et avait interdiction de montrer qu'il était blessé à la jambe. Son père faisait exprès de le gêner pour qu'il ne puisse pas étendre et soulager ses muscles endolorie. Il devait garder la jambe plié car il n'avait pas le choix. C'était sûrement une vengeance de son père.

Akashi mettait parfois sa main devant sa bouche et se mordait discrètement les doigts. La jambe le faisait souffrir. Il ne portait pas la genouillère et malgré le massage à la crème mentholé et apaisante que Nash lui avait fait avant de partir, la douleur était difficile à cacher.

À la fin de la soirée, alors qu'il faisait nuit noire dehors, pas même une étoile avec ce ciel voilée de nuages, le chauffeur de Masaomi déposa le garçon devant son immeuble. Le rouge boitait bien plus que la veille et sa jambe le faisait vraiment souffrir. Dès le lendemain, Akashi allait se rendre à l'infirmerie. Le médecin allait lui dire que c'était un irresponsable d'avoir forcé ainsi sur son genoux.

Akashi reçut un message quand son père quitta l'Amérique. Sa seule pensée à ce moment-là fut : _bon débarra._

* * *

 **Bon, l'intervention de Masaomi était courte mais nécessaire. Le prochain chapitre nous entraînera dans l'avant dernier arc, qui donne finalement son nom à cette histoire.**

 **Reviews ?**


	46. Chapter 46 My heart Breaks

**J'ai pas publié samedi... Je suis désolée de ce retard. C'est honteux. MAIS ! j'ai une excuse ! La canicule m'a mise KO. J'ai passé mon temps dans l'eau pour me rafraichir.**

 **SesilliaS : I think there are lot of climax in this story. And yes, this chapter is a climax. Hum... Not right because Akashi love Nash and it's very strong between them. I hope you will appreciate this new chapter ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

My _heart breaks_

La jambe d'Akashi était quasiment guérie. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il pouvait refaire du sport à condition de ne par forcer. Cela tombait très bien car Jabberwock avait un match ce week-end-là. Nash avait promis de le faire jouer un quart-temps minimum. Sûrement le premier pour que sa jambe récupère et qu'il puisse rejouer à la fin.

Il y avait du public. L'équipe adverse venait d'une ville voisine, Long Beatch. D'ailleurs, pour la blague, l'équipe adverse s'appelait Long Bitch. C'était l'équipe la plus forte de leur ville mais Silver et Nash étaient confiants. Ils disaient que ce serai un entraînement parfait pour leur prochain match, prévu contre Vorpal Sword 2.0. C'était en mai, presque demain pour Akashi. Ils étaient déjà début mars.

Jabberwock n'avait pas mis son uniforme, ils étaient tous en jean, façon de montrer que pour eux, ce match était si simple qu'il n'avait aucune importance. Ils ne portait que leurs maillots avec leurs noms et leur numéro mais rien d'autre. Intimidation passive.

Le capitaine Long Bitch fronça les sourcils. Eux étaient en uniformes et semblaient un peu ridicules. Nash lui serra la main et lui souhaita bonne chance pour le match à venir. Quand il revint vers le banc de Jabberwock, il posa sa main sur la tête d'Akashi.

Le rouge remarqua, en entrant sur le terrain, que Nijimura était dans le public. Il lui fit un signe de tête et un sourire pour l'encourager et Akashi lui répondit poliment. Il était assez étonné que Nijimura ait fait le déplacement, mais ce n'était sûrement que pour voir Akashi jouer avec Nash au moins une fois.

Au bout de cinq minutes de jeu, Jabberwock dominait mais n'avait qu'une courte avance. Akashi entendit vaguement Zack dire qu'ils auraient mieux fait de mettre leurs uniformes ce qui fit rire Allen. À la fin du premier quart-temps, Akashi alla sur le banc et laissa sa place à Nick. Akashi hésitait à utiliser l'œil du démon. Cet œil était un peu comme l'œil de l'empereur, il ne lui appartenait pas complètement. Il était à l'autre. D'ailleurs, il n'avait commencé à bien le maîtriser que depuis qu'il était là. Comme pour Nash, l'œil du démon n'était que la preuve d'un acharnement sans limite pour devenir plus fort et d'un esprit brisé.

Au quatrième quart-temps, il n'y avait que cinq points d'écart entre les deux équipes. Nash s'était donné à fond durant tout le match et il semblait fatigué. Plus d'une fois, juste avant une remise en jeu, il prenait quelques seconde pour inspirer profondément et passait une main sur son visage.

Akashi avait le ballon que Nash venait de lui envoyer. Il parvint à passer son adversaire et fonça jusqu'au panier. Deux joueurs lui barraient la route et Akashi s'arrêta moins d'une seconde, changeant le rythme de son jeu. Il fit passer le ballon entre ses jambes alors que les deux joueurs s'apprêtaient à avancer d'un pas. Les deux tombèrent à genoux. Il y eut une exclamation dans le public, presque un cris de surprise et Akashi marqua son panier.

Quand il se retourna, il vit les joueurs encore à genoux. Mais il n'y avait pas qu'eux et Akashi sentit son cœur rater un battement et son sang se glacer.

Nash était à terre.

Silver était déjà auprès de lui, téléphone à la main. Le corps était agité de tremblement et Akashi voyait encore sa main qui emprisonnait son maillot, sur sa poitrine.

Son cœur.

Akashi était incapable de bouger. Il observait de loin l'agitation autour du capitaine, Silver qui parlait, sûrement aux urgences, les autres de Jabberwock qui demandaient s'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose pour aider.

Akashi recula d'un pas, puis de deux, jusqu'à sentir la barre qui soutenait le panier dans son dos. Il ne voyait plus Nash, engloutit sous tout le monde venu pour voir comment il allait. Les yeux d'Akashi restaient rivés là où il devait encore être. Il l'imaginait, yeux fermés, corps tremblant. Il n'aimait pas cette vision. Akashi s'assit, replia ses jambes contre son corps et reposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il attendit.

Les ambulanciers emmenèrent Nash, tout se passait au ralentit, pourtant, cela restait trop rapide pour que tout le monde puisse réaliser. C'était trop brutal, trop soudain. Nash Gold était indestructible, Nash Gold ne pouvait pas s'effondrer, Nash Gold n'avait pas de faiblesse. Ce qui se passait sur ce terrain de basket était impensable.

Akashi s'était replié. Le public était évacué. Les Long Bitch partirent après avoir longuement discutés avec Allen. Silver, juste avant de monter dans l'ambulance pour accompagner Nash, vint voir Akashi. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Hey.

Le rouge releva la tête. Il avait les yeux rouges et vides.

-Je vais accompagner Nash. Tu veux venir ?

-Je vais vous suivre en voiture.

-OK, comme tu veux.

Akashi se leva. D'un pas peu assuré, il alla rechercher son sac et celui de Nash. Il prit les clés de voiture et pendant tout le trajet jusqu'au 4x4, il les serra si fort dans la main qu'il en garda une trace. L'ambulance avait les gyrophares et avançait trop vite pour qu'Akashi puisse la suivre. Alors il préféra ralentir et profiter du peu de temps dont il disposait pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

Le cœur de Nash avait lâché. Il avait un problème. Akashi se persuadait que tout allait bien se passer. Ça ne pouvait que bien se passer, Nash Gold ne mourrait pas. Quand le feu devant lui devint vert, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait silencieusement. Les larmes coulaient tranquillement sur ses joues. C'était trop calme par rapport à la tempête dans sa tête.

Il y avait plusieurs hôpitaux à Los Angeles, Akashi priait pour se diriger vers le bon, et surtout pas celui où Aiden, l'oncle de Nash, travaillait. Il gara la grosse voiture et sortit. Il s'attendait à ce que tout soit agité, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Dans le sac de Nash se trouvait son portable, Akashi hésita à appeler Lara et Reese. Ils méritaient de savoir.

Dans le hall, Akashi s'assit sur un banc et replia ses jambes. Il attendit de voir Silver ou n'importe qui susceptible de l'aider. L'accueil ne devait pas encore l'avoir sur sa base de donnée. Peut-être que d'ici dix minutes il pourra aller voir.

Akashi commença à s'endormir. Il ne fut réveillé que par l'arrivée des pas lourds de Silver. Il s'assit à côté d'Akashi et soupira longuement.

-Il va bien.

Ces trois mots rassurèrent le rouge et la tension dans son corps se relâcha brutalement, il tourna la tête pour ne pas montrer ses larmes.

-Il est en salle d'opération. Les médecins m'ont dit que ce n'était pas trop grave, qu'il allait s'en sortir.

-Quel était le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il a trop forcé. Il force toujours trop.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah, il m'a dit un jour qu'il n'avait normalement pas le droit de faire du sport intensif à cause de son cœur. Pourtant, il joue au basket. Il cherche à repousser ses limites, à se pousser à bout, sans cesse. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais eu de problème, parfois de petites douleurs en fin de match, rien de plus.

C'était bien le genre de Nash de ne pas respecter les interdictions, de se pousser à bout ainsi. _Quel idiot,_ pensait Akashi.

-Ils ne savent pas quand on pourra le revoir. Peut-être ce soir. Je pense qu'on viendra nous chercher.

* * *

Akashi s'était endormit sur le banc. Silver était resté avec lui et avait finit par s'endormir à son tour. Au bout deux heures, Zack, Nick et Allen les rejoignirent. Ils s'installèrent là où il y avait de la place et jouèrent sur leurs portables.

Il faisait nuit avant qu'une infirmière des urgences, une de celles qui étaient avec Nash avant qu'il n'aille au bloc, ne vienne avertir les garçons que l'opération était finie et qu'un médecin allait venir les voir.

Silver avait dit que Nash n'avait pas de famille dans les environs et que les médecins pouvaient tout lui dire de l'état de Nash. Akashi n'avait pas encore appelé Lara et Reese, il comptait le faire bientôt.

Un médecin, encore en tenue de bloc arriva. Il était souriant et avant un petit ventre et une bouille arrondie et rassurante. Silver et Akashi se levèrent et allèrent le voir.

-Bonjour (le médecin leur tendit la main), je suis le docteur Anderson, chef de cardiologie. C'est moi qui ait opéré votre ami tout à l'heure.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Très bien. L'opération a été un succès. Son cœur n'était pas très abîmé. Il a seulement trop forcé et sa valve artificielle a bougé. Il lui faudra pas mal de temps pour s'en remettre cependant. Nous allons le garder en observation cette semaine.

Silver et Akashi n'avaient pas le droit de voir Nash, pas encore. D'après le médecin, il avait besoin de repos.

Quand Akashi rentra dans son appartement ce soir-là, il eu l'impression que quelque chose avant changé. Qu'on était venu ici, que les objets, surtout dans sa chambre, avaient changés de place. Cependant, il mit cette impression sur le compte de la fatigue car au réveil, le lendemain, cette impression avait disparue.

* * *

Akashi vint voir Nash avec une peluche dans les bras. C'était une sorte de boule qui représentait une créature volante avec de grands yeux. Ce n'était pas le cadeau de l'année mais cette boule de peluche était adorable et c'était l'attention qui comptait.

La veille au soir, Akashi avait appelé Lara et Reese avant d'aller se coucher. Les deux étaient bouleversé par la nouvelle mais ils ne pouvaient pas quitter leur exploitation pour venir plusieurs jours voir leur fils. Et puis, Akashi leur assura de tout les membres de Jabberwock prenaient grand soin de lui.

Nash dormait profondément. Akashi s'assit sur le bord du matelas, juste à côté de lui. Il caressa ses cheveux blonds et sa peau chaude. Jamais Nash ne lui avait paru si fragile, même quand il lui avait raconté son histoire, il avait gardé contenance. Là, allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, il ressemblait à un enfant et faisait plus jeune.

Il resta à jouer avec ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Crevette.. soufflât-il en souriant.

-Salut. Comment tu te sens ?

Nash haussa les épaules. Il se tourna pour être face à Akashi.

-M'embrasse pas, j'ai mauvaise haleine.

Ils rirent et Akashi lui balança sa peluche sur la tête. Nash la rattrapa et la regarda un long moment.

-C'est quoi ce machin ?

-Une peluche. C'est pour te tenir compagnie.

-Oh.

Akashi se pencha et susurra à son oreille :

-J'ai dormit avec toute la nuit.

-Ouh, tu es un coquin.

Mais il était vrai que la peluche sentait le parfum que mettait Akashi le matin. Mais les poils n'étaient pas aussi doux que les cheveux roux de son copain.

-Merci, crevette.

Akashi passa sa journée avec Nash, ils jouèrent à _let's catch the lion_ sur le portable du premier, une version simplifié du shogi et il gagna sans surprise toute les parties.

Akashi quitta l'hôpital le soir, après y avoir passé sa journée. Il revint le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, séchant tous les cours.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ Je l'adore. Il s'agit d'un de mes préférés.**

 **à plus ! Reviews ?**


	47. Chapter 47 Kiyoshi Teppei

**Hello ! Je sais, je n'ai pas publié samedi dernier. C'est parce que j'avais publié mercredi. Et aussi parce que j'ai dû poncer des tables toutes la journée XD**

 **Je pense que rien qu'au titre vous savez qui on va retrouver dans ce chapitre...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Kiyoshi Teppei_

Akashi parcourait, mains dans les poches de sa veste, les couloirs de l'hôpital. Nash dormait et bien qu'il soit agréable de s'en servir de doudou, c'était assez lassant. Alors en attendant qu'il se réveille, Akashi explorait l'hôpital.

Tous les services n'était pas accessible aussi facilement, Akashi fut renvoyé de bons nombres d'entre eux. Il se retrouva dans le service de rééducation. Presque tout le monde se déplaçait en béquilles. Les infirmières ne faisaient que les encourager. Elles avaient toutes l'air gentilles.

Akashi quitta ce service et se retrouva pile en face de la nurseries. Il voyait ces bébé, petits et grands, certains dans des couveuses, pas plus gros que des chatons. Akashi imaginait Nash, Nash bébé qui avait été dans un service semblable.

Finalement, la rééducation, c'était mieux. Il fit demi-tour.

À sa droite, une grande salle avec pleins de barres sur les lesquels les patients devaient se tenir. Il y avait des ballons et des accessoires de kiné. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne dans cette salle, un garçon brun qui marchait entre deux barres. Il ne s'appuyait presque pas dessus. Lui, il allait bientôt pouvoir sortir.

Le garçon remarqua qu'on l'observait. Il se tourna vers Akashi. Les deux se regardèrent et Akashi sût qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque que part. Peut-être un mec du lycée, tout était possible. Non, ce mec était japonais. C'était au Japon qu'Akashi l'avait vu. Mais où ?

L'autre lui fit signe avec un grand sourire. Il lui indiqua la porte à double battant et bien qu'un peu hésitant, Akashi entra.

-Ça alors ! Fit l'autre. J'aurai jamais pensé te voir ici.

-Moi non plus, fit le rouge avec un sourire poli.

Il faisait tourner ses méninges à plein régime pour tenter de se souvenir où il avait déjà vu cette tête.

-Et bien, que fait Akashi Seijuro, ici ?

-Je te retourne la question.

Ça, c'était stupide. Ça se voyait bien qu'il était en rééducation. Mais la question était plutôt : qu'est qu'un japonais fiche ici ?

-J'ai eu une opération pour mon genoux.

Mais oui ! Kiyoshi Teppei ! Le pivot de Seirin et roi sans couronne. Akashi n'en revenait pas d'avoir à ce point négligé le Japon. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir des coéquipiers de ses amis. Pourtant, il y a quelques mois encore, il s'en souvenait parfaitement, il le savait. Sa vie ici, sa vie avec Nash avait réduit à néant son passé.

-Mais c'était il y a un an. Ta convalescence n'est pas encore finie ?

-J'ai eu quelques soucis. Une erreur, puis un infection et encore une opération.

-Mais ça à l'air d'aller, là, non ? Je veux dire, tu vas bientôt pouvoir sortir.

-Exact, d'ici quelques jours.

Akashi acquiesça. Il s'assit sur l'un des ballons et réussi à tenir parfaitement en équilibre.

-Quand aura lieu le grand match ?

-En mai.

Kiyoshi remit son atèle. Il s'assit sur une chaise, pas très loin d'Akashi.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Kuroko ?

Akashi cacha sa gène. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Kuroko depuis Noël.

-Et toi ?

-Mon téléphone a rendu l'âme. J'ai pas de nouvelles depuis deux mois. Il m'a dit que tu étais allé les voir à Noël, avec un mec de Jabberwock.

-Effectivement.

Il ne voyait pas vraiment où Kiyoshi Teppei voulait en venir.

-Ça se passe bien la cohabitation avec eux ?

-Oui.

Mais il ne s'étendit pas plus ni ne donna de détails. Il ne voulait pas dire qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec Silver, voir même qu'il l'appréciait quand il n'était pas bourré. Il supportait Zack, Nick et Allen car ils lui foutaient la paix, même si Akashi soupçonnait qu'ils avaient compris pour la relation entre Nash et Akashi.

-Et du coup, tu vas vouloir partir ?

-Pardon ?

-Bah, si tu t'entend bien avec eux, tu vas peut-être vouloir finir ton lycée ici.

Akashi ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il ne savait pas. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Mais dans les deux cas, il devra arrêter le basket. Peut-être parviendra-il à négocier avec son père, mais le match aura sûrement lieux avant. Les négociations avec Masaomi pouvaient prendre très longtemps.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Waouh. Je m'attendais à ce que tu dise _non_ d'emblée.

C'était ce qu'il aurait répondu quelques mois plus tôt. Mais il y avait Nash. Rien que Nash. Nash qui dormait dans une chambre, là haut, Nash qui avait retiré son masque rien que pour lui. Évidement, repartir au Japon ne voulait pas dire l'abandonner mais...

-Je pense que je ne jouerai pas. Je n'aimerai d'ailleurs pas jouer contre la génération des miracles au complet. Ce serai... proche de la trahison et cela pourrait d'ailleurs les déconcentrer.

-Oui, ça semble être ce qu'il faut faire.

Kiyoshi donna à Akashi, sans même qu'il ne lui demande, les dernières nouvelles qu'il avait eu. Vorpal Sword s'était agrandie, il y avait maintenant les trois de Rakuzan et les entraînements étaient plus rudes que jamais. Kiyoshi termina en disant qu'ils étaient très motivés.

Le match aura lieu au Japon en mai. Nash n'aura peut-être pas l'autorisation de refaire du basket d'ici là. Jabberwock sera privé de son meneur et capitaine. Dans ces conditions, Akashi sera obligé de jouer. Jouer contre ses amis, jouer pour rester ici ou bien simplement pour ne pas abandonner Jabberwock. C'était une situation compliquée.

-Le match ne peut pas être annulé ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu ne va pas passer ta vie ici juste parce que tu as perdu un pari. Tu as le droit de retourner au Japon et de ne revenir que pour les match. Surtout qu'il me semble qu'ils ne sont pas très fréquents.

-Non. Jabberwock s'entraîne chaque semaine, je me dois d'être là pour ça. Ça fait partit de mon rôle de membre de l'équipe maintenant.

Akashi croisa ses jambes et étira un peu son dos douloureux à force de le tenir exagérément droit.

-Je vais y aller, dit-il finalement.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les coéquipiers de Kuroko et ce n'était pas parce qu'il se sentait nostalgique que ça allait changer. Il avait fait le tour du sujet avec Kiyoshi, inutile de s'éterniser.

-Attends, fit Kiyoshi en le retenant par le bras. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Devait-il donner la vraie raison ? Ou bien garder secret le problème de Nash ? Que voudrait-il ?

-J'étais venu voir quelqu'un.

Il s'enfuit presque la pièce avant que Kiyoshi ait pu finir de lui parler, ou même lui dire au revoir.

Quand Akashi retourna dans la chambre de Nash, celui-ci venait à peine de se réveiller. Les médecins disaient que cette fatigue était normale, il y avait son cœur qui battait un peu moins fort et les conséquences de l'anesthésie. Cela dit, Akashi avait un peu de mal à se faire au fait que Nash dormait autant. C'était trop inhabituel.

-Tiens, salut, _darling_.

- _Darling_ ? C'est nouveau ça.

Akashi s'assit sur le bord du lit et embrassa Nash.

-Je préfère _crevette_.

-Je voulais seulement changer un peu.

-Pourquoi ?

Nash fronça les sourcils. Il regarda avec attention Akashi.

-Un problème, Seijuro ?

-Non.

Mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient mentir à l'autre, ils commençaient à trop se connaître. Akashi se blottit contre Nash. Sa tête était sur son torse et il entendait son cœur battre. Ce son si rassurant. Il s'endormit, bercé par ce doux rythme.

Le réveil, lui, fût chaotique.

* * *

 **Le prochain chapitre sera très particulier. Surtout parce qu'il sera très court.**

 **Apprêtez-vous à vous retourner le cerveau prochainement !**

 **Reviews ?**


	48. Chapter 48 Mad world

**Hello ! Oui, je suis en retard d'un jour. Je suis désolée (notez le stress pour quelques heures de retard...).**

 **Ce chapitre est très court. Si je peux dire, il marque une rupture dans l'histoire. Je pense qu'à partir de là, il va falloir vous accrocher pour suivre. Je pense pouvoir dire que je suis allée assez loin dans le sadisme, aussi bien pour vous que pour le personnage.**

 **SesilliaS : I know this problem on the application (because she wasn't uptate). Nash will play ! Just, now, he's hurt. For the moment, Akashi become the center of the story. The fight vs vorpal swords, it's for the very end of the story.  
**

 **PS : J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous ! J'ai finis récemment d'écrire un OS (ou Two Shot, je sais pas encore si je vais le diviser) sur Nash et Akashi ! Il s'appelle Correspondant. Je pense que le scénario est assez clair rien qu'avec le titre mais, en gros, le lycée de Nash et celui d'Akashi vont faire un échange de correspondants. Je pense que je vais poster cet OS durant les vacances.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Mad world_

 _Titre : chanson de Tears for Tears_

Il se réveilla en pleine nuit. La chambre était noire, la lune passait à peine à travers les rideaux pas complètement fermés. Sa tête était lourde, ses jambes engourdies, comme s'il avait dormit des années. Il passa une main sur son visage pâle et se frotta les yeux. Il voyait flou, le monde semblait vide de couleurs. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été autant dans le cirage. Il avait chaud, comme s'il avait été collé à une bouillotte pendant des heures.

Il se leva et faillit tomber, ses jambes ne le retenaient pas du tout. Il s'appuya sur le bord en plastique du lit, le temps que le sang circule bien dans le bas de son corps.

Il sortit de la chambre et se retrouva aveuglé par la lumière du couloir. Tout était clair, trop clair. Ses yeux étaient douloureux, comme s'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Il s'appuyait contre le mur pour avancer dans ce dédale de couloirs et de vitres. Au delà de l'enceinte du bâtiment se trouvait les lumières orangées des lampadaires.

Il descendit un escalier grisâtre et se retrouva dans le hall du bâtiment, tout le monde était regroupé devant l'écran de télévision et il entendait des murmures, des _oh, my god_. Au moins, tout ce beau petit monde occupé devant l'écran ne prêtait pas attention à lui. En quelques pas, il se retrouva dehors.

La route passait à cent mètre, il y avait un grand parking à droite avec assez peu de voiture.

Il marcha, faillit tomber à de nombreuses reprises. Son esprit était toujours embrouillé, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se faire à la luminosité, même celle des lampadaires, il devait avoir l'air d'un drogué.

Près du mur qui faisait le tour de l'enceinte du bâtiment, là où se trouvait en grosse lettre le nom de celui-ci qu'il ne parvenait pas à lire, il croisa quelqu'un. Quand il passa à côté de lui, il perdit l'équilibre et le bouscula.

L'autre, caché sous sa capuche noir, se retourna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, pauv' taré ?

-Rien... rien du tout.

Mais l'autre ne voulait pas en rester là. Pourtant il n'avait rien fait pour mériter sa fureur.

-T'as un problème ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-Mais rien !

Il le bouscula, le faisant reculer. Il retrouva un équilibre précaire en agitant les bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ce mec à capuche ?

-Retourne à l'asile !

Il attrapa son poignet et un sourire tordu se dessina sur son visage. Un frisson dévala sa colonne vertébrale, ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras. Il voulu frapper l'autre mais son poing parti dans le vide, il avait mal évalué la distance, ses connexions nerveuses semblaient brouillés.

-Tu tiens même pas debout.

Il se moqua de lui et, toujours en tenant son poignet, le secoua. Il faillit tomber mais parvint à rester sur ses pieds.

-Pauvre fou. Va te faire interner.

Il empoigna ses cheveux et avant qu'il n'ai pu répliqué qu'il était bien plus fou que lui, après tout, il l'attaquait et l'insultait sans raison, l'autre lui fracassa la tête contre le mur. Juste avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, il pu voir la gourmette au poignet de l'homme à la capuche et ce nom qui resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

Shawn Cline.

* * *

 **Là, vos théories me sont précieuses.**

 **Reviews ?**


	49. Chapter 49 Liar's world

**Hello ! Le chapitre précédent était assez court, celui-ci sera plus long. à partir de maintenant, il va falloir s'accrocher. Je dois vous avouer que je suis assez nerveuse à l'idée de publier ce chapitre car il part dans une direction nouvelle. J'espère de tout cœur que cette suite va vous plaire.  
**

 **Petit conseil : relisez le chapitre 4 (ouais, ça date).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Liar's world_

 _chanson de Hatsune Miku_

Il avait les paupières lourdes. Sa tête était douloureuse. Il parvint à lever un bras, cela lui semblait être un miracle tellement ses membres lui semblait massifs. Quand il toucha sa tête, il sentit un épais bandage.

Il se releva dans le lit. Pourquoi respirait-il si vite ? Où était-il ? Il reconnaissait le schéma typique d'une chambre d'hôpital. Les draps sentaient la lavande et étaient vert foncé, ils tenaient étonnement chaud. Il y avait de la lumière qui entrait dans sa chambre, il faisait jour et le ciel était bleu. Un bleu clair et magnifique.

Les mains sur la bouche, il regarda longuement la chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Rien du tout ? Du moins, rien de récent. Il connaissait son nom, il savait qui il était, ce n'était pas là le problème. Il se souvenait du collège, de ses amis au Japon, puis du match et... rien. Le vide total. Que s'était-il passé après cette défaite contre Jabberwock ?

-Oh, merde...

Il se concentra, tenta de mettre en ordre ses idées, ses souvenirs. Quelques détails, vagues, lui revenaient. Il y avait cette discussion avec son père, lui demandant s'il pouvait partir faire un an à l'étranger. Puis, la fête d'adieu, Reo qui l'avait prit dans ses bras, le plateau d'échec fait main, le voyage en avion et... Le trou noir était là. À la sortie de l'aéroport. À partir de là, c'était flou, sombre, noir.

Il jura et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ?

Puis, une image revint dans sa mémoire, comme une flash qui lui donna mal au crâne. Quelqu'un qui le bousculait dans la rue, qui le traitait de fou, quelqu'un qui portait une gourmette avec un nom. Mais quel était ce nom ?

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et le regarda avec un joli sourire.

-Bonjour, comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

Elle vérifia ses perfusions avant de répondre qu'elle avait bippé le médecin et qu'il allait venir lui expliquer.

Et en effet, un médecin arriva, assez grand et mince avec un bouc noir et des cheveux parfaitement coiffés. Il lu rapidement sur sa blouse que c'était un psychologue.

 _Un psychologue ?_

-Bonjour monsieur (il regarda sur son classeur) Akashi. Monsieur Akashi.

Akashi n'avait pas remarqué jusque là que l'infirmière avait elle aussi parlé en anglais. Pourquoi en anglais ? Il était donc en Amérique ?

Akashi ne lui répondit pas, il tentait de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là. Il n'écoutait pas vraiment le médecin, son esprit était ailleurs. Le flou disparaissait, comme un nuage chassé par le vent. Il voyait Nash, Nash qui l'aidait à le relever sous le pluie, Nash qui le traitait de crevette, Nash qui l'emmenait au Mcdo, Nash qui courrait avec lui dans les bois, Nash qui l'embrassait, Nash qui lui faisait l'amour, Nash à terre, Nash, Nash et encore Nash.

-Jeune homme, vous m'écoutez ?

Il se reconnecta avec le monde réel et fixa le médecin avec des yeux ronds.

-Excusez-moi. J'étais un peu ailleurs.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils mais laissa passer. Il reprit ses explication.

-Nous vous avons retrouvé devant l'hôpital. Vous étiez inconscient et blessé à la tête. Vous portiez un bracelet d'hôpital.

-Un bracelet d'hôpital ? Mais je n'étais pas à l'hôpital. Je n'ai jamais été dans un hôpital. Pas en tant que patient du moins.

-Vous aviez un bracelet, avec votre nom, le service dans lequel vous étiez et...

-C'est faux ! C'est forcément faux !

Il commença à angoisser. Ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Le médecin s'avança calmement, il prit sa main et lui parla à voix basse.

-Calmez-vous, jeune homme.

-Dîtes-m'en plus, s'il vous plaît, demanda Akashi d'une petite voix.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en entendre plus. Ces détails ne collait pas avec son peu de souvenirs. Il n'était pas à l'hôpital. Il était avec... Il était... Il voyait Nash dans un lit d'hôpital. Oui, c'est ça ! Nash et son cœur. Nash qui s'était fait opéré. Et si c'était le bracelet de Nash qu'il avait ?

-D'accord.

Il ne lâcha pas sa main. Akashi ferma les yeux. Il tentait de voir si dans ses souvenirs, cela pouvait correspondre.

-Votre bracelet venait de l'autre hôpital de la ville, le Los Angeles Central. Cet hôpital a brûlé la nuit où nous vous avons découvert. Tous les dossiers des patients sont partis en fumée, nous ne savions donc pas ce que vous faisiez là-bas.

Los Angeles Central, ça ne lui disait rien du tout. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de cela.

-Mais sur votre bracelet...

Akashi jeta un coup d'œil à celui qu'il portait actuellement :

 _Akashi Seijuro_

 _20/12/1999_

 _Psychiatrie_

Il eu un mouvement de recul et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Que faisait-il en service psychiatrique ?

-Calmez-vous, fit de nouveau le médecin. Sur le bracelet que vous aviez avant, vous étiez déjà en service psychiatrique, nous n'avons fait que nous...

-Non !

Il n'était pas fou ! Il n'avait rien du tout !

-Je n'ai rien à faire ici ! Faites-moi sortir !

Le médecin lui redemanda de se calmer, mais il en était incapable. Il n'était pas fou. Du moins, pas au point de nécessiter un internement. Certes, il avait un problème psychologique, mais celui-ci n'était pas aussi grave que certains patients et Akashi se serait rendu compte s'il avait fait une crise ou quelque chose du genre.

 _Non ?_

-Sortez d'ici ! Hurlât-il.

Il savait que réagir ainsi n'améliorait certainement pas ce que le médecin pouvait penser de lui. Mais il avait besoin de calme, de scanner son esprit, de voir si l'autre était là.

Le médecin n'insista pas et s'en alla.

Akashi resta prostré dans son lit, à écouter les pas des infirmières et des médecins dans le couloirs, à regarder les oiseaux passer devant sa fenêtre, à se demander pourquoi il était là. Son esprit était aussi vide de celui d'un nouveau né, aucun double maléfique à l'horizon.

Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le faire interner ? Quel événement ? Akashi ne savait pas. Pas du tout. Il tentait de se souvenir de n'importe quoi qui pourrait lui donner une piste. A l'aéroport de Los Angeles, il était tombé et sa tête avait durement tapé le sol. Après ça, il devait avouer que ses souvenirs étaient un peu moins nets. Et si... et si, à ce moment-là... et si quelque chose s'était brisé ? Et si c'était l'autre qui avait tout vécu ? Akashi se mit à imaginer des théories invraisemblable pour expliquer pourquoi il s'était retrouvé en psychiatrie au Los Angeles Central alors que, dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Avait-il tout rêvé ? Nash, Jabberwock, _tout_ ? Impossible. Et pourtant, c'était la partie la plus floue. N'était-ce qu'un rêve ?

Ses jambes tremblaient et il pleurait. C'était un cauchemar éveillé. Il se pinçait, se griffait, dans l'espoir qu'il soit dans un rêve, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était conscient, il vivait vraiment ça. Il était à l'hôpital, en psychiatrie.

On lui apporta à manger, mais il n'avala rien. L'infirmière gentille revint, elle tenta de lui parler, mais il ne dit rien. Il restait prostré, bloqué dans ses souvenirs, ceux qui ne seraient que rêveries.

En fin de journée, il tenta de se lever pour s'évader mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il tomba et le bruit alerta un infirmier qui vint le voir. Il l'aida à l'asseoir sur le lit. Pourquoi était-il si faible ? Son corps avait l'air si fatigué...

-Où vouliez-vous aller ?

-Juste me balader.

-D'accord, je vais aller chercher un fauteuil.

Il revint avec un fauteuil roulant et fit le tour du service avec Akashi. Il y avait une salle de jeux avec une télévision. Tout le monde était devant. En voyant les autres patients, Akashi eu la certitude qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Leurs yeux étaient différents. Dans ce qui était apparemment son rêve, Akashi se souvenait que l'oncle de Nash lui avait dit qu'il avait des yeux de fou. L'oncle de Nash... avait-il même inventé son histoire ? Peut-être juste pour se dire que la sienne n'était pas la pire. Il n'avait perdu que sa mère.

En fin de journée, toujours dans son fauteuil, on l'emmena dans une salle de consultation. Elle était grande et lumineuse. Au milieu, sur un confortable fauteuil gris se tenait une femme à la peau foncée et aux cheveux courts et frisés. Elle sourit poliment au rouge quand il entra en poussant lui-même son fauteuil. Il se plaça en face ce la femme et la dévisagea. Sur la blouse, il vit que c'était une psychiatre.

-Bonjour Seijuro.

Tiens, c'était la première à l'appeler par son prénom. Cette familiarité le détendit un peu.

-Je suis Tierney.

Elle ne donnait pas son nom de famille, ni même sa profession.

-Le docteur Kraft m'a parlé de vous ce matin.

Akashi devina sans mal que c'était le psychologue au bouc.

-Vous avez piqué ma curiosité. Je me suis dit que votre amnésie et votre négation de votre condition devait venir de votre coup à la tête. Cependant, je me suis tout de même renseignée auprès de mes collège du Los Angeles Central.

-Et alors ?

Il avait une voix froide et dure. Il cachait qu'il avait peur. Peur qu'elle ne confirme qu'il était bien là-bas.

-J'ai parlé à un infirmier. Il m'a dit que vous étiez effectivement patient du service psychiatrique, qu'il se souvenait de vous.

La gorge d'Akashi se serra.

-Vous avez fait une chute. C'était il y a plusieurs mois. À l'aéroport.

Elle parlait d'une voix douce et laissait à Akashi le temps de respirer entre chaque phrase.

-Vous avez été transporté à l'hôpital. Mes collègues du Central ont cherché dans vos affaires si vous n'aviez pas un papier indiquant une potentielle allergie à des traitements ou n'importe quoi qui donnerai une indication sur votre santé. Ou bien une personne à contacter.

Akashi se glaça. Il savait ce qu'ils avaient découvert. Il savait ce qu'il y avait dans sa valise ce jour-là. Il y avait le mot de son médecin, le diagnostique de son trouble dissociatif de l'identité. Les médecins avaient dû le voir, ils avaient dû comprendre.

-Ils ont trouvé un mot de votre psychiatre. Vous souffrez d'un trouble dissociatif de l'identité.

Il cessa de respirer, le temps qu'elle termine sa tirade. Mais il savait déjà où elle voulait en venir.

-Par précaution, vous avez été placé en service psychiatrique.

Il secoua la tête. Non. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il était sûr et certain d'avoir vécu tous ces moments à Los Angeles, ces baisers avec Nash, ces matchs, ces moments avec ses amis, le baiser avec Reo. Tout. Il avait tout vécu.

-Je n'ai jamais fait de crise. Je ne suis pas dangereux, je ne mérite pas d'être là.

-Moi, je n'en sais rien. Mais nous allons tenter de le déterminer durant les jours à venir.

Mais il y avait une chose que le rouge n'expliquait pas. Une incohérence dans cette mise en scène.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas fou. J'ai une preuve.

-Une preuve ? Je vous écoute.

-Cette nuit-là, la nuit où j'ai été retrouvé ici, devant l'hôpital. Je suis sortit de cet hôpital, du Green memorial, quelqu'un m'a bousculé et je me suis cogné contre le mur. Je ne suis pas sorti de l'hôpital qui a brûlé. Je suis sortit de celui-ci.

-Mais que faisiez-vous au Green memorial si vous n'étiez pas patient ?

Seijuro ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il voyait l'image floue de Nash à terre, puis dans un lit d'hôpital.

-Un de mes amis a été opéré.

Tierney semblait sceptique.

-Vous savez... non, vous ne pouvez pas savoir...

-De quoi ?

-Celui qui vous a bousculé.

-Si ! Je le connais. Je l'avais déjà vu. Je connais son nom.

Mais ce nom lui échappait complètement.

-Ah oui ? Qui était-ce ?

Il savait. Il savait. Mais ce nom était enfoui dans sa mémoire. Bien trop profond pour le moment.

-Je ne sais plus, soufflât-il. Je ne me souviens plus de son nom.

Il vit dans le regard de la psychiatre qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Elle nota quelques petites choses dans son calepin et regarda ensuite le rouge.

-Si vous avez un nom. Si vous êtes sûr de vous, alors je ferai ce que je pourrai pour avoir le témoignage de cette personne.

Akashi acquiesça puis il retourna dans sa chambre. Là, ne régnait que le silence. Le silence à l'extérieur, mais en lui, c'était un vacarme terrifiant. Il n'était pas le seul à être réveillé. Il passa une mains sur son cou, là où une boule d'angoisse s'était formée. À ce moment, il réalisa que son collier, celui avec l'alliance de sa mère et la chaîne que son père lui avait offert à son anniversaire n'était plus là.

Mais avait-elle seulement été là un jour ?

* * *

 **Bon, j'imagine que vous vous posez un milliard de questions. Je tiens à vous rassurer, Akashi ne va pas rester longtemps dans cet hôpital. Mais qui a raison ? Lui ou les médecins ?**

 **Reviews ?**


	50. Chapter 50 Remember when

**Hello ! De nouveau un chapitre que j'ai un peu peur de publier. C'est rare que je sois indécise quant à la direction que prend une de mes histoires. Ce qui me semble une bonne idée peut ne pas vous plaire. Je sais, j'écris surtout pour moi, mais votre avis compte beaucoup.  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Remember when_

 _Titre : chanson de Avril Lavigne_

Il avait eu l'impression que ça durait une éternité, cette discussion avec l'autre. Les médecins lui avaient dit que ça avait duré trois minutes tout au plus, et l'horloge leur donnait raison. Akashi avait parlé avec son double, il lui avait demandé s'il se souvenait. Il s'était moqué de lui avec ses yeux dorés rieurs.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider, avait-il dit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si tu m'avais laissé ta place, si j'avais eu mes propres souvenirs, j'aurai peut-être pu t'en faire part. Mais c'est pas le cas.

Mais rien que sa présence, sa présence qui n'était pas là le jour où il était tombé, où il avait quitté le Japon.

-Comment es-tu apparu ? Si ce qu'ils disent est vrai... si j'ai tout rêvé, alors comment es-tu apparu ?

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté.

-J'en sais rien. Tu t'es fracturé, comme avant. La raison, la vraie, je la connais pas. Ça ne me regarde pas. Je suis là et je cherche à vivre. Et tu m'en empêche.

-Tu mens. Tu es né pour une raison. Tu es habité par un sentiment. Tu représente quelque chose.

-Peut-être que dans tes rêves tu m'as crée. Moi je ne sais pas. Je m'en fiche.

Il s'était alors approché de Seijuro.

-Mais si cela peut te briser encore plus et me laisser l'opportunité de sortir, de prendre le contrôle, alors je te dirai ce que je sais.

Il s'approcha encore un peu.

-Tu sais ?

-Peut-être.

Akashi avait alors ouvert les yeux et vu un monde flou. Il y avait de l'agitation autour de lui. On lui dit qu'il avait convulsé durant trois minutes. Rien de grave, c'était des choses qui arrivaient chez certains patients en psychiatrie. En entendant ça, Akashi sût que ça n'avait que conforter l'opinion des médecins sur son cas. Il méritait sa place chez les fous.

Même enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique et avec un équilibre psychologique un peu branlant, Akashi n'en restait pas moins un génie. Il avait noté les rondes des infirmières, les heures de pauses et grâce au plan de l'étage qu'il avait dessiné, il pu sortir du service.

Il se rendit au service où devrait se trouver Nash. Dans la partie floue de sa vie, Nash avait eu un problème au cœur et était à l'hôpital. Dans cet hôpital, le Green memorial. Certes, Akashi ne savait pas combien de temps Nash devait y rester, il était possible qu'il soit déjà sorti depuis quelques jours. Mais le rouge ne perdait rien à essayer.

Tous les couloirs se ressemblait, pourtant une fois parvenu à l'accueil, il parvint à retrouver le chemin pour aller à la chambre qu'occupait Nash.

Mais la chambre était vide. Du moins, Nash n'y était pas. À la place, un monsieur d'une quarantaine d'année entouré d'une petite famille joyeuse et un médecin tout sourire qui semblait lui donner des résultats très positifs. Akashi aimerait bien demander depuis combien de temps ce patient était là et qui était celui qui occupait cette chambre avant. Mais s'il s'absentait trop longtemps, on allait remarquer sa disparition au service psychiatrique et ce serai embêtant qu'il soit mit sous haute surveillance.

Tout ne semblait finalement n'être qu'un stupide rêve.

Akashi avait le regard vide. Ce n'était pas le cas de Tierney. Elle le fixait avec une attention toute particulière. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Akashi était là et il n'avait rien dit du tout. Son regard était accroché aux petits oiseaux qui se balançaient sur les plus fines branches de l'arbre, juste en face de la fenêtre.

-Où êtes-vous Seijuro ?

Son regard retourna à Tierney. Elle sourit quand il la regarda.

-Êtes-vous avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Il ne répondit pas. Les oiseaux avaient disparus. Ils étaient pourtant une dizaine, ils les auraient vus s'ils avaient décollés.

-Je regardais les oiseaux.

-Les oiseaux ?

Elle se retourna dans son fauteuil et regarda l'arbre. Le seul de la cour à cette hauteur.

-Il n'y a pas d'oiseaux, Seijuro.

-Ils sont partis.

Tierney se retourna après une légère hésitation. Akashi continuait à regarder dehors, comme si les oiseaux allaient revenir.

-Seijuro, commençât-elle. Tu n'es pas là aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Il se pencha et regarda Tierney dans les yeux, les siens semblaient retrouver un peu de lumière.

-Il faut me faire sortir d'ici.

Elle eu un mimique triste et appuya son dos contre son fauteuil.

-C'est impossible. Tu as montré des signes inquiétants. Le docteur Kraft m'a parlé des griffures sur tes avant bras, de tes convulsions, du fait que tu refuse de te nourrir. Nous ne pouvons pas te faire sortir.

-Vous pensez que je suis un danger pour moi-même ?

-Oui.

Akashi nia. Il passa une main sur son visage et se courba. Puis il se releva et ses yeux triste firent froid dans le dos de Tierney.

-Je ne veux plus vous parler.

Tierney acquiesça. Elle commençait à avoir l'habitude du mutisme d'Akashi. Elle s'était renseigné sur lui un garçon orphelin de mère et peu considéré par son père. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile.

Akashi était là depuis une semaine et demie et ne s'était que peu confié à elle. Il passait son temps dans sa chambre, souvent il pleurait, plus rarement il parlait tout seul. Il arrivait qu'il s'énerve, de plus en souvent d'ailleurs, qu'il crie sur les infirmières. Dans ces moments là, et Tierney y avait assisté, ce n'était plus le même. Elle était persuadée, elle avait eu la conviction d'avoir dans ses moments là affaire à l'autre qui vivait dans son corps. Elle avait eu la preuve de son trouble de l'identité.

Tierney se leva et fit claquer ses talons haut sur le parquet alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie. Puis, elle se retourna à un mètre de la porte.

-Seijuro, tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital durant tout ces mois, que tu était au lycée, que tu étais amis avec un certain Nash Gold.

-C'est exact.

Elle eu un air désolé et mordilla le bout de son stylo.

-Je l'ai appelé.

Akashi se raidit.

-Et alors ? Prononçât-il avec difficulté.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge alors qu'il attendait la réponse.

-Il a dit que tu n'étais jamais venu au lycée. Il...

-STOP ! Je ne veux pas... Taisez-vous !

Il se recroquevilla, toujours sur son fauteuil roulant car il refusait même de marcher depuis une semaine. Tierney resta, elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant de le laisser retourner dans sa chambre.

Akashi ne pouvait pas tout avoir inventé, c'était impossible. Impossible. Comment avait-il pu se plonger ainsi dans l'illusion de cette vie ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer tant de choses ? Se persuader à ce point d'avoir tout vécu ? D'avoir même imaginé faire l'amour avec Nash Gold ? Pourtant, il restait des choses qui le collaient pas.

-Seijuro ?

Tierney avait sa main posée sur son épaule. Akashi ne réalisait même pas qu'il respirait aussi vite, que ses poumons lui faisaient si mal, que sa tête tournaient. Il ne comprenait pas. Il s'effaçait, se fracturait, se brisait.

Tierney alla chercher des infirmiers. Akashi faisait une crise d'hyperventilation. On apporta une bouteille d'oxygène et une masque qu'on mit sur sa figure. Akashi l'agrippa désespérément. Il pleurait, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il n'était plus sûr de toute ce qu'il croyait, il n'était même plus sûr de la véracité de tout ses souvenirs. Où était le vrai ? Où était le faux parmi ses souvenirs ? Même ceux de sa mère.

Après cette révélation, Akashi resta dans une mutisme inquiétant. L'autre lui, dans son esprit, se moquait. Akashi s'effaçait, lui laissait la place de plus en plus souvent. Il gagnait des forces en absorbant celles qu'Akashi abandonnait.

Un soir, il sortit de sa chambre. Il marchait et n'utilisait pas son fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers le téléphone du service. Les patients devaient normalement demander l'autorisation d'appeler. Akashi avait une chambre assez proche de ce fameux téléphone et il avait remarqué qu'un patient allait toujours passé un coup de téléphone à la même heure.

Quand Akashi arriva, il était sur le point de raccrocher. Akashi lui demanda de lui passer le téléphone, ce qu'il accepta de faire.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez rester là, juste le temps que je passe mon coup de fil ?

-Vous voulez que je vous cache ?

Il avait peut-être des airs benêt, un peu à la Edward Delacroix, mais il n'était pas si bête.

-S'il vous plaît.

Pour seule réponse, il haussa les épaules.

Akashi composa le numéro de Nash. Il devait en avoir le cœur net, il devait savoir. Il devait l'entendre.

Le téléphone sonna une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Rien. Akashi tomba sur la messagerie. Il ne laissa rien. Pas même un mot. Il entendit le bip. Il ne laissa que ses respirations puis raccrocha.

* * *

 **Je tiens à vous rassurer, Akashi ne sera plus à l'hôpital dans le prochain chapitre (que cette partie de l'histoire est déprimante !).**

 **Reviews ?**


	51. Chapter 51 Outside

**Hello ! Je vous l'avais dit, Akashi ne va pas rester longtemps à l'hôpital. Et n'ayez pas trop peur en lisant : Akashi a des limites (et moi aussi dans le sadisme).**

 **SesilliaS : Hello... ****are you disappointed? I know the story is getting weird, but I prefer to warn you (even if it means spoiling a bit), it would be too cruel for everything to be a hallucination and also, as you say, anti-climate. But I invite you to reread the chapter where Akashi meets Nash's uncle: where does he work? And what was Shawn doing here, right at the right time? Anyway. Akashi is afraid of having hallucinated everything because he knows that he will be able to do it. He is destabilized. He just needs proof that he wasn't dreaming, and he can only find it outside.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Outside_

 _Titre : chanson de Ellie Goulding_

Il y avait des failles dans un service psychiatrique. Les détecter n'était pas chose aisé et les exploiter encore moins. Mais en faisant preuve de patience, on pouvait s'évader.

Akashi marchait dans la rue. Il avait l'impression de reconnaître certains endroit, comme s'il y était allé alors que c'était impossible. Il était fou après tout. Tout n'était qu'illusion, rien n'était réel. Il avait tout abandonné. Et pire que tout, même en sachant ça, même en l'ayant accepté, il restait irrémédiablement amoureux de l'image de Nash qu'il s'était crée. Et s'il le croisait, là, maintenant ?

Il faisait quasiment nuit, Akashi n'avait pas d'argent sur lui, rien du tout. Il se rendit dans un cybercafé et chercha sur internet des images de Nash, rien que pour voir si l'image officielle était la même que celle dans son esprit. S'il n'y avait rien qu'un différence entre les deux visages... alors...

Mais l'image était la même. Le vert de ses yeux était le même et Akashi pouvait encore sentir sous ses doigts ses cheveux blonds. Il imprima l'image et la garda précieusement.

Akashi n'avait aucun but. Il errait, telle une ombre dans cette ville qu'il pensait connaître, qu'il pensait avoir parcouru avec Nash.

Il se retrouva sur un boulevard, un boulevard qu'il avait déjà vu, déjà arpenté. Mais peut-être n'avait-il vu ce boulevard que sur une carte postale.

Alors qu'il avançait, regardant plus ses pieds que les passants, il vit un gros 4x4, celui de Nash. Il reconnaissait la plaque. Les sièges sur lesquels ils avaient fait l'amour dans ses rêves. Akashi regarda longuement la voiture, immobile sur le trottoir.

De l'autre côté de la rue... Akashi en eu le souffle coupé. Il y avait Nash Gold. Nash Gold qui regardait l'océan, la plage. Nash Gold qu'il pensait n'être qu'un mirage mais qui était là, comme dans ses souvenirs, comme dans ses rêves.

Mais Nash n'était pas seul. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, juste devant lui, quelqu'un un peu plus petit, de quelques centimètres. Quelqu'un aux cheveux noir. Akashi tomba à genoux en voyant Shawn Cline embrasser Nash. Juste sous ses yeux. Juste sous son nez. Évidement, s'il n'était pas là, s'il n'avait jamais été là, Nash n'avait aucune raison de ne pas retourner vers celui qui l'avait brisé.

Akashi hurla en les voyant ainsi, enlacés, amoureux. Les camions qui passaient cachèrent ses hurlements, cachèrent son désespoir à leurs yeux. Ce qui restait d'entier dans son esprit se fissura. Il implosa.

Akashi partit en courant, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le porter et que ses poumons ne puissent plus faire entrer assez d'air. C'était si douloureux et impossible à accepter. Mais c'était la réalité. Nash et Shawn... Ce n'était pas lui contre les lèvres de Nash, ça n'avait jamais été lui.

* * *

Il faisait nuit sur la ville. Les lampadaires jouaient le rôle du soleil. Akashi titubait sur la chaussée de Los Angeles. Il voyait bien le regard des passants, il devait avoir l'air d'un droguée, ou bien d'un fou.

Le regard morne, l'esprit exsangue, il ne voyait pas se qui se trouvait devant lui. Le monde n'était qu'une étendue floutée où se trouvait la douleur.

Une voiture, grosse et noire, s'arrêta à côté de lui et klaxonna. Akashi tourna ses yeux vide vers le conducteur qui baissât la vitre.

-Hey, tu prend combien ?

Sérieux ? On le prenait pour un gigolo maintenant ? Mais Akashi avait devant lui l'opportunité de se briser complètement, d'avoir en lui une blessure si profonde que jamais il ne reconstruira. C'était l'occasion de se détruire, de réduire en miette ce que son cerveau avait crée.

Alors il monta dans la voiture.

-Vous donneriez combien ?

-Tout dépend du service rendu.

L'homme roulait vite. Il avait les cheveux noir, aussi longs que ceux de Murasakibara et des yeux noirs, sombres, indéchiffrables. Mais il le regardait du coin de l'œil avec avidité, désir et luxure. Même Nash n'osait jamais le regarder ainsi, dans les yeux de Nash, il y avait du respect. Non, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu dans les yeux de Nash car il n'avait jamais touché Akashi. Jamais. Une illusion. Un rêve.

-Tu es souple ? demandât l'homme.

-Oui, je crois.

Disons qu'il savait faire un grand écart parfait, ses cuisses pouvait toucher le sol et il pouvait largement toucher ses pieds.

La grosse voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble blanc. L'homme emmena Akashi au dernier étage. L'appartement était luxueux, aussi luxueux que les suites cinq étoile dans lesquels Akashi avait déjà résidé lors des séminaires de son père. Le sol était en marbre blanc, il y avait des colonne, un immense canapé en cuir et Akashi n'osait même pas imaginer la taille du lit.

L'homme arriva derrière lui et posa ses mains sur le torse d'Akashi. Il toucha ses muscles à travers son t-shirt. Ses lèvres dans son cou ne faisaient que le frôler. Akashi pouvait deviner à ces deux gestes que ce n'était pas un homme violent au lit. Il ne voulait qu'une nuit de sexe avec un inconnu, pas de violence gratuite.

 _Il ne me brisera pas_ , pensât Akashi avec déception. _Du moins, pas autant que je le voulais._

-Mets-toi contre le mur, lui chuchotât-il à l'oreille.

L'homme prit ses lèvres avec passion et de plus en plus de désir. Akashi hésita. Un instant, il retrouva ses esprits et son instinct. Il voulait se briser. Non, il ne voulait pas. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Il avait vu Nash embrasser Shawn. Cela avait semblé aussi réel que quand il avait imaginé Nash l'embrasser. Et même, quand il lui avait fait l'amour.

Akashi repoussa l'homme qui l'embrassait. Il paru surpris et tenta de le cacher.

-Eh bien, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je ne peux pas... soufflât Akashi.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Je suis désolé, dit Akashi d'une voix plus claire. Je pensais pouvoir le faire. Mais finalement, non.

L'homme passa une main sur son visage avant de rire nerveusement.

-D'accord, dit-il.

Il resserra sa cravate et remit bien ses vêtements. Il ne se préoccupa pas de la bosse dans son pantalon.

-Je me suis bien fait avoir, dit l'homme. Tu veux quoi alors, gamin ? Tu as besoin d'argent ?

-Je... J'ai besoin d'un endroit. Je suis un peu perdu en ce moment.

Se confier à un inconnu, c'était étrangement facile. Akashi ne se sentait pas non plus de tout avouer sur son passé et ce qui l'avait amené à tituber sur la chaussée, mais rien qu'avouer qu'il allait mal le soulagea un peu.

L'homme se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le grand réfrigérateur. Il prit une bouteille de jus de fruit et en servit un verre à Akashi.

-Je ne vais pas te renvoyer dans la rue. Tu n'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à demain matin. Si t'en as besoin, je te conduirai à la gare avant d'aller au boulot.

-Merci.

Il acquiesça et sans donner d'autres instructions, disparus vers ce qui devait être sa chambre. Akashi comprit qu'il devait se faire discret.

Akashi s'endormit sur le canapé. Il pensa seulement à ce moment-là que l'inconnu pouvait très bien être un psychopathe ou un _serial killer_. L'inverse était également possible mais lors de leurs embrassades, l'homme l'avait plutôt bien palpé. Il l'aurait sentit si Akashi avait un couteau.

Quand Akashi se réveillât, il n'était pas dans une cave, il était encore sur le canapé en cuir. L'horloge digitale lui indiquait qu'il avait dormit presque une heure. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans cet appartement, même pas un ronronnement de réfrigérateur. On n'entendait pas non plus les voitures dans la rue. Le temps semblait suspendu, la seule chose qui montrait que ce n'était pas le cas était l'horloge.

Il se leva. Apparemment, l'homme n'avait pas remarqué le bracelet médical au poignet d'Akashi. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il l'avait à peine caché avec un gros chouchou trouvé par terre dans la rue. Ça avait dû suffire.

Akashi fit un petit tour de l'appartement. Une idée, complètement folle, traversa son être. Il se mit à fouiller jusqu'à trouver la chambre de l'homme. Il dormait profondément dans un immense lit. Il y avait un dressing. Akashi y alla et fouilla jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : de l'argent liquide. Il en prit autant que ses poches pouvaient contenir puis, dans la veste que portait l'homme ce jour-là, veste posée sur un fauteuil de la chambre, Akashi trouva son porte-feuille dans lequel se trouvait encore de l'argent mais aussi, dans l'autre poche, les clés de voiture.

Dans le dressing, Akashi prit un gros sac de sport et y mit des affaires (t-shirt, pantalon, chaussette, sous vêtement). Dans la cuisine, il prit un couteau, juste au cas où il aurait des ennuis quelconque. Une fois sûr d'avoir tout ce dont il avait besoin, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Il y avait des photos près de l'entrée. On y voyait l'homme avec ce qui devait être son fils et sa femme. Akashi regarda plus attentivement le fils. Des yeux bleus. Des cheveux noir. _Shawn Cline_. Akashi lâcha soudainement le cadre qui tomba et se brisa. Les jambes tremblantes, Akashi se pencha pour le ramasser. Quand il regarda la photo, ce n'était plus le même garçon. Ce n'était plus Shawn, mais seulement un garçon comme un autre.

Il quitta précipitamment l'appartement et couru comme un fou dans les couloirs, il ne prit pas l'ascenseur et dévala les escaliers. Il pleurait. Son cerveau lui jouait des tours affreux. C'était sadique de sa part de le torturer ainsi.

Cependant, sur le coup, Akashi le réalisa pas que le seul moyen pour lui d'avoir reconnu Shawn Cline dans les bras de Nash, c'était qu'il l'avait vu en vrai et que Nash lui avait raconté leur ancienne histoire de couple.

Dans le parking, Akashi trouva sans mal la grosse voiture. Il fit gronder le moteur puis s'en alla.

* * *

 **Voilà. Bon, normalement, on a quasiment la preuve qu'il a pas halluciné mais Akashi a besoin de concret. Il a besoin de comprendre. Il a besoin de partir quelque temps faire le points.**

 **Dans la version originale de ce chapitre, Akashi avait une relation plus approfondie avec l'inconnu. Mais j'ai trouvé que, finalement, ce ne serai pas une bonne idée (Akashi ne mérite pas de tomber si bas pour se faire du mal après ce qu'il a vu) alors j'ai modifié le chapitre pour le rendre plus soft.**

 **Qui se souvient de la sœur de Nash ?**

 **Reviews ?**


	52. Chapter 52 Heul Doch

**Hello ! J'ai une journée de retard sur la publication, je m'en excuse. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

 **SesilliaS : I'm evil too ^^. Nope, Akashi will meet someonelse during his trip. You're right, Aiden and Shawn are complices. Thanks for this review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Heul doch_

 _Titre : chanson de Lafee (titre allemand pour chanteuse allemande, cela signifie « pleurer, hurler »)_

Akashi roulait depuis des heures. Il avait les paupières lourdes. Sa nuit ne cessait de revenir dans sa mémoire, et aussi, inlassablement, ce qu'il avait vu avant. Shawn et Nash. Mais comme pour la photo, était-ce bien Shawn qu'il avait vu dans les bras de Nash ? Et même, était-ce bien Nash ? Akashi doutait de tout.

Il essuyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il se sentait mal, mal à cause de ce qu'il avait faillit faire cette nuit, de cet inconnu qui l'avait touché, avec qui il avait faillit coucher. Il se dégouttait.

Il conduisit assez longtemps pour quitter la Californie. Il regardait simplement les villes défiler, des noms qu'il reconnaissait parfois, puis d'autres qui lui était parfaitement inconnu. Il prenait des petites routes, jamais d'autoroute. Il se rendit au nord, traversa le Nevada.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à conduire sans s'arrêter, Akashi sentit qu'il était à bout. Il s'arrêta, aussi bien pour prendre de l'essence que pour reposer ses yeux et son corps. La grosse voiture avait le mérite d'être confortable, il pu y passer la nuit sans souci. Mais une voiture volée depuis un jour n'était pas un lieu sûr. Il allait devoir en changer.

Une fois, et Akashi ne se souvenait pas comment la conversation avait dérivé ainsi, avec la génération des miracles, il avaient parlé du vol des voitures. Aomine disait savoir comment faire et il expliqua le plan infaillible.

Akashi pouvait également faire du stop, c'était d'ailleurs moins risqué en un sens. Mais conduire lui vidait la tête, il en avait besoin.

Quand il fit nuit noire, Akashi sortit de la voiture, il pleuvait. Sur le parking de la station service, où il n'avait finalement pas prit d'essence car il ne pouvait payer qu'en liquide, il y avait de nombreuses autres voitures. Akashi utilisa la technique d'Aomine et trouva un vieux modèle, un de ces voitures qui s'ouvraient encore avec une clé. Aomine avait expliqué de ces serrures pouvaient être crochetées, ce qu'il fit.

La voiture s'ouvrit. Il ne restait plus qu'à la faire démarrer. Mais ce n'était pas l'étape la plus compliqué. Akashi quitta le parking très vite et continua sa route.

Akashi vola encore trois voitures, dès qu'il était presque à cour d'essence. Il passa le fleuve Snake et le Missouri. Son périple l'amena dans le Montana. Le paysage était verdoyant, plus froid, plus agréable pour Akashi. Il y avait des montagnes avec encore un peu de neige, des plaines vertes, des maisonnettes sur le bord de routes et une impression de nature libérée. Les routes s'engouffraient parfois dans de grandes forets de hauts arbres pendant des kilomètres et des kilomètres.

Parfois, il avait des sueurs froides en voyant des policiers. Il n'avait pas de papiers d'identité, il n'était pas le propriétaire de la voiture et n'avait pas de permis. Dans son rêve, Akashi avait passé son permis. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il savait si bien conduire, il était parvenu à se souvenir de comment il faisait. S'il se faisait contrôler, peut-être que le bracelet d'hôpital à son poignet pourra lui sauver la mise. D'ailleurs Akashi avait acheté un bracelet en cuir noire, comme peuvent avoir certains rockeur ou punk pour cacher son bracelet d'hôpital.

Deux jours après son départ de Los Angeles, Akashi s'arrêta dans une station service aux airs de diner. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, pourtant il était midi. Akashi entra et s'assit à un table, juste à côté de la porte coulissante. Dehors, il pleuvait à verse, c'était impressionnant.

Il y avait cinq serveuses, chacune munie d'un tablier rose et d'une jupe blanche assez courte. Perchée sur leurs talons, elle slalomaient entres les tables inoccupés. L'une d'entre elles, peut-être la plus jolie, se dirigea vers Akashi. Elle lui sourit et sortit son stylo et son carnet.

-Alors, que puis-je vous servir ?

Akashi la dévisagea longuement. Son visage lui disait quelque chose. Ses cheveux bruns, son nez, ses yeux. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cette fille quelque part. Un petit coup d'œil à son badge lui donna son prénom : _Hill_.

-J'ai pas encore décidé.

-D'accord, je repasse dans cinq minutes.

Elle tourna les talons et alla en cuisine.

Akashi la regarda s'éloigner toujours avec ce sentiment de déjà vu. Peut-être était-ce une fille qui lui ressemblait qu'il avait vu dans la rue ? Ou bien à la télévision ? Certains visage se ressemblait, se confondait. Ce n'était peut-être que cela. Mais son cerveau lui avait prouvé qu'il était le roi des illusions.

Il se concentra et le visage lui revint soudainement. C'était sur un photo, sur un meuble.

Quand la jeune fille revint, Akashi lui commanda un fish&chips.

-Excusez-moi, fit-il quand elle eu fini de noter.

-Oui ?

-Hill, est-ce le diminutif de Hillary ?

Elle cessa de respirer quelques secondes et rougit. Son regard se posa sur le visage impassible d'Akashi.

-Oui, soufflât-elle.

Elle était confuse, tellement qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ouvrait la bouche, comme si elle allait dire quelque chose sauf que rien ne sortait de sa bouche et elle fixait son papier et son stylo. Un petit regard dans la salle, elle se mordilla un ongle et eu un sourire nerveux.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle. C'est seulement que j'ai perdu l'habitude qu'on m'appelle ainsi.

-Cela vous perturbe ?

-On peut dire ça.

Elle avait un petit sourire crispé. Petit à petit, elle semblait se souvenir de ce qu'elle faisait, ou plutôt ce qu'elle devait faire. L'un de ses collègue passa derrière elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir. Akashi n'était pas sûr et certains d'avoir bien compris, mais voici ce qu'il avait entendu : _On ne drague pas les clients, Hill. Pas pendant les heures de travail._

Hillary finit par s'éloigner pour apporter la commande en cuisine. Mais Akashi était sûr de la voir revenir d'ici quelques minutes.

Et effectivement, Hillary revint avec le plat à peine cinq minutes plus tard. Elle semblait toujours un peu confuse. Elle s'assit sur la banquette en face d'Akashi.

-J'ai prit ma pause, informât-elle.

Akashi hocha la tête et mangea une fritte. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait vers lui, pourquoi elle semblait s'intéresser à lui. Akashi resta relativement réservé. Il ne savait pas si c'était encore son cerveau qui lui jouait des tours ou bien si Hillary était vraiment là en train de lui parler.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là ? demandât Akashi.

-J'en sais rien. J'avais envie de parler et tu es tout seul. Ça te dérange ?

-Non, non.

Il se sentait un peu intimidé alors que Hillary regardait distraitement vers le comptoir. Peut-être avait-elle peur qu'on la voit assise ici ?

-Tu as de la famille ?

Akashi faillit s'étouffer avec un fritte.

-Pas vraiment non. Je n'ai que mon père. Et vous ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer.

Elle ne le draguait pas du tout, ce qu'Akashi trouvait un peu étonnant car elle était vraiment intéressée.

Hillary osât lui voler une fritte.

-En fait, dit-elle, ça fait un moment que j'en ais pas parlé. J'ai renié ma famille. Enfin, pas complètement. Je n'ai renié que mes parents.

-Tu as un frère.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Oui. Oui... J'ai un petit frère. C'est le seul avec qui j'ai gardé contact. Je lui envois des nouvelles de temps en temps.

Hillary détaillait Akashi avec un regard de plus en plus intriguée. Akashi était une personne qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cerner, à comprendre.

-Votre... pardon, ton petit frère, il s'appelle...

Akashi hésita. Ce serait trop beau pour être vrai si la fille ne face de lui était bien Hillary Gold. Ce serait même impossible.

-Nash.

Hillary se tendit. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche et dévisagea Akashi.

-Mais... Comment ?

-Le hasard.

Mais Hillary était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Elle était là, devant lui, elle confirmait qu'il allait bien, qu'on l'avait manipulé, qu'on l'avait fait passer pour fou.

Hillary se leva quand ses collègues revinrent. Elles sentaient toutes la cigarette. Hillary s'éloigna et retourna en cuisine. Akashi ne la vit plus après ça. Elle était sûrement trop sous le choc pour oser revenir.

Il paya au comptoir puis s'en alla sous la pluie. Il fit un ou deux pas avant de sentir sa tête tourner et une douleur. Avant même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il s'effondra dans la boue.

Il se réveilla sur une banquette. Il faisait nuit, le diner était sur le point de fermer. Akashi massa sa tête douloureuse. Il était seul dans la salle, assis sur la même baquette que lors de son déjeuner. Il regarda sur le parking et vit sa voiture toujours là, sous la pluie diluvienne.

Le patron du diner était au comptoir, il astiquait des verres. Akashi se leva difficilement et alla le voir.

-T'as dormit un sacré bout de temps.

-Combien de temps ?

-J'sais pas trop, plusieurs heures. J'étais pas là, ce sont les filles qui m'ont dit qu'un client était tombé dans les pommes.

Akashi hocha la tête. Il n'osa pas faire remarquer au patron qu'il aurait été plus judicieux d'appeler les secours mais faire venir une ambulance à un restaurant lui donnerai une mauvaise image. L'horloge sur le mur indiquait plus de onze heure du soir.

-Tu t'sens mieux, gamin ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas pouvoir partir alors. Je dois fermer.

-D'accord.

Akashi demanda un verre d'eau au patron, le temps de remettre un peu ses neurones en place. Il ne se souvenait pas en détail de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Il y avait cette fille avec qui il avait parlé. Cette fille qui était apparemment la sœur de Nash Gold.

Mais cette conversation lui apparaissait comme un rêve. Il n'avait quand même pas halluciné la présence de Hillary ?

-Excusez-moi... vous avec une employée qui s'appelle Hillary ?

-Non, ça ne me dit rien. Mais je connais pas leurs noms par cœur. Elles sont beaucoup, y'ene a un qui travaille que deux jours par semaine, l'autre tous les jours, une autre que le samedi. Ce serait trop long de tout retenir.

Akashi acquiesça. Il ne montra pas à quel point cette nouvelle le détruisait. Il avait encore rêvé, encore halluciné. Quand tout ceci prendra-il fin ?

Akashi reprit la route, il décida de redescendre vers l'océan pacifique. Le lendemain, vers midi, il arriva dans l'Idaho, à Twin fall.

* * *

 **C'est peut-être un peu gros de faire se rencontrer par hasard Hillary et Akashi, mais j'en avais envie, alors tant pis pour les probabilités ^^**

 **reviews ?**


	53. Chapter 53 Unjust life

**Hello ! Quoi ? Encore un jour de retard ? Et bien oui, désolé.**

 **SesilliaS : I whrite a chapter with the POV of Nash, later. For now, it's Akashi the center of the story. I like the idea that, for find himself and anderstand what happend to him, he have to looking for the past of Nash. I continue until the end ! Thanks for support me !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Unjust life_

 _Titre : theme de Angel Beats_

 _(je ne connais pas Twin fall -juste de nom-, alors j'ai un peu imagé les lieux. Et en réalité, je crois que c'est même pas une ville mais un simple lieu touristique. Je me suis contentée de chercher un nom cool sur la carte des Etats-Unis quand il a été question de déterminé le passé de Nash.)_

C'est la ville des feux rouge, pensât Akashi en s'arrêtant pour la cinquième fois en sept cent mètre. C'était l'effervescence dans la ville. Stoppé au feu, Akashi regardait les pancartes des événements de la ville, il découvrit ainsi qu'il y avait un concert, un bal, une conférence anuelle d'avocat, une grande messe et tout un tas d'autre chose. C'était une ville très vivante.

Plus Akashi y pensait, plus il se disait que Twin falls était un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il l'avait déjà entendu, une fois. Alors qu'il passait à côté d'un grand bâtiment, il s'en souvint. Dans son rêve, c'était dans cette ville que Nash Gold avait été trouvé. Akashi ne savait même pas comment il avait pu inventer le nom de cette ville dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé avant. Était-ce un pur hasard ? Avait-il seulement donné un nom de ville sans penser qu'elle existait ?

Mais Twin falls était là, et Twin falls possédait un hôpital. Coïncidence ? Twin falls aurait bien pu exister, c'est vrai. Le fait qu'elle soit présente dans le rêve et dans la réalité peut encore être du au hasard. Mais pas la présence de l'hôpital.

Et puis... Akashi vit les poubelles derrière l'hôpital, dans la petite ruelle. Il y avait une petit porte qui devait donner sur les méandres de l'hôpital et deux médecins étaient en train de fumer juste devant. C'était là, dans un carton, que Nash Gold avait été trouvé.

Le feu était toujours rouge. Les événements s'emballèrent.

Akashi vit passer une femme, un homme, une enfant, puis un autre femme sur le passage piéton. Elle regardait son portable. Akashi la vit s'arrêter devant cette ruelle à poubelle. Il la vit tressaillir, comme si elle se rappelait un souvenir désagréable. Elle secoua brièvement la tête et inspira profondément. La feu passa au vert et Akashi fut obligé d'avancer. Il se gara à la première place parking qu'il trouva et couru pour retrouver la femme.

Les talons de ses escarpins frappaient le sol avec vigueur. Dans sa jupe crayon noire, elle ressemblait vraiment à une working girl. Ses long cheveux blonds étaient retenus en une queue de cheval basse. Akashi la regarda un long moment avant de l'interpeller. Elle se retourna et il fut frapper par ses yeux vert. Elle avait les même yeux que Nash. La ressemblance lui coupa le souffle.

-Oui ?

Elle avait une voix assez grave, mais cela collait bien à l'air stricte du personnage. Akashi ne sut quoi dire. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et vit l'exaspération sur le visage de la femme.

Alors, il sortit la photo de Nash qu'il avait imprimé et la montra à la femme.

-Est-ce que vous connaissez ce garçon ?

Elle prit la photo.

-C'est quoi, un interrogatoire de la police ? Demandât-elle.

Son regard examina attentivement le visage et son visage changea. D'amusée par la question d'Akashi, elle passa à méfiante.

-Pourquoi ?

-Simple curiosité. Je suis son larbin, il veut connaître sa côte de popularité dans la région. Les première année sont exploités de nos jours.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

-Je ne le connais pas.

-Il s'appelle Nash, dit Akashi.

Il voulait bousculer les choses.

-Il y a dix-neufs ans, il a été retrouvé dans un carton, derrière cet hôpital.

Là, la femme se tendit et son visage de décomposa.

-Qui es-tu vraiment ? Soufflât-elle.

-Personne.

À peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'il sentit une vive douleur dans son crâne. Le fauve refaisait surface.

 _Exact_ , disait-il avec le sourire, _tu n'es plus personne. Laisses-moi la place_.

* * *

Combien de fois était-il déjà tombé dans les pommes ainsi ? Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé sur une surface douce et moelleuse ? Akashi avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux depuis qu'une fois, il s'était réveillé sur un lit d'hôpital alors qu'avant, il était dans la rue. À l'hôpital même, il s'était évanouit plusieurs fois, souvent à la suite de convulsions. Ces convulsions pouvaient apparaître quand l'autre tentait de prendre la lumière.

Mais quand Akashi se réveilla cette fois-ci, il était dans un salon. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et remarqua le plafond en bois, la table basse précieuse à côté du canapé, les bibelots en cristal. Cette richesse exposée aux yeux de tous lui rappelaient la maison de Kyoto. Il n'était quand même pas... ?

Il se releva, le souffle rapide. Sur un fauteuil, la femme blonde le regardait soucieusement.

Akashi soupira de soulagement, il n'était pas au Japon. Il était encore en Amérique.

-Tu es réveillé. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Cela se voyait, elle serrait très fort son téléphone entre ses petites mains.

-Je suis où ?

-Chez moi.

Elle se mit alors à rougir légèrement.

-Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Tu parlais bizarrement, tu riais aussi. C'était comme si j'avais affaire à quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, d'un coup, tu t'es effondré.

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas vu le bracelet l'hôpital.

-Je ne t'ai pas emmené à l'hôpital. Est-ce que j'aurai du ?

-Non.

Elle baissa les yeux. Devant elle se trouvait un petit classeur.

-Tu as remué des souvenirs désagréables et profondément enfouis.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à des excuses de la part d'Akashi. Elle devait se douter que c'était volontaire.

-J'ignore si tu savais vraiment ce que tu faisais ou bien si le fait d'être venu me parler était le fruit du hasard.

-Un peu des deux. J'ai eu l'idée de venir vous parler en vous voyant. Parce que vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

Elle s'affaissa dans son fauteuil.

-Nash... c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Qui est-ce ? Qui est-ce vraiment ?

-Mon petit... Un ami. Il m'a raconté qu'il avait été adopté, qu'il ne connaissait pas ses vrais parents et qu'il ne les avait jamais cherché parce qu'il avait été abandonné devant un hôpital, dans un carton.

La femme blonde ferma longuement les yeux.

- _My god_... soufflât-elle.

Elle se ressaisit et tourna ses jolis yeux verts vers Akashi.

-Je venais de commencer ma carrière d'avocate quand j'ai appris être enceinte. Mon compagnon de l'époque était au chômage depuis quelque mois. Nous étions heureux à l'idée de devenir parents. Du moins, nous tentions de montrer que nous étions heureux. C'était un masque. En vrai, j'étais mortifié car je savais que nous n'avions pas assez d'argent. Ma carrière n'allait pas pouvoir décoller avec u enfant sur les bras, je n'aurai donc pas l'argent pour le nourrir comme il l'aurai fallut. Mon compagnon cherchait désespérément un travail pour avoir un salaire supplémentaire. Nous étions endetté.

Elle fit glisser à Akashi le classeur. Il contenait des photos. On voyait la femme enceinte de plusieurs moi, apparemment souriante.

-Il est né. Mais son cœur était défaillant. Nous n'avions pas l'argent pour le sauver. Nous avons pu payer la première opération, en faisant appel à un médecin un peu frauduleux. Mais on savait qu'une seule ne suffirait pas.

Des larmes commencèrent à se pointer au coin de ses yeux verts.

-Un matin, je me suis réveillé et mon bébé n'était plus là. Nous vivions dans un petit appartement, dans une ville à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Quand mon compagnon est revenu, mon bébé n'était pas avec lui. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait amené à l'hôpital. J'ai cru que c'était pour la suite de l'opération, pour qu'on le sauve peut-être gracieusement. Mais non, j'ai appris par le journal qu'un bébé avait été retrouvé dans un carton, devant un hôpital. J'ai alors compris que c'était le miens. Mais pour quel genre de mère on m'aurait prise si j'étais venu le chercher ? Après l'avoir si lâchement abandonné. C'est le genre d'acte sur lequel on ne peut pas revenir. Mon compagnon tenta de me convaincre que c'était mieux pour lui et pour nous. J'ai décidé de partir. J'ai fait mon deuil de ma vie de mère. J'ai tourné la page.

Elle ravala difficilement ses larmes tandis qu'Akashi regardaient les photos de Nash et de sa mère. Sa vrai mère. Et son père. Son père, aussi blond et musclé que lui, la même mâchoire, le même goût pour les tatouages.

-Je n'ai jamais montré ces photos, ni même raconté à mon mari cette histoire. Je lui ais fait croire que j'étais stérile.

-Il n'avait pas de nom ?

-Si. Mais ça, je le garderai éternellement rien que pour moi. Son vrai nom.

Elle toucha son poignet et Akashi supposa qu'elle avait ce fameux prénom tatoué sur le bras.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	54. Chapter 54 Lumière

**Hello ! Je reprend mes cours le 2 septembre. Argh ! Je ne peux pas encore vous dire quel sera mon nouveau rythme de publication. Cela déprendra de ma charge de travail.**

 **PS : Je publie demain la première partie de ma nouvelle histoire, un Nash x Akashi : Correspondance.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Lumière_

 _(chanson de ALYS, la vocaloid française)_

Akashi roula, roula, roula, durant des heures et des heures. Les terres étaient plus arides, plus chaudes, l'océan se rapprochait. La femme blonde, dont Akahsi ne parvint pas à obtenir le nom, lui avait gentiment donné de la nourriture dès qu'il lui avait parlé du fait qu'il était en voyage. La nourriture était encore là, sur le siège passager. Un paquet de biscuit, du pain, des fruits. C'était là depuis des heures et ça n'avait pas disparu. Ce n'était pas une illusion. La mère biologique de Nash n'était pas une illusion, donc son histoire non plus. Ces derniers mois s'étaient bel et bien passés comme Akashi l'avait toujours pensé.

Le garçon sourit. Pour se retrouver, il était inconsciemment partis à la recherche du passé de Nash. Tous les deux, ils étaient liés par quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas encore à nommer.

Il ne savait même pas où il était, il ne regardait plus le nom des villes, seul rouler était important. Akashi s'était fait la promesse de ne plus changer de voiture, de s'arrêter pour de bon et de rester là où elle tombera en panne. Juste le temps de réfléchir à la suite.

Il longeait la côte. L'océan était juste à côté, à porté de main. Une étendue infinie.

Akashi roulait depuis très longtemps, il s'arrêta sur un petit parking en terre sur le côté de la route. Il descendit et se rendit sur la dune en montant sur un petit sentier au milieu des plantes qui bougeaient dans le vent. Et là... Une plage. Certes. Mais une plage avec des rochers sur les côtés. Une plage qu'il avait déjà vu, un sable qu'il avait déjà foulé et une mer dans laquelle il s'était déjà baigné.

Tout habillé, il s'enfonça dans l'eau.

* * *

Son corps était étendu sur la surface de l'eau. Il flottait. Parfois, une petite vague faisait remonter l'eau sur lui, elle passait par dessus son ventre. Ses yeux étaient fermés.

L'océan aurait pu engloutir son corps. Une vague trop forte et s'en était fini. Il était vulnérable. Mais l'océan était d'huile. Il ne voulait pas l'engloutir, ce n'était pas encore son jour.

Il sentait encore le froid au bout de ses doigts, encore la douce caresse de l'eau qui remontait sur ses joues, ses cheveux qui suivaient le courant. Toutes ces sensations lui rappelait qu'il était vivant. Encore et encore.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Le ciel était trop bleu. Il n'y avait que quelque nuages. Durant quelques secondes, Akashi se rappela qu'il regardait les nuages ainsi avec sa mère. Il leur trouvait des formes. Au dessus de sa tête se trouvait un dragon. Fin et élancé. Il se transforma, se disloqua au dessus de sa tête et ne devint rond. Comme un ballon de basket.

L'eau dans ses oreilles ressemblait à un murmure et pendant quelques secondes, il eu l'impression que la bouche du nuages s'ouvrait. Le nuage reprit une forme plus banale.

Il faisait nuit quand Akashi retourna dans sa voiture. Les biscuits étaient encore là. Il resta un certain temps à regarder l'horizon sombre. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans cette eau. Il ne saura sûrement jamais.

Akashi avait décidé de sortir de l'eau quand il faisait presque nuit, que le soleil disparaissait. Mais en cessant de faire la planche, il se rendit compte qu'il avait bien plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait pensé et ses membres se coordonnaient mal. En prime, le courant l'avait entraîné là où il n'avait pas du tout pied.

Quelque seconde, rien que quelque seconde, il se laissa couler et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une étendue froide et sombre. Rien de bien accueillant. Mais dans cette obscurité se trouvait une lumière, enfouie, très loin. Tellement attirante. Il nagea, jusqu'à avoir mal partout et en suivant cette lumière, il retourna vers la plage.

La lumière provenait d'une lampe de poche qui était tombée dans l'eau. C'était un jouet en plastique vert fluo. Mais ce jouet lui avait quasiment sauvé la vie. Pour la peine, pour la remercier, il la garda.

Akashi reprit la route. Il partit vers les lumières d'une ville et se déplaça ainsi, de lumières en lumières, jusqu'à ce que la voiture tombe en panne.

Il pleuvait. Akashi sortit de la voiture et marcha sur le bord de la route. Il n'y avait pas de voiture. Akashi vit une petite route de terre qui s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, il vit la forêt devenir champ et de la lumière, encore.

Au milieu des champs se trouvait une maison. Mais ce n'était pas de là que venait la lumière. Elle venait de derrière, d'un bâtiment où le bruit des sabots lui parvint. Une écurie.

La lumière tenait compagnie aux chevaux et aux moustiques.

Akashi approcha d'eux. Ils hennirent bruyamment. Akashi calma le plus gros, celui qui devait servir de chef de bande et une fois que celui-ci fut rassuré, les autres aussi se calmèrent. L'inconnu ne leur voulait pas de mal.

Peut-être Akashi pourra-il dormir au sec dans un des box ?

Puis il entendit le bruit d'un fusil à pompe que l'on fait coulisser.

-Qui es là ? Fit une voix masculine.

Il se retourna vivement et leva les bras. La lampe frontale de l'homme aveugla le garçon qui garda les yeux fermés.

-T'es qui ?

-Ma voiture est tombée en panne.

Il pouvait entendre d'ici le soupir de soulagement de l'homme.

-Tu m'as fait peur gamin.

-Désolé. C'était très loin d'être volontaire.

-Je m'en doute. Elle est où ta bagnole ?

L'homme baissa sa lampe frontale et Akashi pu enfin le regarder dans les yeux et surtout, le reconnaître. Reese Gold. Le père adoptif de Nash. Akashi sentit son cœur se serrer. Mais aussi, un puissant soulagement. Il était revenu sur un terrain qu'il connaissait.

-Sur la grande route. À un kilomètre je pense.

Reese se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

-C'est loin... t'en a besoin dans l'immédiat ?

-Non.

-OK, bah reste dormir. C'est trop tard pour ta voiture.

Quand Akashi s'avança vers lui, Reese fronça les sourcils.

-Je t'ai pas déjà vu ?

-Avec Nash.

-Oh ! Mais oui ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?

Tout en parlant, il commença à marcher vers la maison. Akashi ne lui dit rien. Il donna une excuse bidon. Il expliqua que Nash et lui était en froid et qu'il avait roulé jusqu'à tomber par hasard en panne juste ici. Reese lui dit qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra et que lui et Lara n'interviendront pas dans leurs histoires de couple. Akashi le remercia sincèrement. Reese lui donna des vêtements secs appartenant à Nash et il partit se coucher dans sa chambre. Les draps avaient encore son odeur et pour la première fois, il pu s'endormir l'esprit à peu près serein.

Lara était contente de le revoir. Elle lui donnait de l'amour maternel et Akashi se sentit presque comme leur fils durant le séjour. Il fit croire que sa voiture avait disparue pour ne pas créer d'ennui à Reese si on découvrait une voiture volée sur sa propriété.

Durant presque deux semaines, il aida Reese aux champs. Il se levait tôt, s'occupaient des chevaux, montait sur le tracteur pour aller creuser les sillons dans la terre. Ces travaux manuels lui vidaient la tête et le soir il était tellement épuisé que le sommeil venait tout seul.

Akashi fouillait de fond en comble la chambre de Nash dès qu'il en avait le temps. Il découvrit d'ailleurs une photo dans une petite boîte, comme une boîte à secret. Sur cette photo, il y avait lui et Hillary quand ils étaient petits. Nash devait avoir cinq ans. C'était bien avant les problèmes. Il y avait aussi la photo d'après match du club de football américain. Avec la description que Nash lui avait fait, Akashi trouva vite le fameux Matt. Puis, caché sous un préservatif et un collier avec une dent de requin, se trouvait la photo d'un garçon. Ça ressemblait à un cliché prit à la dérobé. Au dos, on pouvait y lire un simple prénom : _Morgan_.

Le fameux Morgan. Le tout premier petit ami de Nash Gold.

Hormis cette boîte, qui contenait d'ailleurs d'autres photo de Hillary, la chambre ne recelait pas d'autres secrets. Akashi était presque déçu. Mais Nash devait avoir tout emporté à Los Angeles.

Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir tout vu dans cette chambre, il tomba sur une pochette, au fond de sa penderie. La pochette rouge n'avait pas d'étiquette. En fait, ce qui interpella Akashi était le fait qu'elle était bien cachée.

Il s'agissait de mails que Nash avait imprimé. Les mails venaient de sa sœur. Il y avait aussi les captures d'écran des rares messages qu'ils s'étaient échangés depuis qu'elle était partie. Au fond de la pochette se trouvait des brouillons. Des mails que Nash n'avait jamais envoyé mais qu'il devait écrire pour simplement mettre des mots sur ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Des choses qu'il disait sans dire à sa sœur. Certains mails concernaient sa relation particulière avec Shawn, puis celle avec Daniel. Il n'y avait rien qu'Akashi ne savait pas déjà.

Puis, il regarda les deux derniers brouillons et vit que cela le concernait.

 _Soeurette,_

 _Je sais que j'ai eu que des histoires un peu foireuses avec les mecs. Je sais ce que tu me dirai, tu sourirai et m'assurerai que j'avais juste pas trouvé le bon. Et, en bon petit frère, je te croirai._

 _Le truc, c'est que je crois bien que c'est le bon. Outre le fait qu'il est super sexy, il me ressemble aussi un peu. Déjà, il joue au basket et il vois le terrain comme moi. Nous avons les même yeux, à quelques différences près. C'est un premier point._

 _Ensuite, il est super intelligent et parfois drôle (sauf qu'il est drôle sans le vouloir, ce qui est encore plus drôle !). Mais je crois que ce qui me plaît le plus chez lui, c'est que je suis persuadé qu'il peut me comprendre, qu'il ne me jugera pas comme les autres. Je sais, je sens, qu'il chercher à comprendre, qu'il a bien vu que je ne fais qu'endosser un rôle. Il tente de briser la carapace._

 _J'ai peur et en même temps, j'ai hâte de pouvoir me montrer vraiment à quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas te dire si ce que je ressens en le voyant dépasse le simple désir. En tout cas, c'est plus fort que tout le reste._

Akashi sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il n'y avait pas de date, il ignorait quand Nash avait rédigé ce mail (ni même quand il avait eu le temps de le ranger ici. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas quittés lors de leur seule venue ici). Mais il se doutait que cela concernait le tout début de leur relation, quand Nash se contentait de le draguer un peu lourdement. Depuis les premiers jours, il l'aimait. Depuis le début, il le désirait.

Maintenant, ils étaient séparés par des kilomètres de distance, de doutes et de mensonges. Nash n'était plus atteignable. Shawn lui avait volé.

Rien n'était une illusion. Chaque sourire, chaque baiser, chaque caresse... Tout était vrai. On avait tenté de le faire passer pour fou. C'était évident. Le garçon soupira. Il ne pouvait pas rester caché ici éternellement. Il devait prouver qu'il était capable de se battre pour récupérer Nash et faire la lumière sur tout cela.

Il regarda son bracelet d'hôpital encore accroché à son poignet. Il n'avait pas le courage de le retirer.

 _Soeurette,_

 _J'ai fait une bêtise. Je l'ai perdu. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a fait. Je ne pensais pas que ça se reproduirait une nouvelle fois, alors qu'en plus, j'étais parfaitement sobre. La seule chose qui m'a aveuglé, c'était la colère et la haine. Mais pas envers lui. Envers quelqu'un d'autre mais c'est lui qui a payé le prix fort._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le récupérer, ou même si je dois tenter quelque chose. Je lui ais fait tant de mal que je doute que ce soit une bonne idée. Et si je recommençait ?_

 _J'aimerai pouvoir de le demander sérieusement et obtenir une réponse. Mais je sais que c'est impossible, même si tu es ma grande sœur, je ne peux pas tout dire._

 _Alors, je vais me contenter d'imaginer ta réponse, prête-moi ta voix :_

 _« Nash, tu doit te reprendre. Interroge le plus profond de ton cœur : Peut-il continuer de battre sans lui ? Si oui, alors laisses-le s'éloigner pour ne plus jamais lui faire de mal. Mais excuses-toi vraiment sincèrement, même si tu n'a aucun argument. Si non, alors essaie de réparer les dégâts. Si ce n'est pas possible, alors accepte sa haine envers toi, inclines-toi devant ta bêtise et dis-toi que le temps est peut-être le dernier à pouvoir apaiser sa blessure. Peut-être que le temps n'apaisera pas le siens et que la séparation sera définitive, mais en tout cas, ce laps de temps permettra à ton propre cœur de se régénérer. »_

 _OK, Hillary, je vais le faire._

 _PS : 18/12 Il m'a pardonné. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. J'aimerai que tu sois là pour me voir ainsi, tu serai contente toi aussi. Tu me manque. J'aimerai tout te dire de vive voix. Un jour, s'il te plaît, viens me voir. Ce jour-là, même dans vingt ans, j'espère de tout cœur que je pourrai te le présenter._

-Moi aussi, Nash.

* * *

 **Reviews ?**


	55. Chapter 55 You & I

**Hello ! Je pense que vous avez tous hâte de retrouver Nash... Et bien, c'est ce que je vous propose dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _You & I_

 _Titre : chanson de Hatsune Miku_

Akashi se leva en pleine forme. Le lit de Nash était très confortable et tout ce qu'il découvrait chaque jour dans cette maison ne faisait que conforter son point de vue : il n'était pas fou. Chaque matin, il se levait avec cette certitude. Mais il ne retirait pas son bracelet pour autant, c'était la preuve de ce qui lui était arrivé, c'était les démons qu'il lui fallait encore affronter. Car même s'il n'était pas fou, dans le sens où il n'avait rien halluciné, il avait tout de même un trouble psychiatrique.

Schrödinger venait lui dire bonjour. Il poussait la porte de la chambre et miaulait comme un désespéré pour avoir ses caresses. Il montait sur le lit et venait parfois se rouler en boule sur le dos ou le ventre d'Akashi. Ses yeux verts ne laissaient pas la place au doute, le message était radical : _Tant que tu ne m'aura pas caressé, je ne bougerai pas._

En sois, cela ne dérangeait pas tant Akashi que cela d'avoir le chat avec lui. Surtout qu'il lui servait de bouillotte. Mais s'il se levait trop tard, Reese allait le disputer.

Akashi se leva donc et constata qu'ils étaient samedi, autrement dit, il avait l'autorisation de se lever plus tard.

Au rez de chaussé, ça sentait les crêpes. Akashi aimait bien cette odeur, même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de manger beaucoup de crêpes au Japon. Lara l'accueillait toujours avec un grand sourire le matin, elle le traitait comme un membre de la famille.

Elle s'assit à table avec Akashi pour le petit déjeuner.

-Où est Reese-san ?

Certaine habitude ont la vie dure. Lara répétait pourtant à Akashi de retirer la formule de politesse.

-Il est dans les champs. Juste une petite inspection de routine.

Reese apparu devant la baie vitrée quelque minutes plus tard. Il saluât chaleureusement Akashi et s'installa à table à son tour.

Un klaxon retentit et les adulte sursautèrent. Reese jura : il s'était coupé avec le couteau pour prendre le beurre. La blessure ne semblait pas profonde, mais Reese saignait très facilement et cela avait du mal à s'arrêter.

Tandis que Lara emmenait Reese dans la salle de bain, elle demanda à Akashi d'aller voir qui était arrivé. Akashi savait que la famille Gold attendait un colis depuis deux jours, c'était sûrement le livreur.

Schrödinger se précipita vers Akashi quand il ouvrit la porte. Comme il ne cessait de se frotter à ses jambes en ronronnant, Akashi le prit dans ses bras et sortit sur le perron.

Arrivé aux petites marches, il se stoppa et le sourire sur son visage se fana en un dixième de seconde.

Du gros 4x4 sortit quelqu'un qui était loin d'être un inconnu. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et resta un trop long moment à le dévisager. Sur leurs visages passaient des centaines de sentiments les uns à la suite des autres. Certains revenaient en boucles, surtout la surprise, la gêne, le bonheur, la peur et l'incompréhension.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Demandât en premier Akashi.

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas. Il semblait trop sous le choc.

Puis, il cligna des yeux et se reprit.

-Ce sont mes parents. Je viens les voir quand je veux. Mais toi, Sei, qu'est-ce que...

Les mots se perdirent. Il détailla Akashi un moment. Sa salopette en jean un peu grande, ses cheveux en bataille, Schrödinger dans ses bras qui le regardait de ses yeux verts perçants, ses chaussures de sécurité et le bracelet en cuir à son poignet. Akashi semblait changé. Ce n'était plus celui d'avant.

-Tu avais disparu, finit-il par souffler.

La gorge d'Akashi se noua.

-Nash... murmurât-il.

Nash s'avançât de quelques mètres. Il fit la moitié de la distance qui les séparait et s'arrêta, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le rouge parcours le restant. Mais il restait planté en haut des marches.

-J'ai cru que tu m'avais quitté. Que tu étais repartis. Alors que... tu étais là.

 _Si près et si loin._

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas appelé ? Pourquoi tu m'a laissé sans nouvelles ?

Akashi descendit finalement les marches. Il avançait par petit pas, réduisant progressivement la distance entre eux. Il déposa Schrödinger et, discrètement, retira son bracelet en cuir. Peut-être que la vue du bracelet d'hôpital permettra à Nash de comprendre par lui-même, car Akashi ne se sentait pas de mettre des mots sur ce qui lui était arrivé.

Nash fronça les sourcils en voyant le bracelet blanc. Il avança, réduisant à néant la distance qui les séparait. Il prit le poignet d'Akashi, sans vraiment de délicatesse et retira le bracelet pour mieux le regarder. En moins de deux secondes, il avait fait tout ce que le rouge n'avait pas le courage de faire.

-Sei, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Akashi ferma les yeux. Il se décala lentement et s'éloigna de Nash.

-Crevette, attends...

-Je veux juste en parler un peu plus loin.

Il ne laissait pas le choix à Nash. La petite marche en silence qu'ils entamèrent lui laissa le temps de trouver les mots.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à se retrouver à lauré des bois, bien loin de la maison, là où personne en pouvait les vois ne les entendre. Au loin, on entendait les voitures passer sur la grande route.

Devant le mutisme d'Akashi, Nash décida de poser les questions, peut-être que cela pourrai aider le rouge à mettre en place ses idées.

-Que s'est-il passé la nuit où tu as disparu ?

-J'ai quitté l'hôpital et dans la rue, j'ai été agressé.

Il ne précisa pas par qui. Pas encore.

-Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. On m'a tendu un piège. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dit que depuis le début, je connaissais les coupables.

-Explique-toi.

-Les médecins ont dit m'avoir trouvé sur le trottoir, avec un bracelet d'hôpital de celui qui avait brûlé cette nuit-là. Cela impliquait que mon dossier avait sûrement été brûlé. Mais, _comme par hasard_ , un infirmer se souvenait de moi et a donné des détails de mon dossier inexistant aux psychologues. Apparemment, j'étais hospitalisé depuis septembre. Après ma chute à l'aéroport. On m'a fait croire que tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis n'était qu'une illusion dans laquelle mon cerveau malade s'était plongé. J'ai fini par y croire.

Nash mit sa main sur son visage et inspira longuement. L'histoire, racontée ainsi, semblait invraisemblable.

-La psychiatre du service t'avais appelé. Je lui avais dit de t'appeler pour te demander si ce que je racontais était vrai ou faux. Et tu as répondu que c'était faux, que j'étais bien à l'hôpital.

-C'est faux ! Crevette, si j'avais su ou tu étais, ce que tu traversais, je sera venu sur mon cheval blanc et crois-moi que je t'aurai sortit de là ! Jamais je n'ai reçu cet appel. Jamais.

Nash s'arrêta soudainement de bouger et sembla réfléchir.

-Oh merde !

Il s'assit contre un tronc d'arbres et jura encore plusieurs fois.

-Qui a-t-il ?

-Le lendemain de ta disparition, Shawn est venu me voir. Je l'ai repoussé, j'étais très inquiet pour toi car je n'avais plus de nouvelle. Lui es venu et m'a dit qu'il t'avais vu à l'aéroport, que tu partais.

-Et tu la cru ? Alors que j'ai veillé sur toi deux jours à l'hôpital ?

-Non. Je ne l'ai pas cru. Mais les jours passants, je n'avais plus la moindre nouvelle de toi et tu étais introuvable. Silver, Zack, Nick, Allen, personne, pas même Nijimura n'avait de nouvelles de toi. J'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose de terrible, peut-être même que tu avais été enlevé. J'étais brisé, crevette.

-Alors, Shawn a sauté sur l'occasion et tu t'es laissé tenter, parce que si je n'étais plus là, tu n'avais plus rien à perdre.

Nash était surpris. Surpris qu'Akashi connaisse si biens ses failles. Surpris qu'il ne le déteste pas. Mais le temps passé sur les routes, le temps passé ici, les mails lus, avait confirmé à Akashi que tout ce que ressentait Nash était sincère. Il y avait bien plus que du sexe et de l'amitié entre eux. Le baiser qu'il avait vu n'était que la preuve que son absence avait poussé Nash à faire n'importe quoi, à faire comme lui, c'est à dire chercher à se briser pour de bon, ce qu'Akashi avait faillit faire lui aussi avec cet inconnu, avant de rennoncer. Tout ça parce qu'il pensait avoir perdu Nash. La ressemblance entre eux faisait peur.

-Je t'ai vu embrasser Shawn, expliquât Akashi. Le jour où j'ai fugué de l'hôpital.

Nash avait l'air sincèrement désolé, c'était adorable.

-Crevette, j'étais désespéré...

-Je sais. Je n'aurai peut-être pas fait pareil. Mais je veux bien le comprendre.

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage de Nash.

-Alors, tu as quitté l'hôpital, puis tu es venu ici ?

-Pas tout a fait. J'ai voyagé. Je suis allé dans le Montana puis je suis redescendu. C'est un pur hasard si je suis arrivé ici.

Akashi gardait sa rencontre avec Hillary et la mère biologique de Nash pour plus tard, ça faisait déjà beaucoup à avaler. Il ne parlât pas non plus de théorie sur ce qui c'était passé, pourquoi, cette nuit-là, il avait un bracelet venant d'un hôpital qui avait brûlé. Cette théorie pourrait déstabiliser Nash, cela dit, il décida d'être clair sur un point.

-Tu n'aime pas Shawn ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Non, crevette. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Dès que je rentrerai à Los Angeles, j'irai lui parler.

-Pour lui dire que t'a retrouvé ton copain perdu et que tu n'a plus besoin de lui ?

-Je serai un peu plus délicat que ça, crevette. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Un léger sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres d'Akashi. Il s'assit à son tour contre l'arbre. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et Akashi vit le regard de Nash briller à ce contact et son visage s'apaiser.

-Ça m'avait manqué, soufflât-il. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

* * *

Leurs corps étaient en union parfaite. Leurs respirations étaient synchronisé, jamais auparavant il n'avait eu autant l'impression d'être un seul être.

Dans la mythologie, il existait des créatures, les androgyne. Il en existaient trois forme : un homme et une femme collé l'un à l'autre par le dos, ou bien deux hommes, ou bien deux femmes. Ils possédaient une grande force et un jour, défièrent les dieux. Pour les punir sans les éradiquer, Zeus décida de leur créer une faiblesse. Il demandât à ce qu'on les coupe en deux.

D'après cette légende, l'Amour viendrai de là. Ces êtres désormais séparés cherchent éternellement à retrouver leur moitié perdue. Mais même s'il la trouve, jamais plus il ne pourront faire nouveau qu'un, même avec l'acte de chair qui est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus.

Dans ces forêt, sur ce tapis de feuille morte ou bien contre l'écorce, même s'ils ne faisait pas qu'un, même s'il ne feront jamais qu'un seul et unique être, ils savaient qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

 **Bon, je pense que ce chapitre vous as fait plaisir ^^ J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire en tout cas.**

 **Bisous !**

 **Reviews ?**


	56. Chapter 56 One of us

**Hello ! Aujourd'hui, après les touchantes retrouvailles entre Nash et Seijuro, nous allons retourner un peu dans le passé, du côté de Nash.**

 **SesilliaS : Nope, it's two years ! Thank you for reading me since two years (it's amazing, I realize...).**

 **PS : le chapitre de LJS se fera attendre cette semaine. En contre partie, je publie la suite de Deux petits pas sur le tatami (fic de MHA).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _One of us (chanson de ABBA)_

Nash se réveilla au petit matin et soupira en voyant qu'il était encore dans cette foutue chambre d'hôpital. Il se sentait encore patraque alors que cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il avait été opéré. Le chirurgien lui avait affirmé qu'il sera bientôt capable de sortir de l'hôpital et de reprendre sa vie, à condition de limiter le sport jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'en soit remit.

Comme s'il allait suivre ces conseils ! Il devait jouer contre Vorpal Swords en mai, il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. Nash toucha le matelas devant lui, là où la forme du corps d'Akashi était encore imprimé. Il était partis pendant qu'il dormait apparemment.

Nash regarda les plis des draps et sourit. Sa crevette... son cœur se gorgeait toujours de joie quand il pensait à lui, et son corps s'échauffait quand il pensait à ses lèvres, à sa voix, à ses cuisses. Vivement qu'il sorte de l'hôpital et qu'il puisse reprendre la vie active avec sa crevette.

Nash tendit le bras et pris son portable. Il s'attendait à voir un message de sa crevette, un simple bonjour avant qu'il ne vienne lui rendre visite. Mais il n'y avait rien.

 **Nash** _: Good morning, Shrimp._

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes, téléphone en main, mais Akashi ne répondit pas. Alors il l'appela, dans l'espoir d'entendre à l'autre bout la voix à moitié endormie de son amant. Mais là encore, aucune réponse. Il était peut-être sur le trajet de l'hôpital et ne pouvait pas décrocher ? Ou alors, il était dans la douche. Sa crevette nue sous la douche...

Nash attendit encore. Et encore.

Une infirmière vint le voir pour changer le pansement qu'il avait sur le torse. Il fallait suivre tout un protocole jusqu'à ce que les points de sutures soit enlevés.

-Vous savez quand Seijuro est partis hier ? Demanda Nash à tout hasard à l'infirmière.

-Votre petit ami ? Je ne sais pas. Hier, on été assez occupé. Le Los Angeles Central a brûlé dans la nuit. Nous avons dû nous occuper des blessés et des patients qui ont dû être déplacés.

-L'hôpital a brûlé ?

-Pas tout l'hôpital ! Seulement le service psychiatrique et celui de gériatrie qui se trouvait à l'étage du dessus. La police a commencé à enquêter.

-Il y a eu des morts ?

À vrai dire, Nash espérait de tout cœur qu'on lui dise qu'un infirmier était décédé. Nash savait que son oncle travaillait dans un service psychiatrique. Il pensait d'ailleurs qu'il avait plus sa place du côté des patients que du personnel infirmier.

-Non, personne. Les pompiers ont été très efficaces.

Nash acquiesça et l'infirmière s'en alla pour aller s'occuper des autres patients. Le blond alluma la télévision pour suivre les infos et voir si, à tout hasard, un infirmier aurait disparu dans les flammes. Et il attendit des nouvelles d'Akashi qui ne vinrent pas.

Silver passa vers midi rendre visite à Nash. Il profitait de la pause de midi. Quand il entra dans la chambre du blond, il était en train de se ronger les ongles et bougeait nerveusement les jambes.

-Ah, Silver, tu tombes bien !

-Quel accueil... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu as vu Seijuro au lycée ?

Silver mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'assit sur la chaise.

-Non. Il est venu te voir ?

-Hier soir. Et depuis il ne répond pas à mes messages.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien... il a le droit un peu de liberté ! Je te signale que ça fait trois jours _non stop_ qu'il veille sur toi.

Silver s'empressa d'ajouter :

-C'est pas parce qu'il prend un jour de repos qu'il te quitte, tu sais ?

Nash grommela un truc incompréhensible. Il regarda son portable.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

-Mais non ! Tu te fais du mouron pour un rien, toi ! Il te rend fragile, ce gosse.

-N'importe quoi !

-En fait, c'était pas un reproche. Ça fait du bien de te voir comme ça. T'as l'air plus heureux que quand t'étais avec Shawn.

-Dire que tu me charriais au début...

-J'étais bourré ce soir-là. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Nash sourit. Il discuta encore un peu avec Silver et finit pas se rassurer. Son angoisse grandit dans l'après midi.

En fin de journée, il reçut un autre visite qui ne lui plu pas du tout. Alors qu'il était en train de suivre les informations, on toqua à sa porte. Nash coupa le son de la télévision et indiqua à son visiteur qu'il pouvait entrer.

Shawn ouvrit la porte et Nash eu un mouvement de recul.

-Sors d'ici !

-J'ai d'abord un truc à te dire.

-Je veux pas t'entendre, va-t'en !

Mais Shawn ne voulait pas obéir. Il s'assit comme si de rien n'était sur la chaise.

-J'ai vu ton copain.

Le corps entier de Nash se tendit. Son mauvais pressentiment se réalisait.

-C'était ce matin. Il était devant l'aéroport, avec sa jolie petite valise.

-Tu mens. Et qu'est-ce que toi tu foutais devant l'aéroport ?

-Je me balade où je veux, dis Shawn d'une voix dangereuse.

Nash serrait fort son portable. Si Akashi devait partir, même en urgence, il l'aurait prévenu. S'il devait soudainement rentrer au Japon... mais pourquoi ? Son père avait peut-être eu un problème ? Dans ces cas-là, il lui enverrai un message une fois arrivé, une fois la peur passée. Non ? Akashi n'était pas du genre à l'abandonner. Il l'aimait.

-C'était à quelle heure ?

-Tôt. Je dirai neuf heure.

Il devait donc déjà être arrivé.

-Pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça ?

-Pour t'énerver. Tu pensais vraiment que cela partait d'une bonne intention ?

-Venant de toi... et tu t'attend à quoi maintenant ? À ce que je m'effondre ? Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir.

-Je n'attend rien. Ça me fait juste jubiler de savoir que tu n'as plus... comment tu l'appelle déjà ? Crevette ?

Shawn partit d'un rire sans joie et finit par se lever.

-Bon, je vais te laisser te rétablir. À plus !

Nash attendit d'être sûr qu'il soit partit pour oser pleurer. Il voulait croire que Shawn mentait mais quelque chose au fond de lui avait déjà abandonné l'idée de revoir Akashi. Il sentait qu'il venait de le perdre.

Il tenta encore de l'appeler mais comme les autres fois, il tombait sur la messagerie. Il ne laissa rien et se coucha, désespéré.

Le médecin passa le voir le lendemain et lui annonça qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui mais qu'il devait repasser d'ici une semaine pour qu'on lui retire les points de suture. Nash ne souhaitait que que son cœur lâche une nouvelle fois et qu'à son réveil, Akashi soit de nouveau là, à ses côtés.

Il sortit seul de l'hôpital, envoya un simple message à ses parents pour leur dire qu'il allait bien.

Il dépassa le petit parking, la grille ouverte et quand il arriva sur le trottoir, son œil fût attiré par un éclat de lumière. Il ne vit rien au premier abord puis se pencha et dans une touffe d'herbe qui poussait entre les murets de l'hôpital et le trottoir se trouvait un collier.

Mais pas n'importe lequel et Nash le reconnu au premier coup d'œil. C'était le collier d'Akashi. Une simple chaîne avec une bague en or. Que faisait-il ici ? Akashi l'aurait perdu ? Ou bien il l'avait jeté ?

Cette découverte troubla Nash au plus haut point. Il se demandait comment ce collier si précieux pour Akashi avait pu se retrouver au sol ? S'il l'avait perdu, il osait à peine imaginer sa réaction quand il l'aura remarqué et l'idée que ce collier puisse se retrouver entre de mauvaise mains. Et s'il l'avait abandonné... Nash ne comprenait pas.

Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit. Et si on avait fait du mal à Akashi ? Et si quand Shawn l'avait vu, il n'était pas seul ? Et si on était venu le chercher de force ? Peut-être son père. Peut-être un enlèvement. Nash devait-il prévenir quelqu'un ? Peut-être la police ?

Est-ce que Nijimura était au courant de quelque chose ?

Le blond jura : il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter Nijimura. Hormis retourner au lycée. Mais sans Akashi, le lycée sera fade. Et si Nijimura lui disait qu'il ne savait pas... ou pire : qu'il était vraiment parti...

Peut-importe comment Nash voyait les choses, à chaque fois, l'avenir était sombre sans sa crevette.

Il prit un taxi pour rentrer chez lui. Même si c'était contre ses indications avec les médicaments qu'il prenait, Nash monta dans sa voiture, démarra et conduisit jusqu'à l'appartement d'Akashi. Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne lui ouvrit.

Il avait la confirmation qu'il était partis. Volontairement ou non ?

Nash retourna chez lui, le cœur en morceaux et l'esprit en ébullition.

Devant la porte de son appartement se trouvait Shawn qui attendait, bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il sourit en voyant Nash, le genre de sourire qu'il lui offrait au début de leur relation, quand tout allait bien. Nash avait l'impression d'avoir fait un bon dans le passé.

-Salut, dit simplement Shawn.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Je me disais que tu devais te sentir seul.

Seul était un bien petit mot. Nash était triste et détruit intérieurement. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que perdre Akashi du jour au lendemain serai si douloureux. Surtout que pour le moment, il ignorait où il se trouvait et dans quel état.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder.

-Quoi ? Tu vas aller le chercher ? Il s'est barré !

Nash l'ignora et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Il dévisagea Shawn un moment. Ce type lui avait fait tant de mal...

-Moi je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Et tu le sais parfaitement. C'est toi qui m'a rejeté, jamais l'inverse.

-Tu te rend compte de ce que tu m'as poussé à faire ?

-Tu dramatise tout.

-C'était grave ! Et à cause de toi... j'ai fait aussi beaucoup de mal à Seijuro par la suite. J'ai faillit le détruire à cause de toi !

C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait vraiment en face ce qu'il ressentait. Nash ne se cachait plus derrière un masque. Il osait parler. Ça aussi, c'était grâce à Akashi. Lui ne lui avait apporté que de bonne choses là où Shawn l'avait rongé.

-En attendant, je suis là et pas lui.

* * *

Nash n'arrivait pas à croire, à son réveil le lendemain, qu'il avait été assez faible pour laisser Shawn revenir. Pourtant il était là, dormant à côté de lui. Ils étaient tous les deux nus.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu..._

Il réduisait à néant tout ce qu'il avait battis avec Akashi. Toutes ces barrières qu'il s'était crée pour ne pas plonger à nouveau. Sa disparition avait tout fait éclater.

Nash se leva, enfila des vêtements quelconque et sans prendre le temps de manger, se rendit au lycée. Il trouva Nijimura à son arrivé, il attendait sur le parking, peut-être de voir Nash arriver car il se dirigea vers lui.

-Où est Akashi ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

Nash avait désormais sa réponse : Akashi avait bel et bien disparu.

* * *

 **Voilà ! Ce sera le seul chapitre sur cette période vu par Nash. Je l'ai rajouté dans l'histoire il y a quelques mois après en avoir supprimé un autre bien moins intéressant. Je trouvais bien qu'on ait un peu le point de vue de Nash.**

 **Reviews ?**


	57. Chapter 57 Not ready to make nice

**Hello ! On arrive à la dernière partie de cette histoire ! Enfin ! Il reste 9 chapitres avant la fin. ça fait bizarre d'en arriver là... moins de dix chapitres.**

 **J'adore ce chapitre, personnellement ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Not ready to make nice (chanson des Dixie Chiks)_

Lara et Reese ne cessaient de sourire en les voyant, ils se jetaient des regards en coin, comme s'ils revivaient à travers eux, leur histoire d'amour. Peut-être Akashi et Nash leur rappelaient-ils leur rencontre ? À quel point c'était bien les premiers temps. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'ils ne disaient rien quant Nash entraînait Akashi dans la chambre et qu'il lui faisait l'amour, sans chercher à cacher ce fait.

Il n'y a qu'un matin où ils leur dire, avec un sourire, d'être un peu plus respectueux de leur sommeil. Pour rire, Reese proposât de faire un planning des heures où ils avaient le droit de faire du bruit. Cela amusât Nash.

* * *

Nash reçut un appel le lundi soir. Il dormait presque, Akashi, nu, contre son torse était plongé dans un profond sommeil et sursautât quand le téléphone sonnât.

-Chuut, rendors-toi crevette, c'est le mien qui sonne.

Les yeux fatigué, Akashi se recoucha. Nash se leva et prit son téléphone. Il allât dans le couloir et laissât Akashi dormir. Mais le rouge, bien que fatigué, était curieux de savoir qui appelait Nash. Il tendit une oreille et sa concentration sur la conversation l'empêchât de se rendormir.

Nash revint, la mine un peu assombrie.

-Qui étais-ce, demandât Akashi en se frottant les yeux.

Il ne vit pas le sourire de Nash qui le regardait. Il s'assit sur le lit et reposa son portable. Puis, il s'allongeât et se colla à Akashi.

-C'était Shawn. Il me demandait quand je comptais rentrer à L.A.

-Et ?

-Je lui ais dit que je n'allais pas rentrer avant un moment. Que j'avais mieux à faire ici. Je ne lui ais pas directement dit que je t'avais retrouvé.

-Tu as été subtil.

-Oui. Je pense qu'il a compris.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulaient avec tranquillité. Nash n'avait aucune nouvelle de Shawn et ne cherchait pas à en avoir. Il faisait découvrir à Akashi la région où il avait grandit. Il lui montrât même son ancien collège, là où tant de choses s'étaient passées : son premier amour, la découverte de son homosexualité, l'amour du basket, mais aussi la honte.

Ils aidaient Reese dans les champs, ils passaient des heures dans les bois, ou bien à se promener, à raconter ce qui s'était passé pour eux durant ces longues séparations.

Akashi envoyât un message à Nijimura pour lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'il était avec Nash. Mais Akashi n'ayant pas de portable, celui-ci ayant disparus avec les affaires qu'il portait le soir de sa disparition. Enfin, il n'avait pas disparu, il était seulement conservé dans le bureau des infirmière de psychiatrie, comme toutes affaires des patients. Nijimura était inquiet et avait été réticent à l'idée d'appeler Nash, il avait sûrement peur que ce soit une blague.

Non sans surprise, Akashi appris que Nijimura avait prévenu ceux de la génération des miracles. Mais seulement une semaine après la disparition d'Akashi, pour ne pas les inquiéter trop tôt. Akashi dut donc tous les appeler un par un pour leur donner des nouvelles.

Le seul qui n'avait rien su de cette disparition et qu'Akashi n'eut pas à contacter était Masaomi. Du moins, Akashi supposait qu'il n'était pas au courant. Mais il était possible qu'il l'ai appelé un jour sur son portable et que face à l'absence de réponse de son fils, il ait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

* * *

Akashi mit plusieurs jours à parler de Hillary. Il aborda le sujet un soir où ils étaient tous deux dans la chambre de Nash. Akashi était en tailleur sur le lit tandis que le blond finissait de se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette.

-J'ai vu quelqu'un durant mon escapade.

-Et alors ?

-C'était dans le Montana. Dans un petit diner. C'était une femme.

-Où tu veux en venir, crevette ?

Akashi prit une grande inspiration.

-C'était Hillary. C'était ta sœur.

À ce moment, Nash cessât tout mouvement. Il se tourna vers Akashi et son regard le suppliait d'en dire plus.

-Elle ressemblait à la photo qu'il y a sur le frigot. Je l'ai reconnu et j'ai remarqué le nom sur son badge. Alors je lui ais posé quelques questions.

-T'as dragué ma sœur ?

-Pas du tout. On est pas obligé de draguer une fille pour lui poser des question dans un diner. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand je lui ais demandé si son petit frère s'appelait Nash et sa réaction...

-Waouh...

Nash s'assit sur le bord du lit et laissât sa serviette tomber sur le sol.

-Tu te rend compte... Tu avais une chance sur... Je sais pas, un million de tomber sur elle !

-Je sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai longtemps douté mais... J'ai la certitude que c'était elle.

-Elle avait l'air d'aller bien ?

-Oui.

-C'est tout ce qui compte alors. Mais je vais lui envoyer un message et lui demander si elle se souviens avoir parlé à une crevette. Je verrai bien ce qu'elle me dira.

Akashi hésita à lui dire que ce n'était pas tout, qu'il avait aussi rencontré sa mère biologique. Mais finalement, Nash n'avait jamais cherché à la connaître. Savoir pourquoi il avait été abandonner ne lui apportera jamais rien.

Akashi décida de ne jamais lui en parler, de ne pas le tenter avec la vérité.

* * *

-Crevette ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai crut que je rêvais ce matin, quand je t'ai vu dans le lit avec moi. Quand je t'ai vu dormir avec moi, tout contre moi. C'était le plus beau rêve que j'ai jamais fait. Surtout, parce que c'était la réalité.

* * *

-Nash... Plus jamais je ne m'éloignerai.

* * *

Nash avait rendu à Akashi son collier avec l'alliance de sa mère. Cadeau d'anniversaire de ses parents. Ce collier que le garçon pensait ne jamais revoir. Il cru d'ailleurs que son cerveau lui jouait encore des tours quand il vit le scintillement de l'or dans les mains de son petit ami.

-Mais... où ?

-Devant l'hôpital.

Il passa le collier autour du cou d'Akashi.

Le garçon se regarda dans un miroir. Il n'avait plus le bracelet d'hôpital et de nouveau son collier. Tout semblait comme avant.

* * *

-Plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir.

* * *

 _Je crois que je t'aime. Je ne te le dirai jamais, c'est pas mon genre mais... Je te le montrerai._

* * *

Reese et Lara étaient absents. Nash et Akashi comptaient en profiter pour une soirée tranquilles de retrouvailles. Nash cuisinaient, il disait vouloir s'occuper de tout pour que tout soit parfait.

-Il manque des bougies sur la table.

-Des bougies ? Comme dans les films à l'eau de rose ?

-Oui.

Nash portait le tablier de sa mère et jetait un coup d'œil dans la cuisine toute les trente secondes pour surveiller a cuisson de son plat.

-Je veux des bougies pour ce soir, crevette.

-OK,, je vais ne chercher alors.

Nash lui indiquât différents placards mais il n'y en avait pas une seule. Finalement, le blond lui expliquât qu'il y en avait sûrement dans la grange, c'était là-bas que se trouvait tous les stocks de tout et n'importe quoi.

-Tu veux pas aller chercher, toi tu saura où ça se trouve.

-La crevette serait-elle feignante ? Je t'ai dit où ça devait être.

Mais il faisait nuit et Akashi n'aimait pas l'idée de devoir sortir dans le froid. Il savait ce que cette grange représentait pour Nash et n'insistât pas plus. Il prit une lampe torche et sortit pour aller chercher les fameuses bougies.

Durant son absence, Nash courut à l'étage et allât chercher sa surprise. Les bougies n'étaient qu'un petit prétexte pour éloigner Akashi cinq minutes. Il se demandât depuis combien de temps il était devenu le genre de petit ami qui faisait des cadeau, qui cuisinait avec un sourire béat. Peut-être seulement depuis qu'il avait cru avoir tout perdu.

Il surveillât son plat qui mijotait gentiment sur le feu et attendit Akashi. Il retira son tablier quand le plat parut prêt. Il le remettra a chauffer cinq petites minutes avant de servir. Nash alla chercher deux flûte dans l'armoire et sortit de champagne.

Tout était parfait.

Il ne manquait plus qu'Akashi.

À moins que le rouge ait décidé de retourner toute la grange pour trouver ces fichues bougies, il ne devrait pas être si long. Ce qu'il pouvait être pénible a être si perfectionniste !

Nash regardât l'heure. Presque dix minutes.

Il sortit sur le perron et appela Akashi. Il vit de la lumière venant de la grange. Schrödinger se léchait les pattes.

-Tu sais où il est ?

Mais le chat ne répondit pas. Nash s'avançât dans l'ombre et allât chercher Akashi. Mais ce qu'il vit en entrant dans la grange lui glaçât le sang.

* * *

 **Je vous laisse sur ce suspense ^^**

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
